Watashi wa ōda!
by Zaralann
Summary: Отбросить свой страх. Смотри вперёд! Шагай вперёд! Никогда не останавливайся. Отступишь и ты состаришься. Будешь колебаться и ты умрёшь. Подними высоко голову, ибо так подобает Королю!
1. Король

"Речь" – речь человека

_'Мысли'_ – мысли человека

**"Речь"** – речь пустых/названия

_**'Мысли'**_ – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь **Zanpakutō**

'_Мысли'_ – мысли **Zanpakutō**

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Глава первая: Король.**

* * *

Дождь.

Шёл дождь.

'_Нет…'_ Единственная мысль пробежала в голове Куросаки Ичиго.

Будучи всего девяти лет отроду он был среднего роста с оранжевыми волосами, карими глазами. Его лицо было слегка округлым в связи с его возрастом, ибо не весь детский жирок ещё сошёл. Он был одет в красные кеды, джинсы и бежевую куртку-дождевик.

'_Пожалуйста, только не это…'_

Ичиго сидел на берегу реки, его за шею обнимала женщина с рыжими волосами, собранными в хвостик, в белой блузке, тёмной длинной юбке и сандалиях. Его мать – Куросаки Масаки.

Но взгляд Ичиго был прикован к тому, что было за спиной его матери, что она видеть не могла.

Монстр.

По-другому это существо было не назвать. _Оно_, ростом почти три с половиной метра, чем-то напоминало мутировавшего хомяка. Шерсть была тёмно-зелёного цвета, на самих лапах шерсти не было, они были просто красные с четырьмя пальцами, передние чем-то напоминали руки. В груди у существа была дыр диаметром немного меньше метра. А на голове была маска. Маска была белая со щёлками для глаз, ртом, полным зубов и алыми губами. В щёлках для глаз горели светло красные глаза. Над верхней губой, словно некое подобие усов, шла линия из перевёрнутых запятых. На макушке у маски было нечто вроде длинного красного стебля, заканчивающегося странным объектом, похожим на блесну для удочки…

Но самый ужасным фактом было то, что этот монстр замахнулся, и вот-вот пронзит Масаки своими когтями.

'_Пожалуйста…'_ Ичиго просил. Он не знал кого, но он молил, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь помог, спас её.

Неведомо для Ичиго, или кого бы то ещё, внутри юного Куросаки _что-то_ проснулось, услышав его зов о помощи.

'_Умоляю!'_ Он молил.

_Нечто_ услышало его мольбу.

'_Я не могу её потерять!'_ Глаза Ичиго начали слегка святиться красным.

'_Почему__?'_ Услышал Ичиго голос. Его уже не волновало, что никого не было рядом, и то, что кто-то ответил на его _мысли_.

'_Она для меня – всё!'_ Ответил Ичиго.

'_И, тем не менее, ты дашь ей погибнуть?__'_ Спросил голос.

'_Я не смогу ничего сделать!'_ Ичиго не заметил, как время застыло, а краски окружающего его мира выцвели. Всё его внимание было на смертоносных когтях, которые были готовы отобрать у него самое дорогое.

'_И почему же?__'_ В голосе были нотки насмешки.

'_Я слаб…'_

'_Если бы я дал тебе силу, чтобы спасти её, чтобы ты сделал?__'_ Спросил голос.

'… _дал силу?'_ Ичиго не мог поверить! У него был шанс спасти его мать?

'_Да. Чтобы ты сделал?__'_

'_Я бы спас её! Я бы победил этого монстра!' Прокричал в ответ Ичиго._

'_И только? А чтобы ты сделал, если бы пришли другие отродья? Такие же, как эта тварь? Ты бы победил их тоже?__'_

'_Да! Я бы защитил её от них всех!'_

'_Только её? А как же твои сёстры? Или твой отец?__'_ Спросил голос, слегка насмешливым тоном. _'__Им бы ты дал умереть?__'_

'_Нет! Я бы и их защитил! Я бы защитил всю мою семью!'_

'_Семью, э? А как же та девочка, Татсуки? Он не часть твоей семьи.__'_ Было очевидно, что неизвестного голоса забавляет заявление Ичиго.

'_И её бы защитил!'_ Ичиго не замечал, но его вокруг его тела начала формироваться едва видная красная аура._ 'Я бы защитил всех!'_

'_А не слишком ли звучное заявление для ребёнка, который плачет и бежит к маме каждый раз, когда его избивает кто-то сильнее его?__'_

'_Я не буду больше плакать!'_ Прокричал в ответ Ичиго.

'_Пустые слова! Что же ты тогда сделаешь, когда повстречаешь кого-то сильнее тебя? Ты ведь не сможешь просто спрятаться за мамочкой, если появиться тварь сильнее, чем это мелкое отродье.__'_ Неизвестный голос почти насмехался над ним.

'_Этого не случится! Я стану сильнее!'_

'_Чем кто? Чем это мелкая сошка? Ну, это не великое достижение!__'_

'_Нет.'_ Ответил Ичиго. Аура вокруг него становилась ярче. _'Я стану сильнее всех!'_

'_А не слишком ли великие цели ты себе ставишь, малец?__'_ Как ни странно, в голосе отсутствовала насмешка.

'_Отец… Отец сказал, что моё имя значит '_Тот, кто защищает._'. Я защищу маму от этой твари.'_ Свечение в глазах Ичиго стало ярче и его зрачки из карих постепенно стали превращаться в рубиново-красные._ 'Я защищу отца, Карин и Юзу от тех, что придут следом!'_ Свечение вокруг его тела становилось всё ярче._ 'Я защищу Татсуки!'_ Вокруг него начал кружиться ветер. Сначала слегка, но постепенно набирая скорость._ 'Я защищу всех! Я Куросаки Ичиго! Я стану сильнее всех и защищу дорогих мне людей!'_

"Хорошо сказано!" На этот раз голос пришёл не из его головы, а из источника прямо перед ним.

* * *

Ичиго поднял глаза и увидел стоящего перед ним юношу. На нём была белая тога с золотым узором и сандалии. На запястьях были браслеты, сделанные из параллельно соединённых золотых вытянутых бусин, на шее ожерелье подобно мотива. На бицепсах золотые браслеты, сделанные и трёх золотых колец каждый. Его волосы были тоже золотого цвета и стояли вверх, наподобие пламени. Уши были украшены золотыми серьгами в форме плоских квадратов, слегка выгнутых наружу по вертикали. Но самой яркой чертой были его глаза. Красные, как рубины, со зрачками-щёлками.

Всё его естество говорило о благородном происхождении. Его руки и та часть груди, что не была закрыта тогой, показывали стройное, но крепкое физическое строение.

"Кто… Кто ты?" Спросил изумлённый Ичиго.

На его вопрос незнакомец нахмурился.

"Моё имя? А сможешь ли ты его услышать?" Ухмылка заиграла на его губах. "Ну, не грех и попробовать. Меня зовут ** ** ******!" Провозгласил юноша.

"Простите, но я не услышал…" Ответил Ичиго, от чего юноша только больше нахмурился.

"Ты не можешь услышать моё имя, потому, что ты боишься." Ответил блондин. "Страх забивает твои уши, сковывает твои движения!"

"Страх?" Спросил Ичиго и тоже нахмурился.

"Где же та решимость, с которой ты провозгласил, что защитишь всех?"

"… Я не боюсь." Ответил Ичиго.

"Это ты должен говорить не мне, а твоему противнику." Юноша указал на застывшего монстра.

Ичиго перевёл взгляд на чудовище и в его глазах мелькнул ужас, холодом взявший его за горло, но Ичиго подвил его.

"Я не боюсь." Сказал он твёрже.

"Я всё ещё чувствую страх. Чего ты боишься? Ты один, и он один! Страху тут нет места!" Рявкнул юноша. Ичиго не сводил взгляда с монстра.

"Я не боюсь!" Провозгласил он.

"Ты не должен его бояться, ибо ты победишь!" Голос юноши становился громче.

"Сомнениям нет места на поле битвы." Свечение вокруг Ичиго, потускнев, когда появился юноша, запылало с новой силой.

"Когда ты наносишь удар, ты поразишь противника!" Ветер взревел вокруг Ичиго.

"Когда ты защищаешься, ты не дашь ему себя даже поцарапать!" Энергия начала бурлить вокруг девятилетнего ребёнка.

"Когда ты сражаешься, ты одерживаешь победу!" Радужная оболочка глаз Ичиго стала красной, а зрачки стали щёлками.

"Ты не пёс, что будет выть, моля о пощаде! Ты Король, что вознесётся выше всех!"

* * *

Время возобновила своей бег, и энергия вырвалась из тела Ичиго кроваво-красным столбом и пронзила небеса, разогнав тучи, отбросив Масаки в сторону и заставив промедлить монстра. Такой большой всплеск весьма мощного **Reiatsu** оставил Масаки без сознания.

Но Ичиго, теперь стоя, ничего этого не замечал. Для него существовали только он сам, монстр и юноша, который говорил.

'_Отбросить свой страх.__'_ Ичиго смотрел прямо в глаза монстру. Не капли страха не осталось в его теле.

'_Смотри вперёд!__'_ Ичиго не сводил глаз со своего соперника.

'_Шагай вперёд!__'_ Ичиго сделал шаг вперёд. Теперь страх появился уже в глазах монстра.

'_Никогда не останавливайся.__'_ Ичиго шагал навстречу монстру…

'_Отступишь и ты состаришься.__'_ Никогда. Ичиго никогда не отступит, никогда не сдастся.

'_Будешь колебаться и ты умрёшь.__'_ Никогда! Он не умрёт! Он будет сражаться, он победит, потому, что он…

'_Подними высоко голову, ибо так подобает Королю!__'_ Монстр сделал шаг назад от ребёнка… нет, от _чудовища_, что шагало ему навстречу. Все его инстинкты кричали ему бежать, спасаться, обратно в **Hueco** **Mundo**, где _оно_ не сможет его достать!

'_Кричи! Меня зовут…__'_

"**Ou** **no** **Zaihou**!" Закричал Ичиго.

Энергия, что била фонтаном, _взорвалась_. Ударная волна отбросила монстра в сторону, но не затронул Маски, даже наоборот, обтёк вокруг неё, словно вода.

Когда энергия улеглась, стало видно Ичиго. В его внешности произошли небольшие изменения. Его волосы, раньше торчавшие подобно пламени, теперь прилегали к голове и спускались вниз, слегка торча на концах. Его глаза слегка светились и были красные, как кровь со зрачками-щёлками. Он стал немного выше, но не слишком, чтобы это можно было сразу заметить. Если бы кто-то заглянул под одежду, то увидел бы, что его тело, как и его лицо, потеряли детский жирок и мышцы стали слегка больше, чем были.

Ичиго же не заметил этого и смотрел на монстра, который поднимался с земли.

"**Что… Что ты **_**такое**_**?**" Пробормотал монстр, глядя на Ичиго. Страх начал перерастать в ярость. "**Я Большой Удильщик! Пустой, что прожил десятилетия! Но за всю свою жизнь я ещё не встречал такого существа как ты. **_**Что**_** ты? Судя по твоему крику и ****Reiatsu****, ты – ****Shinigami****, но несколько мгновений назад ты был человеком! Как это возможно?**"

"Тебе ни к чему это знать." Ичиго и сам не знал, о чём говорил этот монстр, этот _**Пустой**_, как он себя окрестил. "Ты ведь всё равно уже мёртв." Знание пришло к нему в разум, как будто кто-то нашептал ему на ухо что нужно говорить и что делать.

[**Gate** **of** **Babylon**] Провозгласил Ичиго. Всего три слова несущие необычайное количество смысла. Это была команда, ключ, к его силе.

За спиной Ичиго в небо поднялась красная линия, земля затряслась, и от линии красная энергия начала расходиться в разные стороны, как створки врат. Как только земля перестала трястись и врата, ибо ничем другим в понимании Ичиго это быть не могло, раскрылись полностью, они из красных стали золотыми с лёгким алым оттенком.

Ичиго знал, что должно произойти далее, но, не зная, что именно призывать, он вызвал всё, что было внутри, всё, что могло уничтожить **Пустого** перед ним! Рябь в форме кругов пошла по вратам и из центра каждой начало появляться оружие, неисчислимое количество оружия. Мечи, топоры, ятаганы, копья, алебарды, ножи, сабли. Оружие всех видов, форм и размеров начало появляться, и всё оно было нацелено на одного врага.

Ичиго не произнёс ни слова, лишь подумал, захотел, но врата ответили его желанию, и на каждом оружии заиграла золотая энергия, переливаясь и с каждым моментом становясь всё ярче.

"Умри." Одно слово, Ичиго промолвил лишь одно слово, но этого было достаточно.

У **Пустого** не было ни шанса, он даже не успел шевельнуться. Оружие полетело вперёд. Чудовищная скорость и сила в каждом из _снарядов_ разрывали **Большого** **Удильщика** на части. Оружие, попав в цель даже не замедлялось и проходило насквозь, разрывая **Пустого** на куски, далее попадая в земля, создавая взрывы, оставляющие за собой кратеры.

**Большой** **Удильщик**, **Пустой**, проживший сорок восемь лет, скрывавшийся от Shinigami _сорок_ _восемь_ лет, умер, не успев издать и звука, под шквалом и оружия.

* * *

Врата закрылись и энергия исчезла. Ичиго упал на колени, тяжело дыша, никогда раньше в жизни не чувствовавшим себя таким уставшим.

Незаметно для него его глаза снова стали карими, но другие изменения остались.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, Ичиго медленно поднялся обратно на ноги и поднял глаза.

Его взору предстал разрушенный берег. Кратеры были повсюду, борозды, разрывы в земле, берег реки выглядел как после военных действий.

"Это… это я сделал?" Пробормотал Ичиго.

'_Да. Неплохо для первого раза, но только для первого.__'_ Ответил ему голос.

"Кто…?" Ичиго быстро огляделся, но не увидел никого рядом.

'_Уже забыл? Не важно.__'_ Ответил голос. _'__Сейчас тебе больше стоит волноваться о твоей матери, разве не так?__'_

Глаза Ичиго расширились и он огляделся.

Масаки лежала чуть в стороне на боку и лицом к Ичиго, всё ещё без сознания. Пока Ичиго уничтожал **Пустого**, дождь прекратился, и из-за туч начала выглядывать луна.

Не теряя ни секунды, Ичиго бросился к Масаки, слегка спотыкаясь по пути.

"Мама!" Упав на колени рядом с ней, он осторожно положил руку ей на плечо и потряс её слегка. "Мама? Проснись…"

Веки Масаки дёрнулись и её глаза медленно стали открываться.

"… Ичиго?" Глаза Масаки широко раскрылись и тут же сфокусировались на нём. "Ичиго!" Она тут же прижала Ичиго к себе. Видимо убедившись, что это был не сон, и что её сын был жив она немедленно начала его осматривать на предмет ранений, но при этом каким-то образом не выпуская его из своих объятий. "Ты в порядке? Ты не ранен?"

Ичиго, радуясь, что его мама была жива и явно не ранена, уже было хотел ответить, но его прервал голос юноши.

'_Не говори ей о том, что случилось! Скажи, что не помнишь!__'_ Ичиго хотел спросить почему, но голос его опередил. _'__Не надо её волновать, она и так натерпелась сполна этим вечером.__'_ Ичиго не мог с этим не согласиться.

"Я в порядке." Улыбка была на его лице.

Тут Масаки огляделась и увидела разрушения вокруг. Её глаза расширились, и она снова оглядело своего сына на наличие ранений, не найдя ничего она наконец-то успокоилась.

"Что произошло?"

"Я не помню. Я пытался спасти ту девочку, но она исчезла, а дальше…" Ичиго очень не хотел врать ей, но видеть, как она волнуется было для него болезненнее. "Я не знаю, что произошло дальше. Я очнулся, и ты лежала тут…"

Масаки внимательно осмотрела Ичиго, но не найдя ничего, что могло бы указывать, что с ним что-то не так, выдохнула и обняла своего сына снова.

"Всё в порядке Ичиго." Она отпустила его и встала, взяв его за руку. Они оба были грязные и промокшие, но невредимые. "Пошли домой."

"Хорошо!" С улыбкой кивнул Ичиго.

Масаки огляделась и, увидев остатки зонтика рядом с одним из кратеров, вздохнула.

'_Ну, по крайней мере, дождь закончился.'_

Мать и сын направились домой.

* * *

Ичиго лежал у себя на кровати и размышлял, что само по себе было необычно для девятилетнего ребёнка. Он соврал своей матери. От одной мысли холод сжимал его сердце.

'_Долго ты ещё будешь мучить себя этим?__'_ Раздался тот же самый голос.

"Кто ты?" Спросил Ичиго, не поворачиваясь. Он знал, что этот голос может слышать только он.

'_Во-первых, думай то, что хочешь сказать, а не то люди примут тебя за сумасшедшего.__'_ Ответил голос. Ичиго мог поклясться, что услышал усталый вздох.

'_Вот так?'_

'_Да, именно так. А во-вторых, я сказал тебе моё имя, неужели ты уже забыл его?__'_ Прозвучал ответ.

'_Имя? Тогда ты…'_ Ичиго вспомнил. Имя, то, которое он не смог сначала услышать, которое дало ему силу, чтобы победить.

"**Ou** **no** **Zaihou**." Пробормотал Ичиго.

'_Да, это я. Но постоянно меня так называть станет весьма утомительно, так что можешь назвать меня… Гил.__'_ Гил сделал паузу. _'__Это сокращение от Гильгамеш.__'_

'_Ты так и не ответил, кто ты?'_ Напомнил Ичиго.

'_Верно, не сказал, но данную беседу лучше проводить лицом к лицу.__'_ Ответил Гил.

Тут мир Ичиго потемнел, и его глаза закрылись против его воли.

* * *

Ичиго открыл глаза, только чтобы увидеть себя не лежащим у себя в кровати, а стоящим на краю того, что можно было бы назвать огромным балконом без перил. Когда его глаза приспособились к юркому свету солнца, то он потерял дар речи.

Пред ним простирался город, прекраснее которого он не видел никогда. Старинные здания из каменной кладки, расписанные разнообразными узорами. Барельефы и колонны, широкие улицы, и сады с густой растительностью. Маленькие улочки, что пронизывали те части города, где их большие родственники не пролегали. Сквозь город шла огромная река с открытой береговой линией. Ичиго оглянулся и понял, что тот _балкон_, на котором он стоял, на самом деле был частью огромного белого храма. Прекраснее и величественнее строения было трудно себе представить.

Но самое удивительно, это то, что город был _живой_. Он как будто дышал! Это небыли те бездушные постройки, что Ичиго видел всю свою жизнь, в которые были вложены деньги, только чтобы они стояли и выполняли свою предписанную обязанность. Нет, этот город был построен с душой, каждое здание, каждая колонна, каждый барельеф, всё здесь было пропитано жизнью, всё здесь было произведением искусства. И город был счастлив. Он был счастлив приветствовать Ичиго.

Дом. Это был дом. Не в банальном понятии слова, а как концепция, как олицетворение самой сути. Это было место, где Ичиго всегда будут рады, место, что дышало и жило вместе с ним. Каждое здание, каждая улица, каждый камень, всё здесь имело _ауру_ радости и умиротворения, гостеприимства и уюта. И Ичиго знал, что это предназначалось только для него и для него одного. Никого больше не примет этот дивный рай, никого кроме своего Короля.

'…_Короля?'_ Ичиго задумался. _'Откуда это взялось?'_

Ичиго отбросил эту мысль, на размышления ещё будет время, а сейчас он хотел просто стоять и купаться в том тепле и радости, что приносило ему это место.

"Завораживает, не правда ли?" Раздался голос слева.

Ичиго повернулся и увидел Гила, стоящего рядом с ним и глядящего на город с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Ичиго не мог сдержаться и не улыбнуться тоже.

"Что это за место?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Твоя душа." Ответил Гил и повернулся к Ичиго.

"Моя… душа?" Ичиго оглядел мир вокруг себя.

"Да. Этот мир, это олицетворение твоей души, твоей сути." Гил скрестил руки на груди, и ухмылка появилась у него на губах. "Ты ведь почувствовал? Когда появился здесь, что этот город ликовал, почувствовав твоё присутствие."

"Да." Ичиго кивнул.

"Это потому, что это место – воплощение всего, что делает тебя тобой." Глаза Ичиго расширились от этого заявления. "Это твоё королевство, твой дом, твоё самое сокровенное место."

"Если это моя душа…" Ичиго снова огляделся, не совсем веря, что такой прекрасный город мог быть олицетворением его. "… тогда кто ты?"

"До этого мы ещё дойдём." Гил кивнул в сторону входа в белый дворец. "Но я предлагаю перенести нашу беседу в более комфортную обстановку." И не дожидаясь ответа он повернулся и направился внутрь.

Ичиго проследовал за ним, не видя другого варианта.

* * *

Ичиго мог только изумляться роскошности дворца, в который они вошли. Стены были украшены разными письменами, потолок был расписан разными изображениями, смысл которых Ичиго даже и не пытался постичь.

Наконец они прибыли в комнату, где стояли две кушетки, обитые красной тканью и с красивым золотым рельефом. Но то, что поймало внимание Ичиго, были выемки в стенах. В них стояли статуи. Глаза Ичиго расширились, когда он узнал людей, по которым были сделаны статуи.

Слева стояла статуя его матери в прекрасном платье с мягкой улыбкой на лице.

Дальше, правее, была статуя его отца в тоге с его глупой, но добродушной улыбкой.

Потом статуи Карин и Юзу в том, что можно было только описать как летние платьица, обе широко и счастливо улыбались.

Последней была статуя Татсуки в кожаных военных доспехах с уверенной ухмылкой на лице.

"Почему они здесь?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Потому что каждый из них занимает особое место в твоём сердце." Ответил Гил, садясь на одну из кушеток. "Присаживайся, нам предстоит долги разговор." Ичиго поспешил сесть на другую. "Так, с чего бы нам начать?" Гил нахмурился, но потом вздохнул и посмотрел на Ичиго. "Пожалуй, начнём с самого начала. Самое первое, что ты должен понять Ичиго, что ты больше не человек."

От этого глаза Ичиго расширились.

"Не… Не человек?" Ичиго посмотрел на Гила. В глаза ребёнка не было страха, только недоумение.

"Ну, не полностью человек." Гил поправил себя. "Когда ты назвал моё имя и высвободил свою силу, то ты стал наполовину **Shinigami**."

"**Shinigami**?" Спросил Ичиго, не знакомый с термином.

"**Shinigami** – те, кто охраняют души, проходящие через круг перерождения. За неимением лучшего слова, они – _стабилизаторы_. В их задачи входит уничтожение **Пустых**, которые вершат зло в **Мире ****Живых**. Они так же обеспечивают безопасный переход **Konpaku** – душ, которые потеряли свой путь после смерти – обеспечивая им **Konsō**." Гил посмотрел на Ичиго и увидел недоумение, написанное на его лице. "Давай я объясню по порядку."

Гил поднял руку и показал Ичиго три пальца.

"У **Shinigami** три основные обязанности."

Он загнул один палец.

"Первая: **Konsō**: процесс, с помощью которого **Shinigami** отправляют блуждающих **Konpaku**, которые ещё не стали **Пустыми**, в **Sōrusosaeti**, где они в дальнейшем и обитают. Есть исключение. Если это душа грешника, то она отправляется прямиком в **Jigoku**." Последнее Гил сказал голосом, от которого у Ичиго дрожь пробежала по спине.

Гил загнул второй палец.

"Вторая: Очищение **Пустых**: Когда **Shinigami** убивает их с помощью своего **Zanpakutō**, **Пустой** очищается от своих грехов, совершённых после трансформации, но только после неё. После смерти они прибредают свой прежний облик и отправляются в дальнейшее путешествие, как при **Konsō**. Так же все те, кто был съеден тоже будут освобождены."

Гил загнул последний палец.

"Третье: Управление **Konpaku**: Тут уже проще. Идея заключается в поддержании баланса между мирами. Любой вопрос духовного мира находится под их юрисдикцией."

Гил опустил руку.

"Ты за мной следуешь?" Ичиго кивнул и Гил продолжил. "Теперь перейдём к вопросу более техническому. Что ты почувствовал, когда призвал меня?"

Ичиго нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что произошло.

"Силу… Как будто что-то стремилось сквозь меня, как пламя, но только не обжигающее." Ответил Ичиго.

"То, что ты почувствовал, называется **Reiryoku**." Пояснил Гил. "**Reiryoku** – это энергия напрямую связанная с духовной чувствительностью и силой воли пользователя. Её-то ты и использовал сегодня. Следующий термин с которым ты должен ознакомиться это – **Reiatsu**. **Reiatsu** – это физическая сила/давление, которое создаётся **Reiryoku** человека. Разница между двумя этими понятиями довольна проста: **Reiryoku** это количество энергии, которое было накоплено в теле или душе, где **Reiatsu** это давление, ею выделяемое. Разница такая же как между _энергией_ и _мощностью_. Мощность – это количество энергии проявляемой в единицу времени. **Reiryoku** – это потенциал, когда **Reiatsu** – это энергия в использовании." Гил посмотрел на Ичиго. "Всё ещё следуешь за ходом мысли?" На что Ичиго кивнул, а потом задумался.

"Ты сказал, что-то про **Zanpakutō**, а что это такое?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Ну, это – я." Ответил Гил, на что Ичиго удивлённо поглядел на него. "**Zanpakutō** – это отражение души **Shinigami**. Каждый из нас несёт своё собственное имя и способности, каждый из нас уникален. Я – твой меч, твоя сила, тот, кто будет всегда идти рядом с тобой до самого конца." Ичиго кивнул и улыбнулся. "Каждый **Zanpakutō** имеет три формы: Первая: Обычная форма, в которой он принимает формы простого меча в ножнах. Обычно это катана, но бывают вариации. В этой форме это просто меч и не более. Вторая: **Shikai**. Чтобы активировать её **Shinigami** должен узнать имя его или её **Zanpakutō**. Это не так просто, как выбрать имя, ибо каждый дух внутри меча уже имеет своё собственное. Таким образом, **Shinigami** иметь возможность общаться и гармонировать со своим **Zanpakutō** эффективно, для чего требуется общение с его духом внутри его мира. О третьей форме я расскажу тебе позднее."

"Ты – мой **Zanpakutō**." Гил кивнул. "Ну, раз я знаю твоё имя, тогда значит, что я уже достиг **Shikai**'я?"

"Да, но тут не всё так просто." Ичиго посмотрел на него в недоумении. "Я пытался связаться с тобой уже почти год, но что-то мешало, как будто какой-то блок…" Гил нахмурился. "Я попытаюсь выяснить, что мешало нам общаться ранее."

"Если что-то мешало нам общаться, то, как ты смог со мной заговорить теперь?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Эмоции." Ответил Гил. "Твои эмоции пробились через блок и помогли мне наладить с тобой контакт." Гил заметил, что Ичиго зевает и решил, что пора дать ему поспать. "На сегодня закончим, но завтра начнётся твоя тренировка."

"Тренировка?" Спросил Ичиго, потирая глаза.

"Да. Тебе придётся многому научиться. Мои способности не заканчиваются на простом метании разнообразного оружия." Ответил Гил.

Ичиго кивнул и, не в силах ответить, просто зевнул и лёг спать прямо на кушетку, на которой сидел. Гил посмотрел на Ичиго и ухмыльнулся.

"Спи крепко, тебе понадобятся силы завтра." Пробормотал Гил и удалился.

* * *

Ичиго проснулся на удивление отдохнувшим, учитывая, что произошло вчера. Его голова всё ещё кипел от полученных знаний. Жизнь после смерти? Тот факт, что он больше не человек? Все эти мысли роились у него в голове наподобие разъярённых пчёл.

Но самым ярки был образ статуй, что он увидел во дворце. Сначала он этого не заметил, но каждая из них излучала свою… _ауру_.

Его мама была как летнее солнце, что грело и берегло его, что приносила радость и тепло любви, которую только мать можешь дать своему ребёнку.

Его отец был как задорный фонтан, что радовался вместе со всеми, что разжигал веселье в окружающих, но в любой момент мог стать бушующим потоком, который никому не даст обидеть своих родных.

Карин и Юзу излучали ауру невинности, словно два маленьких ангела радующих жизни.

Татсуки была как пламя, которое никогда не потухнет. Яркая и страстная.

Ичиго помотал головой, разгоняя туман собственных мыслей.

Потянувшись, он встал с постели и оделся. Красная рубашка, шорты и тапочки. Поглядев в зеркало, он заметил, что его волосы теперь прилегают к голове и топорщатся только концами, а глаза имеют совсем лёгкий оттенок красного, но недостаточно, чтобы заметить, если не искать конкретно.

'_Побочный эффект моего высвобождения.__'_ Ответил Гил.

'_Побочный эффект?'_ Спросил Ичиго.

'_Да. Я не только даю тебе способности, но и делаю тебя способным их использовать. Твоё тело теперь сильнее, быстрее и выносливее. Раны будут заживать быстрее, как и сложнее будет тебя вообще ранить. Фактически, ты слился со мной в небольшой мере. Да, это отнимает у тебя возможность меня запечатать, но зато это даёт тебе возможность говорить со мной, не возвращаясь в свой внутренний мир, в отличие от других. Ещё одним бонусом можно считать, что тебе будет легче использовать мою силу всё ещё находясь внутри своего тела.__' _Ответил Гил.

'_Внутри тела?'_ Поинтересовался Ичиго, спускаясь вниз на завтрак.

'_Обычно, чтобы получить доступ к своим силам тебе бы пришлось покинуть своё тело. Это заняло бы огромное количество времени и тренировок, чтобы ты мог достичь того уровня, где ты бы смог пользоваться своими способностями находясь внутри своего тела. Тут нам повезло, что когда ты высвободил меня, я повлиял не только на твою душу, но и на твоё тело, сделав его намного сильнее, чем у обычного человека.__'_ Объяснил Гил._ '__Но это и дало побочный эффект. Воздействие на твоё тело заставило его принять некие черты от меня, как, к примеру, волосы и глаза. Через несколько лет полагаю, что твои глаза станут совсем как у меня.__'_ Ичиго мог слышать гордость в голосе своего **Zanpakutō**.

Из раздумий Ичиго вывел голос его матери.

"Доброе утро Ичиго." Сказала Масаки, поставив перед ним тарелку с завтраком.

"Доброе!" Ответил Ичиго. "**Itadakimasu**!" И принялся есть.

Сегодняшний день обещал быть интересным.

* * *

Наконец-то покончив с утренним ритуалом семейного общения, Ичиго удалился в ближайший парк, где собирался начать свои тренировки.

'_Мои силы ты будешь тренировать внутри своего внутреннего мира, дабы не попадаться на глаза людям. Здесь же мы будем отрабатывать физические упражнения, дабы твоё тело было в форме.__'_ Пояснил Гил. _'__А пока ты тренируешься, я буду давать тебе теорию о нашей силе, чтобы не тратить впустую время.__'_

Ичиго кивнул и принялся выполнять упражнения, которые ему приписал Гил. Ичиго благодарил Богов, что была суббота, и ему не нужно было никуда идти.

'_Пока занимаешься, я начну рассказывать тебе о том, что я могу.__'_ Начал Гил._ '__Самое главное, что ты должен понять, что ты обладаешь силой величайшего героя из всех.__'_

'_Героя?'_ Спросил Ичиго, делая отжимания.

'_Да. Его имя Гильгамеш.__'_ Глаза Ичиго расширились, услышав это._ '__Гильгамеш – великий две-трети Бог, одну-треть человек, царствующий в Шумерском городе-государстве Урук, столице древней Месопотамии, в годы до Христианства. Он был абсолютное, превосходящее всех других создание настолько божественное, что никто не мог с ним сравниться. Он не просто легенда, он носил титул __**Короля **__**Героев**__, который обладал всем на этом свете, и чья история записана в старейшей человеческой поэме, __**Эпос о **__**Гильгамеше**.__ Она изображает Гильгамеша как героя, которому суждено быть Королём и совершить невероятные подвиги, проходя через испытания вместе с его лучшим другом Энкиду.__'_

Когда Гил закончил говорить, Ичиго стоял, с широко раскрытыми глазами.

'_Я… Я получил его силу?'_

'_Более того, его наследие!__'_ Ответил Гил. Ичиго практически мог чувствовать широкую улыбку на его лице.

'_Не могу в это поверить…'_ Ичиго сглотнул._ 'Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду под наследием?'_

'_Ты получил его силу, его наследие заключатся в ней. Скажи мне, чем ты убил ту тварь вчера?__'_ Гил явно получал удовольствие от ситуации.

Ичиго начал пытаться вспомнить, что произошло вчера. Тут воспоминание всплыло в его голове.

'_**Gate**_ _**of**_ _**Babylon**__.' _Ответил Ичиго_._

'_Верно. В них содержаться все сокровища мира, тебе лишь нужно знать, что ты хочешь получить за сокровище, и ты его получишь. Это твоя сокровищница, которая может намного больше, чем просто стрелять оружием. Каждое из них высекло своё имя в скрижалях истории. Легендарные сокровища со всего света на расстоянии вытянутой руки.__'_ Объяснил Гил. _'__Чтобы ты смог овладеть это силой нам потребуется много времени и много тренировок, так что приготовься Ичиго, ибо твоя жизнь скоро сильно изменится.__'_

Ичиго не мог сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую у него по спине.

* * *

Гил был прав, жизнь Ичиго изменилась.

Гил может и был **Zanpakutō** Ичиго, но он явно не позволял этому факту повлиять на жёсткость тренировок, даже на оборот, это делало его больше требовательным к Ичиго. Гил ведь не хотел, чтобы Ичиго оставался слабым.

Тренировки разделялись на несколько частей.

Первая, это физическая подготовка. Гил гонял Ичиго, пока он ни начинал потеть кровью, фигурально выражаясь конечно. **Gate** **of** **Babylon** содержали в себе не только оружие, но и всё, что можно было вообразить, так что это не стало большим сюрпризом, когда Гил показал Ичиго как извлекать из низ зелья, позволяющие быстрее развивать организм. Когда Ичиго спросил, не кончатся ли они, Гил лишь ответил, что любое сломанное оружие или потраченное зелье будет восстановлено внутри за счёт **Reiryoku**, которое производит Ичиго. Гил объяснил Ичиго, что эта тренировка позволит превратить все его мышечные ткани в организме в розовые волокна, чтобы это не значило.

Первый месяц был для Ичиго настоящим адом, ибо даже с теми улучшениями, что случились с его телом, он уставал после тяжёлой физической тренировки. Ещё неприятным моментом стал тот факт, что ему приходилось врать своим родителям. Ну, не совсем врать, скорее недоговаривать. Когда они спрашивали, куда он ходил, он отвечал, что тренироваться, чтобы стать сильнее и победить своего друга Татсуки в карате. Это была частичная правда. Татсуки он смог победить уже через неделю после того, как начал тренироваться, но это ничуть не расстроило её, даже наоборот, укрепило их дружбу. Единственным изменением стал тот факт, что теперь Татсуки старалась победить Ичиго, но ей пришлось бы очень сильно постараться, ибо партнёром по спаррингу у Ичиго был Гил, который двигался намного быстрее, чем Татсуки.

Второй частью была теория. Гил заставлял Ичиго брать книги из библиотеки и штудировать их, пока глаза не заболят. Книги по истории, мифологии, культуре и разным языкам. Гил, как манифестация Гильгамеша, превосходно знал свою историю, как и историю каждого сокровища в своих чертогах, так что это было обычным делом, что он указывал на ошибки в книгах по истории, что было весьма забавно, ибо он всегда обосновывал каждое своё замечание.

Как часть изучения истории Гил обучал Ичиго тактике боя, стратегии и анализу противника на основе имеющейся информации. Гил иногда показывал на некую историческую личность и требовал предоставить ему полное описании тактики как его победить.

Так же Гил задавал Ичиго что-то вроде домашней работы. Он показывал Ичиго сокровище и говорил его название, а Ичиго должен был найти всё, что сможет об этом предмете. Гил всегда проверял, насколько хорошо Ичиго знает заданный материал, перед тем как перейти к следующему сокровищу и иногда устраивал опрос, где он показывал Ичиго оружие или любой другой предмет и Ичиго должен был назвать его, его владельца и краткую историю.

Побочным бонусом был тот факт, что Ичиго продвинулся в своём классе в школе на первое место, что дало повод Масаки порхать над своим гениальный ребёнком. Исшин, отец Ичиго, даже устроил некое подобие вечеринки, на которой он, конечно, был самым ярким участником. Даже Татсуки была приглашена, и после вечеринки призналась, что хорошо провела время, не смотря на клоуна в белом халате. Когда Исшин заявил, что если Ичиго будет так продолжать, то скоро окажется в колледже, а потом получит престижную работу и будет содержать семью. Ичиго, который каким-то чудесным образом сохранил абсолютно невозмутимое лицо, по подсказке от Гила, спросил Масаки, за сколько он сможет купить нового отца. Ибо текущий барахлит, и его уже пора сдавать в дом престарелых. Масаки пришлось прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда Исшин забился в угол, испуская ауру депрессии и бормоча, что его сын и возлюбленная жена его обижают.

Третьей частью тренировки Ичиго стало умение контролировать его **Reiryoku** и **Reiatsu**. До начала тренировок его **Reiatsu** сдерживал Гил, но как только тренировка началась Гил начал ослаблять свою хватку, тем самым давая Ичиго больше контроля над его собственной силой.

Контроль **Reiryoku** заключался том, что Ичиго должен был выполнить определённые упражнения, которые для него изобретал Гил с наименьшей затратой энергии. Когда Ичиго спросил зачем ему это, Гил ответил, что чем лучше его контроль, тем дольше и эффективнее он сможет сражаться, ибо он будет меньше энергии тратить впустую.

Контроль **Reiatsu** был нужен, чтобы его собственная сила не привлекала **Пустых**, не мешала его чувствам, и случайно не повлияла на окружающих. Каждый раз, когда Гил видел, что Ичиго освоил упражнение, он тут же усложнял задачу, что заставляло молодого **Shinigami** проклинать свои огромные резервы.

Единственным плюсом стало то, что медитация позволяла ему хотя бы слегка отдохнуть и расслабиться.

Четвертой частью стало освоение **Gate** **of** **Babylon**. Изначально Ичиго думал, что единственный способ их использовать это открыть и стрелять, но Гил разрушил сею иллюзию. Они имели два варианта использования.

Первый, это когда Ичиго открывал их частично, что выражалось в золотом круге, покрытого рябью, из центра которого торчало оружие. В этом режиме он мог использовать специальные возможности оружия и даже задавать его траекторию. Гил называл это мини-версией.

Второй вариант, это когда Ичиго открывал врата полностью, что выражалось в огромной оранжевой стене, из которой начинало появляться оружие.

Разница было в том, что после запуска оружия из круга он становился не более чем декорацией или своеобразным щитом. Стена же могла стрелять безостановочно, но пользователь лишался возможности использовать способности самих снарядов, исключая пассивные. Так что тут шло количество вместо качества.

Ещё одним различием был тот факт, что круги были относительно мобильны. Их можно было вращать по вертикали и горизонтали, когда стена была стационарна, и чтобы поменять угол огня требовалось закрыть и открыть сокровищницу заново.

Гил заставил Ичиго стрелять по стационарным мишеням, движущимся мишеням, атакующим мишеням, что выражалось в том, что Гил запускал в Ичиго оружие и Ичиго должен был отбить его, запустив своё.

Но на этом тренировка не заканчивалась. Гил начал тренировать Ичиго в обороне, где Ичиго должен был ставить мини-версию врат как щит, или призывать подходящий для ситуации щит из врат. Тут Ичиго и нашёл один из своих любимых способов защиты от дальних атак.

******Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens** – щит, использованный Аяксом, и единственный щит способный остановить копьё великого героя Гектора. Это был бронзовый щит покрытый семью слоями воловьих шкур, который копьё, никогда ранее не будучи заблокированным во время Троянской Войны, пронзило вплоть до седьмого слоя перед тем как остановилось. Его существование возвысилось до уровня **G****ainen** **B****usou**, которое сказано, является абсолютной защитой против любого метательного оружия. Он обретал форму семислойного **Kekkai** в форме радужного цветка с семью лепестками, ссылаясь на цветок гиацинта, что расцвёл из крови Аякса, когда тот умер. Для стабильной работы щиту постоянно требовалась подпитка энергией.

Пятой частью тренировок было искусство боя. Гил учил Ичиго использовать _каждое оружие_, которое позволял рост юного **Shinigami**. Тут конечно по большей части шли короткие мечи, кинжалы ножи, серпы и прочие небольшое оружие. Тут Гил познакомил Ичиго с понятием 'тяжело в учении', ибо он заставлял Ичиго биться на протяжении нескольких часов с небольшими перерывами на отдых и зелье, чтобы залечить раны Ичиго. Так же Гил никогда не дрался одним и тем же оружием, что не давало Ичиго выработать стратегию победы над определённым стилем, а заставляло его вырабатывать свой собственный стиль боя с различным оружием.

В итоге жизнь Ичиго разделилась на дом, школу и его персональный ад. Хоть он и делал значительные успехи, по словам Гила, Ичиго всё ещё сомневался, оправдывает ли цель средства.

* * *

Ичиго шёл домой после школы, как вдруг почувствовал присутствие **Пустого**. Даже не поворачиваясь, он остановился.

**Пустой** был прямо перед ним, примерно в шестидесяти метрах.

Ичиго сконцентрировался и над его левым плечом, немного позади, появился золотой круг, из центра которого шла медленная рябь как на воде. Круг был примерно метр в диаметре и просто парил в воздухе. Вдруг из его центра появилась оружие, коса с загнутым коротким серповидным лезвием. По нему из круга начала течь золотая энергия, и когда она уже почти полностью покрыла косу, та сорвалась вперёд. Ичиго проследил глазами за молниеносным полётом оружия и как оно снесло голову появившемуся **Пустому**.

Закрыв портал и вернув **Harpe**, косу охотника на змей, которой Персей убил Горгону Медузу, обратно в сокровищницу, Ичиго зашагал дальше в сторону дома.

'_Хороший выстрел.__'_ Прокомментировал Гил.

'_Спасибо.__'_

Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор как Ичиго стал **Shinigami**, и он честно не мог жаловаться. Была середина сентября, но настроение после каникул всё ещё витало в воздухе. Его День Рождения был отмечен пятнадцатого июля, и он получил подарки от всех родных и от Татсуки. Гил тоже сделал ему подарок, он показал ему одно из двух уникальных сокровищ принадлежавших Гильгамешу, **Enkidu**.

**Enkidu** – **Небесные** **Цепи**, названные в честь ближайшего друга Гильгамеша, сделанные чтобы удерживать богов, чтобы они не сбежали. Эти цепи были сделана так, чтобы чем выше божественность цели, тем сильнее и крепче цепи. Так как **Enkidu** стали частью **Zanpakutō** Ичиго, то тот же принцип начал действовать относительно количества **Reiryoku **и уровня **Reiatsu** цели, что, по сути, сделало их ещё прочнее.

Единственное о чём жалел Ичиго, это то, что ему было не с кем поговорить открыто, не скрывая своей _тайной _жизни в роли **Shinigami**.

Ичиго ещё не знал этого, но Судьба решила помочь юному Королю, ведь никто не должен быть одиноким.

* * *

**Ваши мнения? Хочу увидеть много отзывов, это поможет сделать рассказ лучше! Данная концепция Zanpakutō взята у sojoukou senkuo по его полному согласию.**


	2. Кукольный дом

"Речь" – речь человека

_'Мысли'_ – мысли человека

**"Речь"** – речь пустых/названия

_**'Мысли'**_ – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь **Zanpakutō**

'_Мысли'_ – мысли **Zanpakutō**

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Глава вторая: Кукольный дом.**

* * *

Как проводят время обычные дети десяти лет? Играют в парке, ходят в центр развлечений, проводят время с семьёй и многое другое.

Для Ичиго Куросаки это были редкие моменты покоя, ибо обычно его день проходил…

"**Еда… Еда! Я съе…**" И тут **Пустой**, который до боли напоминал помесь стервятника и лошади, погиб от большого палаша, пробившего ему голову.

… примерно вот так.

Ичиго вытер пот со лба. Это была на удивление большая группа, что внезапно появилась на окраине парка, и некоторые из них отказывались умирать после первого попадания.

"Откуда они только берутся…" Пробормотал Ичиго.

В городе было несколько мест, где эти твари появлялись особенно часто: парк, торговый квартал и школы. Ичиго не мог унять весьма нездоровое подёргивание своего глаза, когда посреди урока появился **Пустой** и буквально попытался _залезть_ в соседний класс через окно.

Но сегодня ничего не могло испортить ему настроение. Сегодня был день, когда он и его семья устраивают выезд на природу…, что в принципе означало поездку на горячие источники. Даже если это и не был выезд на природу, как в тех американских фильмах, которые Ичиго видел несколько раз, это всё равно было приятное событие.

А учитывая режим его тренировок, горячий источник был бы словно манна небесная.

С пружинящим шагом и приподнятым настроением Ичиго направился домой.

* * *

"Почему мы не можем поехать?" Спросил Ичиго.

Ох, он знал ответ, но ему хотелось подтвердить свои подозрения.

"Горячие источники пострадали от вандалов и, к сожалению, закрыты, и это было единственное место, где мы смогли забронировать места." Ответил Исшин.

Глаз Ичиго дёрнулся. Вандалы… Серьёзно? Его _заслуженный_ отдых был нарушен бандой отморозков…Глаз дёрнулся _снова_…

'_Не всё так плохо, сможешь поехать в следующий раз.__'_ Попытался помочь Гил.

'_Только вот когда он будет…?'_ Проворчал Ичиго.

**Zanpakutō** в ответ только пожал плечами.

* * *

Прошло уже полгода с того момента как Ичиго обрёл силу **Shinigami** и пока что всё шло своим чередом.

Тренировки с Гилом проходили, как и всегда… тяжело и мучительно, но эффективно.

Ичиго уже почти никогда не промахивался, когда стрелял оружием из врат. Почти, потому что некоторые цели на большом расстоянии двигались слишком быстро, чтобы в них попасть, ибо Ичиго ещё не научился предугадывать траекторию движения врага, так что ему приходилось полагаться на оружие, которое будет преследовать цель, пока не поразит её. Когда Ичиго спросил, почему он не может постоянно пользоваться таким оружием. Гил объяснил, что тогда он ничему не научится и что нельзя постоянно полагаться на силу и способности его оружия.

Зато Ичиго очень хорошо продвигался в области физической подготовки и рукопашного боя. Ичиго был практически непобедим в бою один на один, его всё ещё можно было победить количество или превосходящим уровнем мастерства, но против своих сверстников и уличных хулиганов он спокойно одерживал победу.

Ярким примером был тот случай, когда какой-то тип попытался проследовать за его сёстрами, когда те играли в парке. Неудавшегося педофила нашли подвешенным на его собственной веревке, на дереве, с выбитыми зубами, сломанной рукой и сотрясением. Полиция не смогла узнать у него, что _конкретно_ произошло, ибо он сам ничего не видел, для него это произошло слишком быстро. Учитывая, что у него нашли верёвку, презервативы и хлороформ, полиции не пришлось долго гадать, _что_ он делал на детской площадке, а учитывая его прошлые аресты и два тюремных срока… На улицах Каракуры его ещё долго не увидят.

Тренировка в контроле **Reiryoku** и **Reiatsu** тоже продвигалась довольно хорошо, если верить словам Гила.

Ичиго теперь мог скрывать своё **Reiatsu** достаточно хорошо, чтобы не привлекать **Пустых** и не влиять на окружающих его людей.

Так же Гил начал учить его технике, с помощью которой Ичиго мог упрочнять свою кожу с помощью своего **Reiatsu**. Теория была довольно проста – Ичиго сжимал своё **Reiatsu**, пока оно не сливалось с его кожей, и удерживал его в такой форме, что повышало плотность кожи. Фактически Ичиго делал свою кожу плотной настолько, что атаки меньшей плотности попросту навредят больше атакующему, чем самому Ичиго. Получалось, что атакующий бил раскалённую титановую стену голыми руками и сам себя ранил.

С **Reiryoku** ситуация обстояла сложнее. Ичиго приходилось постоянно упражняться, чтобы не терять контроль. Гил объяснил это тем фактом, что количество **Reiryoku** Ичиго медленно, но верно, растёт от постоянных нагрузок и тренировок. Тот факт, что Ичиго не давал своему **Reiryoku** вытекать наружу, только усугублял ситуацию. Принцип был как у дамбы, напор воды слишком велик, чтобы выпустить достаточно малую струю. Ичиго не сдавался и постоянно упражнялся, пытаясь добиться результатов при невозможных условиях.

Гил так же начал демонстрировать Ичиго – как усиливать тело с помощью **Reiryoku**. Процесс был довольно прост, но опять же требовался контроль. Допустим, Ичиго хотел кого-то удержать в захвате, но не рассчитал с количеством **Reiryoku** и сломал своего пленного пополам. Это заставило Ичиго заново учить пределы своего тела, так как с усилением его тело становилось намного сильнее. Когда он впервые попробовал взять в руки карандаш, пока его рука была усилена, он сломал его в нескольких местах. Можно сказать, что его желание выучить контроль над своим **Reiryoku** скакнул до новых высот.

Так же Гил начал новую тему – **Reishi**. **Reishi** – главный компонент материала, из которого состоят **Konpaku**. Всё в **Sōrusosaeti** сделано из **Reishi**. Это включает в себя духовные тела **Пустых** и **Shinigami**, и два уровня существования, **Hueco** **Mundo** и **Sōrusosaeti** в их полноте.

В принципе для Ичиго **Reishi** служили лишь одной цели:

Хождение по воздуху. Ичиго практически светился, когда Гил показал ему это умение. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы собрать **Reishi** в форме небольшой платформы под ступнёй ноги или подошвой ботинка и удерживать её, тем самым создавая опору для хождения.

С добавлением новых тем для изучения и тренировок Ичиго практически не имел свободно времени, но оно и не требовалось, ибо некоторые уроки от Гила могли заменить любое свободное время. К примеру, когда он рассказывал истории разных героев, попутно делая комментарии, от которых Ичиго начинал смеяться до колик.

В общем, жизнь продолжалась.

Последним ярким событием был День Рождения его отца, который они отмечали в кругу семьи, что не помешал его отцу напиться, хотя и слегка.

* * *

Ичиго шёл по улице, когда почувствовал странное **Reiatsu**, оно напоминало слегка **Пустого**, но лишь отдалённо. Оно не было сильное или враждебное, но Ичиго не мог оставить это без внимания.

Оглянувшись и убедившись, что никто не смотрит, Ичиго подпрыгнул и понёсся в сторону, откуда исходило **Reiatsu**. Для нормальных людей он был всего лишь смазанным силуэтом, исчезающим слишком быстро, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть.

Через минуту он прибыл на место. То, что он увидел, его весьма удивило.

Ичиго ожидал увидеть **Jibakurei**, **Konpaku** который или которая, не может покинуть этот мир, так как сожалеют оставить нечто позади, или **Пустого**, умеющего слегка изменять своё **Reiatsu**, но никак не девочку с волосами и глазами цвета фикуса, в зелёном платьице и тапочках. На голове у неё был жёлтый обруч для волос, а сами волосы были затянуты в два хвостика по бокам её головы.

Девочка сидела на скамейке в небольшом дворике и перед ней стоял небольшой сундучок, который, и Ичиго не мог найти лучшего слова, был весьма девчачий.

Но не это привлекло внимание Ичиго. По щекам девочки катились слёзы.

Ичиго уже было хотел спуститься с крыши и спросить чем он может помочь, но тут она открыла сундучок. Сначала Ичиго не подумал об это ничего особенного, но то, что она сделал дальше, заставило его остановиться. Девочка пощекотала свой нос и чихнула на открытый сундучок. Секунду ничего не происходило, но вдруг из сундучка вырвалось облако синего дыма… со звёздочками… и парень в джинсах, жёлтой рубашке и джинсовой куртке.

'_Это что-то новое._' Услышал Ичиго Гила.

"Ты… ты монстр!" Вскрикнул парень вскочив. "Я всем расскажу, что ты за чудовище!"

Это заставило Ичиго нахмуриться. Ему было плевать на парня, ибо тот явно не знал, как разговаривать с девушкой. Урок, который Гил чуть ли не вбил Ичиго в голову. Ичиго увидел, что от каждого слова парня девочка вздрагивает и сжимается, из её глаз текли слёзы.

Эта девочка явно получила некую силу, основанную на манипуляции **Reiryoku**. Но явно не подумала о последствиях своих поступков и воспользовалась своей силой глупо, что и привело к данной ситуации. Ичиго увидел в её глазах одиночество, чувство которое было ему знакомо, ведь даже если у него и были друзья, но единственный с кем он мог говорить абсолютно откровенно был Гил. Видимо она испытывала что-то похожее, и решила попробовать использовать свои способности, но это вышло ей боком.

Ичиго спрыгнул вниз прямо позади парня и, когда тот повернулся, ударил его в живот, при этом сдерживаясь, чтобы не нанести серьёзных повреждений, но сделать достаточно больно, чтобы донести мысль. Парень согнулся и, держась за живот и кашляя, упал на землю.

"Не знаю, кто тебя воспитывал, но если они тебя не учили, что так с леди не разговаривают." Спокойным голосом сказал Ичиго, но было ясно, что он в ярости.

"Но…, она…" Попытался ответить парень, всё ещё держась за живот.

"Она… что?" Поинтересовался Ичиго, наклонившись над телом парня. Он был старше Ичиго, видимо из старшей школы, но это мало ему помогало, ибо Ичиго сейчас был в ярости и его **Reiatsu** флюктуировало, создавая жуткий эффект кроваво-красной ауры. "'Не такая как все?', 'Друга?', 'Иная?'? Это ты хотел сказать? Или же ты хотел ещё раз оскорбить её? Если да, то лучше заткнись, ибо такие псы как ты недостойны даже смотреть на леди." Ичиго склонился и посмотрел парню прямо в глаза. "Все совершают ошибки, и это необходимо, ибо на них учатся. Она всего лишь совершила ошибку, и портить ей жизнь из-за этого я не позволю. Ты никому не скажешь, что произошло, о ней или обо мне. Если расскажешь, ну, это я оставлю для твоего воображения."

Парень лежал на земле и трясся, от боли или от страха было непонятно, но это было и не важно. Ичиго бросил последний взгляд полный отвращения на юношу и потом повернулся к девочке.

Она всё ещё сидела на том же месте, но уже не плакала… Кажется, что она даже не дышала. Её глаза были широко раскрыты, и она смотрела на Ичиго. Он поднялся и подошёл в девочке.

"Ты в порядке?" Ичиго спросил мягким голосом, полностью отличающимся от того, что он использовал, когда говорил с парнем. Девочка вздрогнула, но кивнула, всё ещё не сводя глаз с Ичиго. Ичиго вздохнул и вынул платок из кармана своих штанов и протянул его ей. "Вот, вытри слёзы."

Дрожащей рукой девочка взяла платок и вытерла оставшиеся слёзы.

"Спасибо." Пробормотала девочка настолько тихо, что нормальный человек бы не услышал.

Ичиго улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

"Поднимайся." Девочка медленно, с опаской протянула руку и взялась за его. Ичиго улыбнулся и помог ей встать. "Говорить в такой неприветливой обстановке будет весьма неудобно, так что я предлагаю провести наш разговор в другом месте." Сказал он с всё той же добродушной улыбкой.

Девочка кивнула, всё ещё находясь в шоке от произошедшего.

* * *

Докугамине Рирука не знала, как это всё произошло.

Когда ей было пять лет, она узнала о своих способностях.

**Dōruhausu**, так она назвала свою силу. Она давала Рируке способность перемещать людей или объекты _в_ или _из_ всего, чем он восхищается или находит милым. Для достижения этого она генерировала маленькие _пропуска_ в форме сердечек с буквой **R** своей рукой и потом запускала их в цель. Когда _пропуск_ был прикреплён, она может перемещать цель в объект командой [**A****nta wo ****K****yokasuru**]. Цель уменьшается, чтобы приспособиться к размеру объекта, в который перемещается. Отменяет Рирука свою способность, чихая на цель, возвращая её в нормальное состояние. Тоже самое произойдёт, если объект будет уничтожен.

К шести годам она полностью овладела **Dōruhausu**.

Когда Рируке было семь, она первый раз влюбилась. В парня, который стал новым соседом её семьи. После непродолжительного времени она спрятала его ото всех без раздумий. Каждый день она приносила сладости, которые они ели вместе. От мысли, что он всегда будет с ней, сердце у Рируки билось всё чаще.

Но этого не случилось.

С тех пор как она спрятала его в своей сокровищнице, Рирука видела, что с каждым днём парень всё больше и больше боится её… Она больше не могла смотреть ему в глаза.

Рирука решила выпустить его.

Монстр.

Так он её назвал.

Монстр… Это всё чем она была для него?

Почему…

Она любила его…

Она была с ним…

Почему…?

Почему?

Почему?!

**Почему?!**

Она не хотела ничего плохого… Она просто хотела быть с ним…

Слёзы стекали по её лицу. Слёзы, что она скрывала за грубой маской, полились как два ручья из её глаз. Всё это время она тешила себя иллюзией, что больше не будет этой боли.

Он всем расскажет…

Он всем расскажет, что она чудовище…

Одна…

Она будет снова одна…

Холод в её груди только усилился… Она не хотела быть одна…

Кто-нибудь…

'_Кто-нибудь… пожалуйста… помогите…'_ Пробежала сквозь её голову.

* * *

Тут Рирука услышала глухой удар, стон и ещё один глухой удар. Она боялась повернуть голову и увидеть, какие ещё неприятности могли свалиться ей на голову. Надежды, что сегодня может случиться что-то хорошее сегодня уже не было.

"Не знаю, кто тебя воспитывал, но если они тебя не учили, что так с леди не разговаривают." Раздался голос.

Голос был незнакомый. Рирука была уверена, что никогда не слышала этот голос. Кто бы это ни был, он был в ярости, но эта ярость была направлена не на неё…

Рирука медленно подняла голову и посмотрела в сторону, откуда пришёл голос.

То, что она увидела, поразило её. Над корчащимся телом парня, который пообещал всем рассказать про её силу, кто называл её монстром, стоял мальчик, может на год или два старше неё. Мальчик был одет в жёлтую футболку, чёрные штаны, которые не доходили ему до лодыжек и чёрные ботинки. У него были оранжевые волосы, свисающие вниз и слегка топорщащиеся на концах, острые, но элегантные черты и карие глаза. На его руках можно было видеть мышцы, которых явно не должно быть на теле такого юного мальчика. Он не был не в каком смысле накачан, но явно был очень хорошо сложен.

Самой яркой его чертой был, за неимением лучшего слова, _аура_, что его окружала. Это было красное свечение, почти незаметное для невооружённого взгляда. Эта _аура_ была полна ярости, гнева и жажды крови, но все эти чувства были направлены не на неё, а на скорчившеюся форму парня, лежащего на земле. Для Рируки же эта _аура_ была словно тёплое одеяло, под которым хочется сжаться в комок и просто спать, ибо знаешь, что тебя ничего не тронет, что ты под защитой.

"Но…, она…" Попытался ответить парень, всё ещё держась за живот.

И тут страх вернулся.

'_Он скажет…'_ Пробежало в голове у Рируки. Она не знала, _почему_ её так это пугало, но это было и не важно. Всё, что было важно это страх, что сжимал её сердце.

"Она… что?" Спросил голос.

Рирука приготовилась. Его разум уже вырисовывал общие очертания тех ужасных вещей, что с ней случаться. Сейчас этот мальчик узнает, и он тоже испытает отвращение. Он узнает и тоже возненавидит её. Он узнает и это прекрасное чувство, которое создавала его аура, пропадёт.

"'Не такая как все?', 'Друга?', 'Иная?'? Это ты хотел сказать? Или же ты хотел ещё раз оскорбить её? Если да, то лучше заткнись, ибо такие псы как ты недостойны даже смотреть на леди."

'_Что…?'_

Рирука не могла поверить своим ушам.

Он знал!

Он знал о её силе! Это единственное объяснение тому, что он сейчас сказал! И он не назвал её монстром… Он назвал её 'леди'… Он не посмотрел на неё в отвращении, не назвал ещё плохими словами…

Маленькая искорка, которая уже, почти было, потухла, начала разгораться с новой силой. Всё ещё слабая, но уже не на грани исчезновения…

Надежда…

"Все совершают ошибки, и это необходимо, ибо на них учатся. Она всего лишь совершила ошибку, и портить ей жизнь из-за этого я не позволю. Ты никому не скажешь, что произошло, о ней или обо мне. Если расскажешь, ну, это я оставлю для твоего воображения."

Рирука не могла дышать…

Он защитил её секрет…

Почему?

Рирука не могла представить, зачем кто-то будет ей помогать… У не было ничего, чтобы могла заинтересовать…

Это было не важно. Всё, что было важно для Рируки в этот момент, что этот мальчик заступился за неё. Он видел её способности и не отвернулся от неё. Он назвал её леди. И это чудесное чувство его ауры, которое приносило тепло туда, где недавно был холод, порождённый страхом одиночества.

Тут она заметила, что мальчик подошёл к ней.

"Ты в порядке?" Спросил он мягким голосом.

Рируке стоило огромных усилий, чтобы понять, _что_ он спрашивал. Слова не хотели формироваться в её голове. Всё, что Рирука смогла сделать, это кивнуть.

'_Дура! Теперь подумает, что ты немая!'_ Укоряла себя Рирука.

Тут она заметила, что мальчик вынул платок из его кармана и протянул его ей.

"Вот, вытри слёзы." Он сказал всё тем же мягким успокаивающим голосом.

Рирука не смогла ничего сделать, кроме как повиноваться. Вытерев оставшиеся слёзы, она не знала, что делать дальше.

'_Не молчи! Поблагодари его!'_ Кричала на себя девочка.

"Спасибо." Пробормотала Рирука тихо.

'_Это лучшее на что ты была способна?! Так, без паники он наверное не услы…'_ Но ход её мыслей был прервал, когда мальчик широко улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

"Поднимайся." Сказал мальчик.

'_Я даже не знаю его имени…'_ Подумала Рирука, потихоньку приходя в себя.

Медленно, по крайней мере, для окружающих, но с максимальной скоростью, на которую сейчас было способно её тело кооперировать с разумом, Рирука взялась за руку своего спасителя и дала себя поднять.

'_Тепло…'_ Подумала Рирука, смотря на их руки.

"Говорить в такой неприветливой обстановке будет весьма неудобно, так что я предлагаю провести наш разговор в другом месте." Сказал он с всё той же добродушной улыбкой.

Рирука кивнула. Она не знала что случиться, но её тело отказывалось делать что-либо, кроме как следовать за её спасителем.

* * *

Никто не вспомнил о парне, лежащем на земле и всё ещё держащимся за свой живот.

* * *

Ичиго и Рирука сидели на скамейке в парке, рядом с ларьком продающим мороженное. Как ни странно продавщица не спросила про их возраст, просто пробормотала что-то про то, как мило они выглядят.

Ичиго ел кусок брусничного… нечто, которое ему _настоятельно_ посоветовал Гил.

Рирука же ковыряла ложкой своё банановое мороженное. В её голове кружились мысли, которые не давали ей расслабиться. Кто был это мальчик? Почему он помог ей? И так далее…

Ичиго доел свою порцию и выбросил стаканчик в мусорную корзину.

"Ну, пожалуй, начнём с представления. Меня зовут Куросаки Ичиго." Ичиго смотрел внимательно за реакцией девочки. Всю дорогу он анализировал её поведение… Ну, размышлял, а Гил анализировал. Она была одинока, в отчаянье и, скорее всего, теперь имела проблемы с доверием к людям из-за того урода. Возм…

"Докугамине Рирука." Представилась она. Голос был лишь слегка более уверенный, чем когда она его поблагодарила. Внутри Рирука была в панике. Это был первый раз, когда она говорила с кем-то, кто знает её секрет, и она не знала, что сказать.

"Рад знакомству." Ответил Ичиго. "Полагаю, что у тебя есть вопросы, как и у меня, так что давай вопрос за вопрос, хорошо?" Спросил Ичиго, на что Рирука кивнула. "Я тогда начну. Как давно у тебя эта сила?"

"Почти три года." Ответила Рирука. Когда Ичиго ничего не ответил, она поняла, что он ждёт, чтобы она задала свой вопрос. "Почему ты помог мне?" Это был самый главный вопрос, тот на который она хотела получить ответ, во что бы то ни было.

"Потому, что это был правильный поступок." Ответил Ичиго. Рирука уже было хотела попросить прояснить, но Ичиго продолжил. "Ты поступила неправильно, когда заперла его внутри сундучка." Рирука вздрогнула, боясь, что он скажет дальше. "Тебе ведь было одиноко, я прав?" Рирука посмотрела на Ичиго, и увидела, что он прямо на неё. "Ты совершила ошибку и уже поплатилась за это. Видя как тебе плохо, он просто решил посыпать соль на рану. То, что ты особенная, не такая как все, не даёт ему право использовать это с целью навредить тебе." Ичиго поглядел на неё ещё несколько секунд, а потом перевёл взгляд на небо. "Скажи…" Ичиго снова пострел на Рируку, в его глазах горел озорной огонёк. "Ты когда-нибудь видела духа?"

Рирука чуть не подавилась своим мороженным.

* * *

"Что это?!" Вскрикнула Рирука, прячась за Ичиго.

"Это – **Пустой**!" Ответил Ичиго.

Тварь, что он сейчас сковал в **Enkidu**, выглядела как помесь шимпанзе и черепахи с маской в форме черепа собаки. Как ни странно, его дыра находилась в животе. Зверь яростно дёргался, пытаясь вырваться, но ему было не под силу разорвать цепи, которые тянулись из золотых круглых порталов.

Рирука, как только увидела эту тварь, сразу же спряталась за Ичиго, держась за его плечи и прижавшись к его спине.

"Это монстр, который пожирает **Konpaku**. Ему не разницы, если ты будешь умолять о пощаде или торговаться, он просто съест тебя." Ичиго открыл ещё один портал, из которого показался палаш, и выстрелил, убивая монстра с одного удара в маску. Вернув меч и цепи, и закрыв порталы, Ичиго повернул голову и посмотрел Рируке в глаза. "И для них нет компромиссов, только голод, который они хотят утолить."

"Почему… Почему они это делают?" Спросила Рирука.

Она была бледная, и из глаз текли слёзы.

"Это будет долгое объяснение, так что давай устроимся поудобнее."

Ичиго был обязан ей рассказать об опасности связанной с обладанием таких способностей как она, это был его долг.

* * *

Разговор занял примерно два часа.

Ичиго объяснил Рируке про **Reiryoku**, **Reiatsu**, **Shinigami**, но и тот факт, что он один из них, **Sōrusosaeti**, **Jigoku**, **Пустых** и **Konpaku**. Она приняла это на удивление спокойно… Ну, относительно спокойно, учитывая, что она была бледная как мел под конец объяснения.

* * *

Рирука не могла поверить.

Жизнь после смерти?

Ужасные монстры, пожирающие души?

Мир перестал иметь смысл…

Ичиго…

Он защищает людей, неважно живых или мёртвых, от этих монстров.

Рирука не была глупой, она понимала, почему он ей это всё рассказ. Это было предупреждение. Если она продолжит использовать свои способности, то привлечёт внимание **Пустых** или **Sōrusosaeti**.

Ичиго дал ей шанс, он попытался защитить её.

Защитить…

Улыбка появилась на её лице. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то попытался защитить её. Он был тем, кто спас её от одиночества и кто спас её от неведенья, что привело бы к её смерти. Она останется со своей семьёй, никто не узнает о её способностях и она теперь знает, какие опасности подстерегают её в будущем. Ичиго предостерёг…

Ичиго… Он ведь один…

Рирука посмотрела на Ичиго и приняла решение.

* * *

Был Март, что означало, что прошло примерно три месяца, с тех пор, как Ичиго встретился и подружился с Рирукой. И столько же времени прошло с тех пор, как Рирука попросила его тренировать её, чтобы она смогла стать достаточно сильной, чтобы сражаться.

Рирука даже перевелась в его школу, что вызвало у Ичиго поднятую бровь. Он был в пятом классе младшей школы, а она в третьем.

Тренировки Рируки начались сразу, как Ичиго объяснил ей все аспекты, которым будет её учить, и что обучение у него было только для тех, кто не биться тяжёлого труда. Рирука сказала, что выдержит и точно станет сильной, чтобы она помогла ему защищать людей.

Ичиго поинтересовался, почему она вдруг захотела помочь ему. Рирука ответила, что он спас её и она отплатит ему тем же… А ещё она хочет найти цель в своей жизни. Она видел тот огонь, что горел в глазах Ичиго, когда он говорил о том, как он защити всех. Она тоже хотела найти своё предназначение, и она нашла Ичиго. Точнее он нашёл её тогда, когда она больше всего в нём нуждалась.

Первая часть их тренировок была физическая подготовка. После примерно десяти минут обычно _рутины_, которую Ичиго делает в качестве разминки, Рирука лежала на земле и просила о милосердной смерти. Ичиго и Гилу пришлось составлять план тренировок для Рируки.

Для девочки, выросшей в богатой семь и ни разу не притронувшейся к тяжёлому спортивному снаряжению, она была в весьма хорошей форме, но не более. Новый план позволил ей тренироваться равномерно и не выматываться так сильно, что она не могла даже идти. Стандартный коктейль из зелий был назначен как _обязательная_ часть тренировок, ибо иначе она рисковала себе что-то повредить. За три месяца безостановочной физической подготовки Рирука смогла добиться уровня, который Гил назвал 'новичок'. Рирука теперь была в прекрасной физической форме, была сильнее и быстрее чем любой другой человек её возраста и даже старше, за исключением Ичиго.

Ичиго посоветовал Рируке подобрать себе стиль рукопашного боя, ибо некоторые соперники просто могут найти способ нейтрализовать её **Furuburingā**.

**Furuburingā** – способность манипулировать душой объектов и это также название, которое Ичиго и Рирука дали её способности. Конкретное название **Furuburingā** Рируки всё ещё было **Dōruhausu**.

Рирука в начале протестовала, но в конце сломалась и выбрала Кунг-Фу. Конечно, настоящего мастера найти в этом веке было практически невозможно, но Ичиго смог купить для неё оригинальные свитки этого конкретного боевого стиля. Деньги были не проблемой, ибо в его чертогах было достаточно золота, чтобы купить страну. Если снизить слегка запрашиваемую цену, то менее честные люди, работающие в ломбардах готовы закрыть глаза на возраст своего клиента. Кто бы знал?

Постоянные спарринги с Ичиго позволили Рируке расти не по дням, а по часам.

Дальше шла тренировка по контролю **Reiryoku** и **Reiatsu**. Учитывая относительно малые запасы Рируки это проблемой не было. Единственным недостатком было то, что Рирука быстрее выдыхалась, по сравнению с почти титаническими запасами Ичиго, но это было лишь вопросом времени, когда она разовьёт свои резервы.

Её превосходный контроль стал причиной весьма интересного открытия.

Рирука никогда не могла угнаться за Ичиго в скорости, что постоянно её раздражало. Один раз она так хотела победить в их очередной гонки на скорость, что её _воля_ произвела нечто… неожиданное. Вокруг её ноги, где она касалась земли, асфальт сверкнул зелёным светом, и Рирука рванула вперёд как из пушки. Ичиго мгновенно оказался рядом с ней и спросил в порядке ли она.

Ичиго и Рируке стоило немалых усилий и мозговых штурмов, чтобы воссоздать то, что она сделала. В итоге, после двух недель, Ичиго и Рирука смогли разгадать загадку.

**Kangen** **Hikari** – вытягивая душу земли под ногами, увеличивая эластичность, Рирука могла увеличить силу своих прыжков. В добавку, делая тоже самое с воздухом, Рирука могла увеличить скорость своих движений, тем самым увеличивая скорость своих ударов.

Ичиго пытался, но не смог воссоздать эту способность Рируки для себя. Пока что…

Дальше шли тренировки с **Dōruhausu**. Тренировками это было назвать сложно, ибо Ичиго и Рирука разбирали её **Furuburingā** по кусочкам, расписывали каждую вариацию и пытались разобраться, как сделать его сильнее. В конце они решили просто тренировать то, что имеют до совершенства.

Это в основном заключалось в том, что Рирука ставила свои _пропуска_ с максимальной скоростью, и отправляла в хранилище. Скорость постепенно росла, что привело Ичиго к идее.

**Pisutoru Shotto** – техника, когда Рирука создавала свой _пропуск_ и выстреливала им, как пулей. Она даже делала пальцы пистолетом… Принцип заключался в том, что её _пропуска_ были материальны, что давало ей возможность наносить ими повреждения своему противнику. Ей _снаряды _сохраняли характеристику _пропуска_, что давало им возможность преследовать свою цель.

Ещё одним интересным моментом было, когда Татсуки и Рирука встретились. Две девочки глядели друг на друга некоторое время и в конце пожали руки. Ичиго не понял, почему была такая тяжёлая атмосфера в воздухе, но решил не спрашивать. Гил лишь сказал, что со временем он поймёт.

Вторым моментом было знакомство Рируки с семьёй Ичиго.

Исшин начал кричать, что его сын стал настоящим мужчиной и уже собирает себе гарем, от чего получил сковородкой по лицу от Масаки.

Гил даже один раз пошутил, что возможно Масаки имеет свою версию **Gate** **of** **Babylon**, только вместо сокровищ в ней кухонная утварь. Это было единственное объяснение, откуда берутся эти сковородки…

Карин и Юзу быстро поладили с Рирукой, хотя Карин и не упустила возможности пошутить, что у Татсуки появился соперник. Ичиго не придал этому значения…

Татсуки и Рирука сели по обе стороны от Ичиго во время обеда и бросали на друг друга странные взгляды и постоянно пытались завести с Ичиго беседу. Это поведение вызвало улыбку у Маски, которая заранее пригрозила Исшину, чтобы тот вёл себя прилично… Что заставило отца семейства уползти в угол, где он начал бубнить что-то про то, как семья с ним плохо обращается. Обед закончился, когда Ичиго, Татсуки и Рирука отправились домой. Ичиго конечно же вызвался их проводить, что вызвало улыбки у обоих девочек, крик от Исшина, что он скоро станет дедушкой, светящейся улыбкой от Масаки и пожеланием безопасного пути итого, чтобы Ичиго позаботился о двух юных леди и не дал никому их украсть. Образ заботливой матери был слегка подпорчен окровавленной сковородкой и поддёргивающимся телом Исшина на полу.

* * *

"**Души… Души!**" Провыл **Пустой**, который имел относительно человеческие пропорции тела и маску в форме головы тукана.

[**Pisutoru Shotto**] Раздался голос, и в голове **Пустого** появилась дырка в форме сердечка.

Монстр замер и начал распадаться и вскоре исчез.

Рирука приземлилась на улицу, где был ранее **Пустой**.

"Ну, это было не так сложно." Пробормотала она.

Это был её третий **Пустой** за сегодня. Ичиго был на занятиях карате и не смог с ней встретиться.

Встретиться…

На щеках Рируки появился румянец.

Ичиго был для неё лучшим другом, человеком, которому она полностью доверяла. Она не знала почему, но когда она смотрела на Ичиго, она чувствовала тепло в своём теле как никогда ранее. Он был для неё рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, Королём, что принял её в своё окружение и защитил от ненастий. Она могла сказать точно, что никогда ранее не была ни к кому привязана настолько, насколько она была к Ичиго. Это была не та влюблённость, что она испытывала к тому парню, это было настоящее глубокое чувство. Раньше она не знала, почему она хотела, чтобы он её тренировал, но теперь она поняла.

Он был её предназначением. Он был тем, за кем она будет следовать всегда и везде. Она боялась по началу, что он придаст её, что он окажется как все, но этого не случилось. Ичиго был тем, кто принял её такой, какая она есть, и Рирука будет вечно ему за это благодарна. С того момента, как она это осознала, Рирука приняла решение. Она будет следовать за Ичиго, она будет помогать ему всеми своими силами, она станет сильнее ради него.

Размышления Рируки прервал шорох сзади. На чистом рефлексе она отпрыгнула в сторону, что спасло ей жизнь. На месте, где она только что стояла, теперь был кратер.

"**Уклонилась? Похоже, ты будешь не такой скучной жертвой, как все остальные**." Раздался глубокий голос. Рирука повернулась и увидела **Пустого**. Он напоминал большую жабу, да и маска была подходящая. Его тело было бурым с ярко синими пятнами. Его маска была похожа на морду жабы и была покрыта голубыми линиями, похожими на трещины. И он был большой, размером с грузовик. "**Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься**."

Рирука не ответила, а просто подпрыгнула в небо.

[**Pisutoru Shotto**] прокричала Рирука и выстрелила.

К её ужасу на месте, куда она попала, не осталось ни царапины.

"**Это всё? Слабо!**" **Пустой** вдруг открыл рот своей маски, и Рирука увидела смазанный образ и почувствовала боль в области живота. Удар отбросил её назад, но она смогла в последний момент использовать **Kangen** **Hikari**, чтобы выровнять своё падение и приземлиться на ноги.

'_Что это было? Единственное, что я могу придумать, так это то, что он использовал свой язык.'_ Рирука поморщилась. Этот удар был достаточно силён, чтобы у неё треснуло ребро! _'Ну, раз дальние атаки не сработают, то придётся идти в ближний бой.'_

Использовав **Kangen** **Hikari**, Рирука исчезла и появилась над **Пустым**, нанеся чрезвычайно сильный удар ему по спине. Её пришлось тут же отпрыгнуть, ибо её ботинок начал дымиться.

'_Что за…?'_ Подумала Рирука, когда увидела, что слой подошвы её ботинка был съеден.

"**Ты думала, что я беззащитен? Моя кожа производит вещество, которое способно разъесть всё, что угодно!**" Рассмеялся **Пустой**.

Рирука сглотнула. У неё не было больше возможностей атаковать, но и отступить она не могла. Тут **Пустой** снова открыл рот.

Рирука мгновенно среагировала и отпрыгнула в сторону. Она почувствовала порыв ветра и увидела силуэт, но это всё, что дало её понять, что она только что чуть не попалась на один и тот же трюк второй раз.

'_Чёрт! Я не могу постоянно бегать от него!'_ Рирука снова едва уклонилась от атаки.

Проблема была в том, что этот противник мог продолжать сражаться в таком стиле столько, сколько ему потребуется, когда у Рируки был предел её выносливости. А поскольку Рирука не умела возможности нанести ему фактических повреждений, то **Пустому** просто оставалось ждать, пока она не выдохнется.

'_Я не могу ему навредить, ибо его тело слишком прочное для моих атак дальнего боя, а в ближнем бою его кислотная кожа просто растворит мои конечности._ _Чёрт, если бы только было место где…'_ Тут глаза Рируки расширились, и ухмылка появилась у неё на лице. У неё был шанс!

Увернувшись от последнего удара, Рирука начала считать, сколько времени проходит между ударами.

'_Одна секунда ровно между ударами. Мне придётся рассчитать это правильно.'_

Рот **Пустого** открылся. Рирука подпрыгнула.

Пусто выпустил свой язык. Рирука рванула вниз, к тому месту, куда должен был ударить язык.

"Получи!" И Рирука нанесла удар.

Фортуна видимо решила помочь, ибо рубящий удар ногой попал точно в цель. От силы удара поднялось облако пыли.

"**Что?!**" Вскрикнул **Пустой**, но его голос был слегка неразборчив, ибо он не мог правильно закрыть рот.

Пыль рассеялась и миру предстала довольная Рирука, а под её ногой был придавлен к земле кончик языка её противника. Язык был бирюзовый, и заканчивался чем-то наподобие ёлочной шишки, видимо для усиления удара. Улыбка Рируки стала только шире, когда с её ботинком ничего не случилось.

'_Кислота способная разъесть что угодно кроме его собственной кожи.'_

Рирука замахнулась ногой и ударила по шишке на конце языка, одновременной отпуская его. Язык полетел в сторону, но его длина была ограничена, поэтому шишка сделала резкий поворот, и язык на большой скорости обернулся вокруг своего хозяина полтора раза и ударил его в бок.

**Пустой** взвыл от боли, не только от удара, но и от того, что его же собственная кислота начала разъедать его язык.

'_Но никто не говорил, что она не может навредить другим частям его тела!'_

Рирука не тратила времени и мгновенной появилась прямо перед мордой **Пустого**.

"Существует множество противников, тела которых я бы не смогла пробить своей атакой…" Рирука указала своим пальцем прямо на глазную щёлку маски. "…, но среди них нет никого, кто бы мог защитить свои глаза!"

[**Pisutoru Shotto**]

**Пустой** взвыл от боли, и его кровь брызнула из глазницы. От боли удара в бок и от прямого попадания в глаз Пустой потерял способность мысли рационально на некоторое время и начал просто трепыхаться на земле.

Рирука подпрыгнула вверх и, перевернувшись, рванула вниз, замахнувшись.

"Ты так сильно полагаешься на свой язык, что случиться, если бы я отняла его у тебя?" И Рирука врезала по маске **Пустого** сверху, заставляя его закрыть рот полностью, тем самым откусывая то, что осталось от его языка.

Как только Рирука отпрыгнула обратно, **Пустой** смог открыть рот и из него брызнул фонтан крови.

"**Ты маленькая сука!**" Прорычал **Пустой**, но его голос был скорее стоном от боли, чем угрожающим рычанием, которое он пытался из себя выдавить.

Рирука не собиралась слушать, какими ещё словами он её обзовёт, и рванула вперёд.

Появившись перед его здоровым глазом, она снова наставила на него свой _пистолет_.

[**Pisutoru Shotto**]

**Пустой** проклинал тот момент, когда он решил, что эта девчонка будет лёгкой мишенью.

Рирука почувствовала, что **Reiatsu** **Пустого** начинает угасать. Этого она и ждала! Разбежавшись, Рирука рванула вперёд и замахнулась, вложив всю свою силу в один единственный удар, даже усилив его при помощи **Kangen** **Hikari**. Если она была права, то **Пустой** делал своё тело настолько прочным сознательно, а раз его внимание было сейчас рассеяно между болью и головокружением от потери крови, то защита не будет активна! Рирука собралась и нанесла удар прямо ему в лоб.

На мгновение всё замерло, и Рирука уж подумала, что она ошиблась, но тут от места её удара по маске побежали трещины. И вдруг маска разлетелась в клочья. С последним болезненным стоном **Пустой** распался на **Reishi**.

Рирука тяжело вздохнула, и улыбка заиграла на её губах.

"Я победила…" Вся значимость произошедшего наконец-то снизошла на неё. Этот **Пустой** был намного сильнее и умнее все остальных, с которыми она сталкивалась раньше и она победила!

Тут она услышала, как кто-то хлопает. Повернувшись, она увидела Ичиго, стоящего у стены неподалёку.

"Поздравляю!" Он улыбался.

Рирука прыгнула и обняла его, едва не сбив своего лучшего друга с ног.

"Ты видел! Я победила! Он был намного сильнее предыдущих, но я смогла победить!" Ликовала Рирука.

"Да, я всё видел. Хорошая идея с языком кстати." Ответил Ичиго, обняв её в ответ.

Рирука продолжала улыбаться. Сегодняшний день не мог стать лучше! Она смогла победить противника, который явно был сильнее её, Ичиго похвалил её, и он даже видел… её… бой…?

Рирука вдруг замерла и сжала Ичиго чуть крепче.

"Ичиго?" Голос Рируки был монотонный, пустой.

"Да?" Тон её голоса не предвещал ничего хорошего.

"Ты сказал, что видел всё?" Всё тот же монотонный голос.

"Да…"

'_Я что-то упускаю?__'_

'_Беги.__'_ Ответил Гил.

"Тогда почему ты мне не помог?" Ичиго был уверен, что сейчас на лице у Рируки одна из тех улыбок, которые использует его мама, когда отец выкинет что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Жутковатый монотонный голос не помогал…

"Ну, ты так хорошо справлялась, что я не хотел тебе мешать." Ичиго показалось, что температура вокруг них начала понижаться. "И я бы вступил в тот момент, когда тебе бы начала угрожать… настоящая… опасность?" Каким-то образом он мог видеть пар от своего дыхания.

Рирука отступала назад, выпуская Ичиго из объятий, которые становились слишком сильными. На её лице была самая дружелюбная улыбка, которую Ичиго видел, но вот страшная аура, которая её окружала, создавала весь жуткий эффект.

"Идиот!"

* * *

Ичиго благодарил всех Богов, которых он знал, что его тело восстанавливается намного быстрее, чем у обычного человека, ибо он не хотел объяснять, почему у него вокруг глаза был огромный синяк с припухлостью.

* * *

**Хочу знать ваше мнение! Оставляйте отзывы! Виртуальное печенье тому, кто отгадает откуда я взял идею для **[**Pisutoru Shotto**]**!**


	3. Рёв дракона!

"Речь" – речь человека

_'Мысли'_ – мысли человека

**"Речь"** – речь пустых/названия

_**'Мысли'**_ – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь **Zanpakutō**

'_Мысли'_ – мысли **Zanpakutō**

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Глава третья: Рёв дракона!**

* * *

Иногда бывают такие дни, когда всё спокойно, и, кажется, что ничего не может испортить эту простую идиллию.

Но, как водится, жизнь, это не спокойная речонка! Жизнь – это бурлящий поток, который несёт тебя вперёд!

Выживешь ли ты?

Или разобьёшься о скалы?

Никто не сможет тебе этого сказать!

Иди вперёд, ибо там тебя ждёт следующий день!

* * *

Арисава Татсуки даже и не проставляла, что за день её ждёт сегодня, когда встала утром с кровати.

Потянувшись, она занялась обычной утренней рутиной, что позволяла ей пробыть большую часть утра на автопилоте, пока она могла поразмышлять о происходящем.

Её друг – Куросаки Ичиго. Это была тема её размышлений последний год. Он был её другом, но примерно год назад он изменился. Не то, чтобы к худшему, просто изменился. Он стал более уверенным в себе, и не без причины.

Это стало большим шоком для Татсуки, когда Ичиго побил её и даже не вспотел. Его техника улучшилась, как и его скорость. Силу его ударов тоже было не сравнить с тем, что было ранее.

Может он просто сдерживался ранее?

Нет, эту мысли Татсуки отмела сразу, ибо Ичиго был не из тех людей, кто бы сдерживался в поединке… По крайней мере прежний Ичиго.

Новый Ичиго был увереннее, сильнее и жёстче прежнего. Но, не смотря на все те изменения, через которые он прошёл, он всё ещё остался добряком, которым она его впервые встретила.

Но что-то изменилось.

Во-первых, он больше не плакал. С того дня она не видела не единой слезы, которую он бы проронил. Раньше он был плаксой, который бежал к своей маме каждый раз, когда его побеждали, но всегда улыбался и был жизнерадостен. Теперь же он был более… самостоятелен? Было сложно описать, но Ичиго стал… взрослее, как бы странно это не звучало. Было сложно сказать, плакал ли он ещё, ибо никто не мог его даже тронуть на тренировках.

Во-вторых, он стал более усердным… во всём. От матери Ичиго Татсуки только и слышала какой он умный, как хорошо учится, какое его ждёт будущее… Это сводило её с ума.

В-третьих. Его…, за неимением лучшего слова, _аура_ изменилась. Раньше его присутствие Татсуки могла чувствовать, как лёгкий тёплый туман. Это было комфортное чувство, как будто ты находишься на цветущем поле в летний день. Теперь же это чувство изменилось. Теперь оно было намного сильнее и буквально обволакивало её каждый раз, когда они были вместе. Татсуки чувствовала себя защищённой, желанной в присутствии Ичиго. Ничто не могло повторить это чувство. Как будто одно лишь присутствие Ичиго убирало невидимою ношу с её плеч и ограждало её от всех невзгод, только потому, что она согласилась принять Ичиго как своего друга.

Потом случилось непредвиденное.

Ичиго привёл нового друга.

Девочка по имени Рирука.

Татсуки не знала, что думать о новой… _подруге_. Каждый раз, когда она хотела разозлиться, ибо Рирука отнимала то время, которое Ичиго мог проводить с Татсуки, что-то говорило ей, что это будет _неправильно_. Но это не мешало Татсуки задаваться вопросом: что сделала Рирука, чтобы стать другом Ичиго?

Татсуки давно поняла, что _новый_ Ичиго имеет невероятную способность оценивать людей с первого взгляда. Он бы никогда не стал другом кому-то, кому нельзя доверять. Этого было достаточно для Татсуки, чтобы дать Рируке шанс.

Так же это не мешало Татсуки чувствовать зависть, когда она узнала, сколько времени Рирука и Ичиго проводят вместе.

Для Татсуки это было как удар ножом. Ичиго был её другом, она знала его раньше, чем Рирука! Она любила его больше чем Рирука! Так почему же она не могла проводить столько же времени вмести с ним!? Единственное, что мешало Татсуки открыто спросить, был страх. Она боялась потерять то доверие, что Ичиго возлагал на неё.

Из её размышлений Татсуки вывело странное чувство, как будто кто-то за ней наблюдал. Она иногда чувствовала что-то подобное, но намного слабее. Это новое чувство было более… зловещее.

Как будто на неё охотился хищник…

Нет, _хищники_.

Их было больше одного.

Татсуки всегда верила своим инстинктам, и они сейчас кричали ей бежать.

Так она и поступила.

* * *

Татсуки неслась по улице, не оборачиваясь. _Они_ были прямо за ней, не отставая. Она не могла их видеть, но всё её естество кричало, что они там, и они _опасны_!

_Вправо_!

Татсуки отпрыгнула вправо, и как раз вовремя. Асфальт, где она была мгновение назад, разлетелся в клочья, как будто кто-то нанёс удар с чудовищной силой по нему.

_Влево_!

Татсуки рвануло влево. Мусорные контейнеры были рассечены на четыре части, словно три огромных острых ножа прошли сквозь него.

'_Что тут происходит?!'_ Прокричала Татсуки в своей голове.

Она бы списала свое предчувствие на недосыпание или галлюцинацию, но явные свидетельства, что её инстинкты _спасли ей жизнь_, она так просто не могла отмести в сторону. Это было безумие! Он убегала от невидимых… _чудовищ_?! Такое впечатление, что она попала в какую-то плохую мангу!

_Пригнись_!

Татсуки пригнулась, и на стене справа от неё появился большой кратер.

Но в этот раз она что-то заметила.

Силуэт.

Всего лишь лёгкое очертание, но она увидела его!

Значит, она не сошла с ума, значит там и вправду что-то есть!

Только вот что это ей давало? Она не могла просто начать кричать, что за ней гонится монстр, ибо её заберут в психушку. Единственное, что ей оставалось, это бежать…

Тут ещё одна мысль промелькнула у неё в голове…

Прохожие!

Если кто-то пострадает из-за её, из-за того, что эти чудовища гонятся за ней, то она никогда себя не простит.

Татсуки сделала резкий поворот и рванула по переулку на север. Там был старый склад, где сейчас никого быть не могло. Он располагался неподалёку от реки. На нём хранили краску и прочие химические вещества, но из-за нерентабельности и плохого расположения его закрыли. Теперь это здание, где по выходным собираются подростки, но так как сегодня будний день там никого не будет.

_Вверх_!

Татсуки подпрыгнула и почувствовала, как что-то прошло прямо под её ногами. Приземлившись, она продолжила свой бег.

'_Ещё чуть-чуть…'_ Она сделала поворот налево и увидела своё место назначения.

Огороженный сетчатым забором стоял старый склад. Обветшалые стены, дырявая крыша, разбитые окна, граффити… Всё говорило о пренебрежении и заброшенности. Для Татсуки это было идеально.

Прибавив ходу, она нырнула в дыру в сетке. Сделав кувырок на земле, и вскочив на ноги, Татсуки огляделась.

"Отстали?" Пробормотала она, тяжело дыша. Может быть, она и была в хорошей физической форме, но предел есть у всех.

_В сторону_!

Незамедлительно она рванула в сторону и услышала грохот у себя за спиной. На месте, где она только что стояла, виднелся огромный кратер.

"Чёрт, что это за твари такие…?" Татсуки выругалась, но остановилась, ибо, когда пыль рассеялась, она смогла разглядеть силуэт. Это было лишь размытое очертание, но это всё равно был прогресс.

Монстр рванул на неё, и Татсуки уклонилась, используя инстинкты, которые она не знала, что имела. Тут она почувствовала ещё одно присутствие и, чуть было, не лишилась головы, когда, видимо, второй монстр спикировал на неё с неба. Удар оставил три большие борозды на земле.

'_Это тот, что разрубил мусорный контейнер!'_ Выругалась она.

Воспользовавшись прикрытием облака пыли, она бросилась к входу на склад. Одним ударом ноги она сбила замок на двери с ржавого крепежа и забежала внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.

* * *

Сделав пару глубоких вздохов, она рванула вглубь здания, пытаясь найти укрытие. Грохот сзади был сигналом, что _они_, чем бы они ни были, уже внутри.

_Пригнись_!

Но Татсуки не успела.

Она почувствовала сильный толчок, и её бросило об стену. Татсуки почувствовала как что-то тёплое стекает по её виску.

'_Кровь.'_ Её разум заключил.

Силуэты, которые она видела перед собой, начали становиться чётче. Так же появились голоса.

"…**прыткая попалась. Я на секунду подумал, что она сможет сбежать!**" Сказал первый голос. Он был писклявый, и создавалось впечатление, что его хозяин старается не засмеяться.

"**Не убежала бы! От меня никто никогда не убегал!**" Второй голос был более низкий, и его хозяин говорил медленно, как будто выдавливая слова.

И в этот момент Татсуки смогла их разглядеть. Она никогда в жизни не видела монстров страшнее.

Первый, писклявый, был похож на птеродактиля с белой костяной маской в форме головы попугая. Его тело было красное, и в его длинной шее виднелась сквозная дыра. Его ноги были короткие, но имели по три крюкообразных когтя.

Второй был здоровый, с большим бурым накаченным телом, которое напоминало диковинную помесь собаки и обезьяны. Его маска походила на каску с двумя круглыми глазами и ртом.

У обоих были жёлтые глаза, которые не натурально светились в полумраке заброшенного здания.

"**Ну, теперь это не важно. Она теперь уж точно никуда не убежит, так можно приступать к еде.**" Сказал визгливый.

'_Еде? Они собираются меня съесть?!' _Прокричала мысленно Татсуки.

"**Да. Я уже чувствую, насколько её душа будет вкусной!**" Протянул большой.

"Не… позволю…" Прорычала Татсуки сквозь зубы.

"**О? Она ещё может говорить после такого удара?**" Удивился птеродактиль. "**И что же ты нам не позволишь, девчонка? В таком-то состоянии?**"

"**Ты теперь не более чем наш обед, так что молчи и дай себя съесть.**" Добавил большой.

'_Я не позволю…'_ Татсуки сжала кулаки и попыталась подняться.

Монстры смотрели, за её стараниями, воспринимая происходящее как развлечение.

'_Я не дам себя съесть…'_ Мысленно повторила Татсуки.

"Я не дам таким уродам как вы меня съесть!" Прорычала она.

"**И что ты можешь сделать? Ты всего лишь маленькая девочка!**" Рассмеялся крылатый монстр.

"Я…" Перед глазами Татсуки мелькнул Ичиго. Он всегда говорил, что она яростная и как пламя.

Ичиго.

Она не могла умереть здесь.

Она не могла умереть и не рассказать Ичиго, сколько он для неё значит.

Она не могла его оставить!

"Я…" Ветер начал подниматься вокруг Татсуки.

Рирука.

Татсуки не хотела признавать, но девочка с пристрастием ко всему милому стала её другом.

Татсуки не могла оставить её наедине с Ичиго.

Она не могла проиграть ей!

"Я…" Ветер усилился. Никто не заметил, но зрачки Татсуки стали вертикальными щёлками, а её верхние и нижние клыки удлинились.

_*р****_

_*р**о*_

Монстры сделали шаг назад, не понимая, что происходит.

Перед глазами Татсуки мелькали изображения, воспоминания.

"_Эй, Татсуки, ты прямо ****** нашей школы!"_ Прозвучал голос Ичиго.

'_Я…?'_ В голове и девочки творилось путаница._ 'Кто я?'_

_*ра*о*_

"_Она не человек, она ******!"_ Прозвучал голос хулиганов, которых она побила за то, что пытались обежать других детей.

_*ра*он_

Ногти на руках и ногах Татсуки удлинились и заострились, став больше похожими на когти зверя.

"_Мы можем посадить её на цепь и оставить охранять дом, она ведь прямо как ******." _ Прозвучал шутливый голос Рируки.

_*ракон_

"_Мы друзья, а друзья никогда друг друга не бросят! Может ты и получила титул ****** Каракуры, но я-то знаю, какая ты на самом деле! Ты мой друг!" _Прозвучал голос Ичиго. Он говорил ей, что не перестанет с ней дружить, только потому, что она отправила в больницу несколько хулиганов.

"Я **Дракон**!" Взревела Татсуки. Её голос был больше похож на рык, чем на человеческую речь.

Пламя вспыхнуло вокруг её тела, но оно не обжигало её. Это было _её_ пламя, оно было частью её.

* * *

Двое монстров шарахнулись в сторону, но это их не спасло от ожогов.

Они уставились на ту, что несколько мгновений назад они считали жертвой.

На месте девочки, которая была ранена и боролась, чтобы остаться в сознании, теперь стоял зверь. Животное, которое подчиняется своим инстинктам.

Всё её тело было объято пламенем, но не вредило ей. Зато окружающая среда страдала от жара и пламени. Каменный пол был раскалён до красна, деревянные ящики рядом воспламенились и быстро сгорали, обращаясь в пепел.

Чудовище, что стояло в центре бушующего пламени ничего этого не замечало, её глаза были нацелены на двоих, что попытались её убить.

* * *

_Убить!_

_Враги!_

_Боль!_

_Враги!_

Это все мысли, что крутились сейчас у Татсуки в голове. Инстинкты затуманили её рассудок, и весь мир окрасился красным.

Эти двое напали на неё.

_Враги!_

Она ранили её.

_Боль!_

Они хотели съесть её.

_Убить!_

Они бы разлучили её и Ичиго.

_**Убить!**_

_**Убить! Убить!**_

_**Убить! Убить! Убить!**_

Татсуки рванула вперёд на врагов с рыком, вырывающимся у неё изо рта.

* * *

**Пустые** не успели даже моргнуть, как зверь был уже на них.

Татсуки схватила летающего за крыло и резко рванула, ломая конечность и швыряя его об стену. Второй попытался схватить её, она была слишком быстрой. Когти впились в его руку, запястье и локоть, и резким рывком Татсуки оторвала ему половину конечности. **Пустой** взвыл от боли. Обрубок в руке Татсуки обернулся в пепел под воздействием пламени.

Тут она почувствовала опасность сзади и развернулась, чтобы встретить опасность в лоб. **Пустой** со сломанным крылом решил, что это будет удачный момент атаковать её, пока она отвлеклась на другого, и попытался пронзить её своими когтями ноги в спину.

Татсуки схватила несущейся на неё коготь левой рукой и _сжала_. Раздался хруст и, резким рывком, Татсуки оторвала один из когтей, оставив кровоточащий ошмёток. Её инстинкты кричали ей, что она должна уничтожить тварь, которая посмела её атаковать.

Издав ещё один рёв, Татсуки замахнулась. Её кулак покрылся пламенем, и она рванула вперёд.

"**Не-не-невоз-можно!**" Прохрипел **Пустой**.

Удар попал прямо в бок его маски. Чудовищная сила попросту отбросила его назад, попутно разрушая его маску и голову. Тело распалось, не достигнув земли.

Татсуки стояла, наблюдая, как последние частички его врага исчезают. Тут она отклонилась в сторону и зарычала. На место, где она только что стояла, опустился кулак второго соперника. Его правая рука была не более чем обрубком, из которого капала кровь.

Не останавливаясь, он открыл рот своей маски, и в ней началась собираться красная энергия. Инстинкты Татсуки кричали, что эта атака смертельна. Те остатки интеллекта, которые были ей ещё доступны, начали работать.

Атака сильна.

Смертельна.

Если атака сильна и смертельна, то нужно её использовать.

Логика была довольно проста, но Татсуки была не способна понять, что она возможно даже _не_ _сможет_ использовать такую атаку.

Татсуки вдохнула, наполнив рот воздухом, что заставило её щёки раздуться, и выдохнула со всей силы. Из её рта вырвался огромный поток пламени, сжигающий всё на своём пути.

Её противник не успел даже закончить то, что он делал, когда пламя поглотило его.

А затем и всё, что было за ним, включая стену склада.

Закончив свою атаку, Татсуки огляделась и, увидев, что больше противников нет, издала рёв победы. Успокоившись, она начала возвращаться в своё нормальное состояние разума. Её тело выбрало именно этот момент, чтобы напомнить Татсуки, что использовать столько энергии, когда у тебя треснуто ребро – не самая лучшая идея. Без помощи адреналина и своего гнева Татсуки упала, как марионетка, которой обрезали верёвочки.

Пока её глаза ещё не закрылись, она услышала голоса.

"…это…победила…ранена." Голос был странно знакомый.

"…домой…вылечить…" Этот тоже…

И тут сознание оставило Татсуки, и она провалилась в темноту.

* * *

Ичиго и Рирука мчались на всех парах в сторону апартаментов Татсуки. Она жила одна, так что они не беспокоились, что их кто-нибудь побеспокоит. Если бы люди поглядели наверх, то, скорее всего, не смогли бы их увидеть, ибо скорости, на которой Ичиго и Рирука передвигались, делали невидимыми для нетренированного глаза обычного человека. Пока Рирука использовала **Kangen** **Hikari**, Ичиго спокойно шёл с ней в ревень на чистой скорости. Татсуки была у него в рука, одной рукой Ичиго держал её плечи, а второй под колени.

Когда Ичиго и Рирука почувствовали всплеск **Reiatsu**, то мгновенно поспешили к источнику. Встретившись на полпути, они приготовились к бою на всякий случай, но им это не пригодилось.

Прибыв на место, они нашли Татсуки, лежащую на полу склада, в стене которого зияла большущая дыра. Края дыры были оплавлены, и можно было увидеть раскалённые части арматуры. На полу были видны чёрные подпалены, а в одном месте пол был раскалён до красна. И в воздухе чувствовалось **Reiatsu** **Пустых**.

Осмотрев Татсуки, они решили, что пора убираться, ибо скоро к сладу прибудет полиция и скорее всего пожарные. Ичиго взялся её нести и, выскользнув на улицу, они направились к самому выгодному месту, где бы они смогли разобраться со случившимся.

* * *

Татсуки проснулась мгновенно и присела на кровати…

'_Кровати?'_

Она огляделась и увидела, что находится в своей комнате и в своей кровати.

'_Это был сон?'_

Но внезапная боль в рёбрах отмела эту мысль. Испустив непроизвольный звук, похожий на рычание, она попыталась встать, не слишком беспокоя свои ушибленные, и она молилась, что только ушибленные, рёбра.

После нескольких секунд возни она поднялась с постели и заметила, что была полностью одета в свою пижаму. Пожав плечами, она направилась к двери на кухню.

Тут произошло нечто странное. Мир как будто приобрёл большую остроту. Всё стало намного чётче, чем было раньше. Татсуки могла видеть пылинки на полу и в воздухе, трещинки в двери и полу и так далее. Не успев оправиться от внезапного улучшения зрения, не то, чтобы она раньше страдала от близорукости или дальнозоркости, его голова вдруг заболела.

Её уши внезапно стали намного чувствительнее, чем она привыкла. Она слышала всё! Машины на улице, прохожих, их поступь и нередкие разговоры. Как течёт вода в трубах здания, как шелестит листва деревьев неподалёку, как шипит масло на сковородке в соседней комнате и два голоса. Голоса были теми же, что она услышала перед тем, как потеряла сознание.

Ичиго и Рирука.

Тут её нос решил присоединиться к попыткам других органов чувств довести её до мигрени. Она чувствовала запахи, _все_ запахи… Ей серьёзно надо было поменять бельё на её кровати… И помыть квартиру… И поесть, ибо запах мяса с кухни заставил её живот издать жалобное урчание.

Тут она услышала шаги, и дверь перед ней открылась. В проёме стоял Ичиго. Увидев, что она проснулась, он улыбнулся.

Его запах. Она почувствовала его запах в придачу к тому, что он стоял перед ней и улыбался своей дурацкой улыбкой, которая заставляла её сердце биться быстрее.

Лёгкий запах пота, запах стали и чего-то ещё. Чего-то, что Татсуки могла только описать, как _древность_.

"Доброе утро!" Его голос вывел её из ступора. "Похоже, нам предстоит долгий разговор, и лучше, если он будет на сытый желудок. Так что пошли, я приготовил поесть."

Как бы в согласие желудок Татсуки снова заурчал.

* * *

Разговор, который состоялся за обеденным столом в маленьких апартаментах принадлежащих Арисаве Татсуки, был самым странным в жизни хозяйки жилого помещения.

Когда Ичиго начал говорить, каждый новый кусочек информации, который он предоставлял Татсуки, был более шокирующим, чем предыдущий. Её хотелось вскочить и закричать, что всё это ложь, что такого просто _не может быть_! Но произошедшая несколько часов назад схватка доказывала обратное.

Жизнь после смерти. Такая концепция для Татсуки была настолько абсурдна, что она никогда даже не задумывалась о ней. Но теперь она была в центре всего происходящего. Он… _убила…_ Этот факт всё ещё оставлял привкус горечи у неё во рту, пока Ичиго не объяснил, что **Пустые** убили бы её и ещё кто знает сколько невинных людей, если бы она их не остановила.

Дальше шёл тот факт, что теперь у неё были силы, чтобы остановить Пустых, и спасти людей, _защитить_ тех, кто не знает об опасности. Ичиго предложил её тренировку и добавил, что она может отказаться.

Татсуки отреагировала довольно интересным способом. Она ударила Ичиго в лицо и накричала на него за то, что даже _подумал_ о том, что она бросит его одного защищать город. Он был её другом, её самым близким человеком, и Татсуки скорее умрёт, чем позволит ему делать всё это в одиночку. Она не собирается просто сидеть и ничего не делать, когда у неё есть возможность помочь.

* * *

Тренировки Татсуки начались практически на следующий день, естественно по её требованию.

Первым делом на повестке дня было выяснить – _что_ случилось с Татсуки.

После нескольких часов исследований, тестов и всех прочих вещей, какие Ичиго, Гил и Рирука смогли придумать, они смогли составить некую схему способностей Татсуки.

Если упростить, то её сила состояла в генерации и управлении огнём. Но на это простота кончалась.

Её кости были намного прочнее, чем у нормального человека. Если не знать, что это кость, то, скорее всего, можно было предположить, что это сталь. Для теста Татсуки даже полоснула своими когтями по дереву, оставив пять борозд на коре. Они были прочные и _острые_, как у настоящего дракона.

Её органы и тело в целом стали полностью огнеупорными и жаростойкими. Татсуки засунула руку в огонь от костра и даже не поморщилась.

Её обоняние, слух и зрение стали намного лучше, чем были, фактически превосходя человеческий уровень на несколько ступеней.

Её осязание слегка ухудшилось, ибо её кожа стала жёстче, как и все её органы. Было спорно если она вообще сможет вообще получить синяк.

Её мышцы стали плотнее, что дало им большую силу, не меняя размер.

Но самым интересным фактом стало то, что она теперь могла _есть_ огонь. Это выяснилось, когда для теста огнеупорности Татсуки взяла в рот спичку. Она невольно сглотнула и вдруг почувствовала, что огонь со спички пошёл вниз по глотке и добавился к её резервам. Когда она сказала об это Ичиго и Рируке, тут же последовала множество тестов для подтверждения теории. Татсуки ела Огонь от костра, зажигалки, конфорки и так далее. Каждый огонь имел свой вкус, но факт оставался фактом. Организм Татсуки конвертировал огонь в **Reiryoku**, как часть пищеварительного процесса, только _намного_ быстрее. Один этот факт давал море возможностей для Татсуки.

Ещё одним моментом стал тот факт, что инстинкты, которые проснулись в Татсуки, стали влиять на её поведение. К примеру, когда на неё зарычала собака на улице, Татсуки зарычала в ответ и напугала бедное животное до такой степени, что то припустило наутёк. Так же в ней проснулась страсть к мясу и тёплым местам.

Подобные маленькие изменения постепенно становились весьма заметными… Особенно когда Татсуки начала находить вещи по запаху. Было забавно смотреть, как Татсуки находила людей, только используя свой нос. Ичиго мог поклясться, что её обоняние лучше, чем его умение чувствовать **Reiatsu **других.

* * *

Тренировки для Татсуки были ещё более жестокими, чем обычно, ибо её тело было способно выдержать более высокий уровень, чем Рирука в начале. Стандартный набор зелий из чертогов Ичиго был прописан с первого дня. Татсуки сначала была скептична относительно зелий, но решила довериться Ичиго.

Тренировки по контролю **Reiryoku** и **Reiatsu** стали весьма большой головной болью. Оказалось, что _всё_ **Reiryoku** Татсуки было _элементально_, за неимением лучшего слова. Попытка усилить её руку и _не_ воспламенить её с помощь **Reiryoku** дало весь забавный эффект. Рука Татсуки становилась красной, и от неё начинал идти жар. Для теста она попыталась взять в руку листок бумаги…, который мгновенно вспыхнул и обернулся пеплом. Этот же факт делал **Kangen** **Hikari** невозможным для Татсуки, ибо при первой попытке трава, на которой она стояла, просто обуглилась…

Даже если Татсуки намеренно _не_ проводила **Reiryoku** сквозь своё тело, то её температура была сорок градусов по Цельсию, что для девочки было _нормой_!

После нескольких попыток и провалов Ичиго и Гил наконец-то смогли научить Татсуки как скрывать её **Reiatsu**, при этом не оставляя за собой огненные следы на асфальте.

Дальше шла тренировка рукопашного боя. Татсуки пришлось слегка изменить свой стиль, ибо наличие когтей на руках и ногах, которые она не смогла срезать, переломав несколько ножниц, открывало для неё новые возможности. В рукопашном бою мало что сможет остановить когти, которые способны _резать сталь_.

Когда дело дошло до тренировки её способностей, которые Татсуки гордо окрестила **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō**, стало весьма проблематично найти место для тренировок. Любой из приёмов Татсуки мог спокойно начать лесной пожар, так что парк отпадал. Использовать кукольный домик Рируки тоже отпадало, ибо пластик и картон быстро расплавятся или сгорят соответственно, а делать стальной было просто глупо, ибо под конец в нём находиться сможет только Татсуки.

В конце концов, они нашли место идеально подходящее для тренировок. Старая заброшенная железнодорожная станция, где уже несколько лет никого нет. Странным фактом было то, что там не живут даже крысы, но это Ичиго списал на **Пустых**, которые не побрезгают даже мелкой шушерой.

Убедившись, что никто не будет их беспокоить, они приступили к тренировкам.

* * *

Шёл ноябрь, и прошло уже пять месяцев, как Татсуки обрела свою силу.

Из знаменательных событий были лишь дни рождения Татсуки и Ичиго.

Татсуки получила подарки от всех своих друзей. Ичиго подарил ей полный сборник книг о драконах, включая энциклопедию. Татсуки использовала их для _получения вдохновения_. Рирука же подарила ей мотоциклетные очки старого образца, чёрные кожаные перчатки без пальцев с изображением огня, идущего от пальцев, и большой набор разных безделушек с драконьим мотивом… Ичиго был весьма впечатлён, что не началось кровопролитие в тот же момент… Ещё больше его шокировало то, что Татсуки _понравились_ подарки Рируки… Женщины – загадки мира…

Ичиго получил статуэтку змеи с короной на ней от Рируки, что вызвало у Татсуки и Рируки приступ смеха, да и сам Ичиго не смог сдержать улыбки. Его семья потом пыталась выяснить - в чём была шутка, но отказался говорить. Татсуки подарила ему полный набор книг по уходу за антикварными реликвиями, что вызвало ещё одну волну смеха у троицы и ещё больше вопросов у семьи Ичиго.

Больше особых событий не произошло, за исключением рутинных вылазок для уничтожения **Пустых**.

* * *

Прогресс Татсуки был заметен невооружённым взглядом. Она больше не была ходячим кошмаром пожарной службы! Ну, по крайней мере, не всегда…

После того, как Татсуки обрела контроль над своим огнём, начала придумывать техники, которыми она бы боролась с **Пустыми**. Её энтузиазм вызвал у Ичиго и Рируки страшные видения будущего…

**Karyū no Hōkō** – первая техника, изобретённая Татсуки и весьма простая в исполнении. Она сначала вдыхала, собирая огонь в её рту, а потом выпускает сей огонь в сторону своих оппонентов, создавая огромный взрывающийся огненный шар, который наносит повреждения и сжигает противников Татсуки. Техника, видимо, может быть использована двумя способами: первый и самый _сложный_ требует, чтобы Татсуки расположила свои руки перед своим ртом, наподобие трубы трубача, перед тем как она выпустит огонь, что заставляло его пройти между её пальцами. Пламя в данной версии начинается очень тонкой струёй, которая способно пройти между пальцами Татсуки, перед тем как внезапно расшириться, чтобы поразить оппонента. Другой, более простой и видимо более быстрый метод, это когда Татсуки просто собирает огонь у себя во рту и выпускает его без какой либо стойки или задержки, производя намного более широкую струю пламени.

**Karyū** **no** **Tekken** – ещё одна техника, которую Татсуки смогла придумать. Довольно эффективная техника ближнего боя, когда она окутывает пламенем один из своих кулаков, перед тем как нанести удар, нанося существенный физический урон и скорее всего серьёзный ожог.

**Karyū** **no** **Kagitsume** – техника с двумя применениями. Первое, это когда Татсуки поджигала свои ноги от лодыжек и ниже, а потом наносила невероятно мощный усиленный огнём пинок, с последующим пламенем, предающим атаке больше силы и скорости. Татсуки так же научилась выпускать мощные потоки огня из своих ног, тем самым заменяя **Kangen** **Hikari** _ракетным_ _двигателем_ в ногах.

**Karyū** **no** **Yokugeki** – приём, который Татсуки создала по чистой случайности. Сам приём был довольно интересен. Татсуки, рванув вперёд против двух оппонентов, производил большие потоки огня из каждой руки. Потоки, которые, входя в контакт с врагами, обжигали их ив тоже время отправляли их в полёт позади Татсуки в связи с физической силой огня. Название пришло, ибо языки пламени принимали грубую форму пары драконьих крыльев.

**Karyū** **no** **Kenkaku** – Татсуки полностью обволакивала своё тело пламенем и потом запускала себя в оппонента на высокой скорости, нанося мощный удар головой. Она потом отправляла врага в полёт столбом огня, который был создан её телом.

**Karyū** **no** **Kōen** – одна из самых мощных атак Татсуки. Она генерировала огонь на обеих своих руках, а потом соединяла их, получая уникальное огромное пламя как результат. Далее было два варианта действий: первый, это когда Татсуки просто ударяла своим пламенем по оппоненту, создавая при этом огромный и разрушительный взрыв. Второй, это когда она швыряла пламя наподобие шаровой молнии, которая при ударе создавала всё тот же взрыв, но не настолько мощный, зато отправляющий противника в полёт.

**Karyū** **no** **Enchū** – этот приём Татсуки придумала, когда пыталась пробить **Rho** **Aias** Ичиго. Она создавала интенсивное пламя, вырывающееся в обратную сторону из её локтя, увеличивая силу удара в несколько раз и запуская руку вперёд.

**Karyū** **no** **Saiga** – техника боя, когда Татсуки обволакивает пламенем свою руку и наносит удар перед собой в виде арки, нанося удар кончиками пальцев. Ударив противника, рука оставляет за собой шлейф из огня.

Спарринги стали… веселее. Татсуки всё ещё не хватало скорости, чтобы попасть по Ичиго или Рируке, но она брала чистым упорством и непоколебимой волей. Её эмоции влияли на пламя, и ярость делала пламя сильнее! Сражаться с Татсуки было, как сражаться с огнеопасным берсеркером, только она могла ещё думать и планировать своим атаки.

Татсуки так же старалась как можно лучше скрыть свою трансформацию от других, что становилось проблематично, так как её тело приобретало более женственные очертания, что давало повод Рируке отпустить шутку о том, как Татсуки боялась показать свою _женственную_ сторону… Обычно такие шутки заканчивали дырой в стене от удара Татсуки.

* * *

Татсуки шла по улице после очередной тренировки. Ичиго был сегодня дома, ибо его семья праздновала… _нечто_. Он не уточнил, лишь пробормотал, что его отец идиот. Рирука была в отъезде со своей семьёй. Так что Татсуки сегодня шла домой одна.

Тут она учуяла очень знакомый запах. Кровь. Кровь и песок. Запах **Пустого**. Улыбка растянулась на лице у Татсуки. Это было то, что доктор прописал – груша для биться!

Оглядевши, чтобы её никто не увидел, Татсуки подпрыгнула и приземлилась на верхушку столба и огляделась.

"Вот ты где!" пробормотала Татсуки, заметив свою добычу.

Используя всю скорость, на которую было способно её тело, она рванула к своей цели. **Пустой** находился на поляне в парке. Это было чисто везение, что парк сегодня пустовал, так что монстру не светил обед.

Приземлившись, Татсуки осмотрела **Пустого**, который её пока что даже не заметил. Он напоминал подобие божьей коровки, только с четырьмя ногами и маской. Вместо пятен на его спине было округлые отверстия. **Пустой** медленно, но верно шёл в сторону выхода из парка.

'_Это… шутка такая?'_ Подумала Татсуки. _'С таким темпом он далеко не уйдёт…'_

Татсуки решила не смотреть дарёному коню в зубы и подпрыгнула и прицелилась в маску **Пустого**.

[**Karyū** **no** **Tekken**] Удар попал точно в… _землю_?

Пока Татсуки пыталась понять, что-то сильно ударило её в бок и отправило в полёт. Восстановив баланс в воздухе, она пострела и увидел, что голова Пустого спряталась у него под панцирем наподобие черепахи, а из восьми отверстий у него на спине торчали длинные щупальца.

'_Великолепно…'_ Подумала Татсуки.

Отпрыгнув в сторону, когда одно щупальце попыталось ударить её, Татсуки решила сменить тактику.

[**Karyū no Hōkō**] Пламя обволокло **Пустого**. Но как только пламя развеялось, **Пустой** всё ещё был цел.

'_Да ладно!?'_

Татсуки пришлось уклоняться от щупалец, которые пытались прибить её… или обнять, она не решила что хуже.

[**Karyū** **no** **Saiga**] Татсуки оторвала одно из щупалец, но то почти мгновенно регенерировало.

Татсуки начинала злиться, ибо она не могла драться в ближнем бою из-за щупалец, а дальний бой был не вариантом, это единственное, что могло бы убить эту тварь, была бы **Karyū** **no** **Kōen**, но близлежащие деревья загорелись бы, чтобы привело к огромному пожару… Да, это было бы плохо.

Насколько Татсуки смогла пока что понять это то, что **Пустой** не мог двигаться, пока атакует и не мог атаковать, пока движется. Тот факт, что он спрятал голову, говорил, что маска всё ещё уязвима. Щупальца могли регенерировать, так что уничтожать их было пустой тратой энергии. Татсуки ненавидела таких соперников…

Уклонившись от очередного удара щупальца, Татсуки рванула вперёд. Уклоняясь от ударов, она почти, что добралась до тела **Пустого**.

[**Karyū** **no** **Kenkaku**] С мощью несущегося товарного поезда Татсуки врезалась в тело **Пустого**. К её наслаждению скорлупа монстра треснула, но сам он не сдвинулся.

'_Что за? Когда я так делаю, обычно они улетают в небо…'_ Тут Татсуки заметил, что ноги **Пустого** не убрались в панцирь, они просто зарылись в землю, чтобы обеспечить монстру стационарность.

Долго раздумывать её не дал удар от очередного щупальца, который отправил её в полёт. Влетев в дерево, которое сломалось и упало, Татсуки быстро вскочила на ноги посмотрела на **Пустого**. К её радости трещина на панцире не залечилась.

'_Значит он может восстанавливать только свои щупальца!'_

"**Закончила?**" Раздался голос из панциря.

"Ох, так оно ещё и разговаривает!" Проворчала Татсуки.

"**Ты можешь просто сдаться. Ты не сможешь мне навредить.**"

'_Он… не самый умный из тех, что я встречала…'_

Тут щупальца скрутились вместе в одно большое и рванули на неё. Татсуки уклонилась в сторону и рванула на щупальца сбоку, пока те не вернулись обратно.

[**Karyū** **no** **Kagitsume**] Мощи удара ноги хватило, чтобы разорвать на части все восемь щупалец. Пока была задержка, когда они отрастали, Татсуки воспользовалась пламенем на своих ногах, чтобы запустить себя в сторону **Пустого**.

[**Karyū no Hōkō**] Выпустив направленную версию приёма, Татсуки приземлилась на панцирь.

[**Karyū** **no** **Tekken**] И ударила в то место, где была трещина. Трещина начала расти под напором Татсуки.

'_Ещё чуть-чуть…'_

[**Karyū** **no** **Enchū**] Панцирь наконец-то поддался, и кулак вошёл внутрь. Но Татсуки не успела воспользоваться моментом, ибо щупальца восстановились и попытались её ударить.

Отпрыгнув назад, Татсуки приземлилась на землю и ухмыльнулась.

"Не такой уж ты и неуязвимый."

"**Ты… Ты жалкий человечишка! Я сожру тебя!**" Тут панцирь **Пустого** разлетелся в клочья Татсуки увидела нечто…

_Это_ было похоже на слизняка, но его голова была на длинной извивающейся шее. На спине всё ещё были те щупальца, но теперь из центра спины выпирал огромный… _рот_, полный острых зубов…

"**Я сожру тебя! И твоих близких! И всех в этом городе!**" Было жутко слышать, что голос в равной степени исходил от маски и изо рта на спине.

"Как будто я тебе это позволю!" Взревела Татсуки и рванула на монстра, запустив себя в полёт мощным потоком огня из ступней своих ботинок.

Увернувшись от щупальца, Татсуки отвела кулак назад, и он покрылся пламенем.

[**Karyū** **no** **Tekken**] Удар вошёл в бок монстру, и он отлетел назад, крича от боли. Его имел большую кровоточащую и обожжённую вмятину.

Видимо его ноги были частью панциря… кто бы знал?

**Пустой** врезался в линию деревьев на окраине поляны и упал на землю. Он не успел очухаться, как Татсуки уже была около него. Схватив щупальце, она потянула. Один резким рывком Татсуки сдвинула монстра и начала вращать его наподобие метательного ядра. Набрав достаточную скорость оборотов, она отпустила **Пустого**, и тот подлетел в небо.

Татсуки собрала огонь в обеих своих руках и соединила их над соей головой, создавая огромную огненную сферу.

[**Karyū** **no** **Kōen**] И сфера полетела прямо в **Пустого**, на подобие шаровой молнии.

"**Это… невозможно… Чтобы меня победила какая-то соплячка!**" Успел прокричать он, перед тем, как сфера пламени врезалась в него, создавая огромный взрыв и испепеляя чудовище.

Татсуки выдохнула. Похоже битва была закончена.

Только тут она огляделась по сторона… и побледнела…

Поломанные деревья, несколько из которых горели. Кратеры повсюду…

"Чёрт, я не хочу быть здесь, когда сюда заявится полиция!" Татсуки быстро нашла свои вещи, которые она бросила, когда атаковала **Пустого**, и рванула к выходу из парка.

* * *

"Знаете, нашей команде нужно имя!" Заявила Рирука.

Она, Татсуки и Ичиго сидели у Ичиго в комнате и делали уроки.

"Во-первых, тише. Во-вторых, с какого хрена нам понадобилось название?" Спросила Татсуки.

"Все крутые группы по борьбе со злом имеют название!" Заявила Рирука. "И символ!" Она добавила подумав.

"… Назови пять."

"**Могучие** **Рейнджеры**."

"Люди, которые носят трико, пластиковые шлемы и дерутся со злодеями, чьё **IQ** не превышает пятидесяти? Ах да, они ещё слушаю голову в банке, и имеют странную способность баянить без причины?" Подняла бровь Татсуки.

"…**Мародёры**."

"Группа из четырёх вандалов, которые никак не вырастут? Учитывая, сколько за ними случаев порчи казённого имущества, покушений на убийство, хранение нелегальных и _опасных_ веществ… Я даже не говорю, как они закончили! Один помер, как и положено пушечному мясу – жертвой шахматной партии между мегало маньяком и бессердечным манипулятором шизофреником. Второй стал предателем, и так и не определился до своей смерти, что ему отращивать – пару шаров или пару грудей. Третий так и остался ребёнком-идиотом, который прожигал своё наследство и даже пребывание в тюрьме его не исправило. Четвёртый умел в своей жизни только купаться в жалости к себе и имел столько комплексов, сколько справочнике не указано." Ответил Ичиго.

"И **Орден** **пиротехнической** **Канарейки** тоже не считается. Серьёзно, самая _неэффективная_ группа за всю историю литературы." Добавила Татсуки.

"…**Мстители**!"

"Это… это, кстати, хороший пример." Кивнула Татсуки. "Ладно, это один, ещё четыре, пожалуйста."

"…" Рирука серьёзно задумалась. "Ладно, я не знаю, но это не говорит, о том, что нам не стоит выбрать для себя название!"

"И зачем нам оно?" Спросила Татсуки вздыхая.

"Ну, если о нас узнают, то, по крайней мере, не будут называть нас 'те ребята' или чем-то подобным." Заявила Рирука.

"Разве вся идею не состоит в том, чтобы о нас _не _узнали?" Спросила Татсуки. "Ичиго – незарегистрированный **Shinigami**. Я и ты – люди со способностями, превышающими человеческие, и имеющие возможность видеть _и_ убивать **Пустых**. Я не думаю, что **Sōrusosaeti** будет радо нашему _вмешательству_ в их дела."

"Возможно, ты и права." Пробормотала Рирука.

* * *

По бескрайним белым пескам **Hueco** **Mundo**, которые освещал лишь вечный полумесяц в небе, двигалась маленькая фигура в зелёных лохмотьях. Было видно, из за слегка рывковых движений, что он или она ранены и очень устали. Фигура продолжала свой путь, не имея ни цели не назначения.

'_Их нет…'_ Пробежала мысль в голове у фигуры. _'Их… больше нет… Я одна…'_

Фигура продолжала свой путь, оставляя на песке небольшие кровавые следы. Эта фигура ещё не знала, но её будущие скоро изменится, ведь в бывает абсолютно одиноких людей.

* * *

Иногда даже маленькое изменение способно привести к значительным последствиям. Как плохим, так и хорошим.

Никто не знает, как может обернуться история, ибо каждое действие, каждое решение меняет её ход.

"Нет судьбы, кроме той, что мы создаём." И это верно.

Так какое же будущее ждёт нас впереди?

Никому не дано это знать, но одно можно сказать точно.

Такова жизнь!

* * *

**Так, сперва прошу всех заглянуть на мою страничку и проголосовать! Решение будет принято по голосованию, которое закончится сразу после выпуска главы, за которой последует та, на которую повлияет голосование. А так прошу оставлять отзывы и предложения! Всем удачи и спасибо, что читаете мои истории!**


	4. Трость, хвост, принцесса?

"Речь" – речь человека

_'Мысли'_ – мысли человека

**"Речь"** – речь пустых/названия

_**'Мысли'**_ – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь **Zanpakutō**

'_Мысли'_ – мысли **Zanpakutō**

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Прошу проголосовать на моей страничке.**

* * *

**Глава четвёртая: Трость, хвост, принцесса?**

* * *

"Ты уверен, что это была хорошая идея?" Спросила Татсуки.

Она, Рирука и Ичиго прыгали по крышам на высокой скорости, удаляясь от небольшого магазинчика под названием **Urahara** **Shōten**.

Был Август, и Ичиго с Татсуки теперь было по двенадцать лет, Рируке исполнилось десять. Физически они почти не изменились, за исключением очевидных черт, таких как рост.

Татсуки начала отращивать волосы сзади, и они уже доставали до лопаток.

Ичиго же поддерживал сою причёску в одной и той же форме, и для этого ему даже ничего не требовалось, они ложились идеально абсолютно самостоятельно.

Рирука отращивала два хвостика по бокам, что по её мнению было мило.

Когда она спросила у Ичиго, нравиться ли ему её причёска, и он ответил положительно, она покраснела как томат. Она так замечталась, что даже не заметила, как Ичиго подошёл к ней и положил руку ей на лоб, чтобы проверить, нет ли у неё температуры. Он отпрыгнула от внезапного контакта и взвизгнула, упав на землю. Ичиго так и не понял, почему так смеялась Татсуки, когда он предложил Рируке руку, чтобы помочь подняться, так же он не понял, _почему_ она от этого стала ещё краснее…

"Эта идея была лучшая из тех, что пришли мне в голову." Ответил Ичиго, неся в руках мешок с добром.

* * *

Ичиго обнаружил **Urahara** **Shōten** по чистой случайности.

Когда он прогуливался по городу с Рирукой, по её просьбе, но без объяснения конкретной причины…

Татсуки тоже начала просить вытаскивать его на прогулки, когда узнала…

Ичиго не понимал, _что_ в это было такого особенного, но всегда рад был провести время со своими друзьями.

Во время прогулки они увидели весьма интересное представление. В небольшой магазинчик конфет пытался пролезть **Пустой**, но терпел неудачу. Такое впечатление, что здание было окружено невидимым барьером, что, в обычных обстоятельствах, было бы _невозможно_, ибо такой барьер мог поставить лишь кто-то, кому известно о духовной стороне мира…

Естественно Ичиго решил выяснить, что же происходит. Учитывая, что достаточно мощный барьер, чтобы не пропустить **Пустого**, но достаточно хорошо сделанный, чтобы его нельзя было просто так заметить или почувствовать, если намеренно не искать, предполагал, что хозяин обеспечил своей собственности высокий уровень защиты от взломщиков…

Ичиго, Рирука и Татсуки были серьёзно разочарованы.

Во-первых, барьер вокруг дома предупреждал хозяина о гостях, _только_ если они прошли сквозь него. Это был абсурд! Правильный барьер должен предупреждать о _приближении_ кого-либо, и звенеть в колокол, когда он был прорван. Видимо хозяин этого заведения никогда не слышал о системе раннего предупреждения…

Во-вторых, барьер не предупреждал ни о чём другом. Каждый раз, когда барьер срабатывал, он испускал небольшой импульс, который, видимо, шёл к хозяину магазина, так что определить сработал барьер или нет, было довольно легко. Но он мог определить прорыв, только если сквозь него прошла _душа_! Это было просто смешно…

Ичиго просто воспользовался одним из своих сокровищ, чтобы разрушить барьер.

**Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken** – оружие Медеи, **Ведьмы****-****Предательницы**. Это переливающийся и зазубренный кинжал, которых тонок, хрупок и затуплен. Его боевая эффективность не превышает ту, что и у обычного кинжала, и он не подходит для убийства даже одного единственного человека. Его способность заключается в том, что он – абсолютное анти-магическое оружие, способное рассеивать и разрушать любой тип энергетических матриц. Когда он входит в контакт с зачарованным предметом или человеком, очарованием, связями созданными контрактом, и созданиями, созданными и поддерживаемыми энергией, всё будет возвращено в их оригинальные компоненты в состоянии 'до того, как они были сделаны'. Есть лимит того, что он сможет рассеять, значит, артефакты, на уровне легендарных сокровищ, которыми располагает Ичиго, никогда не будут возвращены в их оригинальное состояние, неважно насколько слабыми они являются.

Один удар легендарного оружия и барьер рухнул. Единственным ограничением стало то, что прокрасться внутрь пришлось, когда внутри никого не было.

Хозяин – мужчина средних лет с бледно жёлтыми волосами, носящий тёмно-зелёную рубашку и штаны, геты и хаори.

Его ассистент был весьма высокий накаченный мужчина в очках, с тёмными волосами, заплетёнными сзади в косички, и усами. Он был одет в синий фартук, белую рубашки, серые штаны и чёрные ботинки.

Так же в магазине помогал парнишка в белой рубашке, синих трениках и шлёпанцах. На голове у него красовалась копна красных волос.

Последним жильцом была маленькая девочка с чёрными волосами и двумя косичками и, видимо, постоянным румянцем на лице, что предавало ей грустным и стеснительный вид. Она носила белую рубашку, розовое платье в белый горошек и шлёпанцы.

Это было весьма сложно подловить их, когда они все вчетвером отсутствовали, но не невозможно.

Возможность подвернулась после примерно недели наблюдения.

Когда все они покинули здание и закрыли его, Ичиго быстро прошмыгнул к магазину и использовал **Rule ****Breaker**, чтобы уничтожить барьер. После уничтожения барьера импульса не последовало, что означало, что никто не знал, что барьера нет. Пройдя мимо рядов со сластями, срок годности которых истёк ещё во время Второй Мировой Войны, Ичиго направился в подсобку.

В подсобке был поставлен ещё один барьер, который так же не представил проблем. Ичиго прошёл дальше и… нашёл сокровища, за неимением лучшего слова. Шкафы ломились от товаров, которые были заряжены **Reiryoku**! Правда на каждой коробке было нечто вреде метки, которая, видимо, оповещала владельца, когда одна из них взята и куда, но Ичиго быстро от них избавился.

Это место было просто золотой жилой! Быстро осмотрев все коробки и набросав примерный список, Ичиго вышел в главную комнату, где стояли прилавки, и уселся ждать хозяев.

* * *

Примерно через час владелец и его эскорт вернулись.

Первым вошёл блондинистый хозяин. Хоть он и казался расслабленным, Ичиго видел, насколько он напряжён. Видимо, сломать барьер было под силу не каждому. Завидев Ичиго, он извлёк веер из рукава и начал им обмахиваться, весьма глупо улыбаясь.

"Ну, молодой человек, и чем же я обязан вашему визиту?" Ичиго заметил, как стойка блондина слегка расслабилась.

'_Либо он не принимает меня всерьёз…'_

'…_, либо он знает, кто ты такой.__'_ Закончил за него Гил.

Оба варианта были выгодны Ичиго. А если это были оба сразу, то это было бы просто великолепно! Но учитывая, что разрушив барьер Ичиго показал, что он способен чувствовать **Reiryoku**, и мало того имел метод разрушения барьеров без оповещения их хозяина.

Значит, хозяин магазина его знал. Что оставляло вопрос _насколько_ хорошо он знал Ичиго и откуда.

'_Блеф?'_ Ичиго оставался только один вариант.

'_Блеф.__'_ И Гил был согласен.

"Ну почему же так? Вы наверняка знаете, зачем я мог обратиться к вам в магазин." Начал Ичиго. "Ведь вы вошли первым, ибо барьер, что был вокруг него разрушен, за что я извиняюсь, но я не нашёл другого способа привлечь ваше внимание." Ичиго предложил дружелюбную улыбку.

'_Отец или свидетель?'_ Спросил Ичиго.

'_Думаю… отец. Мы хорошо заметали следы.__'_ Озвучил своё мнение Гил.

"Ох, ничего страшного, его восстановят довольно быстро." Он всё ещё обмахивался своим веером. "Но я так и не могу представить себе причину, по которой вы могли бы ко мне заглянуть, не посвятите ли этого скромного владельца магазина?" Его улыбка и тон были дружелюбными, но Ичиго заметил, как глаза торговца слегка прищурились.

"Урахара-san, мне нужны уникальные товары и услуги, которые сможет предоставить _только_ ваш магазин." Ичиго заметил, как что стойка Урахары Киске теперь уже совсем расслабилась. "Я думаю, что раз вы были такими хорошими друзьями с моим отцом…" Ичиго заметил, что глаза Киске расширились. "…, то вы будете не прочь помочь его сыну. Естественно с соответственной оплатой."

Урахара внимательно изучал Ичиго, но через минуту улыбка вернулась на его лицо.

"Ну, что же, тогда давайте проследуем в другую комнату, Куросаки-san!" И с этим он проследовал в отдалённую комнату магазина, но остановился и глянул через плечо на Ичиго. "И пригласите свою подружку, ей не дело стоять на улице."

'…_Он хорош.'_

'_…Согласен.'_

* * *

Ичиго сидел рядом с Татсуки за круглым столом в одной из комнат **Urahara** **Shōten**. Интерьер напоминал маленькую квартиру холостяка, даже телефон был! Перед ними стояли чашки с чаем, принесённые Тессайем, человеком в очках.

Ичиго знал, что пытаться отравить их отравить было бы глупо. Его тело разрушило бы любое инородное вещество быстрее, чем оно бы подействовало, а **Reiryoku** Татсуки и её естественно высокая температура тела выжгли бы всё, что было в этом напитке.

"Хм, я не думал, что Исшин расскажет тебе о мире **Shinigami**, и мало того, обо мне." Урахара выпустил небольшой смешок. "Я думал Масаки пригрозила кастрировать его, если её дети ввяжутся в 'войну с монстрами', как она выражалась."

Ичиго усмехнулся.

"Поэтому моя семья ничего не знает." На это Урахара поднял бровь.

"И как же вы тогда нашли мой скромный уголок? Да и ещё знали, что я был другом Исшина?" Лёгкая усмешка заиграла на губах Киске. Было видно, что он уже догадывается, как это произошло.

"Дедукция." Ответил Ичиго, и, на кивок Урахары, продолжил. "У отца есть **Zanpakutō** и очень слабое **Reiatsu**, когда у мамы **Reiatsu** ещё слабее, едва достаточно, чтобы видеть и слышать **Konpaku**. У вас тоже есть **Zanpakutō**, и вы скрываете своё **Reiatsu**, так что вывод очевиден. Отец явно не связан с **Sōrusosaeti**, как впрочем, и вы."

"Должен признать, что твоя логика имеет парочку дыр. Что если бы это было совпадением?" Поинтересовался Киске. Улыбка начала появляться у него на лице.

"Возможно, но тут есть один маленький нюанс." Ичиго указал пальцем на угол комнаты, где на мате татами лежала чёрная кошка с жёлтыми глазами. "Кошка, что видит духов, наблюдала за нашим домом, и эта же кошка приходит к вам в магазин."

Киске внимательно смотре на Ичиго и вдруг рассмеялся.

"Никогда не думал, что меня вычислят по тебе, Йоруичи!" Воскликнул Киске, смотря на кошку с улыбкой. "Возможно, сказывается образ жизни, если тебя обнаружили подростки?"

"Ох, замолчи." Ответила… _кошка_ мужским голосом. Потом она повернулась к подросткам. "А вы, как вы узнали, что я женщина?" В её голосе не было упрёка, только любопытство.

"Татсуки." Ответил Ичиго. "Её нос не обманешь."

От его ответа Киске начал смеяться только сильнее.

Йоруичи встала и вышла из комнаты. Через некоторое время, когда Киске перестал смеяться, она вернулась, но только теперь она уже выглядела как человек.

Она была среднего роста с загорелой кожей и спортивным телосложением. Длинные пурпурные волосы были собраны в хвостик у неё на затылке, а её золотые глаза смотрели на Ичиго и Татсуки с неподдельным любопытством. Она была одета в оранжевый жакет с рукавами до локтей, под которым виднелась чёрная рубашка. От локтей и до кистей рук тянулись чёрные облегающие рукава. На ней так же были чёрные обтягивающие штаны, и она была босиком.

Она подошла и села рядом с Киске, попутно давая ему под рёбра локтем, чтобы прекратить поток смешков, который сменил откровенный хохот.

"Ну, раз уж Киске не спросит, та спрошу я." Начала Йоруичи. "Что мешает нам просто сообщить твоим родителям? Как ни как ты вломился в магазин…" Ухмылка заиграла на её лице.

"Потому, что это разобьёт сердце моей маме." Ответил Ичиго спокойно, смотря Йоруичи прямо в глаза. Ухмылка тут же исчезла с её лица. "Моя семья для меня самое дорогое сокровище, которое нельзя не заменить, ни купить." Голос Ичиго стал холодным, без каких-либо эмоций. "Моя семья живёт счастливо и в безопасности. Для меня это – само важное. Я не знаю, почему отец не сказал мне о своём прошлом, но, по словам Киске, я могу догадаться. Если моё неведенье делает их счастливыми, то я никому не позволю отнять у них это счастье." Тут за спиной Ичиго начали открываться порталы, создавая золотую заслонку между его спиной и стеной. Из каждого портала начало появляться оружие, каждое ещё более великолепное, чем предыдущее. Глаза Киске и Йоруичи расширились, но они не успели даже двинуться с места, как их опутали цепи, появившиеся из порталов по бокам от них. Цепи начинались в одном из порталов и уходили в другой. Руки, ноги, пояс, шея, всё было связано цепями, которые затягивались всё туже, каждый раз, когда пленники пытались из них вырваться. "А теперь я спрошу вас, Йоруичи_-__san_, ослышался ли я, или вы и вправду только что сказали, что разобьёте моей маме сердце только потому, что вам будет это в забаву?"

Йоруичи сглотнула. Она не испытывала иллюзий, что эти весьма грозные и наверняка острые клинки не пронзят её в тот же момент, когда она даст _неправильный_ ответ. Тот факт, что Ичиго смог использовать способности своего **Zanpakutō** находясь в своём теле, как и тот, что он видимо уже _знал имя_ своего меча, пока были отложены в ящик для размышлений, когда она не будет под прицелом целого _арсенала_. И сбежать она не могла. Ох, она пыталась, но как только она подняла уровень своего **Reiatsu** цепи стали стягивать её только сильнее и не ослабили хватку с того момента. Будучи мастером, специализирующимся на **Hakuda**, искусстве рукопашного боя, она в данный момент была полностью нейтрализована. Да, она могла попробовать **Kidō**, но она не была _настолько_ хороша, чтобы успеть использовать хотя бы одно заклинание, перед тем, как этот паренёк превратит её в швейцарский сыр.

Урахара даже не повёл бровью, происходящее его по истине забавляло. Ох, он не волновался о нацеленных на него дюжине кликов, или о цепях которые сжимали его горло, да и всё остальное, сильнее каждый раз, когда он пытался поднять уровень своего **Reiatsu**. Он знал, что сын Исшина не причинит им вреда… Ну или по крайней мере ему… Он надеялся… Да кого он обманывал? Это был сын Масаки, одной из добрейших женщин и любящих матерей, которых он встречал! Ну, когда у неё в руке не было сковородки… Или той _доброй_ улыбки на лице… Да, он влип… Но не всё было так плохо! Если он убедит Ичиго, что они не расскажут его родителям, то они будут жить! Оставался лишь тот факт, что Ичиго ещё не сказал, что он хотел от него… Киске заметил, что Татсуки всё ещё сидела и мирно пила чай, как будто вокруг неё не разыгрывалась сцена из какого-то боевика…

"Я прошу прощения. Я не имела намеренья причинить вред твоей семье." Сказала Йоруичи. Ей пришлось проглотить немало гордости, чтобы сказать это. "Мы не расскажем никому."

Ичиго внимательно смерил её взглядом, пытаясь понять, была ли она искренна. Вдруг цепи отпустили двух пленников и исчезли, как и порталы с оружием. Киске и Йоруичи перевели дыхание и снова сели напротив подростков.

"Весьма интересная способность!" Прервал тишину Киске, доставая откуда-то свой веер и начиная им обмахиваться. Глупая улыбка вернулась на его лицо.

"Согласна. Если это не секрет, то, что это было?" Спросила Йоруичи.

"Это очень долго объяснять, так что отложим на потом." Ответил Ичиго, теперь уже более спокойным голосом. "Сейчас нам нужны кое-какие припасы и место, которое можно использовать для тренировок."

Киске задумался.

"И какие же припасы вам нужны?"

Ичиго не упустил тот факт, что он не спросил про место для тренировок.

"Что-нибудь, что помогло бы мне покинуть моё тело и еще, чтобы нормальные люди смогли проходить в духовные миры, не умирая при этом."

Киске улыбнулся.

"Ну, с первым я смогу помочь, со вторым возможно, ну а с местом для тренировок будет совсем просто. Если не секрет, то зачем тебе метод для перемещения живых в духовные миры? Планируете визит в **Sōrusosaeti**?"

"Нет, в **Hueco** **Mundo**." Ответил Ичиго.

Если бы его голос не был настолько серьёзным, то Киске подумал бы, что он шутит.

"И зачем же вам в это гиблое место?" Это уже спросила Йоруичи.

"Опыт." Увидев вопросительные выражения лиц, он продолжил. "Тренировки и спарринг могут дать лишь увеличить силу и отточить мастерство соответственно, но реальный жизненный опыт всегда важен, ибо он более ценен, чем даже уровень вышеупомянутого мастерства."

Урахара и Йоруичи задумались. Довод был веский, но они скорее повесятся, чем отправят сына их старого друга и его подружку в мир, где правят **Пустые**.

"У меня контрпредложение." Сказал Киске. "Я предлагаю вам товар бесплатно, так как вы тут впервые, и место для тренировок, но вместо того, чтобы пытаться убить себя в **Hueco** **Mundo**, вас потренируем мы!" Йоруичи посмотрела на него, как будто у торгаша выросла вторая голова.

Если Исшин и Масаки об этом узнают, то будет кровопролитие. Об Исшине она не беспокоилась, но вот Масаки… Эта женщина могла быть настоящей наседкой, и если что-то угрожало её ребёнку… Но это было всяко лучше, чем сообщать Масаки, что Урахара отправил её сына в логово к монстрам… В такой ситуации правило 'не убивать гонцов' было неприменимо… И Йоруичи _пришлось_ бы сообщать, ибо Киске бы скорее бы сдался **Sōrusosaeti**, чем остался в одном городе с разъярённой матерью, чьего ребёнка он технически отправил на смерть….

Ичиго же был рад, что его блеф сработал. Он естественно _не_ собирался тащить своих друзей в ту яму со змеями! Он сказал правду, когда заявил, что им нужен опыт, но опыт можно было получить, сражаясь с оппонентами намного опытнее тебя, которые способны применить неизвестные тактики и хитрости в бою.

У него лично такой проблемы не было, ибо Гил был мастером, который мог заткнуть Йоруичи и Урахару за пояс. Разница заключалась в том, что **Shinigami** полагаются на способности своих **Zanpakutō**, и поэтому их умение владеть мечом было весьма средне.

Гил же был _феноменален_ с любым оружием! Он был быстр и ловок и те акробатические трюки, что он демонстрировал, были по сложности просто _абсурдны_, но он исполнял их без малейших затруднений. Ичиго видел несколько сражений на мечах по телевизору, большая часть которых были чемпионаты. Это было весьма печально зрелище.

Проблема всех нынешних школ владения мечом, это то, что они воспринимают это как _спорт_. Даже те, что заявляют, что учат древнему мастерству, по факту врут, даже если и не знают об этом. В разное время были разные цели, и стиль со временем изменился, то, что учить кого-то древнему стилю никто не будет, ибо никто просто не может. Да, возможно сохранились свитки или записи о старинных учениях, но никто не повторяет их, а пытается выработать свой вариант стиля, ибо в это время цель у него другая. В нынешнее время цель: победить.

Гил же не тратил время на этот 'бред трусов и идиотов' и учил Ичиго по старой схеме: убей или тебя убьют. Ичиго не искал места на теле, которые обездвижат его противника, он искал те, что нанесут как можно больше повреждений или убьют цель.

Похоже, он нашёл, как помочь Рируке и Татсуки в данном аспекте. Он, конечно, мог сражаться против них, но это было бы контрпродуктивно. Во-первых, их стили боя коренным образом отличались, так что он не мог их научить ничему из своих стилей. Во-вторых, они знали, что у него за способности, и каких-либо сюрпризов он приготовить не мог. _Конечно_, он мог использовать способности своих сокровищ, но это было бы плохо, ибо он хотел видеть своих двух лучших друзей _живыми_ и _здоровыми_.

Ичиго и Татсуки обменялись взглядами.

"Мы согласны." Ответил Ичиго.

"Превосходно!" Воскликнул Урахара, вставая. "А теперь проследуйте за мной, и я покажу вам место, где будут проходить ваши тренировки."

* * *

После быстрого телефонного звонка, Рирука присоединилась к ним. Она пряталась на расстоянии и наблюдала за происходящим через бинокль, дабы была возможность предупредить, если кто-то приблизится опасно близко к позиции Татсуки или к магазину.

После длительного спуска вниз по вертикальной лестнице, Татсуки, Рирука и Ичиго оказались в _гигантской_ пещере. Первое, что было заметно, это потолок и стены, ибо их просто _не было_! Хотя, не совсем так. Они _были_, но они были так хорошо раскрашены в виде синего неба с небольшим количеством облачков. Пол, или скорее _земля_ была опустошённой скалистой местностью с редкими иссушенными деревьями.

"Добро пожаловать в тренировочную зону, где вы сможете отточить свои навыки, обучиться чему-то новому, и раскрыть свой потенциал! Может даже найти любовь, сокровище или же сразиться с драконом! Это место полное чуд…" Договорить ему не дала длинная алебарда, пролетевшая на огромной скорости опасно близко к его левой щеке и прошедшая через несколько камней, перед тем как врезаться в землю и остановиться, создав большой кратер.

"Ближе к сути, пожалуйста." Сказал Ичиго, над его левым плечом всё ещё висел золотой портал.

"Хорошо." Сказал Урахара, кашлянув. "Тогда давайте составим план тренировок!"

* * *

Сказать, что тренировки с Урахарой и Йоруичи были сложными, это не сказать ничего.

Урахара дал Ичиго перчатку, с помощь которой он мог отделять душу от тела. Эта перчатка была красной, без пальцев и с слегка мультяшным черепом объятым синим пламенем на тыльной стороне.

Когда торговец хотел предложить Ичиго ещё и **Gikon**, искуственную душу в виде пилюли, которые нужно проглатывать, чтобы разделить тело и душу. Временная душа займёт место оригинала, так что никто и не заметить подмены.

Ичиго отказался, ибо это попросту ему было не нужно. Так как его **Zanpakutō** был высвобожден, когда Ичиго был всё ещё в его теле, то оно попало под воздействие его **Zanpakutō**, что дало ему возможность просто убирать тело в сокровищницу. Пока оно находилось там, тело было в, своего рода, заморозке, как и всё остальное. Это было весьма удобно, ибо не было риска, что кто-нибудь найдёт его тело и попытается реанимировать, или хуже, похоронить.

Ещё одним интересным фактом стало то, что его стандартная униформа **Shinigami** была изменена Гилом. **Zanpakutō** сказал, что оригинальная форма выглядела паршиво и была похожа на лохмотья, так что он изменил её. Ичиго не знал, как выглядела форма раньше, но то, что было сейчас, его очень даже устраивало. На нём были чёрные ботинки, чёрные штаны, белая рубашка, чьи края спускались ему до бёдер и чёрный жакет, достающий только до пояса, что оставляло края рубашки видимыми. Сам жакет имел белую кайму на карманах и белые линии от воротника до конца рукава, где они заканчивались молниями. И эта одежда была чрезвычайно удобной и ни капельки не сковывала движения, что Гил объяснил тем фактом, что одежда фактически является частью его самого.

Так же Ичиго взял несколько специальных оберегов, которые бы скрывали **Reiatsu** носителя. Не для себя, а для своих сестёр и матери.

Вернувшись, и спрятав покупки у себя в комнате, Ичиго приготовился к началу тяжёлых тренировок.

* * *

После первой недели трое друзей проклинали тот день, когда они решили учиться у этих двоих. Урахара и Йоруичи попросту вгоняли их в землю, и иногда даже весьма буквально.

Татсуки тренировалась с Йоруичи, ну или точнее _старалась_ тренироваться. Эта женщина была _быстра_ как чёрт! Татсуки почти не поспевала за ней, и не похоже, что Йоруичи использовала даже _половину_ своей максимальной скорости. Так же её удары нельзя было не заметить, ибо каждый из них был способен сломать рёбра обычному человеку, но Татсуки пока что обходилась только синяками, что _уже_ было немыслимо, ибо удар металлической трубой не оставил ничего кроме неприятной памяти. Один удар _кулаком_ от Йоруичи гарантировал _синяк_ или даже _кровоподтёк_… Татсуки благодарила небеса за то, что её раны заживали быстрее, чем у нормального человека, а не то она бы давно напоминала чернику.

Что касается способностей Татсуки к управлению огнём… Тут к сожалению она должна была сама совершенствоваться, ибо никто не знал её пределов… Киске придумывал ей разные упражнения для повышения контроля, но это было в принципе всё.

Йоруичи так же тренировала Рируку, и старалась понять, чему её учить. Способности Рируки были весьма специфичны, так что ей нужно было самой их развивать. Единственное, чем могла помочь Йоруичи, это быть партнёром для спарринга, и помочь отточить её навыки рукопашного боя.

Ичиго же тренировался с Урахарой и с Йоруичи. Урахара тренировал его в контроле над **Reiatsu**, и был партнёром по спаррингу. Йоруичи так же была партнёром по спаррингу и научила техники быстрого перемещения, **Shunpo**.

**Shunpo** – техника передвижения, которая позволяет пользователя двигаться быстрее, чем глаз может уловить. Главная черта, определяющая основу этой техники – скорость. Так как скорость является основной целью этой техники, метод лучше всего характеризуется тем, как быстро исполнитель может добраться из пункта **A** в пункт **B**, используя наименьшее количество шагов.

Это умение было словно манна небесная для Ичиго. Она превосходно вписывалась в несколько стилей боя, которые он использовал!

Он теперь точно мог признать, что это было намного эффективнее, чем просто тренироваться по наитию.

* * *

Ичиго шёл по Улице и размышлял над последними несколькими месяцами. Был март, и можно было сказать, что восемь месяцев беспрерывных тренировок приносили свои плоды. Троица, конечно, не рассказали Йоруичи и Киске о зельях, которые они принимали, да и о ещё некоторых вещах, но это не мешало тренировкам.

Ичиго был рад тому, что у него появился новый партнёр по спаррингу, но он должен был сказать, что по сравнению с Гилом, Урахара проседал в мастерстве владения мечом, но компенсировал это скоростью и силой. Ичиго ещё не видел его **Shikai**, но и в запечатанном виде он мог сражаться на невероятном уровне, так что Ичиго приходилось несладко.

Йоруичи натаскивала его в **Shunpo** и рукопашном бою. Первое – игрой в догонялки, второе – в схватках.

В связи с появившейся территорией для тренировок, где реально можно было дать волю своим умениям, Ичиго начал использовать в спаррингах способности своих сокровищ.

**Vajra** – символ божественности Индры, бога молнии из Ведийской мифологии древней Индии, а так же оружие **Kongousho** носимое Буддийскими богами. **Vajra** вначале был известен по его настоящему имени **Vjaya**, когда Индра был впервые представлен Индии как феномен, который распространился от Арийцев. Вместе с Индрой, чьё имя было изменено на Тайшакутен, его божественный символ претерпел изменение в своём имени и стал **Vajra** после того как эра Буддизма, как главной религии Индии, началась.

Само оружие выглядит довольно необычно. Основная часть это конус с острым концом, больше похожий на наконечник копья, который, приближаясь к рукояти, резко начинает сужаться, но немного. Из места, где по идее должна быть гарда, торчат четыре когтеобразных отростка, располагающиеся под углом в девяносто градусов к своим соседям. Кончики _когтей_ заканчиваются на расстоянии равном двойному расстоянию от места, где начинается сужение до гарды. Рукоятка состояла из одной чёрной _жемчужины_ и наконечника, который состоял из центрального стержня и четырёх выгибов, резко сужающихся к концу и параллельных _когтям_.

**Vajra** был небольшим, три ладони в длину, но довольно грозным оружием. Он мог быть выстрелян всего раз и неважно, насколько больше требуемого **Reiryoku** было бы в него вложено, сила всегда была бы одна и та же. Из места попадания расходилась волна из молний, делая оружие весьма удобным для уничтожения небольших групп врагов, преград или строений.

Урахара был весьма удивлён, когда **Vajra** взорвал скалу, за которой укрылся торговец и чуть не снёс ему голову. Киске, конечно же, выжил, но сам факт, что Ичиго смог нанести ему ранение, уже говорил о большом потенциале, который имел пацан.

Практика владения оружием проходила довольно гладко, ибо Ичиго уже очень хорошо владел тем оружием, которое мог использовать. Некоторые из предметов его арсенала всё ещё были для него великоваты, но это не означает, что он не мог ими выстреливать из порталов.

**Shunpo** он оттачивал неустанно и с огромным рвением. Эта техника в его глазах имела огромный потенциал в бою, и не овладеть ей полностью было бы преступлением! Так что Ичиго постоянно использовал **Shunpo**, чтобы отточить свой навык как можно быстрее.

Дальше шла Рирука. Она, под руководством Йоруичи, смогла увеличить скорость, с которой она могла передвигаться, используя **Kangen** **Hikari**, точность её движений и общую выносливость. Так же её мастерство рукопашного боя взлетело до невиданных высот, ибо нашёлся партнёр по спаррингу, который смог помочь ей развить её умение. Спарринги с Ичиго приносили пользу, но он больше специализировался во владении оружием, чем в рукопашном бою. Спарринг с Татсуки заканчивался обычно ожогами и покупкой новой одежды, ибо старая была обожжена и пахла дымом и пеплом слишком сильно, даже после стирки.

Её **Furuburingā**, **Dōruhausu** тоже начал развиваться вместе с ней. Теперь, при активации на ней появлялось некое подобие нагрудной пластины в виде белого сердца с вертикально трещиной прямо посередине, на руках появлялись длинные цельные раздутые нарукавники, доходящие ей почти до локтей. Кисти полностью покрыты цельной субстанций её нарукавников, но пальцы и ладони всё ещё видны. По бокам, на уровне костяшек торчат жёлтые изогнутые рожки, направленные вперёд, а спереди на тыльной стороне руки виден золотой круг с розовым сердечком по центру. Так же он получала высокие сапоги, сделанные из той же субстанции, что и нарукавники. Сапоги заканчивались чуть выше колен и, по словам Рируки, помогали ей использовать **Kangen** **Hikari**.

Так же Рирука получила… _оружие_. Это был игрушечный пистолет в форме головы тёмно-зелёной утки с бледно-красным коротким клювом и жёлтой округлой пирамидкой из трёх звеньев, считая верхушку, торчащей из него, наподобие ствола. По бокам к голове были приделаны маленькие белые крылышки. Глаза были перекошены: один смотрел вверх, другой вниз, а между ними было розовое сердечко. В _затылок_ была вкручена колбочка с зелёной жидкостью, которая давала Рируке возможность сделать один мощный выстрел в обмен на всю жидкость в колбе. Сама жидкость олицетворяла накопленную **Reiryoku**, которую Рирука могла использовать для выстрела, тем самым переступая порог своей обычной предельной мощности выстрела. Она назвала эту штуку - **Ai no jū**. С появлением **Ai no jū** Рирука смогла выработать абсолютно новую ветку способностей.

**Ningyōgeki** – способность управлять всем, на чём стоит метка Рируки, или превратить это в куклу.

**Ningyōgeki: Ningyōtsukai** – способность взять под контроль объект или животное, которое Рирука желает, за исключением людей. Конечно, легче было брать под контроль объекты, которые напоминают живых существ.

**Ningyōgeki: Ki no ningyō **– Рирука брала под контроль дерево и анимировала его в древесную куклу, которую потом могла использовать для атаки и защиты. Внешний вид кукол зависел от типа дерева, которое было использовано.

**Ningy****ō****geki****: ****Iwa ****no ****ningy****ō** – Рирука брала под контроль кучу камней или даже кусок скалы и превращала их в подобие голема, на котором она могла ездить. Он мог восстанавливаться, если поблизости был исходный материал, и будет существовать, пока метка не будет уничтожена.

**Ningyōgeki: Doro no ningyō** – Рирука могла взять под контроль разжиженную землю или грязь, чтобы создать из неё монстра, которым она потом могла атаковать своих врагов. Он тоже мог восстанавливаться, если поблизости был исходный материал, и будет существовать, пока метка не будет уничтожена.

При помощи техник **Ningyōgeki** Рирука могла создать себе практически неуничтожимую армию, что она и делал в тренировочных целях. Это было весьма интересно наблюдать, как Татсуки пытается справиться с целой армией каменных големов. Которые будут восстанавливаться, пока метка не будет уничтожена. Когда Рирука попробовала такой метод против Ичиго, то он просто обрушил на големов шквал из оружия, уничтожая их пачками. Зрелище было весьма интересное.

Татсуки тоже не отставала с прогрессом. Её мастерство рукопашного боя росло не по дням, а по часам. Её скорость, сила и выносливость тоже постоянно увеличивались, благодаря тренировкам и тяжёлым спаррингам. Татсуки не была самой быстрой из группы, этот титул держал Ичиго, а за ним Рирука, но зато она была на втором месте по силе и выносливости, опять же после Ичиго, но это её не расстраивало.

Раз наращивание силы, выносливости и скорости происходило с помощью тренировок, то она решила пополнить свой репертуар приёмов. Пока что она решила взять страницу из книжки Рируки и разработала под-ветвь своей способности - **Metsuryū** **Ōgi**.

**Metsuryū Ōgi** – набор способностей, которые слишком сильно истощают пользователя, чтобы использовать их постоянно, но имеют большую силу.

**Metsury****ū Ō****gi****: ****Guren ****Kary****ū ****Ken** – Поджигая свои кулаки, Татсуки начинает быстро наносить ими удары своему противнику. Каждый удар вызывает мощный пламенный взрыв, что увеличивает урон, наносимый цели.

**Metsury****ū Ō****gi****: Guren Bakuenjin** – Татсуки поджигает свои руки и генерирует длинные потоки пламени из них, которые двигаются, чтобы нанести удар врагу в виде спиральной формации. Каждый попавший удар генерирует мощный поджигающий взрыв.

Отрабатываю эти два приёма, Татсуки превратила тренировочную площадку Урахары в пустошь и щебень…

Кстати об Урахаре. Он так же предоставил Ичиго, Рируке и Татсуки специальные мобильные телефоны, которые позволяли связываться между собой бесплатно и без риска, что их подслушают, ибо они работали по абсолютно другому принципу. Ну, это по крайней мере то, что Урахара говорил. Так же эти новые приспособления могли обнаруживать **Пустых** ещё _до_ того, как те появились! Это действительно было очень выгодное предложение, Ичиго даже заплатил торговцу. Конечно, это было древние золото, но Ичиго не сомневался, что Урахара сможет найти приличного нумизмата, который мать продаст за такую редкость.

* * *

Из размышлений Ичиго вывел тот факт, что он заметил человека переходящего дорогу, на которого неслась машина. Суда по вихлянию и скорости, с которой она двигалась, водитель машины был пьян. Мозг Ичиго уже просчитал, что парню, который переходит дорогу не выжить, если его собьёт машина, и тело начало двигаться.

Одно быстрое **Shunpo** и Ичиго стоял рядом с парнем и, схватив его за руку, рванул к тротуару. Он успел в последний момент, ибо машина чуть не зацепила беднягу. Опомнившись и посмотрев на удаляющуюся машину, парень, которого спас Ичиго, начал говорить.

"Спасибо вам, молодой человек, за то, что спасли меня." Пока он говорил, Ичиго смог его полностью осмотреть. На нём был синий костюм, с белой рубашкой и синим галстуком, коричневые ботинки. У него так же были длинные, почти до плеч, коричневые волосы и карие глаза. "Если вас не затруднит, не могли бы вы сказать, как вас зову? Меня Иноуэ Сора."

"Куросаки Ичиго." Ответил Ичиго. "С вами точно всё в порядке?"

"Ах, да, всё нормально, просто я сильно задумался и не заметил машину, ещё раз спасибо." Сора поклонился в знак признательности. "Я даже не хочу думать, чтобы случилось с моей маленькой сестрой, если бы я погиб."

"Что же могло настолько завладеть вашим вниманием, чтобы вы не услышали машину?" Ичиго не мог не поинтересоваться.

"Понимаете, у меня есть младшая сестра, и я подарил ей заколки, которые она не захотела носить, ибо сказала, что они…" Тут он помедлил. "…_ребяческие_."

'… _Я знаю, что я об этом пожалею.'_ Подумал Ичиго.

'… _Не думай об этом, и этого не случиться.__'_ Ответил Гил.

"Давайте я помогу вам добраться до дома, чтобы вы опять не _задумались_ и не угодили в какую-нибудь аварию." Сказал Ичиго.

* * *

С того случая прошёл месяц… Ичиго не пожалел о том, что он сделал.

"Куросаки-kun!"

Ни капельки.

Ичиго оглянулся и увидел девочку с оранжевыми волосами до плеч, карими глазами, одетую в белые шорты, красный джемпер на белую рубашку и в кедах, у неё на лице сияла широкая улыбка. По бокам её волосы были убраны двумя заколами синего цвета в форме цветка гибискуса с шестью лепестками.

Это бы Иноуэ Орихиме, младшая сестра Иноуэ Соры.

После того, как Ичиго довёл Сору до дома, он познакомился с Орихиме. Он никогда не встречал девочку энергичнее и жизнерадостнее. Как только она узнала о том, что произошло с Сорой, она расплакалась и начала просить у него прощения, за то, что сказала, что подарок ей не понравился.

Пока Ичиго размышлял над тем, как ему эта сцена напоминает тот момент, когда его сёстры попытались обнять его до смерти, когда он спас их от хулигана… Серьёзно, восьмилетние не должны иметь _столько_ физической силы!

Из раздумий его вывела оранжевая ракета, которая сбила его с ног.

"Куросаки-kun, ты опять задумался!" Радостно провозгласила Орихиме. Она видимо взяла на себя миссию, чтобы не давать Ичиго отстраняться от мира… Или что-то типа того…

После того, как Ичиго спас её брата, Орихиме фактически не отходила от Ичиго не на шаг, когда это было возможно. В её глазах он был героем, который спас её брата, и не дал судьбе отнять у неё единственную семью, что у неё осталась.

Ичиго думал, что шутки от его матери, пот поводу того, как он собирает вокруг себя прекрасных дам, никогда не закончатся… Повезло, что Исшин лежал на полу и из его затылка текла кровь, невинное выражение лица Масаки никого не обмануло…

Таким образом, Орихиме присоединилась к их маленькой группе. Татсуки отреагировала довольно нормально… Если тот факт, что она воспринимала Орихиме, как щенка, которого они подобрали и приютили. Рирука же пыталась испепелить рыжеволосую девочку взглядом каждый раз, когда та обнимала Ичиго.

Ичиго опять е попросту не понимал, что не так, с тем, что Орихиме его обнимает, Рирука и Татсуки постоянно его обнимали… Гил на это ответа не дал, только сказал, что Ичиго должен сам это узнать…

Одно было хорошо, Орихиме не могла видеть духов и практически не имела **Reiatsu**, так что она не могла стать целью заплутавшего **Пустого**, что принесло большое облегчение для группы, ибо им не придётся ограждать её дом от **Пустых**.

* * *

Ичиго, Татсуки, Рирука и Орихиме сидели и ели небольшом парке, рядом с домом Иноуэ. Сора приготовил им закуски и напитки. Один важный факт об Иноуэ Орихиме – то, что она приготовит только она и может есть. Никто не знал, как она может есть эту странную… _пищу_, но даже организм Татсуки не смог выдержать больше чем одного укуса.

Тут у Ичиго запиликал телефон, что означало появление **Пустого**.

Переглянувшись с Татсуки и Рирукой, он поднялся и, дав стандартную отговорку, что идёт по делам, Орихиме никогда не спрашивала, куда он ходит, он рвану в сторону, куда показывал его телефон.

* * *

Ичиго быстро передвигался по крышам при помощи **Shunpo**, стараясь найти **Пустого**, пока тот не натворил бед. Тут Ичиго почувствовал весь сильное **Reiatsu** **Пустого**…, нет, _**Пустых**_, их было много.

"Чёрт, что они тут забыли? Это явно не обычные **Пустые**." Пробормотал Ичиго.

На улице перед ним он видел несколько **Пустых** и притом весь сильных. Один был похож на многоножку с маской в виде свиного черепа, второй напоминал большую ящерицу, а третий был похож на горилл с очень большими руками и непропорционально маленькими ногами. Он даже не мог на них стоять и поэтому стоял на руках. Горилла-подобный **Пустой** видимо был главный, ибо другие два попросту стояли сзади, пока этот говорил. Да и его **Reiatsu** было намного выше, чем у других.

Но то, что привлекло внимание Ичиго, это был ворох тряпья, который лежал перед ними. Это были зелёные лохмотья, и они _шевелились_, что заставляло поверить, что это видимо их жертва.

'_Я никогда не смогу нормально провести неделю…_' Проворчал Ичиго, перед тем, как рванул вперёд.

* * *

**Печеньку тому, кто угадает, что это за Пустой похожий на гориллу! А теперь к делу. Прошу проголосовать у меня на страничке, ибо иначе историю будет сложнее писать из-за отсутствия одного из намеченных пунктов сюжета. И да, я знаю, что знакомство с Орихиме было коротким, но это только её вступление в историю, так что не жалуйтесь, она ещё не является действующим лицом. Так же большое спасибо ****Piterio**** и ****saddas74**** за отзовы!**

**Предложения? Пожелания? Мнения? Всё пишите в отзывах! Чем их больше, тем быстрее будет обновляться история! **


	5. Антилопа

"Речь" – речь человека

'_Мысли_' – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

'_**Мысли**_' – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли_' – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Глава пятая: Антилопа.**

* * *

Ичиго рванул вперёд без раздумий, используя **Shunpo**, чтобы оказаться между **Пустыми** и тем, что он подозревал, было ребёнком в зелёных лохмотьях.

За его спиной моментально сформировались три портала, из которых появилось оружие. Не дав **Пустым** времени понять что происходит, он выстрелил. Тот, что был похож на гориллу, просто исчез и появился неподалёку со статическим хлопком, его товарищам не повезло, и они были уничтожены мгновенно.

Ичиго оценил своего соперника. **Пустые**, с которыми он раньше встречался, не могли двигаться с такой скоростью. Это было чем-то похоже на **Shunpo**, но в тоже время в корне отличалось. И его **Reiatsu** _намного_ превышало **Reiatsu** других **Пустых**. Тут у Ичиго раскрылись широко глаза.

"Ты. Ты ведь **Adjuchas**?" Спросил Ичиго

"**Верно, пацан.**" **Пустой** рассмеялся. "**А ты, я как погляжу ****Shinigami****? Интересно, я **_**давно**_** не ел одно из вас!**"

Ичиго понял, что у него были проблемы.

**Пустые** делятся на несколько уровней квалификации.

Вначале идут простые **Пустые**, которые, по сути, являются мелкими сошками и довольно легки в истреблении. Они в основном ведомы инстинктами и не отличаются интеллектом. В основном заботятся только о том, как насытиться.

Дальше идут, так называемые, **Menos**-классы.

**Gillian** – огромный как небоскрёб **Пустой**, который формируется из группы **Пустых** собравшихся и слившихся вместе. По сути глупое и медлительное создание, не способное к рациональному мышлению. Медлительно и неповоротливо, но весьма крепкие. Все **Gillian**'ы выглядят одинаково – длинная фигура в чёрном плаще, белая маска с длинным остроконечным носом, белые сапоги с закруглёнными носами.

Но везде бывают исключения из правил. Если сознание одного **Пустого** подавит все остальные и возьмёт контроль над телом **Gillian**'а, то он продолжит есть, и вскоре сможет дальше эволюционировать.

**Adjuchas** – похож на обычного **Пустого** по размерам, но отличается огромной силой и скоростью и имеет ряд специальных возможностей, которые он выработал в процессе эволюции. Внешний вид разниться, и нет чёткого описания.

Ичиго столкнулся с **Adjuchas**'ом. Если он правильно помнил лекцию Урахары, то он был способен победить его, но только если повезёт.

Ичиго не стал рисковать и, открыв множество порталов, начал стрелять без остановки оружием. В ход шли самые смертоносные сокровища, о которых Ичиго знал. **Adjuchas** просто уклонялся от них, используя всё ту же странную технику. Ичиго придётся использовать более изощрённую тактику.

Открыв портал, Ичиго выпустил из него меч, от которого **Пустой** уклонился.

"Ты проиграл." Сказал Ичиго.

"**И почему же я про…**" Договорить **Пустой** не успел, ибо меч, который Ичиго выпустил, вошёл ему в затылок и прошёл насквозь. Тело начало распадаться, и меч упал на землю.

**Hrunting****: ****Hound ****of ****the ****Red ****Plains** – меч, использованный Беовульфом, чтобы убить мать Генделя. Один раз выпущенный он достигает скорости в десять махов на самом прямом к цели пути, и он продолжит преследовать свою цель, даже если он был парирован, отбит или от него увернулись, пока стрелок продолжает поддерживать наводку на цель. Сам по себе меч чёрный, с несколькими маленькими лезвиями, _наматывающимися_ на тонкое основание и растущими вокруг него немного загибаясь наружу.

Ичиго улыбнулся и отозвал меч обратно в сокровищницу. **Hrunting** ещё ни разу его не подводил.

Оглянувшись, Ичиго не заметил присутствия других **Пустых**, хотя в воздухе всё ещё чувствовалось их **Reiatsu**… Тут Ичиго повернулся к _пострадавшему_. Подойдя поближе, он приподнял лохмотья, чтобы разглядеть лицо и чуть не упал.

Это был ребёнок, девочка, насколько он мог сказать без проверки более приватных мест. У неё были короткие зелёные волосы. Большой шрам спускался со лба и до носа и красная линия через её лицо под её глазами. Цвет её глаз было не узнать, ибо они были закрыты. Но самой большой отличительной чертой были остатки _маски __**Пустого**_, которые красовались у неё на верхушке головы, в виде слегка мультяшного черепа. Трещина пробегала вдоль левой стороны маски, и четыре зуба на левой стороне черепа были отломаны.

Её **Reiatsu** тоже больше всего походила на **Пустого**…

"Что за?" Пробормотал Ичиго.

'_Осторожнее, мы не знаем, что она такое.__'_ Предупредил Гил.

Ответить Ичиго не успел, ибо девочка вздрогнула и начала открывать глаза, которые, кстати, оказали орехового цвета. Моргнув пару раз она приподнялась и оглянулась. Заметив Ичиго, она отшатнулась от него, как будто он был какой-то монстр.

В её глазах был страх. Ичиго мог видеть его чётко и ясно. Каждый аз, когда он делал какое-либо движение, она вздрагивала, как будто ожидая, что он её атакует. Ичиго не был специалистом в подобных ситуациях, ибо, даже при наличии двух маленьких сестёр, он никогда не попадал в позицию, где ему нужно было получить доверие ребёнка.

'_Ну, всё бывает впервые…'_

Ичиго приподнялся, что вызвало у ребёнка панику, и она отползла от него чуть дальше. Улыбаясь как можно добродушнее, Ичиго сделал первую попытку.

"Не бойся, я тебя не обижу." Судя по тому, что девочка не старалась от него отползти, его голос хотя бы её не пугал. "Послушай, я знаю, что тебе страшно и что ты меня не знаешь, но факт в том, что мне нужно узнать, если с тобой всё в порядке." Девочка всё ещё не двинулась со своего места.

Ичиго вздохнул и медленно, чтобы не напугать её, достал телефон из кармана. Отправив быстрое сообщение Рируке, что ему придётся задержаться, он убрал аппарат и снова обратил свой взгляд на девочку.

"Давай так, я задам вопрос, а ты либо кивнёшь в подтверждение, либо покачаешь головой в отрицание, хорошо?" Девочка посмотрела на Ичиго и, чуть подумав, кивнула. "Так, у тебя что-нибудь болит?"

Нет.

"Ты **Пустой**?" Судя по трещине в её маске и нехватке зубов в черепе…

Да.

"Ты знаешь, почему они за тобой гнались?" Тут девочка начала оглядываться в панике. "Не беспокойся, я о них позаботился. Так ты знаешь, почему?"

Да.

"Они хотели тебя съесть?"

Да.

"Слушай, я обещаю, что я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, но оставаться тут не безопасно. Если хочешь, я могу отвести тебя туда, где ты сможешь отдохнуть, а потом, если захочешь, отправиться обратно в **Hueco** **Mundo**."

Тут девочка яростно замотала головой.

"Ты не хочешь назад в **Hueco** **Mundo**?"

Да.

"Давай так, я отведу тебя туда, где мы сможем дать тебе еды и воды, и где будет безопасно, договорились?" Это было бы чистым самоубийством тащить её домой или к Урахаре, так что оставалась только квартира Татсуки. Его инстинкты старшего брата не позволяли оставить её здесь одну.

Девочка внимательно посмотрела на него, как будто пытаясь понять, насколько он честен. Под конец, видимо увидев то, что искала, она медленно кивнула. Ичиго улыбнулся и медленно подошёл к ней и подсадил ребёнка себе на спину. Девочка мгновенно ухватилась ему за шею.

"А теперь, держись, мы будем двигаться довольно быстро." Предупредил Ичиго, и они исчезли в быстром **Shunpo**.

* * *

Спустя примерно десять минут Ичиго с пассажиром прибыли в апартаменты, которые на данный момент занимала Татсуки.

Это больше была однокомнатная квартира с минимум удобств, чем апартаменты. Складная кровать стояла у стены, на стене весел плакат, на котором был изображён огромный красный китайский дракон. Стол и стул стояли у окна, и шкаф с книгами рядом. Всё было просто, но удобно.

Ключи в принципе были не нужны, ибо Татсуки не закрывала своё окно.

Спустив девочку на пол, Ичиго отправился в небольшую соседнюю комнатку, что считалась кухней. Там в принципе была только электрическая плита, микроволновка, чайник и холодильник, который иногда начинал барахлить, по словам Татсуки, и самостоятельно размораживаться.

Сделав всего пару шагов, он почувствовал, как что-то держит его за штанину. Поглядев вниз, он заметил, что девочка держит его одной рукой.

"Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил?"

Она кивнула.

'_Похоже, с чаем придётся повременить.'_ Подумал Ичиго.

Сев на пол и скрестив ноги, Ичиго посадил девочку рядом с собой.

"Знаешь, а мы ведь даже и не представились." Девочка подняла глаза и посмотрела на него. "Меня зовут Ичиго, Куросаки Ичиго, а тебя?"

Девочка посмотрела на него ещё чуть-чуть и потом опустила голову.

"…Нэл." Прошептала она. "Меня зовут Нэл Ту."

Ичиго улыбнулся. Это был прогресс.

"Хорошо, значит Нэл. Очень рад познакомиться!" Тут Ичиго заметил несколько красных пятен на нижней части её одежды. "Точно с тобой всё в порядке?"

"…Да" Ответила Нэл.

"Слушай, тебе нечего здесь бояться, тебя никто не обидит." Нэл подняла голову и посмотрела на него. "Я обещаю тебе."

Девочка смотрела в его глаза и пыталась что-то найти, но видимо не находила.

* * *

Нэл испытывала внутренний конфликт.

С одной стороны она была благодарна ему за то, что он её спас, но он был **Shinigami** и по идее он был плохой человек. Так что даже если он спас её, то это должно было быть не из доброты душевной, а с каким-то определённым скрытым мотивом.

После того, как Песче и Дондочакка были убиты **Пустыми** в **M****enosu no ****M****ori**, она была одна. Они были её лучшими и единственными друзьями… Они были её братьями. С того момента как умер Бавабава всё пошло наперекосяк. Они были пойманы, но смогли сбежать.

Их преследовали…

Песче и Дондочакка остались задержать преследователей…

Они пожертвовали собой…

Они пожертвовали собой, чтобы спасти её…

Нэл не знала, что произошло дальше, но она почувствовала боль в своей маске и потом она очнулась одна. Вокруг всё было разрушено, каменные деревья были разбиты, и рядом не было ни одного **Пустого**.

Она плакала…

Она звала их…

Но никто не пришёл. Она осталась одна, абсолютно одна.

Она могла только плакать…

Рыдая, пока она не охрипла, Нэл провела на том месте несколько часов. После того, как она уже не могла плакать, она решил двигаться. Не было смысла оставаться на одном месте, как и не было смысла двигаться дальше. Но она не могла просто умереть. Песче, Дондочакка и Бавабава отдали свои жизни, чтобы она могла жить, и она будет жить, ведь ей больше ничего не оставалось.

Дни? Недели? Месяцы? Она не знала, сколько она блуждала по **Hueco** **Mundo**, но однажды её нашли. Один из **Пустых** был из той самой группы, которая убила Песче и Дондочакку.

Они преследовали её…

Бежать…

Спасаться…

Жить…

Она хотела _**жить**_!

На чистом инстинкте она открыла **Garganta**.

Страх…

Она бежала.

Она слышала, как _они_ гнались за ней.

Добравшись до другого конца, она упала на землю, у неё не было больше сил бежать.

Она упала на землю.

**Пустые** приблизились к ней.

Она умрёт…

Они убьют её…

Тут она почувствовала чьё-то присутствие. Оно отличалось от **Пустых** окружающих её, их присутствие было хаотично и просто _пропитано_ жаждой крови, но это новое присутствие окутало её будто защитным покрывалом. Оно было как защитная скорлупа, которая огородит от всех опасностей. Нэл больше не могла держаться за сознание и погрузилась в темноту, которая больше не пугала её, а приветствовала теплотой и уютом и всё из-за этого нового присутствия.

Нэл очнулась и увидела его. Это был мальчик с оранжевыми волосами и карими глазами, хотя можно было заметить, что по краям радужная оболочка начала краснеть и его зрачки были немного вытянуты вертикально.

Первое, что Нэл сделала, это попыталась отдалиться от него как можно дальше.

Люди ненавидели **Пустых** и всегда старались уничтожить.

"Не бойся, я тебя не обижу."

Нэл остановилась. Не обидит? Он же знает, что она **Пустой**. Почем он…?

Тут она _почувствовала_. Эта аура, что ранее украл её, он тот, кто излучал эту ауру.

Для Нэл это абсолютно непонятно. Этот мальчик не угрожал ей, он не пытался ей навредить, он дружелюбно улыбался ей.

Это должен быть обман, ложь! Такого не бывает!

"Послушай, я знаю, что тебе страшно и что ты меня не знаешь, но факт в том, что мне нужно узнать, если с тобой всё в порядке."

Его волновало её состояние?

Почему?

**Почему?**

Его поведение совсем не совпадало с тем, как это описывали другие **Пустые**, чьи разговоры она слышала изредка.

Она была готова бежать, спасаться, может даже драться, если придётся! Но ничто не могло её подготовить к той искренности, которой практически _светились_ его глаза.

"Давай так, я задам вопрос, а ты либо кивнёшь в подтверждение, либо покачаешь головой в отрицание, хорошо?"

Нэл не могла говорить, из-за внутреннего конфликта. Она не знала, что делать в такой ситуации, так что она просто кивнула.

Улыбка стала чуть шире на лице странного мальчика.

"Так, у тебя что-нибудь болит?"

Опять, он опять использовал этот заботливый тон. Нэл было уже плевать, что это всё может оказаться просто ложью. Долгое одиночество и потеря любимых почти уничтожили её веру в то, что в жизни с ней может произойти что-то хорошее. Даже, если это была ложь, то она была рада даже этому маленькому чуду, когда она могла почувствовать что-то кому-то не всё равно. **Пустые** не заботятся ни о ком кроме себя, она и её братья были исключением из правил.

Она покачала головой, и увидела, что немного напряжения смыло с лица мальчика.

"Ты **Пустой**?"

Она кивнула, ибо это была правда, хотя и частичная. Она была **Arrancar**, **Пустой**, что сорвал с себя маску и обрёл силы сходные с силами **Shinigami**. Да, она была слаба, но это не меняло тот факт, что она не полностью **Пустой**.

"Ты знаешь, почему они за тобой гнались?"

Гнались? Тут Нэл вспомнила, что за ней гнались и начала оглядываться, дабы удостовериться, что их не было рядом. Страх снова вернулся, не такой сильный, как раньше, но даже эта тёплая аура человека не могла полностью подавить его.

"Не беспокойся, я о них позаботился. Так ты знаешь, почему?"

Он о них позаботился? Нэл внимательно посмотрела на него и почувствовала странное тёплое чувство у себя в груди.

Он спас её…

Он убил тех **Пустых**, что за неё гнались…

Нэл ели сдерживала слёзы, но всё равно кивнула.

"Они хотели тебя съесть?"

Нэл кивнула, всё ещё смотря на человека. Этот мальчик спас её и ничего не хотел в замен, он спас её от тех, кого Нэл и её братья никогда бы не смогли победить.

"Слушай, я обещаю, что я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, но оставаться тут не безопасно. Если хочешь, я могу отвести тебя туда, где ты сможешь отдохнуть, а потом, если захочешь, отправиться обратно в **Hueco** **Mundo**."

Обратно…?

Нэл яростно замотала головой. Она не хотела возвращаться в пустыню! Да, это когда-то был её дом, но теперь это просто место, где она должна была жить, не более. Без её семьи… В любом месте будет лучше чем в том аду.

"Ты не хочешь назад в **Hueco** **Mundo**?"

Нэл кивнула.

"Давай так, я отведу тебя туда, где мы сможем дать тебе еды и воды, и где будет безопасно, договорились?"

Он даст ей еды и воды?

Там… где безопасно?

Она хотела этого…

Но… если это ложь? Обман?

Нэл внимательно посмотрела в его глаза.

Тепло…

Они излучали тепло. Всё его _присутствие_ излучало дружелюбие. Нэл могла чувствовать его **Reiatsu**, и оно не было буйным, как у **Пустых**, нет, оно было тёплым и обволакивало её, как защитное одеяло.

Она не знала почему, она не знала как, возможно это были её инстинкты, возможно боязнь одиночества, но что-то внутри Нэл говорило ей, что ему можно верить.

Нэл кивнула.

Мальчик подошёл и подсадил её себе на спину. Его спина бала тёплая и Нэл было очень уютно. Она взялась своими руками за его шею, чтобы не упасть.

"А теперь, держись, мы будем двигаться довольно быстро."

И он говорил правду, они передвигались _очень_ быстро. Всё вокруг было смазано, но Нэл всё равно могла разобрать некоторые детали. Что-то у неё в голове пыталось ей напомнить, что она знает, _как_ мальчик это делает, но Нэл проигнорировала это чувство. Всё, что было важно, это то, что кто-то был к ней добр, кто-то взял её к себе, она больше не была одна. Нэл не знала, сколько это продлиться, так что она пыталась запомнить каждый момент. Но всё хорошее, рано или поздно, неизбежно подходит к концу.

Новый друг Нэл, и она отказывалась о нём думать по-другому, ибо он был первым лучиком надежды во тьме боль страха и одиночества её существования с тех пор как её братья погибли, опустил её на пол в небольшой комнате, в которую он попал через окно.

Как только юноша попытался отойти о неё, Нэл схватила его за штанину.

Она не хотела быть одна…

Никогда…

Больше никогда не быть одной…

Она понимала, что он лишь ненадолго отойдёт, но она не хотела терять его присутствие даже на мгновение.

"Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил?" Прозвучал голос юноши.

Нэл кивнула, не поднимая глаз.

Она услышала вздох, и вдруг он поднял её и посадил рядом с собой. Нэл мгновенно придвинулась поближе.

"Знаешь, а мы ведь даже и не представились."

Нэл подумала и поняла, что да, она не знала его имени, но для неё это было не важно. Нэл подняла взгляд и посмотрела в глаза человека, что спас её.

"Меня зовут Ичиго, Куросаки Ичиго, а тебя?"

'_Ичиго…'_ Подумала Нэл.

"…Нэл." Прошептала она. "Меня зовут Нэл Ту."

Она не могла даже говорить громко.

"Хорошо, значит Нэл. Очень рад познакомиться!" Тут он заметил несколько красных пятен на нижней части её одежды. "Точно с тобой всё в порядке?"

Это была её кровь, но раны уже зажили и не беспокоили её.

"Слушай, тебе нечего здесь бояться, тебя никто не обидит." Нэл подняла голову и посмотрела на него. "Я обещаю тебе."

'_Он…_' Что-то болезненно сжалось в груди Нэл.

Она смотрела прямо ему в глаза и пыталась найти малейший признак лжи, хоть что-либо, что могло указать её, что это не правда.

Но всё, что она нашла, это была искренность и тепло…

Нэл прыгнула на него и начала плакать. Вся та боль, всё то одиночество, всё лилось из неё потоком слёз…

* * *

Ичиго мог справиться со многими сложностями, которые ему могла подкинуть жизнь, но ничто не могло его подготовить к тому, что произошло дальше.

Нэл прыгнула и обняла его за шею и начала плакать. Да, у Ичиго было две младшие сестры, но он никогда не утешал их, ибо у него _не было причины_ это делать. Учитывая, что любую вещь, которая могла довести его сестёр до слёз, он устранял с максимальной жестокостью, то у него просто отсутствовал опыт в утешении плачущего ребёнка.

'_Ну, всё бывает в первый раз…'_ Подумал Ичиго.

* * *

Ичиго шёл по улице и не мог не подивиться тем изменениям, что произошли в его жизни с появлением Нэл.

"Ичиго-kun!" Ичиго почувствовал, как две мягкие, но сильные руки обхватили его за шею и прижали к двум большим и упругим… _объектам_.

Выдохнув, Ичиго мог только улыбнуться.

"Доброе утро, Нэл-chan."

Да, это была Нэл, ну а если точнее, настоящая форма Нэл.

* * *

После того, как Нэл выплакалась, она начала рассказывать Ичиго всё. Как она путешествовала со своими братьями, как им было весело вместе…, как они погибли в бою, спасая её жизнь. Во время рассказа Нэл сидел на колене у Ичиго, и держалась за его рубашку. Она снова заплакала, когда рассказывала про то, как она осталась одна.

После того, как Ичиго уговорил Татсуки и Рируку, что Нэл не опасна, встал вопрос о том, где она будет жить. Нэл наотрез отказалась быть разлучённой с Ичиго, и ничто не могло изменить её решения. В итоге решили, что Нэл будет спать в кровати с Ичиго, и он будет просыпаться раньше своей семьи и выносить её из дома, чтобы он мог поесть и потом направиться в школу вместе с Нэл. Конечно, пришлось разориться на ещё одну скрывающую **Reiatsu** безделушку от Урахары, но, по крайней мере, Нэл была счастлива, что было единственное, что было важно.

Так прошли первые два месяца. Нэл всегда сидела на плечах у Ичиго или на спине, что вызывало странные взгляды от Татсуки и Рируки, взгляды которые Ичиго никогда не замечал… Орихиме не могла видеть духов, так что о неё беспокоиться не приходилось. Хотя она тоже вступила в странное состязание, призом в котором было место рядом с Ичиго за обеденным столом, когда троица девушек ели у него дома. Когда Ичиго спросил у мамы что было такого важного в месте рядом с ним, она лишь рассмеялась и сказала, чтобы он продолжал быть там же очаровательным юношей и потом он сам поймёт. От Исшина он помощи и не ждал… Гил просто пробормотал что-то и сказал, что в конкретно этой ситуации Ичиго должен разбираться сам.

Единственной ложкой дёгтя в бочке мёда был тот факт, что Нэл периодически испытывала головные боли, от которых не помогали никакие лекарства. Хотя это было ещё под вопросом работают ли человеческие препараты на **Пустых**. В конце концов, Ичиго достал из своей сокровищницы целебное зелье, которое, если верить описанию, должно было исцелить любую рану или недуг.

Тут произошёл самый интересный момент за всё время, пока Нэл была с ними. После того, как она выпила снадобье, Нэл схватилась за голову и все увидели, что трещина в её маске начала восстанавливаться, как и недостающие зубы у черепа. Никто не знал, что это значит, и поэтому Ичиго, Татсуки и Рируке оставалось только сидеть и смотреть.

Как только последняя часть маски восстановилась, произошёл взрыв, который поднял облако _розового_ дыма. Мощная волна **Reiatsu** обрушилась на Ичиго, Рируку и Татсуки. Ичиго просто поднял свой уровень **Reiatsu**, дабы нейтрализовать эффект удушья, но у Рируки и Татсуки не было такой возможности и обе они упали на пол, придавленные **Reiatsu**, которое сильно отдавало **Пустым**.

Ичиго не успел даже опомниться, как что-то влетело в него, и он почувствовал себя чьих-то в крепких объятиях. Тот, кто его держал, плакал и повторял его имя. Голос был женский и знакомый, но Ичиго всё никак не мог вспомнить…

Когда дым рассеялся, и представшая троице картина была шокирующей, за неимением другого слова.

Ичиго сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, что было не удивительно, учитывая силу взрыва. А вот тот факт, что его обнимала взрослая и весьма… _пышная_ девушка…

У неё были берёзовые волосы и потрясающая фигура. Она была одета в зелёный топ и зелёную мини-юбку, которые больше были похожи на лохмотья. На её голове была маска **Пустого**, которая напоминала маску Нэл, но с более резкими чертами и менее _мультяшную_, по мобам у маски были закруглённые назад рога. Но самой заметной её чертой была большая цифра **3** вытатуированная у неё на спине.

Рядом с девушкой лежала катана в светло зелёных ножнах и со светло зелёной обмоткой рукояти. Гарда была в видел двух полумесяцев сходящихся _спинами_ на клинке.

"Нэл?" Спросил Ичиго. Да, это был голос Нэл.

Держащая его женщина слегка ослабила хватку и отодвинулась назад, чтобы их лица были напротив друг друга. Это была Нэл, она была старше, но Ичиго не мог спутать это лицо ни с чьим другим. Эта красная линия у неё на лице под глазами тянущаяся через переносицу, эти глаза.

Из глаз Нэл текли слёзы, но не слёзы боли или грусти, а слёзы счастья. Она улыбнулась и кивнула.

"Неллиел Ту Оделсчванк, но для тебя просто Нэл, Ичиго-kun." Она сказала и снова обняла его.

'_Я… не мог этого предвидеть…'_ Подумал Ичиго.

'_Никто бы не смог…__'_

* * *

Восстановление Нэл имело два важных последствия.

Первое, это тот факт, что его родители узнали его секрет. **Reiatsu**, которое выпустила Нэл, было слишком велико и перегрузило аксессуар, который должен был его скрывать, так что все, кто мог, почувствовали этот всплеск. Это было бы не так плохо, если бы Ичиго не поднял уровень своего **Reiatsu** на чистом боевом рефлексе.

Исшин может и был почти без сил, но он всё ещё мог чувствовать **Reiatsu**, как и Масаки. Когда два родителя почувствовали **Reiatsu** _невероятно_ сильного **Пустого**, а потом **Reiatsu** их сына взмыло до небывалых высот, то они естественно предположили худшее и, несмотря на своё бессилие помочь, рванули к тому месту, откуда пришла волна. Квартира Татсуки находилась не так далеко, так что им потребовалось всего десять минут, чтобы прибыть туда.

Урахара и Йоруичи тоже прибыли на место, но уже по другой причине.

Йоруичи знала, что Ичиго так просто не победить и если потребуется помощь, то она будет рядом с мальцом, которого она принялась считать за младшего брата. Весьма талантливого младшего брата с _тонной_ острых предметов, которые он начинал швырять в тех, кто действовал ему на нервы.

Урахара же попросту не мог упустить момента и увидеть Ичиго в настоящем бою. Да, он тоже волновался за безопасность парня, но был уверен в способность Ичиго совершать невозможное и побеждать, во что бы то ни было.

Итог? Две группы ворвались в апартаменты с разных сторон, Исшин и Масаки через дверь, а Киске и Йоруичи через окно. Родители думали, что увидят нечто жуткое, Урахара и Йоруичи думали, что увидят бой… Никто не предполагал, что они увидят девушку с маской **Пустого** на голове и в весьма откровенных лохмотьях. Девушку, которая обнимала Ичиго так, как будто её жизнь зависит от этого.

Татсуки и Рирука в это время сидели по бокам от Ичиго и сверлили её взглядом с не скрытой враждебностью.

Когда Ичиго увидел вновь прибывших, его мозг наконец-то вышел из ступора.

"Всему этому есть очень хорошее объяснение." Сказал Ичиго. "Мне только нужно его придумать."

* * *

Скандал, который после этого произошёл, был _легендарным_.

Масаки устроила некое подобие испанской инквизиции: отвечай или смерть, остальные молчат. Первым под карающую длань разъярённой матери попал Урахара, ибо она знала, кто он такой. Откуда появилась сковородка у неё в руке, никто не знал.

Киске отделался ещё легко, когда признался, что не знает как эта ситуация вообще началась.

Йоруичи была на очереди и быстро призналась, что Ичиго сам к ним пришёл.

Исшин получил по голове сковородкой без промедления, а уже потом Масаки начала задавать вопросы.

Потом шёл получасовой монолог как все трое, Урахара, Йоруичи и Исшин, _испортили_ её сына.

Потом Масаки чутким материнским голосом расспросила Ичиго, что произошло и почему у него на шее висит женщина. Нэл всё это время просто лежала, используя Ичиго как большого плюшевого медвежонка.

Финал оказался весьма интересным. Масаки смогла успокоиться, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы мыслить рационально, и после этого проанализировать ситуацию. Узнав причину, по которой Ичиго не сказал ей или Исшину о своём _хобби_, Масаки просто обняла своего ребёнка со счастливой улыбкой. Да, она была расстроена, что её сын впутался во всё это, но она гордилась им за его мотивы.

Конечно Масаки тут же поставила условия, что она поприсутствует на нескольких тренировках Ичиго, чтобы убедиться, что её сын не пытается прыгнуть выше головы.

Так же она предупредила, что не позволит ему больше исполнять его обязанности **Shinigami**, если из-за них понизится его успеваемость в школе, или Масаки увидит, что они стали для него слишком опасны.

Потом встал вопрос о том, где будет располагаться Нэл, которая наотрез отказалась покидать Ичиго. После долгих уговоров было согласовано, что Нэл будет жить в доме у Куросаки, и будет находиться в **Gigai**'е, фальшивом теле, которое обычно используют **Shinigami**, когда им нужно взаимодействовать с живыми людьми.

* * *

Возвращаясь к нынешнему моменту.

Нэл шла рядом с Ичиго, пока тот направлялся в школу. Единственная вещь, которую скрывал **Gigai**, была её маска, а так она выглядела абсолютно так же. На ней были чёрные ботинки с каблуком, чёрные чулки, которые заканчивались розовой витой каймой немного выше колена, короткие чёрные кожаные шорты с розовым ремнём и прямоугольной золотой пряжкой. Так же на неё была чёрная блузка на пуговицах и чёрный жакет с длинными рукавами.

Некоторые люди оглядывались, проходя мимо неё, в основном юноши, которые часто падали, ибо спотыкались, не смотря вперёд. Но Нэл ничего этого не замечала, всё её внимание было на Ичиго.

'_Ичиго…__'_

Он был тем, кто принял её и спас, когда она была практически бессильна. Она приютил её и стал ей семьёй. Когда она смотрела на него, Нэл понимала, что она никогда не покинет его. Когда Ичиго был рядом, боль в её груди пропадала. Та самая боль, что появилась, когда её братья умерли.

Одиночество.

Утрата.

Всё это медленно, но верно уничтожало Нэл изнутри, но потом, когда она уже была на грани смерти, появился Ичиго. Нэл в своей жизни видела только одного **Shinigami**, и он был монстром. Холодный, расчётливый садист, которому было плевать на всех кроме него самого. _Он_ видел её только как инструмент, пешку, _вещь_. Нэл считала, что все **Shinigami** такие, но потом она встретила Ичиго.

То тепло, которое он излучал, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Когда она полностью восстановилась и увидела, как Ичиго был обеспокоен из-за того, что случилось, Нэл осознала один простой факт.

Ичиго стал для неё смыслом жизни.

Когда она была в своей _детской_ форме, она не могла покинуть его, так как мгновенно возвращался тот страх, что она испытывала в одиночестве. Мало по малу Нэл начала видеть Ичиго, как часть своей жизни, ведь для неё это было намного проще, как ребёнку. Тогда всё было просто, ибо, если рядом был Ичиго, значит, всё было хорошо, всё было _правильно_. Но в детской форме Нэл было не понять, кем на самом деле для неё стал Ичиго.

Восстановившись же, она начала понимать. Ичиго забрал тот холод, ту боль, то отчаянье, которые мучили её, и на место них пришло тепло. Тепло и уют, который _только _Ичиго мог дать. Сам того не зная Ичиго подарил Нэл то, о чём она и не могла мечтать.

Он дал ей сердце.

Та пустота, что всегда была в её груди, даже когда она стала **Arrancar**'ом, пропала. На месте неё появилось пульсирующее тепло, которое становилось сильнее, когда она смотрела на Ичиго. Присутствие её братьев позволяло забыть об этом холодно чувстве, но лишь на время. Ичиго же за два месяца сделал _невозможное_, он дал сердце тому, у кого его по _определению_ быть не могло.

Сейчас, смотря, как Ичиго беззаботно идёт в школу, Нэл видела не ребёнка, который спас её по воли прихоти, а человека, который знал риск, знал последствия и всё равно помог тому, кого по всем правилам должен был убить.

Нэл даже не нужно было размышлять, ибо она уже знала ответ. Неллиел Ту Оделсчванк, бывшая **Tres ****Espada**, нашла свой дом, то место где чувствовала себя _принятой_. **Пустые** _никогда_ не расслабляются, ибо каждый может предать и ударить в спину, её братья были _редким_ исключением, но здесь… Здесь Нэл чувствовала уют и тепло, чувствовала, что ей _искренне_ _рады_.

Когда она впервые вошла в дом Ичиго в своём новом **Gigai**'е, она была готова к недоверчивым взглядам, к отстранённости, но то, что на самом деле произошло, попросту не укладывалось у неё в голове.

Её _приняли_! Маленькая девочка, сестра Ичиго, Юзу, поприветствовала её и пригласила за стол. Вторая сестра, Карин, ухмыльнулась ей и поприветствовала, но ухмылка была не жестокой или хищной, нет, в этом жесте не было никакой враждебности, просто приветствие.

Ужин прошёл за весёлыми разговорами, выходками отца Ичиго, шутками и улыбками. Это было так _ново_ для Нэл, что она сначала была сбита с толку, и не знала что делать. Но атмосфера непринуждённого веселья просто затягивала и скоро Нэл, Неллиел Ту Оделсчванк, бывшая **Tres ****Espada**, смеялась со всеми за столом, как… как _человек_.

Это был абсурд, но, тем не менее, это происходило!

Нэл снова взглянула на Ичиго, идущего рядом с ней. _Биение_ её сердца ускорилось, и тепло начало разливаться по её телу. В этот момент она точно знала, что Ичиго никогда не оставит её, никогда не предаст. Она будет следовать за ним, она будет рядом с ним всегда и везде, ради того, чтобы сохранить тепло, что он подарил ей. Она никогда не отпустит его, ибо он держит её сердце в своих руках.

* * *

В белом дворце **Las Noches**, стоящем посреди бескрайней пустыни **Hueco** **Mundo**, в тронном зале сидел человек. Было сложно разглядеть его черты в полумраке, но были его глаза. Две холодных сферы, в которых не было не тепла, не жизни, только холодный расчёт.

На данный момент он просто отдыхал, хотя его инстинкты говорили ему, что что-то пошло не так с его планом, но он просто отмахнулся от них, ибо он проверил всё несколько раз, и всё шло, как и было задумано.

* * *

**Так! Своеобразный пролог истории закончился! Со следующей главы события уже начнут происходить, так что глава может выйти с небольшим запозданием.**

**Хочу поблагодарить всех, кто оставлял отзывы! Ваше внимание очень важно для меня!**

**Голосование у меня на странице продолжается и прошу проголосовать, ибо, если голосование не закончится, до официального времени выпуска главы, на которую оно повлияет, то глава будет приостановлена да завершения голосования.**

**Всем спасибо и удачи! И не забудьте оставить отзыв!**


	6. Shinigami Daikou

"Речь" – речь человека

'_Мысли_' – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

'_**Мысли**_' – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли_' – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Итак, голосование закончилось и победитель: «Нет». **

**|Нет| - 6 Голосов.  
**

**|Да| - 4 Голоса.  
**

**Ичиго не получит Внутреннего Пустого. Открыто новое голосование, прошу проголосовать!**

* * *

**Глава шестая: ********Shinigami Daikou**

* * *

"_У нас нет формы, и мы страшимся этого, и бесформенные мы испытываем к этому уважение. И так мы погибаем."_ - Tite Kubo

* * *

Над городом Каракура расстилалось ночное небо, и полная луна занимала своё законное место на нём. В её свете можно было заметить небольшую фигуру, одетую в чёрное **Shihakusho**. На её поясе была стандартная катана с квадратной гардой. Ножны были чёрные, а обмотка рукояти красной.

Фигура внимательно смотрела сверху на город.

"Понятно, я чувствую сильный импульс." Пробормотала фигура женским голосом и прыгнула вперёд, практически паря над спящим городом.

* * *

"Ты что, сдурел? Ты вдруг сбиваешь Йама и говоришь _нам_ проваливать?" Спросил один из ещё стоящих панков-скейтбордистов. У него были небольшие усики, черные волосы, белая футболка с красным клиновым листом и белая вязаная шапка. На ногах у него были камуфляжные штаны и высокие ботинки на шнуровке.

Ичиго стоял и смотрел на них со скучающим выражением лица. На нём была его школьная униформа, состоящая из серых штанов, белой рубашки и серого блейзера. На ногах у него были чёрные ботинки.

Ичиго значительно вырос за последние годы. Ростом он теперь был примерно метр-восемьдесят сантиметров и вторым по росту в своём классе. Его волосы всё так же были приложены к голове, но не прилизаны и слегка топорщились на концах. Его глаза стали полностью красными со зрачками-щёлками. Одежда не позволяло это видеть, но его тело было, как высечено из камня: ни грамма лишнего веса и не одного лишнего мускула.

Сейчас была пятница, вечер и у Ичиго просто не было времени разбираться со шпаной вроде это пятёрки, один из которых уже лежал без сознания на земле.

"Эй, скажи что-нибудь! Ты маленький…" Парню в белом видимо надоело ждать, и он попытался ударить Ичиго в лицо, но Ичиго даже не дрогнул, а просто резким ударом ноги отправил хулигана в мир грёз, впоследствии поставив ногу на его спину.

"Вы могли бы просто уйти, но видимо это не вариант для вас." Сказал Ичиго. Хоть его голос и был спокоен, оставшиеся хулиганы начали дрожать. "А теперь скажите мне, что это такое?" Ичиго указал на опрокинутую бутылку с цветами около столба. "Ты, говори." Ичиго указал на парня в бежевой шапке, чёрной рубашке с фиолетовыми рукавами, джинсах и зелёных кедах. У него была маленькая густая бородка на подбородке.

"Ну… Это подношения ребёнку, который здесь недавно умер…?" Побормотал он нервно.

"Совершенно верно!" Прозвучал голос сзади и парень отправился в полёт, пролетая мимо Ичиго и приземляясь на землю уже без сознания.

Двое оставшихся хулиганов повернулись и увидели девочку с чёрными торчащими волосами и длинных пышным хвостом, спускающимся у неё до талии. Она была одета в белую блузку и серую юбку, а на ногах у неё были сандалии. Она была крепкого телосложения, но в тоже время весь развита в нужных местах. Но самые запоминающиеся черты были её голубые глаза, со зрачками щёлками как у рептилий, и то, что у неё были когти вместо нормальных ногтей.

Татсуки посмотрела на них и улыбнулась. Её клыки с возрастом только стали длиннее и острее, и другие зубы начали понемногу заостряться.

"Тогда почему бутылка перевёрнута?" Спросила она.

"Ну, мы катались… и… сбили её…" Ответил парень с копной волос, оранжевой футболкой и в джинсах с серыми кедами.

Продолжить он не успел, ибо его и его стоящего друга отбросило назад двумя сильными ударами. Когда они приземлились, держась за грудь один и за голову другой, они увидели девушку с берёзовыми волосами, орехового цвета глазами и красной линией идущей под её глазами через переносицу. И она была одна и самых пышных представителей женского пола, которых они видели! На ней были чёрные ботинки с каблуком, чёрные чулки, которые заканчивались розовой витой каймой немного выше колена, короткие чёрные кожаные шорты с розовым ремнём и прямоугольной золотой пряжкой. Так же на неё была чёрная блузка на пуговицах и чёрный жакет с длинными рукавами.

"Я не люблю насилие, но в данном случае могу сделать исключение, если вы сейчас же не уберётесь с глаз долой." Её голос был твёрдым, но спокойным, а её взгляд холодным и угрожающим. "Если же вы сделаете что-то подобное ещё раз…" Она оставила угрозу висеть в воздухе.

Хулиганы взвизгнули, и, в невероятной демонстрации ловкости, силы и скорости, подобрали своих павших собратьев и помчались наутёк.

Троица проводила их взглядом. Как только хулиганы скрылись за поворотом, лицо Нэл расслабилось, и она широко улыбнулась и посмотрела на место рядом со столбом.

"Не прячься, они ушли." Её голос был мягким, а глаза наполнились теплом и практически детской радостью.

Из-за столба выплыла **Konpaku**, маленькая девочка в красных тапочках, белых шортах и красно-белый полосатый топ. Её волосы были уложены в два хвостика по бокам её головы.

Ичиго подошёл к ней и улыбнулся.

"Ты готова отправиться на ту сторону?" Его голос был мягкий и ласковый.

Девочка посмотрела на него и кивнула.

"Я готова, Nii-san."

Ичиго поднял руку и над ней появился золотой округлый портал покрытый рябью. Когда портал исчез, у Ичиго в руке был небольшой кинжал. Он поднял его и дотронулся основанием рукояти до её лба. Поднялся порыв ветра и девочка превратилась в небольшую светящуюся сферу и взмыла в небо, исчезнув в дали.

Ичиго убрал кинжал обратно в сокровищницу и поглядел на девушек.

"Пошли домой?"

Обе кивнули, и Нэл мгновенно обняла его под правую руку. Татсуки, дабы не быть побитой Нэл, обняла его за левую руку и они вместе направились домой к Ичиго.

Ичиго не понимал, что такого они находили в держании его за руку, но раз это делало их счастливее, то он не жаловался.

Ичиго сделал заметку в голове принести новые цветы вместо тех, что опрокинули хулиганы.

* * *

"Мы дома." Пробормотал Ичиго.

Ему тут же пришлось отклониться назад, чтобы увернуться от удара ногой, который нанёс бы ему Исшин.

"Ты опоздал!" Прокричал Исшин. "Ты негодный сын!" Потом он перевёл взгляд на Нэл и Татсуки. "И из-за тебя моя третья и шестая дочери тоже опоздали!"

Исшин получил удар в живот от Ичиго.

"Перестань нападать на меня, старый козёл!" Рявкнул Ичиго. "И мы остановились, чтобы помочь духу!" Ичиго заблокировал удар в живот и ответил ударом ноги в подбородок. Исшин смог устоять, но всё равно отступил на пару шагов назад.

"Ты знаешь, что мы ужинаем в семь часов каждый вечер!" Исшин выпрямился и попытался ударить Ичиго в лицо, но остановился буквально в сантиметре от цели.

Холодная аура за его спиной заставила его замереть на месте.

'_Может, если я не буду двигаться оно меня не заметит…'_ Подумал отец семейства.

"Дорогой." Прозвучал мелодичный голос, от которого у Исшина выступил пот на лбу. "Сколько раз я тебе говорила не атаковать Ичиго? В прошлый раз вы сломали стол и разбили посуду, и я буду _очень _недовольна, если это произойдёт снова." Жуткая аура смерти начала расползаться и расти.

Исшин сглотнул и медленно повернулся, пытаясь игнорировать победную ухмылку на лице Ичиго. Его взору предстала Масаки, стоящая с кухонным ножом в руках.

"Да, дорогая." Кивнул Исшин.

Масаки смерила его взглядом и вернулась на кухню, где она и Юзу готовили ужин.

"Подкаблучник." Кашлянул Ичиго.

Бровь Исшина дёрнулась, но если выбирать между едкими замечаниями своего сына и разъярённой Масаки, которая как львица, яростно защищающая своего львёнка, то выбор очевиден. Исшин мог только вздохнуть и покачать головой, его жена никогда не перестанет видеть Ичиго как своего маленького ангела, который не способен сделать что-то плохое, даже учитывая, что она _видела_, на что Ичиго способен.

'_Серьёзно, тот раз, когда Урахара разозлил Ичиго был первый и последний, когда он попытался это сделать. Я думал, что Киске придётся собирать по кусочкам!'_ Исшин содрогнулся от воспоминания.

Урахара попытался быть остроумным и начал подтрунивать над Ичиго, пока тот не сорвался, что привело к огромному шквалу из оружия, от которого было почти не увернуться. Некоторые их них _преследовали_ Киске, как бы он не пытался уклониться, ибо при контакте, некоторые оружия взрывались, или били током, или замораживали… Хозяина магазина пришлось чуть ли не реанимировать!

Исшин ещё раз вздохнул и сел за стол ужинать.

"Ичи-nii, у тебя гость." Сказала Крин, протягивая Юзу часку для добавки риса.

"Серьёзно, когда они отстанут?" Пробормотал Ичиго, доставая оружие для **Konsō**.

Одной отправленной на ту сторону душой позже вся семья ела ужин. Нэл увлечённо уплетала за обе щёки. Даже после трёх лет в мире живых она всё ещё вела себя как ребёнок в магазине сладостей. Татсуки ела со скоростью изголодавшегося заключённого, её ускоренный обмен веществ заставлял её поглощать примерно вдвое больше еды, чем нормальный человек.

Масаки сидела за столом и наблюдала за происходящим с улыбкой. Она могла гордо назвать себя самой счастливой матерью на свете. У неё был любящий муж, замечательный сын, и две замечательные дочери. И если судить по всем тем маленьким перепалкам между девушками окружающими её сына, то скоро её семья станет ещё больше. Она ели удержалась, чтобы не захихикать, при мысли о внуках, которых она сможет баловать.

"Спасибо за ужин, я пошёл к себе, мне ещё уроки делать." Сказал Ичиго и встал из-за стола.

Нэл и Татсуки мгновенно смели, что оставалось у них на тарелках и проследовали за ним. Маски была уверенна, что она найдёт своего сына утром спящего, и с обеих сторон его будут обнимать эти две девушки.

'_Ох да, скоро, скоро…'_ Изображение красивой свадьбы с несколькими невестами, и картинка большое количество маленьких внуков, имеющих разные черты от разных девушек, которые пытались завоевать сердце её сына…

Исшин, Юзу и Карин сделали умную вещь и побыстрее покинули стол, убрав за собой, ибо от жутковатого хихиканья Масаки дрожь пробирала до костей…

* * *

Ичиго стоял около семейной клиники и пытался ослабить галстук, который, по его мнению, забирал у него кислород. На нём был чёрный костюм с красной рубашкой и голубым галстуком.

"Прекрати, а то сомнёшь его!" Сказала Рирука, стоящая рядом. Она была одета в розовое кимоно, украшенное изображениями цветущей сакуры. За последние годы они подросла и тоже приобрела весьма женственные формы. Её волосы были всё ещё сделаны в виде двух хвостиков по бокам.

"Думаешь, его это остановит?" Спросила Татсуки. Её кимоно было красное и огненным мотивом.

"Мы готовы!" Раздался голос и троица обернулась.

Из двери дома Ичиго вышла Нэл. На ней было одето зелёное кимоно вышитое узором, который символизировал ветер.

Прямо за ней была Орихиме. Годы были к ней невероятно благосклонны, ибо она выросла больше всех. Её волосы теперь доставали ей до талии, а телу позавидовали бы модели. Единственная, у кого была грудь больше чем у неё, была Нэл. Орихиме так же сохранила своё невинное выражение лица и детскую личность, но могла быть серьёзной, когда этого требовала ситуация. Она была одета в жёлтое кимоно с узором в виде бабочек порхающих вокруг неё. Её любимые заколки были в её волосах по бокам.

* * *

Орихиме знала о **Пустых**, **Shinigami** и всём остальном. Примерно год назад её **Reiatsu** возросло, от постоянного нахождения рядом с Ичиго, Нэл, Татсуки и Рирукой, до такой степени, что она была способна видеть **Konpaku** и **Пустых**. Учитывая, что вариант всё это скрыть отпал Ичиго взялся рассказать юной Иноуэ, что на самом деле происходит.

После того, как Орихиме перестала мечтать о том, как Ичиго будет выглядеть в обтягивающем трико и с плащом, Орихиме попросила тренировать её в использовании **Reiryoku**. После использования знаменитых **Koinu no me**, Ичиго согласился.

После трёх месяце тренировок Орихиме смогла использовать **Furuburingā**… Кто бы сомневался? У Ичиго создалось впечатление, что каждый раз, когда он заводит дружбу с человеком, то этот человек получает силу, чтобы сражаться с **Пустыми**.

**Furuburingā** Орихиме были её заколки, **Shun Shun Rikka**. **Shun Shun Rikka** состоит из шести духов: **Ayame**, **Baigon**, **Hinagiku**, **Lily**, **Shun'ō** и **Tsubaki**. Заколки являются физической манифестацией её силы, каждые два лепестка заколки содержат одного духа. Комбинируя их, она может использовать пока что только четыре техники, но она работает над ними безустанно, оттачивая своё мастерство. Ярким примером можно назвать тот факт, что ей больше не нужно проговаривать арию способности и кто её составляет, чтобы использовать сею способность, только название способности.

**Santen Kesshun** – защитная техника Орихиме, которая отражает атаки, устанавливая щит между Орихиме и врагом. Для этой техники используются **Hinagiku**, **Lily**, и **Baigon**. Вместе духи образуют треугольный золотой щит, которым Орихиме может отражать атаки или даже летать на нём, если возникнет необходимость. Размер щита варьируется и зависит от желаний Орихиме. Щит так же не обязательно должен быть плоским, Орихиме может выгибать его, создавая своего рода купол.

**Sōten Kisshun** – _лечебная _техникаОрихиме. **Ayame** и **Shun'ō** используется для этой способности. При активации создаётся полуовальный барьер вокруг кого или чего Орихиме пожелает. Хотя технически это не лечение, а _отрицание события_. Всё, что находится в щите, вернётся в изначальное состояние, как будто урон не был нанесён вообще.

**Koten Zanshun** – боевая способность Орихиме, для которой используется **Tsubaki**. Она фактически отрицает соединение материи и разделяет её. Если говорит проще, то **Tsubaki** прорывается сквозь врага и выставляет внутри щит, разделяя противника надвое. Он может разрезать практически что угодно, но поначалу нелюбовь Орихиме к насилию и нежелание причинить вред другим делали его слабее. Ичиго мгновенно заметил это и провёл с Орихиме серьёзный разговор, объясняя, что она сражается, не чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы победить, а если она не победит, то она никого не сможет защитить или спасти.

**Shiten Kōshun** – ещё одна способность Орихиме. Она комбинирует защитные и наступательные свойства **Shun Shun Rikka**. Техника интегрирует **Tsubaki** в центр **Santen** **Kesshun**, создавая пирамидальный щит, который в момент получения атаки, рассеивает проистекающую из неё силу в виде концентрированного взрыва, который автоматически возвращается вдоль траектории обратно траектории атаки.

Орихиме так же смогла выучить **Kangen** **Hikari**, что в купе с уроками рукопашного боя от Татсуки делало её весьма грозным бойцом.

* * *

Следующим вышел новый друг Ичиго, подросток мексиканского происхождения, Йасутора Садо. Он темнокожий подросток с волнистыми коричневыми волосами, которые обычно свисают поверх его карих глаз. Он мускулистый и невероятно высокий мужчина и кажется, что он намного старше, чем на самом деле. У Садо есть татуировка на левом плече, которая читается 'Amore e Morte' и состоит из сердца со змеёй и ангельскими крыльями вокруг.

* * *

Встреча его и Ичиго состоялась при весьма странных обстоятельствах.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Ты долбанный кусок дерьма!" Прокричал хулиган, нанося удары Садо в живот.

Они находились на берегу реки. Один хулиган бил Садо, а второй сидел на спуске к реке и смеялся. Пока первый продолжал бить и выкрикивать оскорбления, второй встал и взял большой камень.

"Скажи спокойно ночи!" Сказал второй хулиган и замахнулся камнем.

Садо заметил приближающийся камень, но не успел бы среагировать. Вдруг парень, что держал камень, остановился, его глаза расширились, и он упал на землю как подкошенный, роняя камень при этом. Садо увидел, что за упавшим хулиганом стоял один из весьма известных в Каракуре персонажей, Куросаки Ичиго.

Среди школьников ходили слухи о парне с красными глазами и рыжими волосами. Поговаривали, что он не проигрывал никому и всегда выходил без единой царапины из драки.

Второй парень увидел Ичиго и застыл.

"Прихвати своего приятеля, и валите отсюда." Сказал Ичиго спокойным голосом.

Садо ещё никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то бегал так быстро, неся на себе человека.

Садо лежал на траве, на спуске к реке и глядел на монету-медальон, что крепилась к золотой цепочке вокруг его шеи. Ичиго стоял на тротуаре неподалёку.

"Почему ты позволяешь им себя избить, Чад?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Я Садо." Ответил Садо.

"Послушай, если бы я не был поблизости, то ты мог бы серьёзно пострадать, а это уже не смешно." Ичиго повернулся и поглядел прямо ему в глаза. "Ты силён, очень силён, так ответь мне, почему ты не защищаешься? Почем ты не сражаешься, как в тот день, когда ты помог мне?"

Один раз Ичиго оказался окружён толпой местных отморозков. Ичиго был готов с ними разобраться, но вдруг почувствовал чьё-то приближающееся присутствие. В следующий миг часть толпы была раскидана в стороны тем, кого в дальнейшем Ичиго знал как Йасутора Садо. Вдвоём они быстро раскидали толпу.

"Я принял решение." Ответил Чад, поднимаясь в сидячее положение. "Я не буду использовать свою силу ради себя. Я обещал это моему abuelo."

"Как его звали, твоего деда?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Оскар Хоакин де ля Роса." Ответил Садо.

"Мексиканец?" Спросил Ичиго, на что Чад кивнул.

"До того, как приехать сюда, я жил в Мексике."

"Этот медальон, что у тебя на шее, тебе ведь его дед подарил?" Чад повернулся и посмотрел на Ичиго, подняв бровь. "Когда ты вспоминал его, ты смотрел на медальон. Он похож на Мексиканскую монету, так что предположу, что он из Мексики."

"Да."

Тут Ичиго заметил лежащий на траве открытый телефон и нахмурился. Подойдя, он поднял трубку и поднёс её к уху. Услышав дыхание на другом конце, он понял, что произошло.

"Подслушивать не хорошо." И Ичиго раздавил телефон рукой.

* * *

Садо рано лишился родителей, и поскольку родственников у него не было, его дед забрал его в Мексику.

Ему было восемь.

Будучи испорченным ребёнком Садо стал законченным засранцем и избивал любого, кто хоть немного бесил его. Abuelo был единственным, кто мог вправить ему мозги, хотя он и вправду был испорченным засранцем.

* * *

Чад был абсолютно беспечен в _тот_ день. Идя и слушая музыку, так что он не заметил хулигана достаточно быстро, чтобы увернуть от удара камнем по голове.

Хулиганы привязали его толстой проволокой к стулу под мостом. Их было шестеро.

"Это _конец_ Чада из школы Машиба." Сказал их главарь. Он был одет в стандартную школьную форму, его полосы были заплетены в косички на его голове. Его левая ноздря и ухо были проколоты, а кольца соединялись золотой цепью, и на нём были очки. Он сидел на диване прямо перед Чадом. "Как себя чувствуешь? Разве тебе не больно, что ты готов обоссаться от боли?"

"Если мне больно, то я должен обоссаться?" Спросил Чад. "Что-то мне пока не хочется, извините."

"Вот как?" Усмехнулся главарь, поднимаясь с дивана. "Тогда, как насчёт этого?" И с этими словами он сорвал медальон с шеи Чада. "Я знаю, эта штука ценнее твоей жизни?" Он достал из кармана кусачки. "Если ты её потеряешь, то тебе остается только умереть." Он поднёс кусачки к монете. "Умри же, дерьмоед."

* * *

Чад помнил, как, ещё в Мексике, убегал от двух мужчин с палками, которые загнали его в тупик и были готовы избить. Садо закрыл глаза и приготовился к боли, но услышав удары, он ничего не почувствовал. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что между ним и нападавшими стоял его дед и сносил все удары, которые на него сыпались, но не отвечал. Мужчины били со всей силы, но старик даже не пошатнулся от их ударов. В конце, когда они остановились, его дедушка упал на колени и поклонился им.

Когда они ушли, чад не мог сдержать слёз, когда глядел на своего деда, к тому моменту уже поднявшемуся.

"_Узнай же, зачем тебе нужны большие сильные кулаки, этот талисман поможет тебе."_ Сказал его дед, давая ему медальон.

Благодаря abuelo Садо вырос порядочным человеком. Юноша не мог выразить словами степень благодарности своему abuelo.

* * *

Чад, увидев, что сейчас произойдёт с монетой, начал пытаться разорвать проволоку.

"Проволока не сломается, готовь…" Но главарь не успел закончить, ибо отлетел на несколько метров влево от сильного удара в челюсть.

На месте главаря стоял Ичиго, держа в одной руке монету Чада, а в другой… _телефон_? Ичиго показал монету Садо и улыбнулся, после чего набрал номер на мобильном.

"Я бы хотел вызвать скорую помощь, под мостом во втором квартале шесть пострадавших, спасибо." Ичиго закрыл телефон и швырнул его в сторону главаря.

"Ах, ты…!" Пятеро ещё стоящих хулиганов рванули на него.

Садо не мог не изумиться, с какой лёгкостью Ичиго справляется с ними. Он уклоняется, даже не смотря.

"_Ах, да…"_ Вспомнил Чад слова Ичиго.

Первый хулиган упал и явно был без сознания.

"_Как на счёт этого, Чад?"_

Второй отлетел и тоже не поднялся.

"_Ты можешь и не бить людей ради себя, как ты и делал до этого момента."_

Третий подлетел на два метра вверх и упал, челюсть явно сломана пинком.

"_В обмен, дерись ради меня."_

Четвёртый хулиган лёг от удара локтем в грудь.

"_А я буду драться ради тебя."_

Ичиго закончил апперкотом, и последний из нападавших упал на землю.

"_Если это то, ради чего ты готов рискнуть жизнью, то я готов рисковать жизнью ради защиты этого."_

Ичиго подошёл и показал ему медальон, абсолютно целый и невредимый.

"_Это моя клятва, Чад."_

* * *

**Flashback ****End**

* * *

С того дня Чад был одним из самых верных друзей Ичиго, тем, на которого можно было положиться.

Находясь в такой близости к мощным источникам **Reiatsu** как Ичиго и Нэл Чад скоро сам начал видеть духов. Когда он спросил Ичиго об этом, тот лишь ответил, что расскажет ему всё, но только в правильном месте. Вечер, когда Ичиго привёл его в **Urahara Shōten**, стал настоящим вечером открытий. Как только Ичиго закончил говорить, Чад сразу сказал, что хочет тренироваться, чтобы сражаться бок о бок с Ичиго, как всегда. Ичиго только улыбнулся и сказал, что не ждал меньшего от его брата во всём кроме крови.

Семь месяцев назад Чад открыл свою истинную силу.

**Brazo ****Derecha ****de ****Gigante** – **Furuburing****ā**, основа которого была кожа его правой руки. В самом начале его правая рука покрывалась вплоть до его плеча жидкостью, которая потом укреплялась в некую броню. На плече у него было нечто наподобие плавника, который шёл вверх, параллельно телу. У плавника есть углубление посередине сверху, и оно останавливает как раз там, где начинается плечо. Так же рука имел два крыло подобных выпячивания на уровне запястья. Сама рука чёрная, с тёмно-фикусовой полосой идущей посередине вниз по всей длине руки, которая сужается вплоть до запястья и покроям имеет тонкие белые границы. Рисунок повторяется и на обратно стороне руки.

Тренировки с этой рукой показали, что Чад может выпускать энергетические лучи наподобие пушки из своего кулака. После некоторого времени тренировок Ичиго заметил, что Чад делает больше всего прогресса в спаррингах с Нэл, и Нэл явно ему не поддавалась. Был проведён эксперимент: Нэл начала поднимать свой уровень **Reiatsu** во время сражения и похоже, что большое скопление **Reiatsu** **Пустого** благотворно сказалось на силе Чада, ибо уже через две недели его рука, за неимение лучшего слова эволюционировала.

Плечевой плавник заострился на конце и стал немного длиннее, делая его немного выше Садо. Рука сохранила свой чёрный цвет, но фикусовый стал немного светлее, а дизайн более запутанным. _Крылья_ на запястье, как и белый цвет полностью пропали. Так же эта форма дала Чаду возможность использовать новый боевой приём.

**El Directo** – Сильная специальная атака, которую Садо смог использовать, достигнув второй формы своей правой руки. Боковые стороны плавника на плече Садо открываются и накапливают **Reiryoku**, напоминая огненный выхлоп двигателя автомобиля. Садо выпускает огромный заряд энергии, который может либо усилит его удар, либо выпустить как мощную дальнобойную атаку.

Так как Чад использовал **Furuburing****ā**, то его сразу же обучили **Kangen** **Hikari**, которое он тренировал без остановки, ибо если у него и была сила, то он проседал слегка в скорости.

Чад всё ещё чувствовал, что чего-то нахватает, как будто какого-то ключевого момента, но пока что был доволен свои прогрессом.

* * *

Дальше вышла Масаки, в синем кимоно с белым волнистым узором.

Дальше шёл Исшин в чёрном костюме с синей рубашкой и чёрным галстуком.

"Карин, Юзу, мы ушли, вернёмся, когда закончится представление!" Сказал Исшин, закрывая дверь, когда он услышал подтверждение, что его дочери поняли.

"Наконец-то! Пошли." Сказал Ичиго, и группа направилась дальше по дороге.

Сегодня вся семья, и насколько Ичиго считал Татсуки, Рирука, Нэл и Орихиме были семьёй, собиралась на семейный вечер. Что в принципе означало выезд на природу, ну или по-простому – поход в ресторан на открытом воздухе. Такие заведения, с видом на природу были редки, но весьма дорогостоящи, но им и не нужен был ресторан сам по себе.

Карин и Юзу не могли пойти, ибо Юзу подхватила простуду и сидела с соплями и температурой. Карин осталась, чтобы позаботиться о своей систре. Двум младшим Куросаки пришлось долго всех убеждать, что не нужно из-за них переносить этот вечер, и то, что они будут в полном порядке одни дома.

Дойдя до перекрёстка, где их бы никто не увидел, Ичиго открыл огромный портал, и из него выплыло нечто напоминающее корабль с крыльями.

**Vimana** – хитрое летающее изобретение, переданное из Вавилона в Индию и записанное в двух эпических сагах, **Ramayana** и **Mahabharata**, которым обладал Гильгамеш и которое содержится в **Gate of Babylon**. Это золотой и зелёный ковчег, высокотехнологичное индийское сокровище, которое заставит даже ребят из **Зоны 51** побледнеть. Питающееся от солнечного кристалла и кристаллов из рутилового кварца, которые сжигают ртуть как топливо. **Vimana** превосходит законы физики и может передвигаться со скоростью мысли, и она может легко опередить современный истребитель, даже когда Ичиго не серьёзен. Она имеет трон пилота, который может быть отсоединён в чрезвычайных ситуациях, и контрольную колонну, которая не используется, ибо вмешивается в работу **Gate of Babylon**, которая находится прямо перед ним. Ичиго может свободно использовать **Gate of Babylon**, чтобы запускать снаряды пока пилотирует судно, как и призывать щиты, дабы обороняться от атак. В мифах древней Индии **Vimana** была загружена разнообразным оружие, варьирующимся от древних пулемётов до древних ядерных боеголовок, которые были собраны и сохранены в сокровищнице Гильгамеша. **(****A****/****N**** – Я дико извиняюсь, но я честно теряюсь как мне описать это чудо и не ошибиться, так что если кому-то интересно знать как она выглядит, то воспользуйтесь пожалуйста ****TYPE****-****Moon ****Wiki**** и найдите в ней ****Vimana****, картинка прилагается.)**

Когда все забрались на борт летающего судна, Ичиго сел н трон и мысленно приказал машине двигаться. Крылья расправились и **Vimana** устремилась в небо.

* * *

Ичиго приземлил свой летающий аппарат около озера на большой поляне. Когда все спустились на землю, он отправил свой ковчег обратно в сокровищницу. Ичиго повезло, что **Vimana** не видна обычным людям и двигается слишком быстро и высоко, чтобы можно было разглядеть людей летящих через воздух.

Чад, Татсуки, Нэл и Исшин расставляли столики и стулья. Масаки, Карин, Юзу и Орихиме доставали продукты из мешков, которые они взяли с собой. Рирука же доставала напитки.

Это обещал быть великолепный день.

* * *

Карин шла по улице и несла пакет с продуктами из магазина и небольшой пакетик с фильмами из видеосалона. Она знала, что Ичиго, мама, старик и все остальные развлекаются, но она не жаловалась. Юзу была намного важнее веселья, так что это было абсолютно нормально для неё остаться и помочь своей сестре.

Тут она услышала вой и оглянулась.

"**Пустой**?" Карин знала о **Пустых**,и прочих духах, Ичиго и старик ей всё добротно объяснили. Если она увидит одного: бежать!

Тут произошёл взрыв, и поднялось огромное облако пыли. Карин прикрыла глаза рукой, и, как только пыль рассеялась, смогла увидеть **Пустого**, который вылез из магазина одежды. Тварь была похожа на богомола с маской в виде собачьей морды. Издав ещё один рёв, тварь рванула на Карин.

Вспомнив тренировку, которую проводил Ичиго на случай встречи с **Пустым**, Карин развернулась и рванула вперёд, подальше от твари, стараясь бежать слегка зигзагом. Это был самый обычный **Пустой**, так что о его интеллекте беспокоиться не приходилось.

Тут Карин увидела чёрную бабочку и крик **Пустого** вдруг стал не угрожающим, а болезненным. Она оглянулась и увидела невысокую девочку в чёрном **Shihakusho** с тёмными волосами и катаной с красной рукояткой.

'_**Shinigami**__?'_ Подумала Карин.

Незнакомая **Shinigami** первым взмахом меча разрубила зубы маски **Пустого**. Приземлившись прямо перед Карин, девушка сделала прыжок вперёд и вертикальным рубящим ударом уничтожила **Пустого**. Убедившись, что её работа выполнена, **Shinigami** удалилась.

'_Что за чёрт?'_ Подумала Карин. _'Зачем отправлять сюда __**Shinigami**__, если все __**Пустые**__ уничтожаются через минуту или две после появления?'_

Она решила не думать об этом и двинулась домой. Некоторые вещи были слишком проблематичными, чтобы о них задумываться…

* * *

Карин рылась в ящиках стола в комнате Ичиго. На улице уже был вечер, а её семья всё ещё не вернулась с _пикника_.

"Чёрт, да где этот дурацкий телефон?!" Она пыталась найти специальный телефон, который Урахара сделал для Ичиго и его маленького гарема… Карин фыркнула от идеи. "Нет, серьёзно, как можно быть _настолько_ твердолобым? Держу пари, если одна из них голая заползёт к нему в постель, то он предложит ей одежду и спросит, не заблудилась ли она!" Проворчала Карин.

Её брат, которого она очень любила, был окружён прекрасными женщинами, половину из которых она уже сама считала за сестёр, и _не мог заметить_, как они практически _бросались_ на него! Это было как из какой-то паршивой манги!

Тут что-то выпало из ящика, когда она попыталась копнуть глубже.

"Наконец-то!" Провозгласила Карин, наклонившись и подобрав белый телефон-раскладушку.

Быстро включив аппарат, она поставила его на ранее оповещение и положила в карман. Тут Карин заметила, как кто-то… _появился из стены_?

Мгновенно обернувшись, она увидела ту самую девочку-**Shinigami**, которая теперь стояла на столе.

"Эй, мисс взломщик." Крин помнила, что нужно прикидываться не сведущей в делах мира потустороннего, иначе **Sōrusosaeti** заинтересуется её семьей, а учитывая, что Нэл является фактически **Пустым**…

"Он близко…" Пробормотала **Shinigami**, спрыгнув со стола.

Карин вздохнула. Она видела такое поведение, когда Ичиго не был в своём теле и просто отключал происходящее вокруг него. Решение у такой проблемы было только одно!

Карин сняла тапок и ударила **Shinigami** по затылку. Может она и должна прикидываться невеждой, но терпеть, когда её игнорируют, она не станет.

"Теперь, когда твоё внимание обращено на меня…" Начала Карин.

"Ты видишь меня?" Пробормотала девочка. "Мало того, ты ударила меня…"

Когда **Shinigami** поднялась, Карин наконец-то смогла её хорошо разглядеть. Она была коротка, даже можно сказать миниатюрная, фиолетовыми глазами и чёрными волосами, прядь которых спадала прямо между её глаз. На неё было стандартное **Shihakusho** и катана с красной обмоткой рукояти.

"Ну, если ты удивлена, что я тебя вижу, то ты явно какой-то дух, а насчёт удара… Как ты ожидала я среагирую на вторжение в мой дом?" Ответила Карин.

'_Где же Ичи-__Nii__, когда он нужен?'_ Подумала Карин.

"Я видела тебя раньше, ты та девочка из центра города…" Пробормотала **Shinigami**.

"Ты только сейчас это заметила?" У Карин складывалось впечатление, что вселенная ненавидит её.

'_Как бы ещё __**Shinigami **__выбрала бы именно этот дом, чтобы вломиться?'_

"Странно…" Пробормотала девочка с мечом. Она протянула руку и повернула голову Карин, осматривая её, как будто ища что-то. "Обычно меня никто не видит."

Карин отпихнула её руку и посмотрела на **Shinigami** с раздражением.

"Ну, я тебя вижу, так что можешь, _пожалуйста,_ объяснить, почему ты вломилась в мой дом?" Бровь Карин начала дёргаться.

Тут у полутораметрового самурая видимо проснулось эго, ибо она слегка выпрямилась и приняла самое серьёзное выражение лица, что было возможно.

"Хорошо, я расскажу тебе. Я – **Shinigami**."

Карин практически была уверена, что в этот момента должна была заиграть драматическая музыка…

* * *

Карин сидела на полу напротив непрошеного гостя, скрестив руки.

"Понято, значит, ты **Shinigami**?" Пробормотала Карин, на что в ответ получила кивок. "Ты явилась из места под названием **Sōrusosaeti**, чтобы изгнать злых духов?" Ещё один кивок. "И тот монстр, которого я видела днём, был один из этих духов?" Кивок. "И я его привлекла, ибо он думал, что я буду аппетитной закуской?" Кивок. "Ладно, я тебе верю."

На это **Shinigami** моргнула.

"Просто так?"

"Ты здесь и ты явно не человек, а поскольку ты не просила меня идти с этим всем в массы, то я не считаю, что ты мне соврала." Ответила Карин. "Кстати, а _почему_ ты здесь?"

"Где-то здесь бродит ещё один **Пустой**, но я не могу его обнаружить, ибо что-то затуманивает мои чувства, какая-то огромная сила…"

''_Огромная сила' мою задницу! Ичиго и Нэл живут в этом доме, естественно тут всё будет просто _пропитано_ их __**Reiatsu**__.'_ Подумала Карин.

Тут дрожь пробежала по спине Карин, и она услышала жуткий вой.

'_О чёрт…'_ Подумала Карин, но тут заметила, что девочка напротив неё не отреагировала на звук.

"Эй, **Shinigami**, ты что, не слышала этот жуткий вой?!" Прокричала Карин. "Разве это не чудовище?"

"Жуткий… вой?" **Shinigami** подняла бровь. "Когда это?" Тут вой раздался ещё раз, но на этот раз она заметила и встала, берясь за рукоятку своего меча. "Я слышу его, это голос **Пустого**."

'_Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность!'_ Подумала Карин. _'Ну почему это должно было случиться именно сегодня?!'_

Тут снизу послышался грохот и крик.

'_Юзу!'_ Сердце Карин практически остановилось.

Карин вскочила на ноги и уже хотела рвануть вниз, но тут раздался голос.

[**Bakudō # 1: Sai**]

Руки Карин сошлись у неё за спиной и как будто были связаны в районе запястий.

'_**Kid**__**ō**__?'_ Подумала Карин. Она была знакома с **Kidō**, ибо видела, как её брат пытался научиться использовать их. Она никогда не думала, что кто-то может поджечь что-то при помощи **Bakudō**, пока не увидела, как манекен, на который её брат повесил заклинание, воспламенился…, а потом взорвался…

"Оставайся здесь!" Приказала **Shinigami** и выбежала из комнаты.

'_Даже и не думай, что я буду просто сидеть тут, когда Юзу в опасности.'_ Будучи близнецами, они были очень привязаны друг к другу. Если что-то случалось с одной, то другая всегда спешила на помощь. Это была их драгоценная связь, которую они бы не променяли ни на что.

С трудом поднявшись, Карин рванула из комнаты и вниз по лестнице, споткнувшись и пролетев последние несколько ступенек. Поднявшись с земли, она увидела то, что когда-то было столовой.

В стене была огромная дыра, через которую можно было увидеть **Пустого**. Он был гуманоидной формы, примерно шестнадцать футов в высоту с рыбоподобной маской и спинным плавником у него…, ну, на спине. Его плечи и руки были покрыты чем-то, что, похоже, являлось частью его маски, и его тело покрыто темно серыми полосами, напоминающими чешую рыбы.

И одна его рука тянулась к Юзу, которая прижалась к опрокинутому столу и дрожала.

"Ты мне мешаешь, отойди!" Прокричал голос справа.

Карин глянула и краем глаза заметила **Shinigami**, стоящую рядом, с обнажённым мечом.

"Заткнись!" Рявкнула Карин.

**Пустой** почти достал Юзу. Карин вспомнила всё, что смогла подслушать из разговоров своего брата и его…_ гарема_ о контроле над **Reiryoku**. Она собрала всю ту энергию, что была у неё в теле и выпустила всё разом. Каждый мускул в её руках ныл в знак протеста, но Карин попросту было наплевать. Она больше ничего не слышала и не чувствовала, ни криков **Shinigami**, ни воя **Пустого**, а только всхлипывания Юзу и видела только слёзы которых недолжно быть.

**Bakudō** поддалось, и с последним рывком Карин разорвала оковы.

Схватив складной стул она прыгнула вперёд и ударила **Пустого** по руке со всей силы. Тварь взвыла и оттянула руку. Карин попыталась воспользоваться замешательством монстра и прыгнула на него со стулом, адреналин и **Reiryoku** курсирующее по её телу дали ей силу и скорость, которой позавидуют даже олимпийцы. Но **Пустой** оказался быстрее и удар её прямо в полёте, отправив катиться по улице. Карин потеряла хватку и обронила стул.

Поднявшись, она увидела, что **Пустой** смотрит прямо на неё.

"**Я нашёл тебя…**" Он замахнулся и ударил, пытаясь прихлопнуть Карин как жука, но она была быстрее и увернулась.

Ни секундой позже **Пустой** взвыл от боли. Оглянувшись, Карин увидела, что миниатюрная **Shinigami** чуть не отрезала ему руку, оставив глубокую рану сразу за запястьем.

Пока **Пустой** отвлёкся на своё ранение, Карин рванула вперёд и нанесла удар кулаком прямо ему в маску, что произвело трещину. Он снова взвыл, ибо теперь он знал только боль, но она не мешала ему действовать на чистом инстинкте. Открыв пасть, он попытался откусить кусок от Карин, ибо утоление голода всегда смягчало боль, но его попытка была неуклюжей и Карин успела откатиться в сторону.

**Shinigami** тоже не сидела без дела. Использовав то, что Карин опознала как **Shunpo**, **Shinigami** оказалась прямо над головой **Пустого** и попыталась разрубить маску, но он успел отклониться и получить лишь глубокую рану на левом плече. Из-за изменившегося угла удара, **Shinigami** промедлила, и **Пустой** тут же этим воспользовался, ударив её тыльной стороной руки.

Она отлетела и столкнулась со стеной, и Карин готова была поклясться, что услышал хруст. Подозрение юной Куросаки были подтверждены, когда **Shinigami** сплюнула кровь и схватилась за бок.

'_Рёбра сломаны…'_ Подумала Карин, подбежав к **Shinigami**.

"Эй, ты в порядке?" Спросила Карин.

"Скажи, ты хочешь её спасти?" Сказала **Shinigami**. Из её рта текла кровь, и когда она говорила, можно было увидеть, что её зубы стали красными.

"Да. Есть способ?" Карин понимала, что вдвоём они не смогут одолеть **Пустого**. Карин просто нахватало силы, а **Shinigami** была серьёзно ранена. Краем глаза она заметила, что **Пустой** всё ещё был отвлечён своей раной.

"Только один…" **Shinigami** взяла свой меч и направила его на Карин. "Ты… станешь **Shinigami**."

Для Карин время остановилось. Она знала, что её братик будет _в ярости_ и, скорее всего, прикончит это **Shinigami** за то, что она втянула его маленькую сестру в дела потустороннего мира. Отец… будет расстроен, но это быстро пройдёт. Мама будет соревноваться с Ичиго в том, кто быстрее прикончит **Shinigami**. Юзу, скорее всего, попытается её подбодрить. Но, выбор в такой ситуации невелик.

"Пронзи своё сердце этим **Zanpakutō**, и я отдам себе часть своей силы. Не знаю, сработает ли это, но другого пути нет." Сказала раненная **Shinigami**.

Карин смотрела в её глаза и знала, что у неё нет выбора.

"Дай мне меч, **Shinigami**." Сказа Карин.

"Меня зовут не **Shinigami**, а Кучики Рукия." Ответила Рукия.

**Пустой** опомнился и помчался на них.

"Я…" Сказал Карин. "…Куросаки Карин." И с этими словами Крин взялась за лезвие клинка и вогнала его себе в сердце.

Произошёл огромный всплеск **Reiatsu** и яркая вспышка осветила улицу.

**Пустой**, который уже почти достиг своей цели и протянул руку вдруг лишился этой руки. Она была отрублена Карин, которая теперь стояла за его спиной. На ней было стандартное **Shihakusho** и на спине, на ремне были ножны для её оружия. Её оружием была _огромная_ прямая катана с чёрной обмоткой рукояти и пурпурной кисточкой.

"Похоже, теперь моя очередь, м?" Спросила Карин.

* * *

'_Невозможно…'_ Рукия смотрела с широко открытыми глазами на Карин, которая сейчас отрубила руку Пустому, быстрее чем можно было заметить невооружённым взглядом.

'_Я хотел отдать ей лишь половину своей силы…'_

**Пустой** взревел от боли и повернулся к Карин.

'…_но она забрала её всю.'_

"Похоже, теперь моя очередь, м?" Спросила Карин.

'Кто_ она такая?_'

Карин усмехнулась и рванула на **Пустого**.

'_Я никогда не видела человека, который мог бы помешать чувствам __**Shinigami**__.'_

"_Эй, __**Shinigami**__, ты что, не слышала этот жуткий вой?!"_ Рукия вспомнила слова Карин.

'_Я никогда не видела человека, который сам смог бы освободиться от __**Kidō**_._'_

Рукия вспомнила, как Карин порвала её **Bakudō** за счёт грубой силы.

'_И я точно никогда не видела…'_ Карин была в двух шагах от **Пустого** и одним быстрым движением отрубила ему ногу по колено._ '…чтобы __**Zanpakutō **__**Shinigami**__…'_ **Пустой** начал падать вперёд, потеряв опору. _'__… становился таким _огромным_!_'

"Ты сильно пожалеешь, что связался с моей семьёй, рыбья морда!" Крикнула Карин и одним вертикальным рубящим ударом рассекла маску **Пустого** надвое.

**Пустой** рассеялся через мгновение.

* * *

**Я знаю, что это похоже на оригинал, но это только по началу. Прошу проголосовать на моей страничке какой Zanpakutō будет у Карин.**

**Жду ваших отзывов и пожеланий! Чем больше отзывов. Тем быстрее я обновляю историю!**


	7. День первый

"Речь" – речь человека

'_Мысли_' – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

'_**Мысли**_' – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли_' – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Открыто новое голосование, прошу проголосовать!**

* * *

**Глава седьмая: День первый**

* * *

Карин Куросаки не знала, что ей думать о её времени как **Shinigami ****Daikou**.

На следующий день, когда она проснулась, отец рассказал ей всё, что произошло. Когда Карин поинтересовалась, где был Ичиго, ибо обычно в такие моменты он стоял рядом проверял в порядке ли она, выяснилось, что он выбивал дурь из Урахары за то, что тот опоздал и не помог ей.

После долго разговора с мамой, которая была категорически против того, чтобы Карин шла в школу в этот день, Карин смогла убедить Масаки, что с ней всё будет в порядке.

Одевшись, она направилась в школу.

* * *

Татсуки и Орихиме ждали Ичиго у боковой части школы за деревьями. Обе были одеты в стандартную школьную форму: серая юбка, белая рубашка, красный галстук и серый блейзер. Орихиме пила сок, а Татсуки курила сигару.

Татсуки начала курить примерно год назад. Её обоняние обострилось настолько, что она начала реагировать на разные запахи почти на инстинкте. Урахара перепробовал множество способов, чтобы притупить ей нюх, но любое вещество в её организме было уничтожено её собственной **Reiryoku**, как и любое **Kido** не держалось больше суток. Простым способом оказался табачный дым. Он полностью перебивал остальные запахи и при этом был абсолютно безопасен для Татсуки из-за её природы. Обычные сигареты были слабоваты, а вот кубинские сигары в самый раз. Было практически невозможно увидеть Татсуки вне здания школы без сигары в зубах. Тот факт, что она пахла, как табачная фабрика её не беспокоил, а предложение воспользоваться духами был встречен потоком огня. Татсуки не переносила духи и средства для волос, ибо они слишком сильно пахли и, в её понятии, _плохо_ пахли.

Тут рядом с ними приземлился Ичиго, перепрыгнув через стену.

"Она всё ещё там?" Спросил он.

"Угу." Кивнула Татсуки.

Рукия, получив **Gigai** от Урахары, потребовала, чтобы он помог ей быть зачисленной в ту же школу, что и Ичиго. Видимо она хотел использовать знакомство с ним, как подлог для того, чтобы _познакомиться_ с Карин…

"Куросаки-kun, может тебе просто нужно поплыть по течению?" Спросила Орихиме.

"Ага, и угодить в водопад." Ответил Ичиго. "Ладно, пошли, скоро звонок."

Татсуки сделала последнюю затяжку от своей сигары и выбросила бычок, выпустив большое облако дыма, которое приняло форму китайского дракона.

* * *

Зайдя в класс, Ичиго рефлекторно отступил в сторону.

"И-чи-го!" Прокричал Асано Кейго, пролетая мимо Ичиго.

"Кейго." Ответил Ичиго, игнорируя тот факт, что Кейго в этот момент лежал на полу коридора, после неудачно попытки прыгнуть на Ичиго.

Асано Кейго был одним из одноклассников Ичиго. Он был ниже Ичиго ростом, с коричневыми волосами, которые не доставали ему до плеч и слегка топорщились наружу. Карими глазами и худым телосложением. Он носила стандартную школьную форму.

В первый день, когда Кейго только перевёлся в эту школу, Ичиго, Чад и Татсуки спасли его толпы хулиганов и с того времени он влился в их маленькую группу. Конечно, они не рассказали ему о своих потусторонних активностях.

"Ичиго, Чад, Татсуки, Иноуэ." К их группе подошёл Коджима Мизуиро.

Он был небольшого роста, с короткими чёрными волосами и зелёными глазами. Он постоянно что-то делает со своим мобильным телефоном, но никто так и не выяснил что _именно_.

"Коджима." Кивнул Ичиго.

Чад просто кивнул, Татсуки махнула рукой, как и Орихиме.

"Ичиго, как ты мог такое сделать со мной?" Прокричал Кейго, вскакивая на ноги и тут же забывая, что произошло. "Ты слышал? У нас в классе новый ученик!" Ичиго мог только содрогнуться. Он ещё как слышал! "Надеюсь, что это будет симпатичная девочка!"

"Не всегда можно получить то, что хочешь." Ответит Мизуиро.

"Вот бы она была прекрасна как моя прин…" Но девочка с красными волосами, доходящими ей почти до плеч, и в очках-половинках в красной оправе, не успела договорить, ибо кулак Татсуки отправил её в мир снов.

Это была Хоншо Чизуру, лесбиянка, которая всегда пыталась _поласкать_ Орихиме. Татсуки обычно останавливала её, но, не смотря, сколько раз её били по голове, она не унималась.

Группа прошла к месту, где обычно сидел Ичиго.

"Ичиго, я, кстати, слышал, что грузовик врезался в твой дом, всё в порядке?" Спросил Кейго.

'_Чёрт тебя дери, Киске! Не мог придумать что-то получше?!'_ Подумал Ичиго.

"Да, в доме оставались Юзу и Карин, и они не пострадали, отделались лёгким испугом." Ответил Ичиго.

"Надеюсь, ты не прикончил водителя, Куросаки." Раздался голос из-за спины Ичиго.

"И тебе доброе утро, Ишида." Ответил Ичиго.

За спиной Ичиго стоял Ишида Урию. Подросток обычного роста в очках. У него прямые чёрны волосы до подбородка, симметрично обрамляющие его лицо. Он был стройный, но не худой и у него голубые глаза. Но самое важное, это то, что он был **Quincy**.

* * *

**Quincy** – люди со способностью поглощать и манипулировать **Reishi**. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то Ишида был способен создавать оружие из **Reishi** и использовать его в бою против **Пустых**. В основном **Quincy **используют** Reishi** в смеси со своим собственным **Reiryoku**, чтобы создать оружие. Единственная проблема состояла в том, что оружие, созданное ими, не очищало **Пустых**, чтобы потом отправить их в **Sōrusosaeti** или **Jigoku**, а методично уничтожало их души. Решение к этой проблеме нашёл Урахара, сделав небольшие доработки в экипировке **Quincy**, а именно в **K****uinshī ****K****urosu**, медиуме и фокусе для формирования оружия, которое используют **Quincy**. Теперь оружие несло в себе свойства **Zanpakutō**, имея возможность очищать **Пустых** от грехов, совершённых после смерти.

Так же **Quincy** имели технику, схожую с **Shunpo** **Shinigami**, **Hirenkyaku**.

**Hirenkyaku** – продвинутая техника передвижения **Quincy**, позволяющая пользователю передвигаться на высокой скорости путём езды на потоке **Reishi**, созданному под его ногами.

Ишида был другом Ичиго уже два года, когда они повстречались один раз во время охоты на **Пустых**. В дальнейшем оказалась, что их отцы знали друг друга, но Ичиго его никогда не встречал, ибо Ишида Риукен официально не хотел никакого отношения с потусторонним миром.

Зато дедушка Ишида Соукен, дедушки Урию, который всему его научил, был весьма приятным человеком и даже рассказал Ичиго и его друзьям о том, почему было так мало **Quincy** в мире и о его мечте мирного сосуществования. Ичиго с радостью принял Урию в круг своих друзей и даже иногда тренировался с ним. Единственной колдобиной стал тот день, когда Урию повстречал Нэл. Почувствовав её _чудовищный_ уровень **Reiatsu**, он чуть было не потерял равновесие и не упал. После долгих объяснений он извинился за свою реакцию.

* * *

'_Скорее всего, спрашивает, не прибил ли я ту __**Shinigami**__, которая влезла к нам в дом.'_ Понял Ичиго.

"Нет, оставил в живых, должен же кто-то выплачивать моральную компенсацию." Ответил он.

Урию поправил очки и кивнул, садясь на своё место рядом с Ичиго.

Тут раздался звонок, и все разошлись по своим местам.

Урию сидел слева, Татсуки справа, Чад сзади, а Иноуэ спереди от Ичиго.

"Внимание класс!" Вошёл их учитель. "Сегодня у нас новая студентка, прошу поприветствовать Кучики Рукию."

Глаз Ичиго дёрнулся, когда Рукия вошла в класс с _явно_ фальшивой улыбкой на лице.

Её представление было не лучше…

'_Это было ужасно…'_

'_Она позорит сам смысл актёрской игры…__'_ Согласился Гил.

Ичиго услышал, как Урию хмыкнул, слушая Рукию.

Татсуки явно боролась с желанием ударить её.

Орихиме… внимательно слушала? Ичиго пришлось приглядеться, чтобы заметить, что она просто отключила всё происходящее вокруг.

Чад просто сидел и смотрел.

'_Это будет долгий день…'_

* * *

После того, как Ичиго и его друзья отсидели лекцию, они собрались на крыше перекусить.

Орихиме ела… _нечто_, что нельзя было описать. Все блюда, которые она готовила, могла есть только она сама.

Татсуки ела мясо и пила нечто, что Урахара изобрёл специально для неё. Жидкость была светло оранжевая, но не настолько, чтобы её можно было назвать жёлтой. Это было _жидкое пламя_, как выразился Киске. Ну, и конечно у неё в зубах была сигара. Это стоило ей нескольких обедов и месяцев практики, но она научилась есть, не вынимая сигару изо рта.

Чад ел рис и мясо.

Ишида морепродукты.

Ичиго ел курицу.

Кейго ел… что-то.

Мизуиро довольствовался тыквенной булочкой.

"Ах, это вы Куросаки-san?" Раздался голос за спиной Ичиго, который он не желал слышать.

"Да, чем могу помочь, Кучики-san?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Мне вас порекомендовали как лучшего ученика. Так как я только перевелась, то я плохо знаю школу и местность, и я хотела быть узнать, не могли бы вы стать моим гидом?" Спросила Рукия фальшивым голосом.

'_Буть ты проклят, Урахара.'_ Ичиго просто знал, что этот горе-учёный сидит сейчас у себя в магазине и смеётся. _'И ведь не отказаться!'_ Тут шанс был, что ей в вправду порекомендовали его, тогда у него просто не было выбора, но если она врала, то ему никак это было не проверить.

"Хорошо, тогда после следующего урока я покажу вам территорию школы." Ответил Ичиго.

'_Это будет долгий день…'_ Простонал у себя в голове Ичиго.

* * *

"А здесь у нас храниться спортивный инвентарь." Показал Ичиго на небольшое здание.

"А вы занимаетесь спортом?" Спросила Кучики, всё ещё тем же фальшиво сладким голосом…

"Да, у меня есть хобби, спортивная стрельба." Ответил Ичиго.

'_Ну, не совсем ложь…'_

'_А я теперь считаюсь пневматической винтовкой?__'_ Поинтересовался Гил. В его голосе были нотки веселья, что дало Ичиго понять, что его** Zanpakutō** не злиться, а просто пытается разрядить атмосферу.

"Вы один в семье со спортивным интересом?"

'_Ах, тонкость… имя ваше Рукия!'_

Рукия пыталась вытянуть из него информацию о его семье последние полчаса. Ключевое слово – 'пыталась'! Рукия имела столько же такта и тонкости в разговоре, как у палача на кокаине. Каждый раз, когда тема заходил про _любую_ активную деятельность, Рукия спрашивала, занимается ли ещё кто-то этим в его семье.

Это уже было на грани абсурда!

Но самое лучшее, это то, что она говорила как персонаж плохого фильма про средневековую Францию. _Где_ она этого набралась, Ичиго не знал, но сильно подозревал, что Урахара как-то в этом виноват.

Тут запиликал телефон у неё в кармане.

"Прошу прощения, но мне нужно ответить. Можете не ждать меня, Куросаки-san." Сказала Рукия и пулей помчалась в сторону школы Карин.

Ичиго знал, что Рукия уже поговорила с Карин и _объяснила_ все, что требовалось. Карин естественно сразу согласилась её подменить, что означало, что каждый раз, когда Рукия тащила Карин на бой с **Пустыми**, Нэл следовала за ними.

* * *

Карин находилась в своей духовной форме и бежала вместе с Рукией в сторону парка. Похоже, что там был засечён **Пустой**, от которого нужно было избавиться.

Остановившись у края парка, Карин увидела его. Это была тварь, которая напоминала шестиного паука или жука с головой человека с… _фиолетовым_ _ирокезом_?

"Это он?" Карин благодарила богов, что Ичиго устроил **Konsō** всем душам в этом районе.

Увидев кивок Рукии, Карин рванула на **Пустого** попутно выхватывая свой **Zanpakutō**.

Первым ударом она отсекла ему передние две конечности. Пустой смог кое-как отпрыгнуть назад, но Карин не останавливалась и резким вертикальным ударом рассекла его маску ровно посередине.

Увидев, что **Пустой** распался и работа закончена, Карин повернулась к Рукии.

"Я, если честно, ожидала большего."

"Радуйся, что это было просто. Некоторые из них бывают довольно живучими и имеют индивидуальные способности." Пробормотала Рукия, нажимая кнопки на своём _телефоне_.

"Ладно, ладно." Отмахнулась Карин. "Слушай, могу я вернуться в школу? Раз уж мы больше нечего делать."

"Да, можешь возвращаться."

Карин помчалась обратно в школу, дабы не пропустить слишком много.

* * *

Нэл выдохну, когда **Пустой** был уничтожен, и Карин отправилась обратно домой.

Использовав **Sonído**, она поспешила за Карин.

**Sonído** - техника высокоскоростного передвижения **Arrancar**. По существу, это эквивалент **Shunpo**, которое используют **Shinigami**. Единственным отличием можно считать тот факт, что в отличие от тихого **Shunpo**, **Sonído** издаёт рокочущий или статический звук.

Будучи мастером этой техники, Нэл могла передвигаться настолько быстро, что её просто было нельзя заметить.

Когда Нэл вернулась домой вместе с остальными, и узнала, что случилось с Карин, то она была в ярости! Они видела Карин и Юзу как своих двух маленьких сестёр, которых она всегда оберегала. Они были _семьёй_, тем, чего у Нэл в принципе быть не могло, но стало возможным благодаря Ичиго.

Ичиго. За последние годы он раз за разом доказывал ей, что нет ничего невозможного. Он дал её кров и дружбу, не прося ничего взамен. Он защищал её, не смотря на то, что по всем правилам и законам должен был уничтожить. Он дал ей сердце.

Нэл приложила Руку к груди, чувствую пульсирующее тепло в ней, и улыбнулась.

Ичиго, сам того не зная, сделал для неё больше, чем это было возможно. Он дал ей настоящую _семью_. Нэл никому не хотел рассказывать, но в первую ночь после своего восстановления она плакала. Она плакала потому, что боялась, что это всё окажется сном, иллюзией, _ложью_. Она бы не смогла этого перенести.

Она тогда прокралась в комнату к Ичиго и легла к нему в кровать, используя его как большого плюшевого медвежонка. И тогда она поняла, что это не сон или обман, не иллюзия или галлюцинация. Тепло, что разлилось в тот момент в её груди, _нельзя_ было подделать. Ичиго естественно проснулся и, увидев, что она плакала, просто обнял её и сказал, что чтобы её не терзало, она может всегда положиться на него, что она часть семьи. Его добрая улыбка, _искренняя_ улыбка наконец-то сломала плотину, держащую все те эмоции, которые Нэл испытывала в тот момент.

Нэл рыдала, обнимая Ичиго, пока не заснула. Но это были не слёзы боли, отчаянья и одиночества, нет, это были слёзы облегчения и радости. Ичиго даже не знал, что он уже сделал намного больше, чем кто-либо мог. В ту ночь Нэл поклялась, что она сделает всё, чтобы остаться с ним.

Ичиго Куросаки стал её самым дорогим человеком во всём мире. И Нэл скорее умрёт, чем позволит чему-то случиться, что причинит ему боль.

Если из-за действий этой маленькой **Shinigami** Карин пострадает, то Нэл лично разорвёт её на части и скормит то, что осталось **Пустым** в **Hueco Mundo**.

* * *

Татсуки сидела под деревом и курила. После школы наступит её смена следить за Карин, чтобы с той ничего не случилось.

Когда Татсуки узнала о том, что произошло с Карин, она была в ярости. И поскольку Нэл, Ичиго и Йоруичи уже начали избивать Киске, Татсуки отправилась уничтожать **Пустых**.

С годами её инстинкты обострились и стали подсознание с голосом, но не совсем тем, который можно услышать. Скорее _дракон_ в ней был как набор импульсов, желаний и т.п.

Карин и Юзу в глазах Татсуки были молодняком, который нужно защищать. Как только она узнала, что молодняк был подвергнут опасности, то дракон в ней требовал крови того, что навредило им. Ей пришлось уничтожить примерно двадцать **Пустых** и пройти через пачку сигар перед тем, как она успокоилась достаточно, чтобы не оторвать голову этой маленькой **Shinigami**, когда та покажется ей на глаза. Помог ещё тот факт, что Ичиго сказал, что **Shinigami** должна быть невредима.

Для Татсуки Ичиго был вожаком. Его слово в стае было законом, и дракон в ней не мог пойти против слова вожака.

Ичиго.

Ичиго стал для Татсуки больше чем просто другом, он стал для неё тем, кого она будет защищать, за кем всегда будет следовать, и чьё слово для неё будет законом. Дракон в ней воспринимал Ичиго как главного, как лидера, которому нужно подчиняться, ибо он знает лучше.

Татсуки бросила окурок на землю и затушила его подошвой.

Сегодня будет долгая ночь.

* * *

Иноуэ Орихиме сидела и пила сок, размышляя о случившемся за последние сутки.

Орихиме всегда была миролюбивой и не хотела никому причинять боль, но когда она встретила Ичиго и получила силу, чтобы сражаться…

Она изменилась…

Когда в её жизни появился Ичиго, она не знала поначалу, как на него реагировать. Другие дети часто дразнили её из-за её волос, но Ичиго наоборот сказал, что её волосы очень красивые.

Когда она пробудила **Shun Shun Rikka**, она испугалась, но Ичиго всё ей объяснил и рассказал про потустороннюю жизнь.

Когда она не могла найти свою решимость сражаться, Ичиго дал ей её.

Ичиго…

Он был для неё рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Он спас её брата, который был для неё единственной семьёй.

Почему?

Почему Ичиго сделал так много для неё и ничего не попросил взамен?

Почему?

Орихиме задавалась этим вопросом каждый раз, когда она его видела.

Орихиме поклялась, что раз Ичиго ничего не попросил у неё, то она отдаст ему свою верность.

Она поклялась, что будет рядом с ним всегда и везде, проследует за ним всюду и никогда не оставит его.

Когда **Shinigami**, Кучики Рукия, бесцеремонно ворвалась и подвергла младшую сестру Ичиго опасности, Орихиме впервые увидела Ичиго в настоящей ярости.

Урахара был в критическом состоянии после того, как Ичиго с ним закончил. Единственное, что спасло его жизнь, был **Sōten Kisshun**, да и то Орихиме лишь сделала так, что он не умрёт от ранений.

Она будет готова, если что-то случится с Карин, то она будет на месте в мгновение ока.

* * *

Чад шёл рядом с Ичиго в класс.

Ичиго.

После их встречи и клятвы, Чад был тем, кто всегда прикроет Ичиго, а Ичиго его. Она были братьями по оружия, братьями во всём кроме крови.

Чад до сих пор помнил, как он был представлен маленьким сёстрам Ичиго. Они были маленькими и всегда улыбались, они просто излучали счастье, и Чад не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

"…_зачем тебе нужны большие сильные кулаки…"_

Слова его abuelo.

Чтобы защищать.

Это его цель.

Чад подглядел на свою правую руку.

**Brazo Derecha de Gigante**, он почти чувствовал, как сила вибрирует в коже его правой руки.

Но всё ещё чего-то не хватало…

Как последнего кусочка головоломки…

Он посмотрел на свою левую руку.

В последнее время он начал чувствовать _отголоски_ силы в его левой руке, как будто она жаждала боя, но ещё не совсем определилась в какой форме…

Чад сжал обе руки.

Сейчас ему нужно было сосредоточиться на главном.

Карин стала **Shinigami**, что означало, что Ичиго будет вести за ней наблюдение, чтобы ничего не произошло.

Ради чего он сражается?

_"В обмен, дерись ради меня."_

Ради чего сражается Ичиго?

_"А я буду драться ради тебя."_

Если Ичиго был готов рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы защитить то, что было дорого Чаду…

_"Если это то, ради чего ты готов рискнуть жизнью, то я готов рисковать жизнью ради защиты этого."_

То и он будет сражаться, чтобы защитить то, что дорого Ичиго.

_"Это моя клятва, Чад."_

'_Ибо это моя клятва, Ичиго.'_

* * *

Рирука сидела у себя в классе и поглядывала на часы.

Сегодня она будет на смене, чтобы убедиться, что Карин будет в полном порядке.

Рирука никого в жизни так не хотела прибить кого-то, как эту коротышку **Shinigami**!

Ичиго сказал, что нельзя её трогать, ибо **Sōrusosaeti** может пронюхать про них, если один из их псов вдруг загнётся.

Ичиго.

Рирука вздохнула, и её щёки подёрнулись румянцем.

Ичиго был её самым близким человеком.

Ичиго был тем, кто спас её от одиночества.

Ичиго был тем, кто не дал её жизни быть разрушенной.

Ичиго…

Рирука была обязана ему многим…

Слишком многим…

Ичиго был тем, кто подарил ей место в жизни, предназначение, цель.

Рирука всегда будет следовать за ним, и поддерживать его.

И если для этого придётся терпеть присутствие этой цепной собачки **Sōrusosaeti**, то Рирука потерпит.

Кучики Рукия стала врагом Рируки в тот же момент, когда Рирука увидела ту ярость, что горела в глазах Ичиго, когда они вернулись домой.

Ичиго не должен быть в гневе, Ичиго не должен быть зол.

Её Ичиго должен быть счастлив и улыбаться, он должен излучать то тепло, что как пуховое одеяло окутывает тебя и защищает от всех невзгод.

И если из-за этой _крысы_ Ичиго перестанет улыбаться, то Рирука лично прикончит её.

* * *

Ишида Урию читал книгу, пока размышлял о произошедшем вчера вечером.

Куросаки Карин стала **Shinigami**.

Урию чертыхнулся ещё раз про себя, что он не мог быть в городе, ибо они с дедушкой отправились на тренировочную площадку, что для них сделал Урахара Киске.

Ичиго его не винил, что облегчало совесть юного **Quincy**.

Ичиго был одним из немногих, кого Урию мог назвать настоящим другом и товарищем.

Когда Ишида увидел способности Куросаки, он подумал, что ситуация сильно веет иронией.

Как иначе объяснить тот факт, что **Quincy** подружился с **Shinigami**, чьи способности напоминают способности **Quincy**? Они ни в коей мере небыли похожи, лишь принцип стрельбы и использования оружия в качестве стрел.

Когда пришла новость, что случилось с Карин, первым предложением Ишиды было проткнуть Кучики **Hakusui** и **Saketsu**, чтобы уничтожило её силы **Shinigami**, тем самым убирая одну проблему.

**Saketsu** – находится там же, где была раньше **Inga no Kusari**, и усиливает духовную силу **Shinigami**.

**Inga no Kusari** – цепь, соединяющая душу и её живое тело.

**Hakusui** – источник духовной силы.

Но Ичиго отговорил Урию от этой идеи, ибо _Кучики_ Рукия, потерявшая свои силы без всякой на то видимой причины могла бы стать большой проблемой.

Если верить Йоруичи, то старший брат Рукии был повёрнутым на законе асексуальным сухофруктом…

Так что им оставалось только ждать и обеспечивать безопасность Карин, не попадаясь при этом на глаза.

* * *

Мысли Ичиго блуждали, пока он краем уха слушал, что говорит учитель.

Крин оказалась впутана в этот беспорядок.

Конечно, альтернативой была _смерть_, но это всё равно не радовало.

Ичиго знал, что он может положиться на своих друзей и Карин всегда будет в безопасности.

Он знал, что каждый из них никогда его не предаст, как и он их.

Он _знал_, что они за годы стали больше чем просто друзьями, они стали семьёй.

* * *

Карин шла из школы домой, и уже боялось того, что её ждёт.

Рукия жила в апартаментах неподалёку, так что добраться до Карин она успеет, если поступит сигнал.

Но Карин больше всего волновалась, как отреагирует её семья. Ох, она знала, что целый день за ней присматривали кто-то из друзей Ичиго. Да, её немного напрягало, что Ичиго не верил в её способности, но это не отменяло тот факт, что она была рада, что все о ней так заботятся.

Так же Карин знала, что любые тренировки с Ичиго и остальными будут практически невозможны, ибо Рукия может явиться в любой момент.

Карин вздохнула, как подошла к дому.

Дом.

Дом там, где сердце.

Карин знала, что Ичиго был чудовищно силён, она видела несколько из его спаррингов с Урахарой и Йоруичи. Один только бесконечный боезапас его сокровищницы устрашал, а учитывая, что каждое оружие имело свои собственные особенности и способности…

Нэл была тоже устрашающе сильна. Что она, что Ичиго были способны на скорости, при которых всё, что можно было заметить это два смазанных силуэта.

Татсуки была ходячим стихийным бедствием. Учитывая колоссальный урон, который был нанесён окружающей местности, когда она дралась.

Рирука имела весьма грозное оружие дальнего боя, весьма хороший ближний бой и практически бесконечную армию марионеток.

Орихиме имела превосходную _мобильную_ защиту, оружие, которое практически невозможно заблокировать или парировать, и способ _лечения_, который заступал на территорию _богов_.

Чад был весьма сильным бойцом и имел весьма серьёзный _правый_ _хук_, который рушил небольшие здания.

Урию был бойцом дальней дистанции, но и в ближнем бою не хромал.

И вот теперь очередь дошла до неё. Карин мела за поясом неплохое **Reiatsu**, умение владеть мечом и… всё в принципе. Да, не много, но все с чего-то начинали. Сейчас Карин была сосредоточена на том, чтобы получить хоть какой-то контроль над своим **Reiatsu** и **Reiryoku**, чтобы не сражаться по наитию, ибо пока Рукия была в городе, нельзя было раскрывать маленькую группу друзей Ичиго, а, следовательно, любые серьёзные тренировки должны были подождать.

Карин вздохнула и открыла дверь своего дома.

"Я дома." Окликнула она.

"Карин, ка прошёл твой день?" Раздался голос Масаки с кухни.

"Не так уж и плохо. Всего один **Пустой**, да и то был разочарованием." Ответила Карин, проходя и садясь за стол. "Скоро Ичи-nii будет дома?"

"Onii-chan сегодня задержится, он проводит испытание одного из своих новых сокровищ." Ответила Юзу, садясь напротив Карин.

"Хм." Кивнула Карин, накладывая себе риса из пароварки для риса.

"Ох, мои прекрасные дочери наконец-то вернулись домой!" Исшин буквально слетел по ступенькам со второго этажа. "Идите сюда и обни…" Договорить он не успел, ибо наткнулся лицом на ногу Карин.

"Не во время еды, старый козёл." Проговорила Карин.

"Я дома!" Раздался радостный голос и в дверь вошла Нэл.

"Нэл-chan, как прошёл твой день?" Поинтересовалась Масаки, полностью игнорируя тело своего мужа на полу.

Карин вздохнула, но её гуды подёрнулись лёгкой улыбкой.

Дом там, где сердце.

* * *

"Так, что это должно, по сути, делать?" Спросила Йоруичи, осматривая новое оружие, которое Ичиго извёл из своей сокровищницы.

Ичиго держал в руке длинный меч красного и чёрного цвета.

"Это - **Aestus Estus**." Ответил Ичиго.

**Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame** – рукотворный красный меч. На нём были выгравированы слова: 'regnum caelorum et gehenna', что дословно означало 'Королевство Небес и Ада'. Это было оружие, принадлежащее римскому императору Нерону Клавдий Цезарь Август Германикусу. Это меч был длиннее, чем обычный клинок и почти доставал Ичиго до плеча. Вдобавок он невероятно тяжёлый для всех, кроме своего владельца. Лезвие его было красное, когда остальная часть черная, на всё ещё к красным оттенком. Сам меч был извилист, будто язык пламени, где рукоять была бы основанием. Особенностью можно так же было назвать тот факт, что его конец был обоюдоострым и больше напоминал наконечник копья. На месте слияния красного и черного шла неглубокая борозда, которая заканчивалась на тыльной стороне, сразу перед тем местом, где меч начинал походить на копьё. Меч был магнум-опус в искусстве кузнечества того времени.

"Охо? Переходим к Европейским легендам?" Поинтересовался Киске.

"Можно сказать и так." Ичиго взмахнул мечом для пробы и встал в стойку, которой его научил Гил. "Приступим?"

Киске улыбнулся и достал свой меч из трости.

"Как пожелаете."

Ичиго мгновенно исчез в **Shunpo** и появился, замахиваясь прямо над Урахарой. Киске попытался заблокировать, но не предусмотрел, _насколько_ сильным будет удар. Киске прямо чувствовал, как земля под его ногами треснула. Наклонив слегка свой меч, он позволил мечу Ичиго съехать по всей длине и вонзиться в землю, подняв при этом облако пыли от силы удара.

Ичиго, зная, что он сейчас открыт для атаки, не волновался, меч в его руках не был простым куском железа.

[**Peruro**]

Одно слово было произнесено, и **Aestus Estus** запел в его руках. Меч, что был создан для Императора, должен быть достоин своего владельца. Выкованный из лучших металлов, что Римская Империя могла заполучить, освящён, зачарован и закалён чародеями и священнослужителями, и наконец, преподнесён Вулкану, богу огня и кузнечного дела с прошением об его благословении. Этот меч олицетворял в себе пламя, и пламя было ему подвластно.

Меч вспыхнул ярким пламенем ка раз в тот момент, когда Киске попытался нанести контрудар. Поток обжигающего пламени чуть не испепелил руку Урахаре, если бы тот не использовал **Shunpo**, чтобы покинуть опасную зону.

Оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии, он осмотрел меч снова, пока Ичиго вынимал его из земли. Огонь охватывал весь клинок целиком, а сам меч практически _светился_ от жара и _пульсировал_. Ичиго же не обращал внимания на огонь, ибо тот явно не приносил ему ни малейшего дискомфорта.

Ичиго повернулся к Урахаре, с ухмылкой. Торговец _действительно_ думал, что Ичиго настолько глуп, чтобы рвануть в лобовую атаку без какого-либо плана? Пламя лизало его руку, но не обжигая. Оно никогда его не обожжёт. Тепло, что оно с собой приносило, говорило о радости. Как щенок, который рад, что его хозяин проявляет к нему внимание. Но это было не всё. Ичиго _чувствовал_, как это клинок жаждет битвы, смертельного танца, величайшего представления!

Ичиго был только рад удовлетворить это желание.

В мгновение ока он оказался справа от Урахары, нанося сокрушающий удар, но тот успел уклониться и попытаться пронзить живот Ичиго. Ичиго оттолкнулся от земли, и удар прошёл под ним.

Используя инерцию своего первого удара, Ичиго перевернулся в воздухе и с размаху нанёс ещё один удар, но уже по незащищённой спине Урахары.

Киске опять использовал **Shunpo**, чтобы увернуться, но не ушёл невредимым. Его пальто теперь имело обуглившийся разрез сразу под лопатками.

"Ну вот, Куросаки-kun, ты испортил моё любимое пальто!" Урахара сделал пару фальшивых всхлипов. "Но похоже мне придётся сражаться серьёзнее."

[**Okiro****: ****Benihime**]

Урахара Киске активировал свой **Shikai**.

Меч изменился. Теперь у него в руках гладкий меч среднего размера. Хватка рукояти, которая имела чёрную декоративную обмотку, изгибалась вперёд на конце, с навершием, формированным тремя накрадывающимися, и красной кисточкой на конце. Вместо цубы, у меча была гарда в форме **U**, покрывающая три дюйма клинка, тематикой дизайна в виде цветочных листьев. У основания гарды был красный шнурок, обёрнутый вокруг рукоятки трижды, с бантиков с тремя кольцами. Сам клинок чёрный с серебряным лезвием. Он всё ещё прямой и заканчивается острым срезанным концом как у бритвы, вместо стандартного конца как у катаны.

Ичиго ничего не ответил и просто встал в стойку и приготовился к бою.

По невидимому сигналу оба воина сорвались с места и скрестили мечи, создав сноп искр и вспышку огня.

* * *

Урахару Киске было сложно удивить, но Ичиго делал это каждый раз, когда доставал что-то новое из своего кармана. Этот _меч_ имел контроль над пламенем, но это лишь было вишенкой на верхушке торта.

Каждый раз, когда Ичиго сражался, Киске понимал одну простую истину. Ичиго специализировался во _владении_ оружием.

Стиль боя большинства **Shinigami** заключался в прямолинейном противостоянии мастерства владения **Shunpo**, силе, скорости и способностях их **Zanpakutō**. С Ичиго всё было наоборот. Ичиго предугадывал движения, делал фальшивые выпады и использовал практически неисчерпаемое количество трюков, которыми **Shinigami** просто не видят _смысла_ овладевать.

Да, Киске мог двигаться быстрее, ибо Ичиго был всё ещё в своём человеческом теле и да, он мог ударить сильнее, но это _просто не имело значения_. Любое превосходство в скорости и грубой силе Ичиго нейтрализовал своей отлаженной и проверенной в бою техникой. Он был _настолько_ хорош.

Способности **Zanpakutō**? **Kido**? Ичиго не полагался ни на что из этого. Когда **Taichō** сражаются, то они высвобождают свои **Zanpakutō** дабы получить преимущество, так же как и **Kido**. Чем выше угроза, тем мощнее атаки они используют

Ичиго не мог использовать **Kido**, но ему это просто было и _не нужно_. Почти все эффекты, которые можно было достичь при помощи **Kido**, сокровища из **Gate of Babylon** могли повторить и в большинстве случаев _превзойти_.

'_Куросаки Ичиго, ты – страшное дитя…'_ Подумал Урахара, парируя удар меча-факела.

* * *

"Я дома." Пробормотал Ичиго, войдя в дом.

Он был весьма доволен результатом тренировки, насколько бы она не была утомительна.

"Ичиго-kun!" Нэл моментально обняла Ичиго… руками и ногами.

Татсуки сегодня спала дома, чтобы потом выйти на патруль.

Орихиме занималась капитальной уборкой.

Рирука тоже спала.

Так что сегодня буду лишь они с Нэл.

"Ох, Куросаки-san, рада снова вас видеть." Раздался голос, от которого Ичиго хотел начать биться головой об стену. Чуть наклонив голову, чтобы заглянуть за Нэл, которая всё ещё обнимала его, положив голову ему на плечо.

Да, там стояла Кучики Рукия.

"Извините за прямоту, но что вы тут делаете, Кучики-san?" Он старался не показывать раздражение, но это было _очень_ сложно.

"Ох, вы представляете, мои апартаменты сгорели и мне некуда было идти. Все деньги и документы так же сгорели и поэтому я не могла даже связаться с кем-то, кто мог бы помочь." Она вытерла фальшивую слезу платком, который незнамо откуда вынула. "Но ваша младшая сестра, Карин, предложила мне остановиться у вас."

'_Ога, как же…'_ Подумал Ичиго. Если бы она говорила нормально, то он бы смог стерпеть её присутствие, но её фальшивая речь и устаревшие манеры… Серьёзно, _кто_ её этому научил?

'_Ичиго, держись, скоро эта пытка закончится.__'_ Прозвучал у него в голове голос Гила.

* * *

Ичиго лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Нэл лежала рядом и _опять_ использовала его как помесь подушки и плюшевого медвежонка. Но мягкая улыбка на её лице отметали любое желание Ичиго попросить её сдвинуться.

'_Завтра будет ещё более напряжённый день.'_

Тут на столе завибрировал телефон.

В тот же момент он услышал, как кто-то _прокрался_ по коридору, потом странный звук, который всегда сопровождает разделение тела и души и потом звук открывающегося окна.

Как им повезло, что Юзу обычно спала очень крепко.

* * *

Татсуки допила ещё один энергетический напиток и затянулась от сигары.

Наблюдать, как Карин разбирается с небольшой группой **Пустых**, было бы занятнее, если бы можно было _поучаствовать_.

А так ей приходилось сидеть и глядеть, как юная Куросаки сражается против них.

Дракон в ней был слегка в замешательстве, ибо молодняк бы атакован, но вожак приказал не вмешиваться. Конфликт двух инстинктов нервировал Татсуки, что предавало её пассивной позиции ещё больше неудобства.

* * *

Карин взмахнула и разрубила одного **Пустого**, только чтобы его место занял другой.

Рукия стояла неподалёку и наблюдала за происходящим. Для неё всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Да, теперь она была временно бессильна, и ей приходилось полагаться на девочку, которой она отдала свои силы. Ноне всё было так плохо.

Карин Куросаки имела невероятный талант к владению мечом, превосходно двигалась и самое главное, с удовольствием помогала Рукии с работой **Shinigami**.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Карин стояла перед Рукией за зданием школы.

Рукия стояла перед ней с серьёзным выражением лица.

"Могу я узнать, почему ты здесь, и как остальные мои одноклассники тебя видели?" Спросила Карин.

"Вчера, когда я передала тебе свои силы, то вместо части, ты забрала их все." Ответила Рукия. "Попасть в **Sōrusosaeti** могут только **Shinigami**."

"Ясно… А почему тебя видят люди?" Карин уже знала ответ, но ей всё равно нужно было спросить.

"То, что ты видишь, это временной тело для чрезвычайных ситуаций. **Shinigami** используют их, чтобы восстановить силы."

"Хорошо… А почему ты тут?" Карин подняла бровь. "Разве ты не должна отдыхать?"

"Поскольку я потеряла свои соборности и не могу выполнять свои обязанности, то я прошу тебя помочь мне в этом." Ответила Рукия.

"Ты понимаешь, что ты просишь у школьницы делать работу, которая предназначена для людей в десять раз старше?" Спросила Карин.

"Да, но альтернативы нет."

"Как и выбора, похоже, у меня нет." Карин вздохнула.

'_Да, я хотела помогать Ичиго в его борьбе с __**Пустыми**__, но я явно не предусмотрела такого поворота…'_

"Хорошо, я согласна." Кивнула Карин.

"Замечательно!" Улыбнулась Рукия, натягивая на руку подозрительно знакомую красную перчатку. "А теперь, не двигайся."

Перед тем, как Карин могла возразить, Рукия выкинула её из физического тела. Придя в себя от необычного ощущения, Карин посмотрела на своё тело лежащее прямо перед ней.

"Ты понимаешь, что со стороны это выглядело как хладнокровное убийство?" Спросила она.

"Не волнуйся, я просто сотру память тем, кому нужно и всё будет в порядке." Улыбнулась Рукия.

"… Твоё равнодушие к словам 'хладнокровное убийство' настораживает." Ответила Карин. "А тот факт, что вместо исправления ситуации ты пытаешь убрать свидетелей, пугает."

"Ох, не волнуйся. Твоё тело в полном порядке, и ты можешь вернуться в него в любое время. Пока тебя в нём нет, все процессы останавливаются, мозг отключается, и сердце перестаёт биться. Как только ты вернёшься назад всё возобновиться без побочных эффектов." Ответила Рукия с ухмылкой.

"…Может не надо так равнодушно говорить о моей клинической смерти? Ты так же не стала отрицать моё заявление про свидетелей." У Карин дёргалась бровь.

"Ты слишком много об этом думаешь." Ответила Рукия и вынула телефон. "У нас приказы, пошли."

"А моё бездыханное тело оставим стервятникам и некрофилам?" Спросила Карин.

"Ах, да. Ладно, давай его спрячем сначала."

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Да, может Рукия и не всё продумала с самого начала, но ведь со всеми случается.

Это она и ответила Карин, получив в ответ.

"_Я что-то не могу припомнить случаев, когда у кого-то вынимали душу из тела, чтобы этот человек мог отправиться сражаться со злыми духами. Даже если и была такая ситуация, то только в кино и Трини Альварадо проявила во много раз больше сочувствия, когда она накачала препаратами Майкла Дж. Фокса и засунула его в морозильник."_

Из размышлений Рукию вывел крик Карин.

"Я закончила, пошли."

Помотав головой, Рукия поспешила за своим временным партнёром. Догнав её, она вспомнила, что хотела спросить.

"Карин, ты так мне и не сказала, кто такие Трини Альварадо и Майкл Дж. Фокс.?"

Карин вздохнула и посмотрела на неё.

"Рукия, мы берём попкорн, садимся перед телевизором и я знакомлю тебя с миром телевиденья."

* * *

**И на этой ноте думаю пора закончить. Так, во-первых голосование. Оно продолжается, и я прошу вас проголосовать, ибо пока кандидаты идут в ровен, что попросту задерживает выпуск главы, на которую повлияет голосование.**

**Печенье тому, кто отгадает что за фильм был упомянут.**

**Ещё один важный момент. Мне пришло сообщение, которое говорило, чтобы я уже 'спарил' Ичиго с кем-то из девушек и не тянул резину.**

**Отвечаю. '**_**Спаривать**_**' я никого не буду, я пишу рассказ про **_**людей**_**, а не про племенной скот. Развитие отношений, даже такое паршивенькое, которое я могу из себя выдавить, быть должно. Иначе вся **_**отношения**_** сводятся к:**

"**Привет."  
****"****Привет.****"****  
****"****Ты красивая.****"****  
****"****Ты тоже.****"****  
****"****Пошли потрахаемся.****"****  
****"****Пошли.****"**

**Я этого делать не буду! Если Гокуракуин Сакурако может втиснуть развитие отношений в свой пермогаремник, то и я смогу в свой рассказ!**

**Как обычно, оставляйте отзывы, предложения, пожелания!**


	8. Не бывает лёгких побед

"Речь" – речь человека

'_Мысли_' – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

'_**Мысли**_' – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли_' – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Открыто голосование, прошу проголосовать!**

* * *

**Глава восьмая: Не бывает лёгких побед**

* * *

Куросаки Карин поняла одну незыблемую истину: вселенная _всегда_ слушает. Только сегодня утром она сказала проклятую фразу: _"Что может пойти не так?"_, и вот она и Рукия наткнулись на весьма сильного **Пустого**.

Он был похож на огромного хамелеона, но его спина была покрыта шипами, как и кончик его хвоста. Его тело было бежевого цвета, а голова напоминала форель.

'_А день так хорошо начинался…'_ Подумала Карин.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Карин шла по улице вместе с Ичиго и Рирукой.

"А я тебе говорю, мы не можем это сделать." Ответил Ичиго.

"Пожалуйста, Ичи-nii." Попросила Карин. Да, Куросаки Карин _просила_, но оно того стоило.

"Карин, **Shunpo** нельзя просто сделать _по наитию_, Рукия что-нибудь заподозрит." В этот раз это была Рирука. "Самое последнее, что нам нужно, это чтобы **Shinigami** начала вынюхивать что-то. Хотя, мы всегда можем попросить Нэл _поговорить_ с ней _без_ **Gigai**'я…" Она начала издавать жутковатое хихиканье.

Ичиго представил себе эту картину. Он не смог сдержать усмешки.

Нэл, добродушная, жизнерадостная Нэл вызовет у Рукии приступ ужаса только одним своим **Reiatsu**.

"Притом у нас не будет времени тебя учить, ты ведь теперь **Shinigami**, которая защищает этот город, разве нет?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Да, но…"

"И если понадобиться, мы всегда можем организовать подпеку для храбрости на заднем плане, нужно только подмешать Орихиме алкоголь в питьё." Рируке стоило титанический усилий сказать это с невозмутимым лицом.

Оказалось, что Орихиме практически не имеет сопротивления к алкоголю. Один раз, на дне рождения Ичиго она выпила саке вместо воды, и её развезло с первого глотка. Картинка Орихиме танцующей и поющей **The Time Warp** было весьма интересным зрелищем.

Потом она исчезла…

Под утро её нашли спящей в фонтане, около которого был припаркован угнанный ей микроавтобус… с украденным тигром.

Она была одета в костюм Элвиса Пресли…

Урахаре пришлось стирать память примерно сотне человек и уничтожать множество видеозаписей, чтобы её не посадили за решётку. _Как_ она смогла украсть машину, вломиться в восемь магазинов, ресторан и украсть тигра из зоопарка навсегда останется загадкой.

"Нет, спасибо, я обойдусь." Ответила Карин.

Карин шла с Рукией после того, как попрощалась с Ичиго и Рирукой.

"Так, значит, если Пустой появится, и тебя рядом не будет, то я должна бежать и молиться, что мы случайно_ пересечёмся_?" Спросила Карин.

"Не волнуйся, я уже сделала заказ и скоро это перестанет быть проблемой." Ответила Рукия.

'_Скорее всего, заказала __**Gikon**__. Если Урахара выкинет что-нибудь, то я кастрирую его.'_ Подумала Карин.

"Надуюсь, что ты не имеешь ввиду…" Договорить Карин не дал звук детектора **Пустых** из кармана Рукии.

"У нас вызов." Не дожидаясь ответа, Рукия выпихнула Карин из физического тела.

'_Бог, если ты есть, метни в неё молнию, пожалуйста.'_ Подумала Карин.

"А как же моё тело?"

"Не волнуйся, это займёт всего пару минут. Что может пойти не так?" Ответила Рукия.

* * *

**Flashback ****End**

* * *

Карин уклонилась от удара хвостом и попыталась ударить в ответ, но **Пустой** оказался быстрее и убрал свой хвост из зоны досягаемости меча.

"**Хм, ****Shinigami****. Пожалуй ты будешь хоть каким-то развлечением, а то пожирать этих хиляков становиться невероятно скучно.**" Сказал **Пустой** растягивая слова, как будто он только что проснулся.

Он взмахнул хвостом и отправил в полёт несколько шипов. Карине подпрыгнула и крутанулась в воздухе, но один шип зацепил её рукав.

Карин приземлилась и уже хотела рвануть в бой, но вдруг услышала шипение. Источником оказался её рукав, который начал растворяться от места контакта с шипом.

"Что за…?" Карин резко рванула и оторвала свой рукав, бросив дымящуюся ткань на землю.

'_Значит, каждый его шип начинён кислотой? Блеск!'_

Уклонившись ещё от одного града шипов, Карин рванула на врага, попутно пытаясь не превратиться в подушечку для иголок. Карин повезло, что **Пустой** мог запускать свои иглы, только если он _взмахивал_ своим хвостом. Это понижало общую меткость и давало Карин возможность увидеть примерное направление _выстрела_, ещё в момент замаха.

Как только Карин оказалась прямо перед **Пустым** и подняла меч, тот открыл рот. Действуя на чистом инстинкте, она крутанулась, и это спасло ей жизнь. Изо рта **Пустого** вырвался потом тёмно-синей жидкости, которая при контакте с землёй начала разъедать всё на своём пути.

'_Так, он ещё может плеваться этой дрянью.'_ Подумала Карин.

[**Had****ō #4: ****Byakurai**]

Тонкий поток молнии сорвался с пальцев Рукии и угодил в бок **Пустому**.

Урон… отсутствовал, но **Пустой** всё равно перевёл свой взгляд на Рукию.

Карин воспользовалась моментом и рванула вперёд, вонзая меч в шею монстру. **Пустой** взвыл от боли и начал бешено вращать головой. Хватка Карин оказалась крепче, чем хватка плоти **Пустого**, и она отлетела вместе с мечом в сторону.

Кувыркнувшись в воздухе, Карин смогла приземлиться на ноги. Тут же рванув в сторону, чтобы не быть пригвождённой к земле шипами.

Похоже, что **Пустой** решил попросту подавить Карин огромным количеством атак. Он начал взмахивать своим хвостом отправляя всё больше шипов в её сторону. Радовал тот факт, что они были не достаточно сильными, чтобы растворить её **Zanpakutō**, так что у неё был всё ещё вариант заблокировать атаку, если нельзя было уклониться.

Проблема состояла в том, что **Пустой** создал для себя идеальную защиту в виде множества маленьких лужиц, образовавшихся в местах попадания шипов. Атаковать сверху был не вариант, ибо Карин всё ещё не умела ходить по воздуху, и она станет отличной мишенью без возможности уклонения, если покинет землю.

'_Если бы только у меня было прикрытие…'_ Подумала Карин, слегка оглядываясь, но, не выпуская **Пустого** из своего поля зрения.

Тут она заметила дерево неподалёку от **Пустого**.

'_Может получиться…'_

Карин рванула к дереву, попутно уклоняясь и блокируя шипы, которые отсылал в её сторону **Пустой**.

Сделав последний рывок, она резким взмахом меча срубила дерево. Заскочив за него Карин прислонилась спиной и начала толкать изо всех сил.

"**Ты не сможешь от меня спрятаться!**" Прокричал **Пустой**.

Дерево накренилось и начало падать.

'_Отлично, а теперь сложная часть.'_ Подумала Карин и развернулась.

Когда дерево наклонилось на четверть, Карин прыгнула на него и побежала вверх по стволу, который падал как раз в сторону **Пустого**.

"**Что?!**" Вскричал он.

В последний момент он успел отклониться в сторону и не попасть под падающее дерево.

"**Ты промахнулась!**" Он повернулся к дереву… и не увидел Карин. "**Куда она…?**" Он не успел договорить, ибо его спина была пронзена мечом.

**Пустой** взвыл от боли.

Карин же была рада, что её идея сработала. Используя падающее дерево в качестве моста-трамплина, она смогла преодолеть преграду и отвлечь **Пустого**, пока она подпрыгнула и атаковала сверху. Используя всю свою силу и свой вес, она вонзила меч в спину своего противника, но даже при всём этом рана оказалась не смертельной.

"**Ты маленькая тварь! Я убью тебя!**" Взревел монстр.

Выдернув меч из спины **Пустого** она отпрыгнула как можно дальше от него. Он повернулся к Карин и взревев рванул на неё, слишком ослеплённым болью и гневом, чтобы сформулировать план или понять, что он может атаковать издалека.

'_Ладно, если это не сработает, то ничто не сработает!'_ Карин выжидала правильного момента.

**Пустой** рванул на неё, явно в ярости.

'_Это самый тупой план, который приходил мне в голову!'_

Между Карин и **Пустым** было пять метров.

'_Ичиго запрёт меня дома под замок, а мама ему поможет!'_

Четыре метра.

'_Это конечно, если я доживу до того момента.'_

Три метра. **Пустой** подпрыгнул.

'_Ближе, ещё чуть-чуть!'_

Два метра. **Пустой** открыл пасть, чтобы попытаться съесть Карин.

'_Я больше никогда не буду брать идеи из фильмов!'_

Один метр. Карин присела и приставила меч к земле лезвием вверх.

**Пустой** упал на неё.

От удара поднялось облако пыли.

* * *

"Я никогда в жизни не видел ничего более глупого!" Голос Ичиго был хорошо слышен на всей тренировочной площадке Урахары. "Ты могла погибнуть!"

"Но, ведь…" Попыталась ответить Карин.

"Не перебивай своего брата, юная леди!" Прервала её попытку к оправданию Масаки. "Я должна тебя наказать и отнять у тебя все привилегии за такую выходку!"

"Но ведь всё хорошо закончилось!" Ответила Карин.

"Тебе _повезло_, что ты не лишилась руки!" Рявкнул Ичиго.

Карин вздохнула и вспомнила, _как_ закончилась схватка.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Когда облако пыли рассеялось, стало видно Карин. Она сидела на корточках, крепко держа меч, рукоятка которого наполовину вошла в землю.

Лезвие меча было видно лишь на четверть, остальной клинок был вогнан через нёбо **Пустому** в голову.

Под силой тяжести **Пустой** насадил сам себя на меч Карин, и, будучи в полёте, не успел бы увернуться, даже если бы хотел.

'_Я влипну, если Ичиго узнает…'_

* * *

**Flashback ****End**

* * *

Конечно же, Нэл доложила всё, что видела, Ичиго.

"Всё, так не может больше продолжаться!" Сказал Ичиго. "Ты пройдёшь вводный курс **Shinigami**, после чего будешь проходить практику каждую субботу."

Карин побледнела.

Для Ичиго _вводный курс_ это: десятичасовая лекция с последующим тестом по выученному материалу; физическая подготовка, которая заставит любого солдата плакать; спарринги с Рирукой. Последнее было хуже всего, ибо маленькая повелительница кукол просто обожала призывать толпы големов, которые _на самом деле пытались убить свою цель_!

'_Это будет долгая неделя…'_

* * *

Ичиго размышлял о текущих событиях, пока проводил спарринг с Гилом. В его руках было новое оружие, которое он достал из своей сокровищницы.

**Gram** – меч солнца, которым владел Сигурд, величайший герой Северной Европы в **Песне о Нибелунгах**. Это демонический меч славы и разрушения, который стал моделью для создания **Caliburn** в легенде Короля Артура и так же был сам основан на **Merodach**. Их истинная природа, идея за их созданием и их души очень похожи. Как **Caliburn** был 'мечом в камне, что выбирает Короля', **Gram** так же является избранным мечом назначения, воткнутым в могучеедерево Короля Волсунга. Легенда **Gram**'а и его мастера, Сигурда, это рассказ полный славы и разрушения, достойный великого героя. Позднее сочинённый пересказ Средневековой Германии, **Der Ring des Nibelungen**, это рассказ о рыцаре, приравнивающимся по легендарности к Королю Артуру, с **Gram**'ом переименованным в **Balmung**. Это величайший из зачарованных мечей, конкурирующий с величайшими святыми клинками. Он особенно хорош против драконов из-за своей легенды. Его основная способность схожа со способностью **Caliburn**'а – свет, сжигающий всё, чего качается.

Внешне **Gram** былне очень примечателен. Простой палаш с золотой дугообразной гардой и золотой рукояткой. На стыке рукоятки и гарды имеется синее кольцо, а навешае является простым метрическим набалдашником. Под гардой на клинке золотая часть ещё немного продолжается, сходясь на центре клинка, а под неё вырезан небольшой узор.

Ичиго парировал удар Гила и попытался контратаковать, но Гил был быстрее и успел увернуться. Они сражались уже полчаса без передышки, но ещё даже не вспотели.

Но разум Ичиго сейчас был занят произошедшими событиями за последние дни.

Тот факт, что Рукия забралась _именно_ в их дом, был _слишком_ большим совпадением.

"Знаешь, размышлять об этом во время тренировки может стоить тебе намного больше, чем просто царапины." Сказал Гил, пытаясь пронзить Ичиго в живот.

"Ты сам знаешь, что я прав." Ответил Ичиго, блокируя удар.

"Да, но у нас слишком много фактов и мало информации, чтобы сделать какое-либо конечное заключение." Парирование, блок, выпад, уклонение.

"Скорее всего, замешан _он_, видимо это попытка подослать невежественного Троянского Коня." Выпад, рубящий удар, блок, прыжок.

"И что ты будешь делать, Ичиго?" Гил остановился и посмотрел на Ичиго.

"Сражаться."

В ответ Гил улыбнулся, и битва возобновилась.

* * *

Ичиго шёл домой, стараясь подавить инстинктивное желание прибить **Пустого**, который появился неподалёку. Хотя это был не столько инстинкт, сколько рефлекс.

В последнее время **Пустых** становилось всё больше, и это настораживало.

Обычно Ичиго и его друзья уничтожали Пустых примерно через пару минут после их появления, и поэтому заметить увеличения их числа было сложно. Теперь же этим занималась только Карин, и факт, что **Пустые** появляются с большей интенсивностью, стал болезненно очевиден.

Самое обидное было в том, что никто не мог ничего сделать по этому поводу. Да, конечно, можно было отправиться в **Hueco Mundo** и устроить геноцид, но это не помогло ничем. **Пустые** не имеют какой-то определённой точки высадки, так что у Ичиго и его друзей просто не хватило бы ресурсов, чтобы полностью прекратить переход **Пустых**.

Так что оставалось довольствоваться тем фактом, что Карин справлялась со своими обязанностями.

"Куросаки-kun!" Раздался голос Орихиме.

Ичиго повернулся и помахал ей. Догнав Ичиго, она пошла рядом с ним.

"Ну, как Карин?" Спросил Ичиго.

"Всего пара **Пустых**, да и те совсем слабые." Ответила Орихиме, обняв Ичиго за левую руку.

"Это хорошо."

Прошло всего два дня с той выходки Карин, и она уже несколько раз успела пожалеть о содеянном. Рирука не щадила её на тренировках, создавая армии псевдо-**Пустых**, которых Карин приходилось уничтожать за установленное время. За то, что она не успела, упражнение начиналось сначала. Пройдя упражнение, Карин получала новое, где _**Пустые**_ были быстрее и сильнее. Тессай проводил ей лекции на всевозможные темы.

И всё это время ей приходилось уклоняться от Рукии, что в принципе было не так сложно.

"Куросаки-kun, Сора-Nii-san пригласил тебя сегодня к нам на обед, ты придёшь?" Спросила Орихиме, смотря на Ичиго большими невинными глазами.

'_Как я могу отказаться, когда ты так на меня смотришь…'_ Подумал Ичиго.

"Конечно, Орихиме! С удовольствие!" Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, моля бога, чтобы Сора был тем, кто приготовил обед.

Серьёзно, еда Орихиме способна была убить **Пустого**!

* * *

Татсуки шла с Рирукой в сторону **Urahara Shōten**. Сегодня была их очередь тренироваться на площадке. Раньше с этим проблем не было, но с ростом их силы места начало требоваться всё больше и больше, ибо техники и приёмы становились всё более разрушительными.

Татсуки оставляла за собой кратеры, оплавленные камни и прочие последствия буйства разъярённого дракона.

Рирука превращала добрую половину площадки в свою персональную армию, которая сметала всё на своём пути.

Орихиме была менее разрушительна, но фак, что многие скалы были очень гладко подрезаны…

Чад создавал огромные борозды своим **El Directo**, как и кратеры от ударов своих кулаков.

Нэл и Ичиго попросту меняли ландшафт. Между разрушительной силой **Arrancar**'а и огромным шквалом из оружия… Происходящее можно было сравнить со стихийным бедствием.

Карин же попросту проводила спарринги с Ичиго, Нэл и Йоруичи. Она была всё ещё не на том уровне, чтобы сражаться с Татсуки или Рирукой, поскольку обе девочки не знали концепции 'ударить полегче'.

"Кто сегодня дежурит?" Спросила Рирука.

"Чад." Татсуки выпустила облако сигаретного дыма. Её любимая кубинская сигара в зубах. "После него Нэл, потом я, потом Ишида, потом ты..."

За идущими девочками открылся тёмный разрыв прямо в воздухе. Из него начла появляться маска **Пустого**… Которая была разбита в дребезги ударом локтя от Татсуки.

"Назойливая мелкота." Проворчала Татсуки. "Орихиме не дежурит, ибо она и Сора проводят семейный вечер. Ичиго не может, ибо Гил вгоняет его в землю, Урахара так же надёжен как дохлая рыба, Йоруичи проводит практику."

"Скорее бы этот балаган закончился…" Пробормотала Рирука.

"Ага…"

'_Все эти вылазки урезают моё время с Ичиго…'_ Подумали Татсуки и Рирука одновременно.

* * *

Карин не знала, что думать о своём прогрессе. Да, она стала лучше управляться с мечом, её рефлексы улучшились, и скорость возросла, но это всё было не так важно, как опыт, который она получала в бою.

Ичиго был весьма строг в своих тренировках. Он одновременно сражался в ближнем бою и запускал оружие из своей сокровищницы. Да, он сильно занижал свою скорость и скорость своих _снарядов_, но всё равно Карин приходилось туго.

"Не своди газ со своего противника!" Раздался голос Ичиго и Карин рефлекторно метнулась в сторону, едва увернувшись от ятагана, который грозил лишить её левой руки.

Сейчас Ичиго учил её, за неимением лучшего слова, _бегать_.

Смысл заключался в том, что она должна уклоняться, блокировать или парировать его атаки не сбавляя темпа бега. За каждую остановку Ичиго запускал дополнительное оружие в неё. Упражнение считалось завершённым, когда она сможет добраться до него не получив ни царапины.

"Медлишь!" Два копья чуть не пригвоздили её к земле.

Упражнение так же учило её думать на ходу. В большинстве боёв противник редко даст стоять на месте и спокойно придумать план как его победить, так что разделять своё внимание между боем и созданием тактики победы было умением, которое Ичиго был намерен вбить ей в голову.

"Не замедляться!" Алебарда и топор чуть не превратили её в порцию на троих.

'_Это ад!'_

* * *

Кучики Рукия не знала, что ей думать о сложившейся ситуации.

Да, она временно потеряла свою силу, передав её Куросаки Карин. Когда её сила вернётся, то она сможет вернуться обратно в **Sōrusosaeti** и попытаться скрыть тот факт, что что-то произошло. Рукия была обязана Карин за помощь, и ей не хотелось, чтобы девочку убили из-за неё.

Кстати о Карин. Она была невероятно талантлива и схватывала всё на лету. Её владение мечом было своеобразно и не имело определённой формы, а скорее было вольным стилем основанном на инстинкте и опыте. Насколько Рукия знала, Карин тренировал её брат Ичиго, который сам был весьма знаменит за его мастерство во владении оружием.

Да, Карин как человек была весьма добрая, но слегка циничная девочка, которая почти никогда не упускала возможность высказать саркастическое замечание.

Её брат, однако…

Куросаки Ичиго был загадкой для Рукии. Он был дружелюбен и вежлив, но когда кто-то пытался его запугать или угрожал, его глаза становились холодными и… полными _стали_.

Его походка была лёгкой, но Рукия могла заметить, что он всегда настороже, всегда готов к бою. Такое впечатление, что он всегда ожидает конфликта, даже когда ест или сидит в классе. Это _не_ нормальное поведение школьника.

Ещё одним фактом были его глаза. Его _красные_ глаза! Его _красные_ глаза со зрачками-_щёлками_! Каждый раз, когда эти глаза были обращены на неё, она чувствовала, будто он видит её насквозь.

Рукия пыталась несколько раз почувствовать его **Reiatsu**, но нашла лишь пустоту. Такое впечатление, что у него не было **Reiatsu** _вообще_! Ох, его присутствие она чувствовала, но ни капли **Reiatsu**. Этот факт действовал ей на нервы, ибо _отсутствие_ **Reiatsu** означало _отсутствие_ жизни, но Куросаки Ичиго был вполне живой!

Кстати о его присутствии. Рукия не могла точно сказать _что_ это было, но когда о говорил, его _хотелось слушать_, когда он говорил что-то сделать, то хотелось _подчиниться_… Это было странно и Рукия не могла объяснить это, но одно его присутствие как бы смещало всех присутствующих на ступень ниже, чем он сам. Он не был высокомерным или наглым, как раз наоборот, он всегда был вежлив и добродушен, но это странное чувство не исчезало, и Рукия несколько раз поймала себя, думая о нём, как о вышестоящем офицере, что сводило её с ума. В этом просто _не было смысла_! _Откуда_ взялось это чувство? Это она и хотела выяснить!

Много раз после школы Рукия хотела поговорить с ним, но Ичиго попросту _исчезал_. Она не могла почувствовать его **Reiatsu**, так что найти его было невозможно. В своём ослабленном состоянии Рукия даже не могла мечтать о том, чтобы попробовать использовать **Reiraku**.

**Reiraku** – визуализация **Reiryoku** в виде нитей, которые можно использовать для поиска **Konpaku**. У обычных людей **Reiraku** белые, у **Shinigami** же они красные.

Так что до её восстановления Рукие пришлось забыть о тайне Куросаки Ичиго.

Дальше из списка аномалий шла Арисава Татсуки. Эта девочка больше напоминала животное, чем человека, с точки зрения Рукии. Она даже видела, как Татсуки _нарычала_ на собаку!

Её неестественные глаза со зрачками-щёлками, ещё острые когти и клыки, её ненормальная привязанность к Ичиго? Всё это было _не_ нормально!

Глаза Татсуки были реально как у животного. Они двигались и ловили каждое движение, каждую мелочь, которая может служить угрозой. Вот только угрозой не для неё, а для Ичиго. Хотя, судя по слухам, Ичиго был сильнейшим бойцом в _городе_, Татсуки всё равно ревностно охраняла его и не подпускала никого незнакомого к нему. Как сторожевая собака. Как сторожевая собака, которая _вырвет тебе глотку_, если ты сделаешь одно неверное движение.

Татсуки была гордой обладательницей набора весьма _острых,_ _опасных_ и _неестественных_ когтей. Которые ко всему прочему видимо были _прочнее_ стали! Тому доказательством были отметины на бетонной стене, которые оставила Татсуки, полоснув по сей преграде когтями.

Хуже всего было, когда Рукия попробовала почувствовать её** Reiatsu**. Это было сходно с эффектом засовывания головы в горящий камин. **Reiatsu** Татсуки было массивно, и оно было похоже на жидкое пламя. Рукия была удивлена, что девочка не подожгла ещё школу тем жаром, что генерировало её тело!

Единственный, кого она могла представить с таким **Reiatsu** был Йамамото-**Sōtaichō**! Но когда его **Reiatsu** было под полным контролем и походило на непроницаемую стену, то Татсуки была больше хаотичным потоком, который имел лишь одну цель – разрушение. Это пугало Рукию. Девочка с такой силой и с таким темпераментом, да и при том её и явно враждебно настроенная… От одной мыли у Рукии проходила дрожи по спине.

И последним фактом была её ненормальная близость к Ичиго. Если они находились в одном помещении, то она была рядом с ним. Каждый раз, когда он что-то просил у неё, она исполняла это как приказ. Рукия один раз попыталась подкрасться к ней, но видимо Татсуки её _учуяла_.

Рукия больше _никогда_ в своей жизни не хотела находиться на неверной стороне _этого_ взгляда. Татсуки заставила **Shinigami** прожившую больше столетия чувствовать себя как загнанного кролика, которого вот-вот растерзают. Сам воздух начал нагреваться, и Рукия была уверенная, что её сердце остановилось на несколько секунд. Никакое количество опыта и подготовки, зубрёжки и века за плечами не подготовили к титанической _волне_ чистого **Sakki** обрушившейся на неё. Рукия не могла двигаться, дышать или мыслить в те несколько моментов. Всё, чего она хотела, чтобы этот ужас ушёл, она хотела заползти в какую-нибудь дыру и остаться там навсегда. Она хотела бежать, но её ноги не двигались, она хотела вздохнуть, но её легкие не слушались. В эти несколько моментов она просто хотела умереть, чтобы закончить это мучение.

Так же быстро как оно появилось, ужасное чувство ушло. Рукия лишь чудом смогла углядеть внутренний конфликт в глазах Арисавы. С одной стороны она явно хотела её убить, но _что-то_ её останавливало, и Рукия благодарила это самое '_что-то_'.

Дальше шла Докугамине Рирука. Младшая из группы, но не менее загадочная. Она была самой нормальной из группы, но это не меняло тот факт, что у неё было весьма сильное **Reiatsu**.

Рирука мало с кем общалась и в основном всегда держалась рядом с Ичиго, но больше для себя, чем для Ичиго. Рукия может и не была самой сведущей в чтении эмоций, но каждый раз, когда Рирука смотрела на Ичиго, в её глазах было некое чувство, которое было сложно описать.

Когда Рирука говорила с кем-то, кто не входил в их маленькую группу друзей, то ни одна из эмоций, которую она выражала, не достигала глаз девочки.

Когда она разговаривала со своими друзьями, то она была более открыта, но всё равно _чего-то_ не хватало.

Когда Рирука смотрела на Ичиго то все те барьеры, которая она воздвигла вокруг себя, просто исчезали. Рукия никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то настолько доверял кому-то. Рирука полностью доверяла Ичиго, без колебаний и тени сомнения. В своей жизни Рукия видела такой взгляд лишь второй раз. Первый раз этот взгляд был её, когда она смотрела на _него_.

Рукия тут же подавило воспоминания, которые как желчь оставляли неприятный привкус во рту.

Ещё одним странным фактом было ощущение, которое преследовало Рукию, когда Рирука была рядом. Было такое ощущение, что за неё наблюдают, но со многих сторон одновременно. Когда Рукия попыталась поймать своего наблюдателя, то несколько раз нашла горку земли и одну очень правдоподобную деревянную статуэтку птицы. После седьмого провала она сдалась.

Дальше шла Иноуэ Орихиме. На первый взгляд эта девочка была с ветром в голове, но приглядевшись можно было заметить яркий ум и большое сердце. Она была всегда радостная и всегда старалась видеть только хорошее в происходящем, но когда время требовало, она могла быть серьёзной.

Самое необычное было её **Reiatsu**. Когда Рукие попробовало почувствовать его, то наткнулась на стену. Такое впечатление, что Орихиме была окружена непроницаемым пузырём, внутрь которого нельзя было попасть никому. Все усилия, что приложила Рукия, были встречены всё той же непроницаемой стеной. Рукия не знала _ни_ _одного_ метода, который бы позволил скрыть **Reiatsu** таким образом. Не то, чтобы **Reiatsu** не было _вообще_, просто любая попытка его почувствовать показывала пустоту. Рукия даже попробовала подойти вплотную, но барьер попросту прогнулся, чтобы она не смогла пройти сквозь него.

Дальше шла её влюблённость в Ичиго. Да, _влюблённость_, ибо ничем другим это просто быть не могло. Она смотрела на него с сердце в глазах и ловила каждое его слово. И эти чувства были настолько искренними, что Рукия даже немного завидовала девочке. Почему у неё в жизни не было человека, на которого она могла смотреть такими глазами?

Дальше шла Нэл, или точнее Неллиел Ту Оделсчванк. Она Жила в доме Куросаки, и явно была одной из самых необычных из всей группы.

Во-первых, Рукия не могла почувствовать её **Reiatsu**.

Во-вторых, Нэл всегда следила за Рукией, как будто выжидая, пока та бросится в атаку! Может быть, многие и не смогли бы этого заметить, но Рукия смогла заметить, как меняется взгляд Нэл, когда та смотрит на неё.

Когда смотрит на других, что её глаза полны счастья и задора и даже невинности.

Когда она смотрит на Ичиго, то в её глазах можно увидеть нерушимую преданность и практически ликование лишь на счёт того факта, что она может на него смотреть! Когда Ичиго выходил из школы, то Нэл практически не отходила от него.

Когда же взгляд Нэл падал на Рукию, то её глаза отражали лишь холодный расчёт.

Нэл видела её как врага и явно лишь выжидала, когда Рукия даст ей повод, чтобы избавиться от миниатюрной **Shinigami**. Рукия не могла понять, _чем_ вызвана враждебность, но тот факт, что Нэл явно не испытывала никаких тёплых чувств к ней.

В-третьих, когда Нэл шла по улице, то **Пустые** полностью её игнорировали. Не то, чтобы они её _не видели_, просто любой **Пустой**, бросив на неё взгляд, сразу отворачивался и больше старался не смотреть в её сторону.

Рукия была уверенна, что несколько людей в **Sōrusosaeti** захотели бы вскрыть её, чтобы посмотреть _как_ она это делает! Это было невероятно, ибо Рукия не знали ни одного метода, чтобы выполнить сею задачу.

Да, существовали барьеры, которые могли полностью скрывать от **Пустых**, но они не могли быть мобильными, ибо их нужно было закрепить на определённой территории, что отметало этот вариант. Да и тот факт, что **Пустые** её видели, но _решали_ её не трогать был не в пользу первой теории.

Вторым вариантом был тот факт, что она использует некое вещество, или препарат, который просто делает её _непривлекательной_ для **Пустых**, но это тоже было невозможно. **Пустые** ведомы голодом и для них _нет_ несъедобной **Konpaku**. **Пустым** всё равно, _чью_ сущность они едят, будь то животное, человек или птица, всё входит в меню.

_Ещё_ одна загадка, которую нужно будет решить.

Следующим человеком, которого Рукия не могла понять бы Йасутора Садо, или Чад, как его называли друзья.

Юноша была, за неимением лучшего слова, _огромный_. Единственным, кто приближался к нему по росту, был Ичиго, но даже у него не было настолько развитой мускулатуры. Садо был невероятно физически сложен, но за всей его видимой силой он весьма тихим и скромным. Рукия даже и не пыталась вовлечь его в беседу, ибо он, скорее всего, отвечал бы предложениями из трёх слов.

Его **Reiatsu** было не обычно, но лишь своим размером. Ели бы Рукия могла бы получить более чёткие результаты, то она бы могла сказать точнее на каком он уровне, но **Reiatsu** Садо было весьма сложно прочесть. Оно было похоже на некий _доспех_, но это всё что Рукия могла сказать о нём. Садо был весьма таинственным персонажем, и Рукия часто попросту не замечала его присутствия, пока с ним кто-нибудь не поздоровается. Судя по тому, что никто не реагировал на его внезапные появления, это было рутиной.

Дальше шёл Ишида Урию. Тут Рукия впадала в полный ступор, ибо она не могла его прочесть. В её присутствии он был всегда невозмутим и часто попросту утыкался носом в книгу, когда не говорил.

И опять же его **Reiatsu** было хорошо спрятано, так что прочесть его Рукия попросту не могла. Один факт всё-таки был интересен. Он носил серебряный крест на запястье. Обычно это бы не значило ничего, но Рукия попросту не могла подавить ощущение, что она уже видела этот крест где-то, только она не могла никак вспомнить где! Что-то связанное с людьми и **Пустыми**…

Рукия вздохнула и направилась в дом, в котором она сейчас проживала. Кажется что и сегодня она не получит ответов.

* * *

"Она становится всё более настырной." Прозвучал голос Татсуки.

Она, Ичиго, Орихиме, Рирука и Нэл сидели на крыше здания и смотрели на удаляющуюся форму Рукии Кучики. Татсуки как обычно курила, Ичиго просто сидел и смотрел, как Рукия движется к его дому, Орихиме читала книгу о рыцарях, Рирука что-то записывала в блокнот, а Нэл ела мороженное.

"Всё бы было ничего, ели бы чуть не прикончила её!" Проворчала в ответ Рирука.

"Это был несчастный случай!" Огрызнулась Татсуки, выпуская большое облако сигарного дыма.

Сказать правду, она была весь огорчена, что так потеряла контроль. Когда она почуяла, что Рукия приближается со спины, то весь стресс, что она испытывала, и чувство паранойи дали о себе знать.

Её инстинкты кричали, что приближается враг и раз враг сзади, то это атака. Вожак стоит рядом, то это атака на вожака! Рациональная часть её разума не успела вовремя среагировать и её тело уже начало двигаться. Как только она была готова вырвать маленькой **Shinigami** сердце, то сработала другая часть её инстинктов, та, которая железным законом гласила: 'Всегда подчиняйся вожаку!'. Приказ Ичиго был чист и ясен, Кучики Рукия - неприкосновенна. Это было единственное, что спасло жизнь Рукии Кучики в тот день. _Дракон_ в Татсуки ревел в ярости, что из-за Рукии Татсуки в таком замешательстве. Поскольку для Татсуки Ичиго, как вожак, не мог сделать ничего плохого, то вся её злоба и раздражение нашли себе цель в Кучики Рукие.

Она не могла ей навредить, ибо она не могла ослушаться вожака, но тогда угроза для вожака оставалась, что вводило её в замешательство. Рациональная часть её разума понимала _почему_ это так, но _дракон_ в ней не имел концепции логики, так что для него ситуация была необъяснима. _Дракону_ было проще убить Рукию, как угрозу для стаи и, главное, для вожака, но вожак приказа не причинять вреда угрозе… Конфликт выводил Татсуки из себя!

Единственным положительным фактом был то, что Татсуки смогла увидеть испуганное лицо Кучики Рукии. Жалко у неё на тот момент не было фотоаппарата!

"А как на счёт того, что она чуть не нашла нескольких из твоих _шпионов_?" Ответила Татсуки, выпустив ещё одно облако дыма.

"У неё хорошие инстинкты, раз она смогла почувствовать взгляды моих кукол." Ответила Рирука. "В этом меня винить нельзя!"

Рирука с первого дня, когда Рукия появилась, сразу же создала несколько кукол, которые следили за ней всегда, когда она была рядом, и докладывали ей то, что они видели. Ну, не _докладывали_, скорее Рирука видела сквозь их глаза – трюк, которому она научила себя, дабы управлять своими созданиями на расстоянии, что позволяло ей просто изматывать своего оппонента бесконечными волнами кукол. Тактика была весьма звучно на первый взгляд, но против таких титанов как Чад, Ичиго, Нэл и Татсуки она просто была бесполезна, ибо им требовалось минимальное время для уничтожения кукол, так что _битва_ превращалась побоище, и Рируке приходилось самой вступать в бой, дабы иметь хотя бы шанс на победу. Не утешал тот факт, что Нэл, Татсуки и Ичиго спокойно могли победить её в ближнем бою. Чад был медлительнее и менее выносливым, чем остальные, так что Рирука могла его победить, использовав пару трюков и своё преимущество в скорости. Она так же была быстрее Татсуки, но это не играло большой роли, ибо лезть в рукопашную с ходячим стихийным бедствием было плохой идей.

"Девочки, не ссорьтесь." Сказал Ичиго, всё ещё глядя на удаляющуюся форму Рукии.

"Да, Ичиго-kun." Мгновенно ответила Рирука.

"Да, Ичиго." Ответил Татсуки без промедления.

Кивнув, Ичиго повернулся к Нэл.

"Твои мысли?"

"Она не опасна." Подумав, ответила Нэл. "Но я бы не списывала её так скоро. Она заметила, что обычные **Пустые** сторонятся меня, и, скорее всего, сделала из этого заключения. Плохие они или хорошие нам не узнать, но это и не важно." Нэл доела рожок и повернулась к Ичиго. "Она знает, что мы _не_ обычные люди, так что нам остаётся только быть осторожными и стараться притворяться невежественными в делах потустороннего мира. Со мной и Ичиго проблем нет, Орихиме защищена своей способностью, Рирука имеет достаточно хороший контроль, чтобы скрыть своё присутствие, но Татсуки…"

"Что?"

"Твой контроль хорош ровно настолько, насколько тебе нужно, чтобы не оставлять за собой горящие следы и не сжигать одежду, которую ты носишь, что, скажем честно, не так хорошо, как хотелось бы." Ответила Нэл, на что Татсуки выдохнула, выпуская облако дыма в форме китайского дракона.

"Я бы хотела скрывать своё **Reiatsu** лучше, но если я запираю всю свою силу внутри, то только от жара моего тела вещи начинают воспламеняться. Чем сильнее сжать, тем выше температура." Пробормотала она. "Я надеюсь, что Урахара поторопиться со своим изобретением, которое поможем мне лучше контролировать своё **Reiatsu**, а не то я так и буду ходить как факел для всех вокруг."

"Не волнуйся, он скоро закончит и тебе не надо будет так осторожничать, когда общаешься с людьми." Ответил Ичиго с улыбкой.

Татсуки почувствовала, как на её лице появился румянец, и _дракон_ в ней удовлетворённо заурчал, купаясь в присутствии и внимании вожака.

* * *

На стройке неподалёку от здания, где находились Ичиго и его друзья, в темноте пролёта открылись два горящих жёлтых глаза.

"Похоже, что это место имеет куда больше деликатесов, чем я думал." Раздался слегка двоящийся голос.

"Мистер, не надо, в же обе…" Раздался детский голос.

"Молчи, и если ты помнишь уговор, то будешь помогать мне!"

"Да, мистер." Раздался ответ после небольшой паузы.

* * *

Девочка шла по улице домой и тихо размышляла о том, как её день сегодня обернулся. Из-за сломавшегося велосипеда она опоздала на занятия, а теперь ещё и должна идти домой пешком.

По крайней мере она смогла поговорить с мальчиком… Нет, с _мужчиной_, который ей нравился и даже увидеть его улыбку! Если бы не его _телохранитель_, то разговор был бы дольше, но сражаться против монстра она не имела никакого желания. Да, она не верила во все эти сказки и любовь с первого взгляда, но _он_ был особенным. Она не знала почему, но только он мог заставить её чувствовать .

Она помотала головой, чтобы отогнать мысли о нём и сфокусироваться на книге, которую она читала.

Тут краем глаза она заметила что-то около стены дальше по дороге. Пройдя немного она смогла разглядеть что это было?

"… Папугай?"

* * *

**Прошу прощения за задержку, но я попросту не смог уделить должное количество внимания написанию главы, ибо работа отнимает большое количество времени.**

**Во-первых: В главе дан намёк на пути развития способностей у двух персонажей, кто угадает у кого и какие, получит гипотетическое печенье!**

**Во-вторых: Появившийся новый персонаж, кто это? Ещё одно печенье отгадавшему!**

**В-третьих: Прошу голосовать у меня на страничке, ведь пока не определиться победитель, я не смогу напечатать некоторые части рассказа корректно, что замедлит выпуск глав.**

**В-четвёртых: Несколько человек сказали мне, что я делаю Ичиго слишком сильным, как и его друзей. Это ложь! Я рассчитал их силу с учётом усердных тренировок и **_**времени**_**, которое они вложили в эти тренировки! Подумайте сами, Ичиго было **_**девять**_**, когда он пробудил свою силу, это почти пять лет беспрерывных тренировок и коктейлей из врат! Тоже самое с его товарищами! **_**Естественно**_** они буду сильнее, чем в Аниме или Манги!**

**В-пятых: Нет, я не буду говорить вам, что будет дальше! Прошу не спрашивать! Я могу подтвердить или опровергнуть тот мили иной факт, но только в пределах разумного, чтобы не испортить сюрпризы, которые будут дальше по сюжету!**

**В-шестых: Да, Масаки – Quincy! Да, это было очевидно блять уже чёрт знает сколько глав! Да, и в моём рассказе она тоже Quincy! Пожалуйста, прекратите присылать эти вопросы в ****PM****!**

**Ну, на этом всё! Отзывы, пожелания и прочие можете оставлять внизу страницы! Всем спасибо и удачи!**


	9. Удачливей самого Дьявола!

"Речь" – речь человека

'_Мысли_' – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

'_**Мысли**_' – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли_' – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Прошу проголосовать у меня на странице!**

* * *

**Глава девятая: Удачливей самого Дьявола!**

* * *

Куниеда Рийо никогда не хотела видеть призраков.

Может быть, это и было _прикольно_ для некоторых людей, но не для неё. Мёртвые остаются мёртвыми, как на это ни посмотри. Видеть мёртвых – значит иметь надежду, что где-то там есть место, куда они отправляются. Ад? Рай? Возможность видеть призраков лишь служило напоминанием, что рано или поздно ты будешь одним или одной из них.

Но истинна в том, что через некоторое время после поступления в школу, в которой она сейчас училась, она стала замечать размытые силуэты. Медленно, но верно они приобрели очертания людей… Людей с цепями, _растущими_ из центра груди.

Призраки…

Души умерших…

Многие бы испугались, но не Рийо. Она отказывалась бояться. У всего было свое рациональное объяснение! Ей только требовалось его найти…

Первым она отмела географическое положение. Для этого просто надо было съездить туда, где она раньше бывала, но где призраки всё ещё были для неё невидимы. Она не знала смеяться или плакать, когда приехав в родной город, она увидела призрака сразу на железнодорожной станции. Хорошо было то, что одна теория отпала, это было не территориальное явление.

Дальше шло её собственная способность видеть духов, но Рийо не смогла придумать способ как полностью проверить себя на какие-либо изменения не вызвав подозрений у своих родителей или друзей. Ещё одним проколом был тот факт, что у неё не было своих ранних медицинских записей, что полностью лишало её возможности сравнить результаты, ибо не было с _чем_ сравнивать.

Вариант спросить у кого-нибудь отпал сразу, как он пришёл ей в голову. Люди посчитают её _сумасшедшей,_ если она пойдёт спрашивать всех про духов и призраков!

Оставались только книги… И фильмы… Рийо пришлось снимать мягкую обложку со своих обычных книг, чтобы её друзья не узнали, что она читает на самом деле. Книги оказались на удивление информативными, на тему _причины_ появления способности видеть духов, но очень мало было о том, как от этой способности _избавиться_. Рийо была уверенна, что не переживала никаких серьёзных психологических травм в последнее время. Она так же не пила кровь, не ела мясо мертвецов, её не кусали животные, и она уж _точно_ ни с кем не подписывала _никаких_ контрактов.

Эта ситуация создавала для неё головную боль. В последние месяцы её состояние стало хуже, с её точки зрения. Мало того, что она видела духов, она начала чувствовать их присутствие. Вроде выработанного шестого чувства на сверхъестественное. Поначалу это было почти незаметно, и Рийо могла игнорировать это чувство, но со временем оно стало настолько сильным, что игнорировать было просто невозможно. Она _знала_, когда рядом дух и это её пугало.

Но самым большим шоком для неё стало то, что она начала чувствовать _живых_ людей. Не всех, но некоторых.

Ярким примером являлась Арисава Татсуки. Рийо подавила дрожь, которая пробежала у неё по спине при одной мысли об однокласснице. Эта девочка была _не _нормальная во всех искомых смыслах. Аура, которую Рийо чувствовала от неё, была невероятной! Это было, как находиться рядом с извергающимся вулканом! Энергия выливалась из неё как жидкое пламя, практически создавая волны, почти ощутимого физически, жара.

Рийо сделала одно очень важно заключение. Арисава Татсуки не была человеком. Как бы невозможно и неправдоподобно это звучало, это было правдой. К этому заключению пришла Рийо после того, как она начала пристальнее следить за Арисавой. Маленькие детали, которые можно было упустить, если не искать.

Первой маленькой деталью стал тот факт, что Татсуки была полностью невосприимчива к высоким температурам. Рийо видела, как девочка схватилась за трубу с горячей водой в душевой и даже не моргнула. Она вроде даже не заметила этого. Вода, под которой она мылась, была почти что кипятком. Так же Татсуки спокойно ела ещё не остывшую еду. Это всё можно было бы списать на анальгезию, если она у Арисавы _была_.

Сначала Рийо была напугана и старалась избегать её, но это оказалось невозможным, ибо они были в одном классе. Да и если она вдруг пропадёт, то это может вызвать подозрения.

Рийо чертыхалась про себя. Она не была заточена для такой ситуации!

Рийо всегда была спокойным ребёнком и любила книги. Её мама работала на местном телеканале, так что дома бывала лишь утром и вечером, но даже с таким плотным графиком она всегда находила время, чтобы пообщаться со своей дочерью. Куниеда Тамори была той, кто подсадила Рийо на книги.

Когда Рийо была маленькая, у неё не было много друзей, ибо она была талантлива и получала хорошие отметки, но вместо поддержки от одноклассников она получила насмешки. Все считали её зазнайкой и любимчиком учителя…

Быть одинокой стало для Рийо обычной повседневностью, как бы грустно это не звучало. Рийо закрылась ото всех и выбрала себе друзей, которые никогда бы её не придали – книги. Поначалу она читала детские книжки, но потом она начала интересоваться более сложной литературой. В основном она читала книги по инженерии и машиностроению, ибо это давало ей возможность помочь её отцу в его мастерской.

Куниеда Тагаки держал мастерскую по ремонту. В свои пятнадцать лет Рийо могла собрать и разобрать мотоцикл с завязанными глазами. С машинами было сложнее, но она знала каждую деталь наизусть и имела талант замечать маленькие неисправности, которые многие бы пропустили. Из-за постоянного таскания тяжёлых инструментов и деталей Рийо была в хорошей форме и даже участвовала в забегах на стометровке. Личный рекорд – двенадцать секунд.

Средняя школа дала Рийо второй шанс.

Друзья. У неё были друзья.

Пусть не много, но они у неё были.

Школа перестала быть такой мукой, когда было с кем поговорить, пообщаться, поделиться… Рийо постепенно начала выходить из своей _скорлупы_ и больше взаимодействовать с людьми. Мир стал более ярким. Серость повседневной рутины одиночества постепенно начала исчезать и вскоре совсем исчезла.

Но потом пришла её способность видеть мёртвых, и всё покатилось по наклонной. Ну, не совсем по _наклонной_, скорее начали появляться рытвины на её дороге жизни.

Мир больше не имел смысла, ибо само существование потустороннего мира ставило под вопрос _всё_, что она знала о мире! Магия тоже существует? А вампиры? Оборотни? _Боги_? От подобных размышлений у Рийо начинала болеть голова. Мир должен был иметь смысл! В мире должны были быть рамки возможного!

Но, похоже, что вселенная имела другие планы.

Единственным утешением были её беседы с её одноклассником, Куросаки Ичиго. Он был умён и добродушен, всегда умел подбодрить и успокоить её. Да, она редко с ним общалась, но не потому, что не хотела, а потому, что его было можно редко встретить _без_ Арисавы, которая следовала за ним как потерявший щеночек. Хотя скорее как озлобленный сторожевой пёс будет точнее. Она не отходила ни на шаг от него и угрожающе глядела на каждого, кто попытается заговорить с ним.

Были, конечно, исключения.

Иноуэ Орихиме. Рийо, если честно, не видела, _как_ можно _не_ дружить с это девочкой. Она была настолько простой и открытой, что её невинность очаровывала всех вокруг. Её доброжелательная натура и практически неисчерпаемый энтузиазм отметали любое сомнения, что у девочки просто _нет_ плохой стороны.

Если конечно не брать в расчёт её кулинарный… _талант_. Те блюда, что готовила Орихиме, могла есть _только_ Орихиме. Рийо один раз по глупости съела одно из этих кулинарных творений… Два дня бреда, рвоты и постоянных походов в туалет были самым кошмарным моментом её жизни.

Но, не смотря на практически невинную внешность, Орихиме могла _драться_. Один раз Рийо видела как небольшая группа отморозков попытались пристать к ней. Рийо не была уверенно, _что_ произошло, видимо она моргнула, но через мгновение пять здоровых мужиков лежали на земле, постанывая от боли или без сознания, а Орихиме продолжала свой путь. Она конечно дала им предупреждение, но учитывая, что её тон просто _не мог_ быть угрожающим, никто из них не воспринял предупреждение девочки всерьёз.

Дальше был Йасутора Садо. Он был лучшим другом Ичиго и фактически братом по оружию, если слухи были верны. Крепки и высокий юноша мексиканской наружности был тихим и мало разговаривал, но имел большое сердце и всегда был рядом, если будет нужна помощь. Он тот, на кого можно было положиться в бою и в повседневной жизни. Они с Ичиго выгнали из города множество банд, которые пытались провозгласить себя _Королями Горы_, но напоролись на **Изгоев**.

**Изгои** – неофициальное название, которое было дано группе, Которую возглавлял Ичиго. В неё входили Ичиго Куросаки, Йасутора Садо, Неллиел Ту Оделсчванк, Орихиме Иноуэ, Докугамине Рирука, Ишида Урию и Татсуки Арисава. Эта семёрка фактически стала кошмаром для всех подпольных банд и группировок. По телевизору был репортаж, как банду наркоторговцев нашли скрученных верёвками и подвешенных за крышу склада, где они хранили товар. Преступники отказались описывать, _что_ с ними произошло, и _кто_ это сделал, но зато тут же признались во всех своих преступлениях… Они начнут отбывать свои сроки, когда выпишутся из больницы. У каждого из них были сломаны руки и ноги, а так же несколько имели сильные ожоги.

Самое интересное, что Ичиго даже не замечал, что это _он_ ведёт группу. Когда его спрашивали, то он говорил, что они принимали согласованное коллективное решение, но было видно, что всего друзья пойдут туда же куда и он.

Дальше был Ишида Урию. Парень всегда ходил носом в книгу и редко когда общался с одноклассниками за исключением тех, кто был в **Изгоях**. Он был на втором месте в школе по успеваемости, сразу за Ичиго. Его спокойная и расчётливая натура заставляли многих людей нервничать в его присутствии, но это не мешало многим девочкам приходить к нему за помощью, когда у них порвалась одежда или игрушка.

Серьёзно, _никто_ не может шить _настолько_ хорошо. Такое впечатление, что он цель себе поставил стать самой великой швеёй в мире…

Дальше была Неллиел Ту Оделсчванк. Она не ходила в их школу, но всегда, когда занятия заканчивались, она ждала Ичиго у ворот. Она была также физически… _одарена_ как и Орихиме, и почти с таким же детским характером, только более беззаботным. Она фактически не выпускала Ичиго из своего поля зрения, когда он был рядом, и они с Татсуки были похожи на своего рода охранников, а Ичиго на босса Якудзы.

И она тоже умела драться. Рийо знала две вещи о Татсуки и Нэл: первая, они были весьма агрессивны, когда кто-то или что-то угрожало Ичиго, а вторая это то, что они были _чертовски_ сильны! Нэл ударом ноги погнула фонарный столб, а Татсуки пробила кулаком дверь машины! Это _физически_ невозможно!

Но они это _конечно_ сделали…

Зачем удивляться?

Докугамине Рирука была ещё одной загадкой. Она была младшей из группы и почти никогда не контактировала ни с кем, кроме своих друзей… Вообще, мало что можно было о ней сказать… Рирука мало с кем разговаривала вне обычного круга, который создавала их маленькая группа. Со всеми, кто был вне ещё обычного списка друзей, она была слегка скучающей и безразлично, иногда даже саркастичной, но всегда мало заинтересованной прилежной ученицей. Внутри своей группы она была весьма открытой и активной девочкой, которая всегда имела в запасе какое-то остроумное замечание. Когда она была с Ичиго…

С Ичиго она была практически другим человеком. Она всегда улыбалась и всегда старалась помочь ему со всем. Рийо даже поймала её один раз на крыше пытаясь покормить его… _Как_ она пробралась на крышу никто не знал…

Это было одна странная группа…

* * *

Рийо сидела у себя на кровати и медитировала. В одной из книг, что она прочитала, она смогла найти упоминание о _мистической энергии_, которой управляют монахи в храмах и которая помогает им взаимодействовать с представителями потустороннего мира. Рийо конечно не верила, что сможет совершить нечто хотя бы _отдалённо_ похожее на то, что описано в книге, но попробовать стоило.

Теория была проста. Всё живое имеет энергию и всё, что её производит, может ей и управлять. Была расписано несколько методов, с помощь которых люди смогли достичь хотя бы рудиментарного контроля над этой энергией.

Первый заключался в использовании _силы воли_ для совершения какого-либо действия с энергией. Есть говорить проще: если чего-то очень захотеть, то оно сбудется. Само исполнение было _немного_ более сложным, чем описание. Нужно было представить свою волю как движущую силу для энергии внутри себя и _заставить_ её подчиниться и исполнить желаемое тобой действо. Этот метод был весьма грубым и больше подходил для боя. Ничего сложнее направленной волны энергии с его помощью было сделать нельзя, что было весьма бесполезно. Так же можно было укрепить своё тело, но лишь на короткие периоды времени, и двигаться при этом было нельзя, ибо собьётся концентрация. Этот метод был для Рийо бесполезен, ибо она не обладала даже частью того контроля над своими эмоциями, чтобы полостью их отключить, как было описано в книге.

Вторым способом была помощь _медиума_. Фактически требовался предмет, который будет принудительно вытягивать из человека энергию, что позволит ему почувствовать поток, а потом его направить. Что-то вроде волшебной палочки или жезла, даже мог быть скипетр или что-то подобное. Это был довольно простой метод, но проблема заключалась в том, что у Рийо просто не было самого _медиума_. Сделать его было тоже невозможно, ибо материалы были недоступны в эту эру, да и методов изготовления Рийо не знала. Была её вероятность найти натуральный медиум, но шанс был слишком мал, чтобы считаться вероятностью. Обычно естественным медиумом были старинные артефакты, которые поглощали энергию извне для поддержания своей целостности или специальных эффектов. Рийо точно не собиралась грабить музеи, дабы найти такой артефакт.

Третьим путём были рунические писания. Если верить книге, что кровь человека содержит некое количество энергии, что позволит использовать рунические письме для достижения желаемого эффекта. Если, к примеру, создать руническую формулу для поглощения энергии извне, то энергии содержащейся в крови вполне хватит дабы её активировать. А потом это формулу можно будет использовать как медиум, что привело бы к проблеме. Рийо не знала рун. В библиотеке и интернете _были_ записи по этой теме, но большая часть этого были лишь догадки и спекуляции, что могло привести к ошибке в написании. К примеру, ошибка может заставить руны вытянуть всю энергию из Рийо, что убьёт её… Плохой конец… Так что и эту идею пришлось отмести.

Четвёртым путём была медитация, и это оказалось _намного_ сложнее, чем Рийо думала. Сначала нужно было позаботиться, чтобы её никто не побеспокоил, что само по себе было сложно, учитывая, что она жила не одна. Её мама могла зайти в любой момент или отец вернуться из мастерской… Практиковаться она могла только в те дни, когда не было школы, так что времени у неё было мало. Вторым важным моментом было то, что у каждого человека свой подход. Кто-то представляет клубок ниток, который он начинает разворачивать, кто-то кран, который он или она должны открыть… Для Рио это было подобно погружению в воду.

Через два месяца тренировок Рийо смогла найти свою энергию, и успешно призвать её при надобности не входя в транс. После того как она впервые нашла свой центр… источник… _нечто_ то ей не нужно больше было искать ибо это тёплое чувство всегда было на краешке её восприятия, только и ожидая как бы быть призванным. После нескольких попыток Рийо смогла призвать свою энергию практически мгновенно, что дало ей повод гордиться собой. В книгах говорилось, что монахи тратили _годы_ на достижение того, что Рийо сделала за месяцы. Да, энергию было сложно контролировать, ибо Рийо всегда встречала некое противодействие, когда пыталась использовать её. Такое впечатление, что она пыталась протолкнуть воду через пластилин, но чем больше она ей пользовалась, тем легче это становилось.

Оставалась только одна проблема.

_Что_ с этой энергией _делать_?

Тут, к сожалению книги разнились. Для начала Рийо попыталась использовать энергию для того, чтобы усилить себя. Проведя небольшое количество энергии в руку, она смогла с лёгкостью поднять двадцать килограмм и даже не поморщиться. Проблема была в том, что ей для этого пришлось лечь на пол. Даже если она усилила одну часть тела, то это не даёт возможность другим частям её тела выдержать ту же нагрузку, что и усиленная часть. Другими словами она должны была усиливать всё тело, дабы не сломать ноги или позвоночник, если бы она попыталась поднять нечто _очень_ тяжёлое.

Так же она могла увеличить свою скорость. Ярким примером можно было назвать тот факт, что ещё рекорд в двенадцать секунд на стометровке превратился в пять. Только вот после него ей потребовался _длительный_ отдых, ибо мышцы ныли с непривычки так, что хотелось отпилить ноги. Но, достичь скорость больше семидесяти километров в час было для неё большим и жирном штампом 'сверхчеловек'. Раньше, даже когда она смогла поднять стиральную машину, это как-то ещё не _кликнуло_, но вот огромная скорость с которой она передвигалась… Это было _невероятное _ощущение!

Рийо быстро поняла, что её резервы были далеко не бесконечными. После примерно пяти минут бега она почти потеряла сознание от истощения. После нескольких пробных забегов Рийо смогла определить свой предел, но так же смогла заметить, что с каждым разом он могла бежать чуточку дольше. Разница была почти незаметная, но всё рано была.

Рост её резервов показал, что они как мышца, растут от постоянного использования. Рост был довольно медленный, и Рийо приходилось выматывать себя, но старания приносили плоды. За месяц её резервы выросли примерно на семнадцать процентов, и её тело стало значительно легче переносить нагрузки связанные с её новым режимом тренировок.

Но Рийо планировала на следующих выходных подвергнуть свои возможности _настоящему_ тесту.

* * *

Сейчас Рийо стояла на крыше высотного здания, одного из немногих в Каракуре.

На ней были шорты и свободная рубашка, на ногах спортивные кеды. К поясу была подвешена бутылка с водой. Сейчас она готовилась проверить свои способности в более экстремальной обстановке. Стоя на краю крыши, она осматривала окружение.

'_Так, надеюсь, что это не станет моим последним прыжком…'_ Подумала Рийо, усиливая своё тело до предела.

Отступя немного назад, Рийо разбежалась и прыгнула.

Ветер бил в лицо, растрёпывая её волосы.

Ощущение полёта.

Рийо неосознанно выпустила крик восхищения, полностью поглощённая происходящим. Крыша соседнего здания приближалась на большой скорости, но Рийо не волновалась. Выставив вперёд ноги, она приземлилась. Обычный человек бы сломал ноги, но усиленное тело Рийо с лёгкостью выдержать удар.

Рийо оглянулась и посмотрела на крышу, с которой она прыгнула.

"Не… не… невероятно!" Рийо не удержалась и подпрыгнула от радости.

Она только что пролетела несколько десятков метров и приземлилась на крышу соседнего здания, и не получила ни царапины! Многие люди плохо понимают насколько это сложно приземлиться после прыжка с большой высоты и не получить повреждений. Человеческое тело просто не способно выдержать падение с более чем пяти метров и не получить повреждений. Трещины в костях, разрыв мышц, разрыв сухожилий, любые повреждения будут накладываться друг на друга, и, тем самым, делая организм более слабым.

Да, в дальнейшем тело восстановится, и кости станут прочнее, ибо полсти зарастут, мышцы станут плотнее и так далее, но для этого нужно _время_, то, что люди не дают свои телам восстановиться. Повреждений становиться всё больше, что приводит более серьёзным травмам. Ослабленные кости ломаются, и могу проткнуть мягкие ткани. Ослабленные мышцы восстанавливаются дольше и так далее.

Но Рийо, усиливая своё тело, могла выстоять большее количество нагрузки и тем самым переступать через естественный предел человека. Человек _никогда_ не будет использовать полную силу своего организма, ибо он подсознательно будет замедлять скорость и силу своих движений, дабы организм не пострадал. Усиление, которое Рийо применяла, убирало сию проблему, ибо она сама не знала свой предел возможностей.

Она могла лишь гадать на какие вещи она будет способна в будущем.

* * *

Рийо стояла на крыше невысокого здания и смотрела, как солнце уходит за горизонт. Целый день она пыталась проверить свои приделы и, похоже, она их нашла.

Проблема её способности заключалась в том, что её тело имело определённый предел усиления, после которого оно переставало становиться сильнее, как много энергии в него она не вгоняла. Рийо потребовалось восемь попыток, чтобы определить примерный потолок своего усиления, но это позволило ей не расходовать лишнюю энергию, что в свою очередь дало ей возможность сократить расход своих резервов и увеличить время, которое она могла поддерживать своё тело в _усиленном состоянии_.

Следующей проблемой было то, что тело человека не приспособлено для скоростей, на которых передвигалась Рийо, так что ей приходилось усилить не только не просто мышцы, а так же кожу, кости, сухожилия и так далее, дабы не было внутренних повреждений от увеличенной нагрузки. Это оказалось не так просто как казалось по началу. Рийо пришлось пролистать не один медицинский справочник, дабы выучить все части её тела, которые должны быть усилены, при преодолении пределов человеческого организма.

Это заняло примерно две недели практики, чтобы иметь возможность усилить _отдельные_ части организма. Поначалу Рийо могла только наполнять определённую область тела целиком, ибо не имела достаточного контроля над потоком энергии. Она просто наполняла тело как бурный поток, понемногу усиливая каждую часть. Но с получение более-менее приличного контроля Рийо смогла более тщательно усиливать каждый _компонент_ своего организма, тем самым повышая эффективность всей процедуры.

Теперь Рийо пыталась найти то, что излучала странную ауру, которую она замечала несколько раз, но каждый раз аура быстро пропадала. Сейчас Рийо смогла засечь её и добраться до места _до_ того, как это странное присутствие пропадёт.

Научиться чувствовать присутствия других было весьма трудоёмко, но она поняла в чём фокус через некоторое время. Преградой для неё, как это ни парадоксально, служили её собственные силы. Энергия постоянно выливалась из неё, как вода через край стакана, когда его пытаются наполнить сверх его вместимости, создавая при этом что-то вроде облака вокруг неё, тем самым притупляя его чувства. После того, как она получила больше контроля над своей энергией, то она сразу попробовала перекрыть утечку, что оказалось ни так просто, как можно было предположить. Энергия наотрез отказывалась оставаться внутри свыше вместимости её текущих резервов. Рийо приходилось постоянно концентрироваться, дабы сдерживать поток, но это постепенно становилось легче. Да, прогресс был _медленный_, но он _был_, и это было главное.

После примерно недели она смогла провести целый день, подавляя свою энергию, но это вымотало её до такой степени, что когда она пришла домой, она была похожа на труп. После того, как она смогла продержать свою энергию в подавленном состоянии она начала пробовать чувствовать энергию других. Проблема была в том, что она не знала, _как_ это делать.

Первый способ, который она попыталась использовать, был основан на принципе потока и ряби. Она пыталась медитировать и полностью отключиться от мира вокруг себя, тем самым не создавая волнений в энергии своим присутствием и потом определить окружающий мир основываясь на _эхо_ в окружающей энергии, но это оказалось бесполезно, ибо всё, что она получила - был белый шум. Можно было вычеркнуть передачу вибраций из свойств этой энергии.

Второй способ был больше похож на эхолокатор, подобный тем, что используют летучие мыши. Этот был частичный успех. Волна энергии формировалась и уходила, но Рийо не смогла разобрать, _что_ она получила в ответ. Да, она получила некий призрачный ощущения, но это был её предел. Да и головная боль того не стоила…

Третий способ был подобен осязанию, но не использую её физически аспекты… Да, это звучало странно, но это было самым эффективным способом из тех, что она пробовала. Каждая энергетическая сигнатура имела свою частоту, и две одинаковых Рийо не смогла найти, как бы не старалась. Если с чем-то сравнивать, то ближе всего будет огонёк свечи. Каждый уникален и излучает _тепло_ разной степени, где _тепло_ – сила огонька, а, следовательно, и сила человека или животного.

Но после того, как она научилась более-менее чувствовать другие источники энергии, она начала замечать _их_.

Рийо не знала _кого_ или _что_ она чувствовала, но присутствие было зловещие. _Они_ появлялись абсолютно случайно и так же исчезали. Время их пребывания никогда не было больше десяти минут и фиксированного времени их пребывания тоже не наблюдалось. Некоторые, которые появлялись ближе к школе, пропадали практически мгновенно. Рийо попыталась добраться до ближайших, но она никогда не успевала. Но сегодня она была достаточно быстрой.

* * *

Рийо спрыгнула с крыши в переулок и осмотрелась. Чтобы это ни было, оно было здесь. Точное место определить она не могла, ибо не была _настолько_ хороша, но примерное место было более или менее она могла засечь.

"**Холодно…**" Звук был не громче шёпота, но Рийо смогла разобрать слово.

'_Что это было?'_ Подумала Рийо.

Она оглянулась, но ничего необычного не заметила. Присутствие становилось всё сильнее.

"**Холодно… Так холодно…**" Шёпот был на этот раз громче.

Рийо начала усиливать своё тело, готовясь обороняться, если придётся. Тут у неё за спиной раздался шорох. Рийо крутанулась на месте… и замерла.

_То_, что она увидела, было самое ужасное создание, которое только можно было представить. _Оно_ было большое, примерно размером с микроавтобус, с синей кожей и белой округлой головой, которая больше напоминала маску. В разрезах для глаз горели жёлтые глаза. На каждой лапе по три больших когтя, а хвост как будто состоял из костей, который рос из позвоночника, который был виден на спине. Общая форма напоминала собаку, но мышцы были слишком большие, и из-за них существо выглядело гротескно.

'_Что… Что это?!'_ Подумала в панике Рийо.

"**Холодно… Мне холодно…**" Простонало существо. Голос был глухой и _шипящий_ за неимением лучшего слова. Тут оно сфокусировало свой взгляд на Рийо. "**Тепло… Отдай мне своё тепло…**" Существо сделало шаг вперёд. "**Отдай мне своё тепло… Отдай мне свою душу!**" И тварь рванула вперёд на Рийо.

Рийо смогла уклониться лишь потому, что начала двигаться раньше твари. Она практически почувствовала, как тварь пролетела мимо неё и врезалась в мусорный контейнер, стоящий у стены. Металлическая конструкция была смыта, как будто была сделана из _картона_!

Рийо в этот момент поняла две вещи.

Первая, это то, что она не сможет убежать, ибо если эта тварь была каким-то злым духом, то она сможет проследовать за Рийо повсюду.

Вторая, это то, что удар головой об мусорный контейнер едва замедлил эту тварь, и она уже рвалась на Рийо снова, издавая нечеловеческий вой.

Рийо подпрыгнула вверх и приземлилась на пожарную лесенку. Рийо поглядела вниз и увидела, что тварь уже буравит её взглядом. Ей не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы понять, что сейчас произойдёт и её догадка оказалась верной, когда тварь рванула на неё. Ещё один прыжок и Рийо снова оказалась вне поля зрения монстра, но это было бы ненадолго.

'_Я не смогла так долго продолжать.'_ Подумала Рийо. _'Мне нужно что-то сделать, чем-то ответить!'_

Рийо снова отпрыгнула в сторону, и пока она была в воздухе, она заметила смятые останки пожарной лестницы, а точнее на торчащий кусок перил. Одна из перекладин была достаточно прямая, и один конец был заострён. Рийо не стала долго думать и, приземлилась на остатки конструкции. Схватившись за кусок металла, Рийо рванула со всей силы.

Металл застонал, пытаясь сопротивляться силе Рийо и у него бы получилось, если бы она была обычным человеком. Но Рийо была _не_ обычной, и её увеличенная внутренней энергией сила с лёгкостью позволила ей оторвать кусок стали от основания. С последним рывком Рийо получила в свои руки некое подобие короткого копья и как раз вовремя, ибо монстр уже рванул на неё.

Рийо подпрыгнула и, вместо того, чтобы уклоняться, она опустилась прямо на спину твари, пытаясь вонзить своё своеобразное оружие в спину своего противника. Рийо чуть было не потеряла дар речи, когда острый конец её копья вошёл лишь на несколько миллиметров в шкуру и остановился. Удар, который мог проделать дыру в _асфальте_, был остановлен шкурой этой _твари_.

'_Это… это бред!'_ Прокричала мысленно Рийо.

Продолжить свои размышления она не смогла, ибо монстр отряхнулся как собака и сбросил Рийо с себя. Она отлетела и ударилась об стену, но отделалась лишь легким ушибом, царапинами и головокружением. Рийо могла лишь благодарить свои часы тренировок, иначе бы она была в гораздо худшем состоянии.

Она едва смогла прийти в себя, как ей пришлось снова уклоняться. Рийо оттолкнулась от стены в последний момент, перед тем челюсти твари смогли сомкнуться на её голове. Отпрыгнув в сторону, она приземлилась на землю и снова отпрыгнула в сторону, чтобы её не раздавила туша существа, которое пыталась убить её.

'_Эта тварь не только сильная, но и крепкая. Мне повезло, что оно тупое и медленнее меня.'_ Подумал Рийо.

Рийо снова отпрыгнула в сторону, дабы не быть разорванной на части огромными когтями. Рийо приземлилась неподалёку и попыталась вонзить своё самодельное копьё в лапу зверя. Тут ей повезло больше, и остриё вошло на несколько сантиметров, брызнула кровь. Зверь взвыл и дёрнулся назад, но крепкая хватка на копье позволила Рийо сохранить оружие в своих руках.

'_Значит, его _можно_ ранить! Осталась только нанести ещё пару сотен таких же ударов и эта штука, _возможно,_ соизволит загнуться…_' Подумала Рийо.

Тварь успокоилась и посмотрела на Рийо. Похоже, что этот удар больше разозлил его, чем навредил. Теперь Рийо пришлось пытаться выжить против _разъярённого_ голодного монстра, который хотел заполучить её на обед.

Рийо пригнулась, дабы ей не откусили голову, и она практически почувствовала, как голова твари задела её за волосы. Быстро отпрянув в сторону, Рийо попыталась ткнуть его в плечо, но тут что-то схватило её за пояс и сдавило. Рийо глянула вниз и её глаза расширились.

Хвост.

Эта тварь поймала её своим _хвостом_.

Рийо сжала зубы, когда хвост начал болезненно сжимать её. Одно резкое сжатие и Рийо больше не могла удерживать металлический прут в руках и уронила его.

Тварь повернулась к ней и уставилась.

"**Тепло… Тёплая душа… Отдай мне своё тепло!**" Простонала тварь и начала надвигаться на неё.

Рийо судорожно начала искать хоть _что-то_, чем бы она могла защититься. От боли её зрение начало темнеть и дышать становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее.

Тут рука Рийо дошла до её шеи в поисках средства спасения, и она почувствовала металл кожей своей пальцев.

Что-то острое и металлическое.

Она схватила предмет, но он не хотел удаляться от неё дальше ладони, что-то мешало. Он изо всех сил рванула и почувствовала боль у себя в шее сзади, но проигнорировала её. Тут её взгляд упал на то, что было у неё в руках.

Амулет.

Амулет в виде меча и двух скрещенных за ним пистолетов. Цепочка проходило через кольцо на конце рукоятки меча, кончик смотрел внизу, а пистолеты были скрещены дулами кверху под углом за лезвием меча.

Воспоминания всплыли в её разуме, прорываясь сквозь туман, созданный болью. Старые воспоминания о том времени, когда она была меленькая и проводила время с…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Рийо! Иди сюда!" Раздался голос из соседней комнаты.

Рийо сидела в своей комнате на кровати и читала книжку, но услышав голос, она отложила книжку на тумбочку у кровати и пошла в гостиную.

Там за обеденным столом сидел пожилой мужчина с седеющими волосами, но всё ещё пышной шевелюрой. Он был слегка полноват, но было видно, что он когда-то был в очень хорошей форме. У него были темные карие глаза и щетина на лице. На нём была бежевая рубашка и тёмные джинсы, а на ногах мокасины.

Рийо подошла к нему.

"Ты что-то хотел, дедушка?" Спросила Рийо.

Этот человек был Куниеда Нейзо, он был отцом её отца и её дедушкой.

"Да, я хотел бы узнать, почему ты сидишь дома?" Спросил Нейзо.

"Я люблю читать и…"

"Рийо, не ври мне." Прервал её Нейзо. Он говорил спокойным голосом, но её тон был серьёзным.

"Ну, я…" Запнулась Рийо, но, не найдясь, что ответа замолчала и опустила голову.

"Рийо, скажи мне, когда ты последний раз общалась с кем-то кроме меня и твоих родителей?" Спросил её дедушка.

"…" Рийо промолчала.

"Рийо, скажи мне, ты помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал о себе, о том, _где_ и _кем_ я работал?" Спросил Нейзо.

"Ты работал в полиции, в центре Токио." Ответила Рийо.

"Рийо, ты знаешь, _почему_ я смог выжить в своё время в полиции?" Спросил он. В ответ она помотала головой. "Потому, что у меня были товарищи, на которых я мог положиться." Ответил Нейзо. "Рийо, ты не можешь провести всю свою жизнь с книгами, они хороши для проведения времени, но они никогда не заменят настоящих друзей."

"Почему? Все другие дети называю меня зазнайкой или просто игнорируют!" Ответила Рийо.

"Потому, что книги не умеют смеяться." Ответил её дедушка. "Книги не помогут тебе в трудный момент и не спасут, когда тебе действительно потребуется помощь." Нейзо засунул руку себе за шиворот и вынул медальон на цепочке. "Ты знаешь, откуда он у меня?" Рийо помотала головой. "Это было моё первое дело, как детектива. Простенькое дело о хищении в крупных размерах из риэлтерского агентства. Я нашёл парня, что воровал и загнал его в переулок, который заканчивался тупиком. Перед тем как я его схватил он смог всадить в меня две пули, а пока мы боролись её и проткнуть ножом, но я его скрутил, хотя и при этом отломал рукоятку лезвия. Оказалось, что на этом парне висели три убийства и его искали уже давно, а я его взял чисто случайно!" Нейзо выпусти небольшой смешок. "Полицейский, что вёл его дело ранее, потом отвёл меня в бар и купил мне выпить, и я в дальнейшем стал работать с ним. Пули и лезвие ножа, что вынули из меня он переплавил в этот медальон. Дело было закрыто и он смог потянуть пару ниточек, чтобы изъять и списать эти улики. Он стал мои лучшим другом, и мы служили вместе с ним до самой пенсии. Тогда, в баре, куда он меня отвез, она сказал мне, что я удачливей самого дьявола, ибо я поймал неуловимого убийцу на деле, которое даже не было связано с его преступлениями! А потом вручил мне этот медальон." Старик повернул медальон и показал обратную сторону. Там было выгравировано слово. "Такую немыслимую удачу он назвал…"

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Рийо занесла руку и со всей силы вонзила остриё меча с медальона твари в глаз. Тварь замерла, как будто не понимая, что именно произошло, что позволило Рийо ударить в глаз ещё пару раз.

Монстр взвыл от боли и выпусти Рийо. Она упала на землю и начала кашлять, пытаясь вернуть воздух в свои лёгкие. Она смогла оклематься _чуть-чуть_ быстрее, чем её противник, что и дало ей возможность схватить брошенный прут и повернуться к монстру, который глядел на неё своим здоровым глазом. Из левой глазницы текла кровь и глаза, точнее того, что от него осталось, совсем не было видно.

Чудовище взвыло и рвануло на Рийо, но имея не полный обзор, не заметило остатков мусорного контейнера и зацепилось за него лапой, что дало Рийо несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы напасть.

Она рванула вперёд и вогнала прут в здоровый глаз монстра. Чудовище взвыло снова и начало мотать головой, пытаясь избавиться от предмета, что причинял ему боль.

Ослабленная и практически без энергии, чтобы усилить себя, она не смогла удержаться за своё самодельное оружие. Её отбросило назад, и она ударилась об стену спиной. Кровь брызнула у неё изо рта, привкус металла пересилил все остальные.

Кровь стекла ей до подбородка начала капать вниз. Несколько капель попали на медальон, который и так был порыт кровью монстра.

Рийо снова взялась за медальон. Только теперь, когда она взяла его в кулак, она почувствовала тёплую волну, которая прошла по её телу. Рийо подняла руку и поглядела на свою руку. Медальон светился лёгким пульсирующим алым светом. Свет так же распространялся на её ладонь, а именно на небольшую ранку, которую она себе нанесла, когда сжала медальон в кулаке.

'_Что? Что это?_' Подумала Рийо.

Но от её размышлений её оторвал грохот. Она подняла свой взгляд и увидела, что монстр бросился вперёд на неё в слепой ярости.

Время начало замедляться.

Рийо чувствовала, как сердце билось в её груди.

Рийо чувствовала, как в такт пульсировал медальон в её кулаке.

Рийо чувствовала, как сила возвращается к ней, и уровень взмывает выше, чем когда-либо она раньше могла надеяться достичь.

Рийо чувствовала, как нечто поднимется в её груди и рвётся наружу.

Она заделала шаг вперёд.

Ещё один.

И ещё.

Время начал двигаться быстрее и быстро восстановило своё нормально течение.

Рийо больше не чувствовала боли, она больше не чувствовала страха, она больше не чувствовала слабости.

"_Такую немыслимую удачу он назвал…"_ Услышал Рийо голо своего дедушки.

Рийо помнила, как назвал её дедушку эту удачу.

Удачу как у самого дьявола.

Одно слово, которое было вырезано на обратно стороне медальона.

Медальона, который сейчас давал ей силу.

Силу, чтобы победить…

…этого монстра.

…это чудовище.

…этого _демона_.

Она убьёт этого демона.

Это штука не может быть ничем другим, кроме демона.

Извращённое своей сущностью существо, которое жаждет лишь утолить свой голод.

Она…

_Она…_

_**Она победит!**_

Рийо подняла руку, как будто замахиваясь. Она не знала _почему_, но _что-то_ говорило ей, что это верно, что это _правильно_.

Тварь приближалась.

Рийо почувствовала, что энергия в ней достигла максимума, но всё ещё росла, рвясь наружу. Она должна была куда-то выпустить эту энергию, иначе она бы не смогла выдержать такой мощи.

Медальон.

Он начал поглощать её энергию. Это чувствовалось настолько _верно_, настолько _правильно_, что она не стала останавливать поток.

Она не заметила, как её кровь начала смешиваться с крою монстра.

Медальон начал пульсировать сильнее и её кулак начал светиться алым, словно кровь, цветом.

Монстр уже был совсем близко и Рийо, повинуясь неведомому инстинкту, резко опустила руку.

Произошёл взрыв красной энергии.

"_Такую немыслимую удачу он назвал…"_

"Джек-пот." Прозвучал голос Рийо, каким-то образом звуча поверх рева монстра и других звуков в переулке.

* * *

**Фуф, это глава рождалась долго и в муках!**

**Буду краток, отгадайте, чьи способности получит Рийо и получите печеньку. Пустой, который на неё напал, является самой очевидной подсказкой.**

**Всем удачи и оставляйте свои отзывы!**


	10. Пустой, Меч и Два Ствола!

"Речь" – речь человека

'_Мысли_' – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

'_**Мысли**_' – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли_' – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Глава десятая: Пустой, Меч и Два Ствола!**

* * *

Красная энергия рассеялась, и переулок предстал взгляду в совсем другом обличье, чем секунды назад. Тварь, что хотела съесть Рийо лежала на боку, у неё нахватало правой передней лапы, отрубленной по плечо. Кровь текла рекой из обрубка, что ранее был конечностью. Монстр издавал лёгкие стоны, которые были еле различимы поверх его тяжёлого дыхания.

На земле виднелась длинная узкая глубокая борозда, которая шла от места, где стояла Рийо и вплоть до выхода из переулка. Мусор и обломки, что раньше усеивали землю, теперь были разбросаны вдалеке от Рийо, а она сама стояла в эпицентре небольшого углубления в земле, напоминающего кратер.

Только вот Рийо изменилась.

Первым отличием была прядь серебряных волос, который спадал ей на правый глаз. Сами глаза же стали тёмно-красными. Из-за разорванной одежды можно было увидеть мускулатуру, которая появилась на её теле, но не слишком много. Мышц было достаточно, чтобы предать Рийо идеальную физическую форму. Её рост увеличился, но совсем на чуть-чуть. Как ни странно, но и её определённые формы стали более явными и объёмными.

Но две вещи были самыми заметными.

Первой был меч, огромным палаш с обоюдно-острым клинком и надрезами рядом с концом с обеих сторон. Конец рукоятки был раскрыт, как цветок с острыми лепестками. Сама рукоятка была обычной, а вот гарда скелетная. Дизайн в виде черепа на обеих сторонах, переходящий в рёберную клетку, из которой уже и выходило само лезвие. Так же по обеим сторонам черепа торчали траверса. Сам меч был длинной с Рийо, но она даже не напрягалась, держа его только правой рукой и направляя его на монстра, валяющегося на земле.

Рийо почувствовала, как что-то у него есть имя, которое невольно просилось на язык. Шёпот, еле слышный, но чётко различимый.

"**Rebellion**." Прошептала Рийо.

Меч выпустил импульс энергии, как будто радовался, что его назвали по имени.

Второй вещью были два пистолета, которые держались у неё на поясе, видимо без какой-либо сторонней поддержки, чёрный справа а белый слева. Они выглядели как два сильно модифицированных M1911 с изготовленными на заказ дизайнерскими дополнениями. Оба пистолета были модифицированы и оснащены шарнирным спусковым механизмом. Оба пистолета были оснащены системами прицеливания: чёрный - для прицельный стрельбы, а белый для боевой. Оба оснащены портовыми дульными компенсаторами, которые уменьшают отдачу и противодействуют откату затвора. Оба ствола удлинены при помощи компенсаторов портовые, чтобы соответствовать вырезам компенсаторов. Оба обеспечены заказными слайдерами, которые были заметно утолщены и укреплены. У обоих рельсы были прикручены для удержания компенсаторов на месте. Оба были оснащены двойными магазинами с ударным дном. И оба пистолета имеют эргономичными деревянными рукоятками, инкрустированными символами **運** и **鬼**. Порт для выброса гильз был с левой стороны у чёрного пистолета и с правой и белого.

Рийо уже знала их имена, они пришли к ней, как и имя меча. Чёрный пистолет – **Ebony**, белый – **Ivory**. Они были большие и мощные, но, тем не менее, для Рийо они почти ничего не весили.

Рийо, на чистом шестом чувстве, взмахнула мечом и прижала его плашмя к своей спине так, чтобы рукоятка высовывалась из-за правого плеча, а кончик лезвия из-за левого колена. Отпустив рукоятку Рийо удивилась, что меч остался надёжно закреплённым у неё на спине.

Она взялась за рукоятку **Ivory** и взяла пистолет в руку и нацелила его на монстра. Пистолет не оказал никакого сопротивления, когда она отнимала его от пояса и практически ничего не весил.

"Не знаю, что со мной произошло и откуда взялось это оружие, но ты попытался убить меня и если я отпущу тебя, то ты убьёшь других людей, которые не могут сражаться." Рийо начала надавливать на спусковой крючок. "Ничего личного."

Раздался выстрел.

* * *

Рийо стояла в глубине парка и разглядывала консервные банки, что стояли на камне на другой стороне поляны.

С момента её столкновения с монстром прошло три дня. После того как чудовище распалось на маленькие частички и полностью исчезло, Рийо наконец-то осознала _что_ произошло.

Её вырвало в ближайший мусорный бак от одного только стресса.

Она вступила в бой с _монстром_! _Чем_ она думала?! _Что_ заставило её принять такое решение?! Эта тварь явно была сильнее и быстрее неё, но Рио всё равно _сражалась_ и _победила_.

И ещё медальон её дедушки превратился в здоровенный меч и два пистолета…

День не мог стать её более абсурдным…

Первое, что она сделала, это рванула домой, прихватывая меч и пистолеты с собой. Что-то внутри неё говорило ей, что они важны, и их всегда нужно носить с собой. Пробираться в дом пришлось через окно, ибо увидев её в окровавленной одежде и вооружённой до зубов её отец, который был уже на тот момент дома, сразу бы получил сердечный приступ.

_Старательно_ избавившись от крови и порванной одежды Рийо начала пытаться понять, _что_ именно случилось. Для начала нужно было узнать, что изменилось в ней, кроме глаз, волос и физического строения.

Во-первых, её резервы. Они возросли как минимум втрое, и энергия стала более плотной и мощной. Раньше её энергия была как вода с огневой мощью бензина, а теперь это был сироп с огневой мощью _напалма_. Как ни странно, но и контроль над ней возрос. Раньше контролировать её было подобно борьбе с пассивным сопротивлением, а теперь Рийо могла с лёгкостью гонять её по телу и проводить в свой новый меч и пистолеты. Энергия как будто сама хотела, чтобы Рийо ей приказывала и была рада подчиниться. Этот _намного_ упрощало сокрытие её способностей, ибо теперь она могла подавить свою энергию без особых усилий.

Во-вторых, её тело. Тот факт, что её энергия стала сильнее, уже дал ей невероятный уровень, который можно было достичь при помощи усиления. Но это было ещё из-за того, что её тело стало сильнее. Без усиления она смогла спокойно поднять триста килограмм и даже не вспотеть. Конечно, ей пришлось ночью _прокрасться_ в спортзал, но это всё мелочи. Усиливая своё тело, она могла поднять автомобиль весом в несколько тонн, что практически гарантировало ей титул сильнейшего человека на планете.

Так же её скорость стала практически несравнимой. Она бежала _настолько_ быстро, что никто не мог её увидеть, и лишь краем глаза могли заметить смазанный силуэт.

Ещё было интересным фактом, что её зрение стало _намного_ лучше, ибо теперь она могла видеть на несколько сотен метров, не напрягаясь, но проверить максимальную дистанцию не было возможности, ибо город не имел настолько высоких зданий. Так же улучшилось её зрительное восприятие, что позволило ей видеть всё, и даже самые быстродвижущиеся вещи с невероятной точностью.

Самым интересным фактом стало то, что теперь очевидно у неё была способность к _регенерации_. Она порезалась, когда проверяла насколько острый её новый меч и рефлекторно провела немного энергии к месту раны, дабы снизить чувствительность, но к её великому удивлению она увидела, что небольшой дымок поднялся из её ранки, и она почти мгновенно закрылась без каких-либо следов. Ну, это отвечало на вопрос что случилось с её ранениями после открытия в себе этой силы. Рийо не спешила проверить, _насколько_ серьёзные раны она могла бы восстановить, но она была уверенна, что как минимум сломанную кость она сможет легко срастить.

В-третьих, шёл вопрос о её новообретённом арсенале. **Rebellion** – был весьма грозным мечом и довольно большим, но не смотря на это Рийо могла махать им как прутиком. Она пришла к заключению, что это связано с тем, что он был напрямую связан с ней, и для других вес будет весьма значительный. Меч был способен разрубить практически любой материал, ну или, по крайней мере, любой из тех, что были доступны для теста. Рийо опробовала его на машине со свалки, и меч рассёк под заржавевшую сталь как масло. Камни и деревья тоже были не преградой, ибо **Rebellion** рассекал их, как будто их вообще не было. Он так же был, похоже, единственным предметом, что мог её ранить, ибо кухонный нож не смог порезать её, а гвоздь попросту погнулся, пытаясь проткнуть её кожу.

Дальше шли **Ebony** & **Ivory**. Два пистолета, которым, похоже, не требовались патроны. Рийо поначалу сомневалась в том, использовать их или нет, но потом решила, что если встретятся ещё монстры как этот, то её лучше быть во всеоружии. Пистолеты были поистине произведениями искусства. Для Рийо они практически ничего не весили и не имели отдачи и не требовали патронов. После долгих размышлений и тестов Рийо пришла к заключению, что пистолеты конвертируют её энергию в пули, которые исчезают вместе с гильзой после примерно пяти минут вне пистолета. Сам факт, что её пистолеты могли _сотворить физические конструкции_, требуя при этом практически _ничтожное_ количество энергии…

Она была уверена, что этот факт идёт вразрез с несколькими законами физики.

Разрушительная силу пуль была тоже весьма внушительна, дыра размером с кулак в десятисантиметровом в толщину бетонном блоке доказывала это ярче любых слов. После тщательных испытаний она определила, что **Ivory** сделан для высокоскоростной стрельбы, а **Ebony** для точных и дальних выстрелов, что было логично, если приглядеться к строению их прицелов.

Была только одна проблема…

Рийо не умела использовать ни пистолеты, ни меч. Да, она могла метко стрелять и махать мечом, но опыта стрельбы у неё не было. А меч в её рука был так же опасен, как и палка в руках у умственно неполноценной мартышки в эпилептическом припадке.

Сейчас Рийо стояла и смотрела на консервные банки, оба пистолета были у неё на поясе, а меч на спине. По ведомому только для неё сигналу она выхватила **Ivory** и открыла огонь. Пистолет взревел, и пули помчались к своим целям. Пять выстрелов – пять поражённых целей.

Довольная сегодняшним результатом, Рийо вернула пистолет на его законное место и направилась домой.

Проблема с тренировками была в том, что не было учителя. Да, Рийо могла сама тренировать свою меткость, но вот владение мечом или техники боя по наитию не получиться выучить. Искать кого-то, кто мог бы помочь ей, было глупо по нескольким причинам.

Первая, это то, что никто не будет учить её за бесплатно, а использовать те деньги, что она тратит на еду, ей не хотелось. Работать тоже она не могла, ибо никто не наймёт школьницу.

Вторая причина, это то, что буду заданы вопросы. Она не знала, как она может избежать вопросов, которые будут заданы относительно выбранного ей стиля боя и оружия, ибо мало кто в это время пользовался таким оружием как она. Ни один уважающий себя мастер не станет тренировать девочку, не известив её родителей при этом. Она точно не хотела ещё больше волновать своих, после того, как ей пришлось объяснять прядь серебристо-белых волос у себя в чёлке…

Так что она была в тупике, но только пока. Рийо была уверенна, что найдёт выход из этой ситуации.

* * *

Ичиго стоял на палубе **Vimana**, и глядел, как Рийо покидает парк.

Тот факт, что Рийо смогла обрести **Furuburingā**, тревожил Ичиго. Теперь она будет деликатесом для **Пустых**, что проникают в этот мир ежедневно. Все его друзья были достаточно сильны, чтобы постоять за себя, но Рийо только что получила свою силу и ещё не разобралась, как ей пользоваться. Ещё проблема была в том, что у неё не было учителя, и она могла, скорее всего, попытаться прыгнуть головы без инструкций, что, скорее всего, убьёт её.

У Ичиго не было много вариантов действий, ибо единственное, что он _мог_ сделать, это предложить ей помощь. Проблема заключалась в том, что Рийо, скорее всего бы проявила недоверие к его словам, что в свою очередь породило бы проблемы в будущем. В битве с товарищами самое главное доверие. Если ты не доверяешь своему товарищу, то кому ты доверяешь?

Сейчас было важно, чтобы Рийо не наткнулась на что-то, что могло её убить, и когда она более-менее освоиться, подойти к ней и предложить помощь. Да, это была весьма жидкая идея, и много чего могло пойти не так, но это была _единственный _вариант, который мог сейчас придумать Ичиго.

Вздохнув, Ичиго сел на трон и **Vimana** пришла в движение. Расправив крылья, божественная колесница повернулась и направилась к дому Куросаки.

* * *

Татсуки мысленно пыталась придумать наилучший способ, чтобы придушить Рируку. Из-за маленькой мисс помешана-на-милых-вещах Татсуки теперь должна была идти на патруль, ибо проиграла игру в покер. Серьёзно, как Рирука могла так хорошо играть? Она смогла выиграть все её карманные деньги, одежду и неделю патрулей.

Хотя бы Ичиго смог принести ей сменную одежду из её дома, пока она была в том, что он достал для неё из своей сокровищницы. Красное платье с золотой кромкой было весьма удобным. Хотя Татсуки и не любила такой тип гардероба, но это был _Ичиго_, кто дал ей его, так что разве что не прыгала от радости из-за этого. _Всё_, что Ичиго давал ей, было для неё сокровищем. Если бы не он, то она и Рирука начали бы драться прямо там и тогда, но Ичиго сказал успокоиться, так что она ничего не могла сделать.

Во всём виновата Рирука.

Татсуки прыгнула с крыши на крышу и начала нюхать воздух, ища уже хорошо запас **Пустых**. Да, она была неспособна чувствовать чьё-то **Reiatsu** в обычном понимании слова, но зато она могла найти их по запаху, так что это было практически то же самое.

Тут она почувствовала присутствие у себя за спиной, запах появился сразу же после присутствия. Звук открывающейся **Garganta**, и дыхание прибывшего в этот мир **Пустого**.

Татсуки расплылась в кровожадной улыбке.

'_Привет, груша для битья!'_

Ей сейчас нужно было избавиться от большого количества стресса, и нет лучшего способа, чем насилие! И чем больше, тем лучше!

Причина была в том, что её ингибиторы были ослаблены или вообще отсутствовали после её трансформации. Такие вещи как моральные запреты были частично стёрты, некоторые части её эмоционального спектра тоже были изменены. Татсуки не знала, _как_ ей на это реагировать.

К примеру, как Татсуки относилась к людям. У неё было три категории, на которые она распределяла людей.

Первая состояла из всех людей, что не входили во вторую или в третью группу. Она была абсолютно безразлична к ним. Татсуки поначалу думала, что это нормально, но, пытаясь определить насколько её восприятие изменилось, начала понимать _насколько_ незнакомые люди стали для неё незначительными.

Люди из первой группы были для неё просто декорацией жизни, не более, и это её даже не пугало, хотя должно было. Татсуки просто не находила в себе страха перед своим новым восприятием, ибо оно чувствовалось настолько _естественно_, что она даже не могла понять _чего_ именно бояться. Но это не было её пределом. Один раз хулиган наехал на неё, что само по себе было ей безразлично, ибо он для неё был не важнее жука, но она была с Ичиго, и хулиган _имел наглость_ оскорбить её Ичиго. Даже сейчас Татсуки скрежетала зубами от одной мысли о случившемся. Как он _посмел_? Этот никчёмный червь настолько обнаглел, что попробовал _дотронуться_ до её Ичиго! Непростительно!

Если бы Ичиго её не остановил, парень был бы мёртв. Татсуки уже могла чувствовать вкус его крови, когда она бы раздирала его своими клыками, тепло его внутренностей, когда она бы потрошила его своими когтями… Даже сейчас она _понимала_ что до превращения она бы была в ужасе от такой идеи, но теперь вид крови и мысли об убийстве попросту не несли никакого негативного веса в её разуме. Все, кто относился к первой группе для Татсуки небыли даже людьми, просто частями обстановки. Она просто могла убить человека и не испытать угрызений совести или вообще каких-либо негативных эмоций, если они убила врага, то она бы даже была рада и горда своим поступком. Контролировать себя становилось всё сложнее, но только в случае, когда ей приходилось _взаимодействовать_ с людьми из первой группы.

Вторая группа состояла из людей, которых она считала семьёй… Ну, или стаей в её случае. В неё входили люди, которых она считала близкими и защищала бы их. Проблема состояла в том, что как только один из людей из этой группы предал бы её доверие или доверие стаи, то она бы тут же перенесла бы их в первую группу. Это было весьма странное отношение к людям, но для неё оно _имело смысл_, как бы странно это не звучало. Если сделать ответ наиболее простым, то люди из второй группы были для неё дороги, пока они помогали стае и были полезны для Ичиго.

Третья группа состояла из Ичиго. Он был фактически всем для неё. Для пробы она попыталась подумать о причинении ему вреда и наткнулась на стену… Тех, кто находился в первой группе она могла убить без каких-либо сожалений, они были как пушечное мясо, не более. Вторая группа состояла из семьи, которую она будет защищать, но она всё равно могла причинить им вред, если будут представлять опасность для стаи или для Ичиго.

Ичиго же стоял на абсолютно другом уровне. Ичиго был неприкасаемым. Татсуки просто _не могла_ даже думать о том, чтобы причинить вред своему вожаку, как и не могла его ослушаться.

Ичиго был _идеален_.

Ичиго был _превосходен_.

Татсуки просто не могла думать плохо о нём, а мысли о том, что кто-то причинит ему вред, приводили её в слепую ярость. Ичиго не должен быть в опасности, Ичиго не должен быть несчастен, Ичиго не должен быть напряжён. Её Ичиго должен быть в безопасности, её Ичиго должен быть счастлив, её Ичиго должен быть расслаблен и доволен.

Когда Татсуки узнала о Рийо, то она первой же вызвалась, чтобы провести наблюдение, но Ичиго сказал, что ему нужно будет первым оценить её потенциал или что-то в этом духе. Татсуки естественно не могла ему отказать, так что ей пришлось остаться и ждать когда он вернётся. Когда же он появился, Татсуки сразу же оказалась рядом с ним, чтобы проверить, нет ли на нём ранений или чужого запаха.

Она рассчитывала, что к Рийо приставят кого-то, кто может наблюдать издалека и помочь в случае надобности, так что это оставляло ей возможность провести больше времени с Ичиго, но удача оказалась не на её стороне, когда она проиграла в партию в покер целую _неделю_ патрулей.

Неделя без Ичиго…

Всё то раздражение и всю ту ярость, что она испытывала из-за этого она решила выместить на **Пустом**, который так удачно подвернулся под руку.

* * *

**Пустой** даже не понял что произошло.

Одно мгновение он смотрел на весьма аппетитную закуску, которая стояла на крыше здания. Волны **Reiatsu** исходящие от неё были просто _фантастические_! Он был уверен, что сейчас окупятся его часы наблюдения, его часы сдерживания его голода. Он занёс свою когтистую лапу, чтобы разорвать живую оболочку и добраться до вкусной духовной сердцевины…

Но тут всё пошло не так…

Его обед поймал его когти в железной хватке, как бы он не пытался вырваться он не мог сдвинуть её не на дюйм. Тут он сделал самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни – он поднял глаза.

Страх…

**Пустой** впервые в своей жизни испытал страх. Самый примитивный, _природный_ страх. Перед ним был хищник, который стоял на ступень выше него. Глаза **Пустого** встретились с глазами монстра, который его держал.

Бежать…

Ему нужно _бежать_!

Ему нужно спа…

_**Боль**_!

Боль пронзила его разум, как раскалённый нож…

**Пустой** посмотрел на свою лапу, которой он атаковал и увидел лишь смятый изорванный обрубок. Он не мог больше здесь находиться! Он _умрёт_! Он _не хочет_ умирать!

Он начал поворачиваться, но тут же упал. Краем глаза он заметил _монстра_ стоящего перед ним… с его второй лапой в руке.

"Куда это ты собрался?" _Монстр_ прорычал. "Мы ещё не закончили!" _Оно_ сжало его лапу, и та лопнула, разбрызгивая повсюду кровь и мясо.

Монстр пнул его и **Пустой** почувствовал, как несколько его костей сломались под силой удара. Он почувствовал давление на своей задней лапе и снова закричал от боли, когда его нога превратилась в кровавое месиво на поверхности крыши.

Дальше шло то, что заставило **Пустого** жаждать смерти. Его тело было изорвано, его кости сломаны, его маска разбита… Всё, что осталось на его месте было горкой плоти, которая издавала шипящие и хлюпающие звуки, подобные дыханию. Голод был давно забыт. Всё, что **Пустой** хотел это освобождения от этой пытки.

Его сознание начало ускользать и он с радостью принял невидимые объятия забвения.

* * *

Татсуки смотрела на исчезающую тушу **Пустого**.

Даже брутальный уровень жестокости, который она только что совершила, своими руками несколько не беспокоил её. Она просто не видела, что с этим было _не так_.

Фыркнув от раздражения, что её противник оказался таким слабым, она вытащила из кармана сигару и закурила. Сделав затяжку она продолжила свой путь по крышам в поисках новых средств для снятия стресса.

* * *

Рийо сидела у себя на кровати и читала очередную книгу. Она всё ещё не смогла найти ни одного упоминания о подобных монстрах, с которым он сразилась.

Первой её идей был оборотень, но он тут же отмела эту идею. Тело зверя исчезло, разложившись на некие частицы, а не осталось лежать, так что либо большее количество книг были не правы на счёт оборотней, либо это был не оборотень. Так как идти против большинства в её ситуации было бы глупо, то она решила отбросить оборотня из списка вариантов.

Дальше шёл демон. Это _был_ вариант, но некоторые коренные факты не сходились. Во-первых, его тело исчезло, что опять же не наблюдалось за демонами в большинстве книг, что она прочла. Да, может это был какой-то особый тип демона, или же он последовал закону Герберта Уэллса и растворился под действием земной атмосферы, что опять же было не доказать… Так же, если верить записям, то демоны, что пробились в мир живых, имели не дюжий интеллект, но то существо, с которым Рийо сражалась, не отличалось умом и сообразительностью. Можно было сказать, что оно было практически подобно животному, и имело лишь рудиментарный уровень интеллекта, только чтобы его наличие можно было считать действительным. Так же в большинстве случаев демоны принимали человеческую форму, а в той твари не было ничего человеческого. Так что демоны отпали…

Следующими шли элементали. Духи, которые олицетворяли элементы природы, но за исключением постоянных причитаний о том, что ему холодно, эта тварь не выказала никаких связей с элементами природы. Если верить мифам и легенда, то присутствие элементалей сказывалось на окружающем климате, что в свою очередь приводило к необычным и резким изменениям погоды. Сильные колебания температуры сопровождали более слабых элементалей, но даже этого не случилось. Так же их нельзя было убить, ибо они были настолько крепко связаны с природными элементами, что пока один элемент существует, то и они буду существовать. Их можно было _временно_ вывести из строя или даже _запечатать_, но _уничтожить_ их было невозможно. Ещё один вариант отпадает…

Оставался только один вариант, и это дух. В принципе это был самый _логичный_ выбор, ибо Рийо не видела подобных существ ранее, и узнала об их существовании _только_ когда начала видеть _духов_. Оставался лишь вопрос: _что_ за дух это был. Рийо пролистала свыше четырёх десятков справочников, разнящихся от сказок и поверить, до энциклопедий и научных трудов, но нигде не было описано подобных существ. Рийо оставалось только полагать, что разница между реальностью и вымыслом решила показать себя в самый неудобный момент.

* * *

Рийо шла домой после школы. День обернулся не самым удачным, если ей приходилось сравнивать с предыдущими.

Сначала она нечаянно сломала свой велосипед, не рассчитав свою собственную силу и согнув руль наподобие рогов антилопы. Это было бы её ничего, но при попытке вправить его одна ручка попросту отвалилась! Рийо чуть было не согнула сам велосипед баранкой от злости, но сдержалась. Оставив его в ближайшей ремонтной мастерской, Рийо пришлось нестись в школу по крышам, что заняло мало времени, но она всё равно опоздала на занятия.

Дальше она уже подумала, что ей начало везти, когда она поймала Куросаки Ичиго одного на крыше школы. Она даже смогла поговорить с ним и разделить обед, но под конец перемены подоспела Арисава, и Рийо пришлось отступить. Но хотя бы она смогла поговорить с Ичиго, и этого ей хватило, чтобы весь день иметь хорошее настроение.

Он всегда был особенным, и Рийо не понимала почему. Он мог улыбнуться, и у всех вокруг тоже поднималось настроение, он всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше. Он помогал её несколько раз с домашним заданием и каждый раз каким-то образом умудрялся делать монотонную работу более _яркой_. Каждый раз, когда он ей улыбался, её сердце начинало биться быстрее, и румянец выступал на её щеках. Она не знала, _что_ с ней не так…

Да кого она обманывает, она прекрасно знала, что с ней и была слишком напугана, чтобы сделать хотя бы маленький шаг в том направлении, которое подсказывало ей её сердце.

Рийо помотала головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. Сейчас было не время погрузиться в сентиментальности.

Рийо вернулась к чтению книги, что держала в руках. Книга была, по сути, самоучителем по владению мечом, да и при том ещё и дешёвым. В школьной библиотеке были книги подобного содержания, но они больше подходили под тип _исторические справочники_, что означало много информации о том, _что_ делать, но практически никакой, _как_ это делать. Тем самым они были практически бесполезны, ибо у Рийо просто не было времени, чтобы разбирать каждую технику на составляющие, чтобы понять, как выполнять каждую часть упражнения. Тем более что это бы заставило её рыться в ещё более сложных записях о том, _как_ и _на какой основе,_ разрабатываются упражнения для мечников. Это бы заняло целую вечность…

Тут она почувствовала нечто… Совсем слабое присутствие дальше по дороге. Рийо прибавила шаг и спрятала книжку в рюкзак, одновременно берясь за рукоятку **Ivory**, который она прихватила с собой в школу. Пройдя ещё примерно несколько тридцать метров, она увидела…

"… Попугай?" Произнесла вслух Рийо.

Действительно, слабую ауру испускал попугай в клетке, стоящей у стены. Рийо потянулась к животному своим… _шестым чувством_ и попыталась понять, _что_ перед ней. К её удивлению она почувствовала лишь человеческую душу.

'_Человек, запертый в теле попугая?'_ Подумала она.

Мозг Рийо начала работать на пределе, пытаясь оценить угрозу такого явления. Сам попугай не выглядел угрожающе, да и не выглядел так, как будто он _может_ напасть.

"Здравствуйте, меня зовут Шибата Юйичи, а вас леди?" Сказал попугай.

Рийо не двигалась и смотрела на попугая. Её правая рука, которая всё ещё был в сумке, сжала рукоятку **Ivory** крепче.

"Рийо, Куниеда Рийо." Ответила она.

Если уж этот необычный попугай хотел общаться, то ей ничего не оставалось, как ответить.

* * *

Рийо сидела у себя на кровати и смотрела на попугая, который сидел в клетке на прикроватной тумбочке. За час, что она провела, расспрашивая Шибату о его прошлом, она смогла понять несколько вещей.

Он не хотел рассказывать о том, _как_ он умер. Каждый раз, как она пыталась спросить его, он тут же менял тему, хотя и весьма неуклюже.

Так же он умалчивал о том, _как_ он очутился в теле попугая. Если Рийо читала его правильно, то это как-то было связано с обстоятельствами его смерти, но больше информации она выудить не смогла.

Хоть, когда речь зашла о его матери, то Юйичи был весьма разговорчив. Он сказал, что надеялся увидеть её скоро, что было бы затруднительно, ибо она была мертва, и Рийо не считала, что мальчик-попугай склонен к самоубийству. Эта ситуация пахла плохо и Рийо собиралась узнать что здесь происходит. Она смогла понять, что _кто-то_ сказал Шибате, что у него будет возможность встретиться с его матерью. Это была ложь. Рийо не была уверенна, _возможно_ ли вернуть человека к жизни после его или её смерти, но тот, кто будет так просто играть на чувствах ребёнка, явно не собирается выполнять свою часть договора. Зачем отпускать курицу кладущую золотые яйца?

Эту теорию так же подтверждал тот факт, что, по его словам, все предыдущие владельцы попугая попадали в _несчастные_ _случаи_. Рийо не верила, что попугай проклят, так что тут оставался лишь тот факт, что тот, кто заставляет его это делать подстраивает все эти _несчастные случаи_.

Ещё один момент, которые заставил её насторожиться, это почти незаметный след энергии такой же твари, с которой она справилась, когда обрела свою силу. След был настолько слабым, что его было не заметить, если активно не искать. Такое впечатление, что этот ребёнок, а он был именно ребёнком, был в близком контакте с одним из этих существ. Рийо не чувствовала враждебности со стороны Шибаты, но она ничего не могла сказать о том, кто оставил этот след.

Хотя мотив, для того, кто принуждал мальчика, был теперь более или менее ясен. Одна из этих тварей видимо поумнела и использовала мальца как приманку. Один _несчастный случай_ и свежая душа подана с столу. Если это было правдой, то эти монстры могли быть весьма хитры, если один смог придумать такой план. Смерти без видимых на то причин было бы сложно скрыть, а вот смерти _от проклятого попугая_ были бы списаны на само исполняющееся пророчество. Человек услышавший про проклятье становился бы нервным и со временем вырабатывал нездоровую паранойю, что привело бы к одной трагической ошибке или нервному срыву, а монстр был бы наготове и съел бы свежую душу.

Тут она почувствовала слабое присутствие недалеко от своего дома.

Кто-то следил за ней, её нутро ей это подсказывало.

Рийо встала и пошла к шкафу, где висела её одежда. Спальная пижама была сменена на бриджи и рубашку без рукавов. Рийо так же достала пору кед из-под кровати, где она их прятала, чтобы иметь возможность уходить незаметной из дома. Иногда было полезно иметь родителей, которые _настолько_ крепко спят.

Дальше она залезла под кровать и вынула оттуда **Rebellion**, **Ebony** и **Ivory**. Меч он прицепила на спину, всё ещё не понимая, _как_ он там держался, видимо не на чём. Пистолеты были подвешены на пояс, опять же неизвестным способом.

"Леди?" Раздался голос Шибаты.

"Он тут, я ведь права?" Спросила Рийо. "Тот монстр, что заставил тебя приманивать людей, чтобы он мог их съесть?"

"… Да." Он ответил, опустив голову. "Бегите… Пожалуйста, бегите… Он убьёт вас…" Пробормотал мальчик-попугай.

"Нет. Если я могу помочь кому-то, то я не собираюсь быть в стороне. Я может и не знаю, _каково _это, потерять мать, но я знаю, что я бы не смогла жить дальше, если бы потеряла свою маму." Ответила Рийо.

Она говорила правду. Её родители были для неё самыми дорогими людьми в мире.

Рийо выпрыгнула в окно.

* * *

Следуя своему _шестому чувству_, Рийо добралась до стройки многоэтажного дома. Ночью это место выглядело заброшенным и даже немного жутковатым. Оставленные металлические балки и цементные блоки, строительная техника и контейнеры со стройматериалами, всё говорило о том, что лишь недавно здесь кипела работа.

Рийо приземлилась на стопку бетонных плит и огляделась.

_Оно_ было тут, она было уверенна в этом.

"**Какой аппетитный запах!**" Прозвучал голос справа.

Рийо повернула голову и заметила своего противника. Его тело напоминало тело лягушки тёмно-зелёного цвета. На спину сразу за шеей у него росло что-то похожее на мех коричневого цвета, который образовывал подобие гривы. В центре его груди красовалась дыра размером с чайное блюдце. Его маска была похоже на приплюснутую морду летучей мыши, с чёрным пламенным узором там, где должны были быть губы. Жёлтые глаза горели из отверстий на маске.

"Значит, это тебя я почувствовала?" Спросила Рийо.

"**О? Так ты можешь меня видеть? Да и слышать тем более?**" Спросил монстр удивлённо. "**Значит у тебя есть ****Reiatsu****… Это делает тебя ещё более аппетитным деликатесом!**"

'_**Reiatsu**__?'_ Подумала Рийо, но отложила размышления об этом на потом.

Сейчас было время её первой настоящей битвы.

Монстр рванул прямо на неё, вытянув руку, но Рийо уклонилась, её новая скорость и возможность усиливать своё тело до новых высот делало движения её противника слишком медлительными, чтобы достать её. Выхватив **Rebellion**, Рийо попыталась нанести удар по вытянутой руке, но тварь оказалась намного более проворной, чем её размер предполагал, и она смогла убрать конечность с пути клинка в последний момент.

Краем глаза Рийо заметила вторую руку, которой монстр уже наносил удар в её сторону. Резко отпихнувшись от земли, Рийо отлетела назад, попутно выхватывая **Ebony**, ей сейчас была важнее точность, а не скорострельность.

Выстрел прогромыхал, и тварь взвыла от боли. Его правое плечо потеряло большой кусок плоти, кровь лилась рекой и забрызгивала землю вокруг.

"**Ты… Ты сука!**" Взревела тварь, хватаясь его левой рукой за рану. "**Значит ты умеешь что-то. Обычный Пустой бы помер от твоих рук, но не **_**я**_**!**"

'_**Пустой**__?'_ Ещё одно слово, которое нужно будет запомнить. _'Значит _так_ они называются?'_

**Пустой** стоял и внимательно разглядывал Рийо, видимо размышляя, _что_ ему делать далее. Тут его _грива_ зашевелилась, и из неё вылезло небольшое существо, размером с кролика. Оно было похоже на лягушку и перерослым затылком.

Рийо вдруг почувствовала присутствие сзади себя и прыгнула вверх. Такая же маленькая бестия приземлилась на то место, где она только что стояла. А за неё ещё пять…

'_У него есть подручные?!'_ Чертыхнулась Рийо.

Не колеблясь, она нацелила **Ebony** на новую угрозу и выпустила несколько пуль, разрывая маленьких тварей на части при попадании. Они оказались на удивление ловкими и несколько сумели увернуться. Рийо приземлилась на крышу одного из домиков для прорабов. Как только её ноги коснулись поверхности крыши, ещё больше тварей появилось вокруг неё. Рийо тут же приспособила **Rebellion** на спину и выхватила **Ivory** в правую руку.

"**Ты же не думала, что я сам буду с тобой сражаться? Моя ****A****rtillería не позволит тебе и пальцем меня тронуть!**" Прокричал **Пустой**… _сверху_?

Рийо быстро глянула в сторону, откуда исходил голос, и чуть было не выругалась. Крылья! Из запястий этой твари торчали _крылья_! Кожистые крылья как у летучей мыши! Это уже было _не честно_! _Почему_ он мог летать?!

Додумать Рийо не успела, ибо маленькие твари, которых этот **Пустой** назвал **A****rtillería**, начали своё нападение. Рийо прыгну в сторону, дабы увернуться от первых и помчалась через стройку, попутно отстреливаясь от нападающих гадов. Её повезло, что они небыли быстрее неё, ибо она бы давно уже попалась им в лапы.

Рийо отклонилась в сторону, чтобы не попасть под удар лапы **Пустого**, который видим решил вступить лично в битву, года заметил, что его подручные не справляются.

Рийо могла с этим работать.

Подпрыгнув, она убрала пистолеты обратно на пояс и выхватила **Rebellion**, использую свою более высокую позицию, чтобы нанести рубящий удар в голову **Пустому**. Перед тем, как лезвие могло соприкоснуться с маской, из гривы монстра появилась ещё одна из его маленьких бестий. Рийо думала, что тварь попытается остановить удар, но вместо этого , **A****rtillería** выплюнула на неё поток слизи и… _пиявок_?

Рийо отпрянула в сторону, что дало **Пустому** возможность уклониться от сошедшего с траектории удара клинка и взмыть в небо. Рийо приземлилась и посмотрела на пиявок, которые пристали к её коже и одежде.

"**Нравится? Это одна из моих способностей, плюс они с сюрпризом!**" Прокричал **Пустой**.

Тут он открыл рот маски и из него появился язык, заканчивающийся округлой вилкой. Кончик языка начал вибрировать и издавать высокочастотный звук.

Пиявки взорвались.

Рийо отбросило взрывом назад, и она приземлилась на землю. Взрывы были не достаточно сильные, чтобы нанести серьёзные повреждения или даже нанести кровоточащую рану, но сам удар был достаточно сильный, чтобы оглушить.

Рийо встала, слегка пошатываясь, и тряхнула головой. Её энергия уже работает и восстанавливает повреждённые от взрывов и падения ткани. Как только Рийо очухалась, она снова услышала голос **Пустого**.

"**Удивлена?**" Рийо обернулась и увидела, что он приземлился неподалёку. "**Каждая из этих пиявок – маленькая бомба! А мой язык – взрыватель.**" Тут **Пустой** сделал шаг в сторону и глаза Рийо расширились. "**Я решил, что для такого веселья я приглашу гостя!**"

"Простите, леди, меня поймали." Сказал Шибата, опустив голову.

Клетка с ним стояла на земле и её держали трое мелких прислужников **Пустого**.

'_Ублюдок!'_ Промелькнуло в голове Рийо. _'__Грязный ублюдок!__'_

Теперь у него был заложник! Рийо не думала, что может выстрелить достаточно быстро и метко, чтобы убрать всех трёх тварей, прежде чем он детонирует бомбы. Если он её не убил, значит, он чего-то хочет, а значит, Рийо придётся выслушать это, ибо она не хочет смерти мальчика.

"**А теперь мы поиграем по другим правилам!**" Рассмеялся монстр. "**Беги!**" Рийо это и сделала. "**Веселье началось!**"

* * *

Рийо неслась по стройплощадке, попутно укорачиваясь от мелких годов и потоков пиявок. Она повернула за машину-бетономешалку и оказалась лицо к лицу с одним из мелких гадов. Подпрыгнув, чтобы увернуться от струи слизи и взрывающихся личинок, Рийо оказалась под струёй от того, который, видимо, поджидал её на крыше машины. Три пиявки смогли прилипнуть к ней.

"**Пропустила несколько!**" Раздался голос **Пустого** а за ним последовал звук его языка.

Пиявки взорвались. Рийо сейчас благодарила все высшие силы, которые она знала за то, что она усилила своё тело настолько, что такие атаки не могли даже пробить кожу. Но неприятное ощущение они всё же оставляли.

"**Что? Даже крови нет? А ты крепче, чем я думал!**"

Рийо отпрыгнула в сторону, чтобы не попасть под дождь из **A****rtillería**, который производил **Пустой** весящий в воздухе.

'_Мне нужно забраться повыше!'_ Подумала Рийо.

Она отпрыгнула от очередной твари и рванула к недостроенному дому. Сейчас он состоял лишь из междуэтажных перекрытий и основных балок. Это было идеальное место для того, что придумала Рийо.

Одним прыжком она оказалась на втором этаже и бросилась вперёд, ей нужно было занять позицию, если она хотела, чтобы её план сработал. Она остановилась у самого края перекрытия и выхватила оба пистолета.

* * *

**Shurīkā** вышел из-за угла, за которым скрылась его добыча. Да, действительно интересная девочка ему попалась. Его плечо всё ещё ныло, но это пройдёт, когда он поглотит душу с таким большим количеством **Reiryoku**. Осталось лишь…

**Shurīkā** увидел стоящую девочку и один из её пистолетов был нацелен на него, а вторая рука была за спиной. Она не сможет так быстро выстрелить, чтобы он не успел взорвать пацана, так что это был блеф, но это делало игру _ещё_ более интересной!

"**И что ты собираешься делать? Ты знаешь, что ты не сможешь убить меня достаточно быстро, чтобы спасти парня!**"

"Я думаю мне повезёт." И она выстрелила три раза.

**Shurīkā** попытался уклониться, но одна из пуль прошла сквозь его правую руку, отрывая её и оставляя обрубок. Он вскричал то боли и высунул язык, чтобы активировать бомбы, пока он прятался за стеной. Он издал сигнал, но взрыва не последовало…

"**Что за…?**"

Тут рука схватила его за язык.

* * *

Рийо быстро завернула за угол, за которым прятался **Пустой**, и схватила его за язык.

Её план удался. Те три выстрела из **Ivory** были лишь, чтобы заглушить три других выстрела из **Ebony**, которыми она сбила трёх маленьких паразитов с клетки Шибаты. **Пустой** так увлёкся погоней, что не заметил, что Рийо стояла спиной к тому месту, где стояла клетка. Рийо опять же благодарила все высшие силы, что так много практиковалась со своими пистолетами.

"Ты так дорожишь этим языком? Давай посмотрим, как ты справишься _без_ него!" И она рванула, отрывая большой кусок органа.

**Пустой** взвыл от боли и попытался сбежать, но Рийо уже была перед ним и пригвоздила его к стене **Rebellion**'ом. **Ebony** был нацелен ровно ему между глаз.

"Перед тем, как я тебя прикончу, скажи, ты ведь убил мать паренька?" Спросила Рийо.

"**Да.**" Ответил **Пустой** помедлив, а потом продолжил. "**Это я убил его мамашу, пока я ещё был жив. Тогда я был серийным убийцей, про меня по телевизору много говорили.**" В его голосе Рийо разобрала нотки гордости. Даже так близко к смерти, он _гордился_ своими злодеяниями. "**Меня вся страна знала. Она была моей последней жертвой. Это было весело…**" Он протянул, как будто смакуя момент воспоминаний. "**Она **_**так**_** бегала! Почти подохла, но всё пыталась спасти своего парнишку. Давно так не развлекался!**" Тут в его голос начали проникать нотки злобы. "**Но случилась одна накладка. Я загнал её на балкон, а пацан схватил меня за шнурок на ботинке. Поверить не могу, что **_**я**_** так глупо умер. Поэтому я решил ему отомстить.**"

"Ты пометил его душу в попугая, верно?" Рийо не дала ему ответить. "И сказал, что если он продержится какое-то время, то ты вернёшь ему его маму, верно?"

"**Да.**" Рийо была готова поклясться, что он улыбнулся. "**Три месяца. Если бы он смог пробе…**"

Рийо прервала его, засунув дуло **Ebony** ему в рот.

"От таких уродов как ты меня тошнит."

Рио спустила курок.

И ещё раз.

И ещё.

Она стреляла, пока от головы **Пустого** не остались лишь воспоминания.

Она не заметила, как кровь **Пустого** впиталась в **Rebellion** и в **Ebony**, но она заметила, как кто-то сказал позади неё.

"Не ожидал встретить тебя таким позднем вечером, Куниеда-chan!"

Рийо повернулась и увидела того, кого меньше всего ожидала.

* * *

**Так, во-первых, я хочу, чтобы вы не поленились и написали в отзывах ваши мнения на тему способностей Рийо и изменений, которые происходят с Татсуки. Так же пишите свои вопросы и замечания, может даже идеи. Я сё рассматриваю и на всё отвечаю, так что не ленитесь и напишите. Мне интересно знать ваше мнение!**


	11. Дым и зеркала

"Речь" – речь человека

_'Мысли'_ – мысли человека

"**Речь**" – речь пустых/названия

_**'Мысли'**_ – мысли пустых

"Речь" – речь Zanpakutō

'_Мысли__'_ – мысли Zanpakutō

[**Техники**] – техники.

* * *

**Глава одиннадцатая: Дым и зеркала.**

* * *

Урахара Киске всегда считал себя весьма интеллектуальным человеком. Не _гением_, ибо если ты признаёшь себя гением, то это значит, что ты гордишься своим высоким **IQ**, чего Урахара _не_ делал… Хотя скорее он _отказывался_ гордиться им.

Иметь высокий интеллект это палка о двух концах. С одной стороны ты способен решить большую часть задач, что преградой встают у тебя на пути на протяжении жизни. Этот факт имеет и обратную сторону, ибо убрав все преграды, жизнь становится действительно скучной. И с этой скукой каждый борется по-своему.

Некоторые начинаю рисковать жизнью, занимаясь экстремальным спортом. Самая идея заставила Киске ухмыльнуться. Все эти _храбрецы_ наделают в штаны при первой же своей встречей с **Пустым**. Ох, киске думал о том, чтобы попробовать один из _экстремальных_ видов спорта, но учитывая, что большинство из них просто не несло той… _остроты_ для него, как для обычных людей, идея осталась не использованной.

Прыганье с парашютом? Он мог _летать_!

Дайвинг? Ну, это было просто скучно…

Нет, Урахара Киске выбрал другой путь. Он начал придумывать для себя задачи, что со временем становились всё сложнее и сложнее и решать их. Говорят, что большинство изобретений пришло от лени, но не в случае с Киске, ибо большинство его изобретений пришли от скуки… Хотя не так… Они пришли от желания прогресса, движения вперёд…

От страха _стагнации_…

Многое случилось за годы его пребывания в мире живых, но ничто его так не изумляло, как Куросаки Ичиго. Он был феноменом, что призвал огромное количество изменений в более или менее спокойный город. От одной мысли у Киске появлялась улыбка на лице. Он чувствовал грядущий шторм, и Куросаки Ичиго будет в самом его центре.

Ну а пока Урахаре нужно было поздороваться с новой участницей… _гарема_ Ичиго. Ох, он уже предчувствовал, сколько раз он сможет подтрунить над Ичиго… И тут же вспоминал о весьма печальном опыте, когда он зашёл слишком далеко. Киске до сих пор вздрагивал, когда видел то странное красное копьё.

* * *

Использовав **Shunpo**, он оказался за спиной Куниеда Рийо. Киске видел, как она разобралась с **Пустым** и был весьма приятно удивлён. Да, в её движениях не было _стиля_ и точности, ну даже просто взмахивая мечом как палкой и стреляя на едва приемлемом уровне, она смогла одолеть довольно сильного **Пустого**. Киске мысленно ей поаплодировал.

Услышав объяснение **Пустого**, он сделал мысленную заметку проверить этого попугая и по надобности провести **Konsō**. Но сейчас у него были более важные дела.

"Не ожидал встретить тебя таким поздним вечером, Куниеда-chan!" Провозгласил Киске, вынимая из левого рукава свой любимый веер и расправляя его.

Рийо обернулась и посмотрела на него, глаза расширились. Видимо она его узнала.

"Ты… Ты же тот продавец и конфетного магазина, в который ходит Ичиго и его друзья!" Сказала она на выдохе.

Видимо она не привыкла к _настоящим_ битвам, и хотя физически она была в полном порядке, её мозг работал на парах. Киске внимательно осмотрел её, и принял решение.

'_Ичиго прикончит меня…'_ Подумал Урахара.

"Да, вы совершенно правы!" Ответил Киске, со своей запатентованной улыбкой. "И похоже вы нашли себя в весьма затруднительном положении." Когда Рийо захотел ответить, Киске перебил её и продолжил. "Но не нужно волноваться! Всего за _небольшую_ плату я помогу вам…"

Тут Киске отклонился, что ему не снесла голову восточного вида алебарда, которая, не попав в изначальную цель, прошла сквозь несколько стен и исчезла, рассеявшись в золотые частицы.

Рийо повернулась и увидела Ичиго, стоящего неподалёку. Над его плечами весели два золотых круга, похожих на рябь в воздухе, и из центра каждого круга торчало оружие. Слева был ятаган, а справа короткая рапира.

"Киске, что я тебе о говорил о…" Но закончить Ичиго не успел, ибо Рийо, не выдержав ментального стресса, потеряла сознание.

Прежде чем она смогла коснуться земли, Ичиго подхватил её на руки.

"Ох, Ичиго, не боишься, что дамы будут ревновать?" Спросил Киске.

"Не меняй тему!" Рявкнул в ответ Ичиго. "И с чего это они будут ревновать?"

"Ох, да так…" Ответил Киске и исчез в быстром **Shunpo**.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от оружия, которое обрушилось на то место, где он только что стоял.

"Киске!"

* * *

Киске ели сдерживался, чтобы не разразиться смехом безумного учёного.

Куниеда Рийо была _уникальна_ в исконном значении этого слова.

Её **Furuburingā**, который она назвала **Debiruhantā**, был просто невероятен!

Киске сидел в своём _подвале_ и смотрел, как Рийо тренируется с Ичиго. После того, как она проснулась, Ичиго объяснил ей _всё_, что заняло несколько часов. Рийо сидела и молчала, смотря в пол и слушая, как Ичиго говорил и говорил. Киске мог различить несколько эмоций в её глазах. Страх, гнев, отчаянье и, наконец, решительность. В тот момент Киске понял, что ему придётся снабдить юную леди новым мобильным телефоном.

'_Ичиго, ты невероятен.'_

Юноша, которого он считал как племянника, имел невероятную способность привлекать на свою сторону людей. И так же невероятную удачу, что почти все эти люди была прекрасные дамы. Киске даже не мог представить, _ насколько Ичиго мог быть очевиден_ к вниманию противоположного пола, чтобы не заметить, как девушки на него бросаются!

Но это мысли для другого времени.

Сейчас же Киске наблюдал, как Рийо старается изо всех сил хотя бы _поцарапать_ Ичиго. Она была абсолютным новичком во владении мечом, если судить по её схватке с **Пустым**, так что Ичиго решил пока что сконцентрироваться на том, что знал хорошо. Так уж сложилось, что Ичиго был _единственный_, кто мог учить Рийо владеть мечом, из-за нестандартных пропорций её оружия. В его сокровищнице содержались мечи подобных габаритов, так что опыт у него был, оставалось лишь дело за ученицей.

Но и тут Ичиго повезло! Рийо впитывала все знания, что ей давали, как губка и практически _пролетала_ сквозь курс. Урахара подозревал, что это было из-за способностей **Debiruhantā**.

В принципе на первый взгляд способность была весьма банальная, давая Рийо большой меч и два пистолета, но только на первый взгляд.

Вначале шёл меч, **Rebellion**, как его назвала Рийо. Он был невероятно острый и сильный. Она сражалась с Ичиго уже час, и на лезвии клинка не было ни одной зазубрины. **Furuburingā**, даже в полной силе не смог бы сравниться с мощью большинства оружия и арсенала Ичиго, да и **Benihime** смогла бы разрубить **Furuburingā**, если бы Киске использовал **Shikai**, но **Rebellion** мог спокойно выдерживать шквал ударов, которые обрушал на него Ичиго. Рийо была физически слабее, медлительнее и менее выносливая, чем Ичиго, но она компенсировала это тем фактом, что она была _упряма_. Как бы сильно Ичиго её не укладывал на землю, она поднималась, и с каждым разом держалась чуточку дольше. **Rebellion** в её руках, если верить Рийо, был _почти_ живой. Он не мог разговаривать, как **Shun Shun Rikka** Орихиме, но мог передавать впечатления и некое подобие эмоций. Рийо была единственная, кто могла его понимать.

И, если верить её словам, меч был _с характером_.

Дальше шли её два пистолета. Чёрный пистолет – **Ebony**, белый – **Ivory**. Киске ломал голову довольно долгое время на тем, _как_ они создают пули внутри своих магазинов, и пришёл к заключению, что эта способность походила на то, как **Zanpakutō** создают дополнительную массу, дабы принять свою более высокую форму, но в отличии от них, пистолеты не изменяют форму, а создают новую массу из **Reiryoku**, что само по себе было впечатляющи! И это было лишь верхушкой айсберга! Это было _сложный_ предмет, что означало, что он состоял более чем из одной части! Патрон состоял из гильзы, самой пули и того, что шло как _порох_ в данной ситуации. Разрушительная сила каждого заряда была весьма велика, но Киске не мог определить _насколько_, ибо урон от попаданий варьировался, но фактор, который контролировал силу, определить не удалось.

Так же всё её оружие не очищало **Пустых**, как **Zanpakutō**, а полностью стирало, что было весьма жутко.

Дальше шло её тело. После многих тестов стало ясно, _что_ произошло с Рийо. В отличии от обычного **Furuburingā**, она не могла деактивировать свой, так же как Татсуки, но по другой причине. **Furuburingā** задействовал всё её тело, тем самым делая его эффект постоянным, ибо чтобы убрать его, Татсуки пришлось бы полностью лишиться **Reiryoku**, что было _невозможно_.

С Рийо ситуация была сложнее.

Медальон, что подарил ей дедушка, был основой её **Furuburingā**, но во время активации произошла небольшая _заминка_. Проблема заключалась в том, что кровь **Пустого** смешалась с её кровью и _исказила_ **Furuburingā**. Медальон разделился на несколько частей. На меч, два пистолета и ту часть, что была рассеяна в её теле. Если Киске был прав, то каждая клеточка, каждая мышца, каждая кость в теле Рийо имела маленькую часть медальона, тем самым сливая его с её телом и делая **Furuburingā** постоянно активным. Но и это было ещё не всё! Кровь **Пустого** была, за неимением лучшего слова, поглощена **Furuburingā** и _насильно_ смешана с организмом Рийо. Это был весьма интересный опыт для Киске, ибо _технически_, то, что произошло, было _невозможно_! Но доказательства были прямо перед ним – абсолютно стабильное соединение человека и **Пустого**. С наличием крови **Пустого**, **Furuburingā** Рийо, а точнее та его часть, что была смешана с её телом, начали давать ей дополнительные возможности.

Первым было _пассивное_ **Hierro**, ну или некое его подобие. **Hierro** – защитная техника **Arrancar**, в которой **Reiryoku** пользователя уплотняется, создавая прочную как сталь кожу, способную заблокировать даже **Zanpakutō**. Это позволяло пользователю сражаться с вооружёнными мечами **Shinigami** голыми руками. Сила **Hierro** зависит от мощности **Reiryoku** пользователя.

Нэл, будучи **Arrancar**'ом, обследовала каждый сантиметр тела Рийо, и заключила, что это действительно некая пассивная форма **Hierro**. Хотя **Hierro** Рийо даже рядом не стояло с **Hierro** Нэл, или, по словам последней, других **Arrancar**, оно было весь сильное.

Это было весьма забавно, когда Рийо впервые увидела Нэл, и приняла её за врага. Рийо даже не успела схватиться за рукоятку своего меча перед тем, как была придавлена к земле **Reiatsu** Нэл. Для Ичиго и его друзей такое проявление **Reiatsu** было бы просто слишком мало, чтобы вызвать реакцию, ибо сам Ичиго имел колоссальные резервы, а его друзья попросту привыкли к высоким уровням **Reiatsu**. Но Рийо не имела ни силы, ни опыта для такой ситуации и практически была придавлена к земле чудовищной мощью присутствия Нэл. Самое интересное, что это было сделано абсолютно не специально. В то время Нэл спускалась в _подвал_ Киске и попросту перестала сдерживать своё **Reiatsu**, ибо в защищённом помещении не было _нужды_ скрывать свою силу. Она сделала это по привычке и не взяла в расчёт, что там может находиться кто-то, кто не привык к таким уровням силы.

Киске даже сделал снимок бледного лица Рийо, когда она почувствовала присутствие Нэл. Бесценный кадр!

Дальше шла её способность к **Chōsoku Saisei**, высокоскоростной регенерации. Тут всё становилось проще. Её **Reiryoku** попросту лечило её и чем больше **Reiryoku**, тем быстрее лечение. Даже если она активно не проводила **Reiryoku** к ране, то она всё равно зарастала намного быстрее, чем у обычного человека. Никто не захотел пробовать, если это работает на внутренних органах, ибо для этого их нужно было повредить… Да, лучше было обойтись _без_ этого.

Киске отвлёкся от своих внутренних размышлений, и поглядел на место сражения Ичиго и Рийо, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она использовала немного неуверенный **Kangen Hikari**, чтобы уклониться от удара Ичиго. Хотя, когда дело доходило до владения мечом, Рийо была великолепна, этого было нельзя сказать о других её способностях.

Стреляла она всё ещё неуверенно и в большинстве случаев старалась пересилить врага количеством пуль, чем меткостью выстрела. С **Пустым** она так хорошо справилась, ибо её противники либо были слишком медлительны, либо стояли на месте. Против соперников, которые могли двигаться на высокой скорости, вроде Ичиго и Нэл, её стрельба была бесполезна, ибо она попросту не успевала за ними.

**Kangen Hikari** она так же использовала пока что с напрягом. Техника требовала определённой подготовки, и была похожа призыв **Furuburingā**, но Рийо _не знала_, _как_ это делать, ибо её **Furuburingā** был постоянно активен. Ей пришлось начинать с нуля и работать под чутким руководством Рируки и Орихиме, ибо они являлись признанными мастерами этой техники. Татсуки попросту не использовала эту технику, это не имела такой возможности, а Чад был самым медленным из группы.

Ещё одним интересным фактом, было то, что все снадобья и эликсиры, которые Ичиго стандартно раздавал, усваивались Рийо _намного_ быстрее, чем другими. Практически Рийо могла принимать в два раза больше снадобий и получать все преимущества, но не более, ибо даже Ичиго не знал о возможных побочных эффектах.

Киске улыбнулся. Несмотря на грядущий шторм, жизнь становилась невероятно весёлой.

* * *

"Урахара! Ты тут?" Раздался голос Кучики Рукии.

Урахара встал и, потянувшись, направился к входу в магазин. Рукия стояла там, сложив руки на груди крестом, и глядела на него, нахмурившись.

"Чем могу служить в это…" Он прервал своё приветствие глубоким зевком. "… чудесное ранее утро, госпожа Кучики? Я как раз получил новую поставку _оттуда_, так что у нас богатый выбор. Что вы сегодня пожелаете?"

* * *

"И что это должно быть?" Спросила Карин, держа в руках то, что походило не огромный дозатор **Pez**. Верхушка была в виде утиной головы, а снизу были приделаны перепончатые лапки. Надпись гласила '**Soul Candy**'.

'_Выглядит как __**Gikongan**__, но зная Киске, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.'_ Подумала Карин.

Она до сих пор помнила, когда она по ошибке приняла сенсор **Reiatsu** за телефон. Учитывая, что аппарат был не доработан, он передавал данные в виде звуковых сигналов, схожих с сигналами старых модемов, и при том весьма громко. Карин оглохла на одно ухо примерно на неделю и заработала жуткую мигрень.

"Это **Gikongan** – таблетки, которые отделяют душу от тела." Ответила Рукия.

Она стояла перед Карин в школьной униформе. Карин поражалась, как её ещё не отчислили за низкую посещаемость.

'_Если Киске что-то намудрил с этой штукой, я закапаю его.'_ Проворчала у себя в голове Карин.

"Если проглотишь одну, то выйдешь из человеческой оболочки, а твоё место займёт **Gikon**." Разъяснила Рукия. "Если ты наткнёшься на **Пустого**, когда меня не будет рядом…"

'… _то я просто подожду, пока Ичиго или тот, кто следит за всем этим делом его прикончит.'_ Подумала Карин. Серьёзно, она была уже не маленькая, и хотя тот факт, что Ичиго старался её защитить, грел ей сердце, она хотела перестать считаться _маленько девочкой_ в семье.

Это была работа Йузу.

"… прими одну, чтобы стать **Shinigami**." Продолжила Рукия, не зная о мыслях Карин.

Видимо, внимание Рукии потом пошло обходным путём, ибо она начала рассказывать, почему он был так назван и, что она хотела другую, более популярную модель…

Карин просто перестала слушать. Она помнила лекцию Урахары о том, что такое **Gikongan**, но нисколько её не успокаивало. Насколько она могла знать, **Gikon** внутри окажется извращенцем, вором или убийцей… От Урахары всего можно было ожидать…

"Хватит на него смотреть и попробуй уже!" Голос Рукии вывел Карин из размышлений.

Пожав плечами и осознав отсутствие выбора, если она не хотела рассказывать, что она знала, откуда Рукия его взяла, Карин поднесла контейнер с **Gikongan**'ом ко рту и надавила на голову утки. Клюв раскрылся и выплюнул ей в рот маленькую зелёную пилюлю. Проглотив, Карин поморщилась.

По вкусу эта штука была как пластик.

Тут странное ощущение прошло по её телу, как будто оно становилось меньше, и её выбросило наружу. Её тело упало вперёд и на землю.

"Хм, меня действительно выкинуло." Пробормотала Карин, двигая руками, чтобы проверить, что всё было в порядке.

"Удивлена?" Спросила Рукия довольным тоном. "А в твоё пустое тело уже вошёл **Gikon**, и никто даже не заметит подмены!" Она показало на тело Карин, которое дёрнулось на земле и начало подниматься.

Карин с подозрением наблюдала, как её тело поднялось и отряхнуло одежду от пыли. Потом на лице её тела заиграла улыбка и…

"Приятно познакомиться, меня зову Куросаки Карин." … сказала она невероятно слащавым голосом, сделав реверанс.

Глаз Карин дёрнулся.

Урахара должен умереть.

* * *

Смотря, как черноволосая коротышка тащит за собой черноволосую малолетку, **Gikon** держала на лице доброжелательное выражение лица, пока они не скрылись за углом. Как только Рукия и Карин пропали из виду, улыбка на лице стала зловещей, а глаза прищурились.

"Какие же они глупые…" Пробормотала она. "Но, по крайней мере, у этой малолетки отлично тело."

**Gikon** начала разминать тело Карин и проверять, как движутся руки и ноги. Сделав пару растяжек, она повернулась и посмотрела на небо. Её рот растянулся в широкой улыбке.

"Ну, большой город, жди меня!" И она исчезла в радужном свете.

* * *

"Это может стать проблемой…" Пробормотал Киске.

Он сидел рядом с открытой коробкой и глядел на три контейнера для **Gikongan**'ов. Сбоку на коробке было написано '**粗悪品**'.

Из-за того, что вчера вечером ему пришлось заработаться допоздна, собирая новое маскирующее устройство для Нэл, ибо её **Gigai** не имел такой возможности, а спрятав своё **Reiatsu**, она не меняла его природы, он поздно проснулся. К сожалению, он ещё не смог создать **Gigai**, который бы _и_ скрывал природу **Reiatsu**, _и _не вредил пользователю при долгом периоде ношения. Так что пришлось разделять функции, но раньше решения были временные, ибо Нэл сама по себе была _слишком_ сильна для обычных решений, так что приходилось импровизировать. Теперь же, после большого числа попыток и провалов, ему удалось создать стабильное маскирующее устройство. Теперь не будет опасности, что маскировка спадёт и Кучики почувствует истинную природу Нэл.

Не выспавшись, он продал Рукии товар на автопилоте, не заметив, что коробка была не та. Вместо обычного **Gikongan**'а, он продал **Kaizō Konpaku**.

**Kaizō Konpaku**, это модифицированные души, которые усиливают человеческую физиологию, чтобы иметь возможность сражаться с **Пустыми** на равных. И если ему не изменяет память, то этот конкретный **Kaizō Konpaku** был одним из самых проблематичных, из-за её способностей и возможности маскировать своё **Reiatsu**…

Да, Урахара был в _глубоком_ дерьме. Если Ичиго, или, боже упаси, _Маски_ прознают об этом, то ему придётся копать себе могилу сломанными руками…

Тессай, Джинта и Уруру сейчас ушли за покупками. Тессай удалился проверить один из проектов, так что его не будет пару дней.

Йоруичи поможет Ичиго и Масаки ломать ему кости…

Похоже, ему придётся заняться этим одному. Киске вздохнул.

"Главное, чтобы Карин ничего не заметила." Пробормотал он. "Или, хуже, кто-то из друзей Ичиго."

Если это будет Татсуки, то ему лучше начать собирать вещи и покидать город, предварительно застраховав имущество на случай пожара, ибо эта _самка дракона в человеческой шкуре_ плохо представляет, когда нужно остановиться и он _явно_ не был огнеупорным. После того, как Татсуки прикончит его, она всё доложит Ичиго, скорее всего показывая голову Урахары как почётный трофей.

'_Надо придумать, как сделать __**Gigai**__ огнеупорным.'_ Пробежала у него в голове шальная мысль.

Если это был Чад, то дело можно было бы разрешить миром. Имея довольно угрожающий вид, юноша был весьма добродушным и с ним легко можно было договориться.

Если это была Рирука, то ему придётся раскошелиться на взятку. Два места в лучшем ресторане города для неё и Ичиго, скорее всего, убедили бы её промолчать о случившемся. Девочка была готова на всё, чтобы провести побольше времени со своим героем.

С Орихиме будет сложнее, ибо девочка попросту _не была способна_ соврать Ичиго. Это было проверено несколько раз, но ничто не смогла заставить Иноуэ Орихиме соврать Ичиго. Было такое впечатление, что у неё просто нет такой функции мозга.

О Нэл беспокоиться не стоило, ибо она и Ичиго были в отъезде. Что-то насчёт проверки странной активности **Пустых**…

Рийо работала весь день в мастерской своего отца, так что она тоже не была проблемой.

Ишида тренировался со своим дедушкой в лесу, так что до вечера он в городе не покажется.

Исшин работал в клинике, а Масаки помогала, так что от него помощи ждать не придётся. Киске даже не мог ему позвонить, ибо Масаки имела странное чутьё, когда он звонил им домой или в клинику, и всегда предотвращала любую попытку Исшина улизнуть.

Юзу была, скорее всего, дома и смотрела одно из своих любимых кулинарных шоу. Серьёзно, девочке нужно было завести хобби, которое _нельзя_ было интерпретировать как работу по дому.

А Карин сейчас сражалась… с… **Пустым**…

"Дьявол!" Пробормотал Киске, используя **Shunpo**, чтобы быстрее добраться до того места, где произошёл скачок **Reiatsu** Карин, что оповещал о её выходе из человеческого тела.

Если она сражалась с **Пустым**, то это значит, что она уже использовала **Gikongan**! Киске снова чертыхнулся и прибавил ходу.

* * *

Ририн проводила лучшее время в своей короткой, на тот момент, жизни!

Будучи **Kaizō Konpaku** она ни разу не имела возможности повидать большой мир. Её и её братьев и сестёр создали для боя, для борьбы с **Пустыми**.

Проект **S****empei ****K****eikaku** – **Острие Копья**.

В **Sōrusosaeti** был создан план, в котором **Gikon** решили вселять в мёртвые тела, для создания солдат для войны с **Пустыми**. Каждый из **Gikon**'ов был создан специально с возможностью усилить некоторые части тела, только лишь тем фактом, что он вселился в него. Некоторые имели невероятную силу руки или ног, некоторые обладали ещё более выдающимися способностями. Из окрестили - **Kaizō Konpaku**.

План никогда не был приведён в исполнение... Использование мёртвых тел попросту посчитали бесчеловечным. Проект был закрыт, а все образцы отправлены в расход. Ририн повезло. Каждый день она ждала, что её уничтожат, что единственное упоминание о ней будет галочке в списке приказа на уничтожение.

_Почему_?

_**Почему**_?

Она не сделала ничего плохого. Она хотела хоть раз увидеть солнце, вдохнуть полную грудь воздуха, _хоть что-нибудь_! Но не за долго после её создания был отдан приказ о ликвидации. Они даже не назвали это _убийством_, просто _уничтожение дефективного и бесполезного продукта побочного проекта_! Один за другим, все были уничтожены.

Называть это чудом или удачей? Ририн не знала, но просто была благодарна за эту возможность познать мир, которой её окружал. Пусть она осталась одна…

Слеза скатилась у неё по щеке при этих мыслях. Она была одна.

Может ещё кто-то уцелел, но надежды было мало.

Она вытерла слезу и продолжила свой путь по улице, скрываясь от прохожих под ликом девушки лет двадцати-пяти с короткими красными волосами и в сером деловом костюме.

Способностью Ририн, как **Kaizō Konpaku** были иллюзии. Она могла создавать фальшивые образы, изменяя свою внешность или окружение. Да, у неё были пределы, но она была горда тем, что могла делать. Так же она была быстрее, чем обычный человек, но не намного.

"Куда же направиться сначала?" Пробормотала она, оглядываясь.

Было столько мест, куда она могла пойти, но в тоже время она знала, что её время ограничено, ибо скоро та **Shinigami** вернётся за своим телом. Обнаружив пропажу, она, скорее всего, отправится на поиски. И сколько Ририн не гордилась своими способностями, она не смогла бы победить тренированного **Shinigami**. Хотя, если верить тому, что она видела, то так девочка с силой **Shinigami** была едва тренирована, и явно не была частью **Goteijūsantai**. Скорее всего, новичок, которому повезло с семьёй. Богатые и влиятельные родители подёргали за ниточки и вот, их дочь имеет привилегию поохотиться на **Пустых**! Хотя и под чутким руководством координатора. Это давало Ририн шанс, пусть и маленький, на победу.

Если она сможет победить **Shinigami**, то у неё будет шанс сбежать. Покинув пределы города, она будет свободна, ибо каждый отдельный **Shinigami** привязан к своему месту работы, а значит, она не сможет проследовать за Ририн. Ририн так же сомневалась, что из-за потери **Gigai**'я будет много шума.

Тут всплывала новая проблема. Тело, в котором она была, не походило на **Gigai**. Если быть откровенной, то она бы посчитала это тело _настоящим_, но это было бы просто глупо… Верно?

Тут Ририн остановилась и замерла.

Помимо обычных способностей она была сенсором. Возможность чувствовать **Reiatsu** не была чем-то особенным, ибо многие могли это делать, и большая часть была _обязана_ это уметь. Ририн же была особенной в этом плане. Она не только могла чувствовать **Reiatsu** с невероятной точностью и определять его силу, но и имела нечто сходное с системой глобального позиционирования у себя в голове, позволяющее ей _запоминать _**Reiatsu**, чтобы она могла найти их впоследствии. Естественно для **Пустых** она это делала подсознательно, но могла и для других. Единственным недостатком было то, чтобы запеленговать **Reiatsu** кого-то кроме **Пустого**, она должна была сконцентрироваться на способности. Без концентрации **Reiatsu**, которое бы само привлекло её внимание, должно было быть _огромным_.

Ририн оглянулась и нашла источник.

Девочка лет пятнадцати с чёрными волосами, точащими во все стороны и длинным, до пояса _конским хвостом_. Голубые глаза со зрачками-щёлками. Серая униформа, скорее всего школьная.

Она была источником этой _чудовищной_ **Reiatsu**.

И она смотрела прямо на Ририн. И нет, не на иллюзию, созданной способность, а прямо ей в глаза!

Она знала…

_Кто_ она?

Ририн знала, как различать **Reiatsu** **Пустых**, людей и **Shinigami**, но _это_ не было похоже ни на что из выше перечисленного. Да, было лёгкое сходство с **Reiatsu** **Пустых**, но лишь совсем небольшое.

Ририн чувствовала, как будто на неё смотрит хищник, готовящийся наброситься и растерзать её. Эта девочка была _опасна_!

Сделав решение на месте, Ририн оставила иллюзорную женщину стоять, а сама рванула со всей скорости в ближайший переулок, используя свои иллюзии, чтобы сделать себя невидимой.

* * *

Татсуки наблюдала, как некто в теле Карин оставил иллюзию стоять на месте, а сам бросился бежать, прикрываясь другой иллюзией.

'_И кто же ты такой?'_ Подумал Татсуки.

Видимо этот кто-то похитил тело Карин и имел способность создавать весьма правдоподобные иллюзии. Два фактора помогли Татсуки увидеть сквозь фальшивку.

Первый, это то, что иллюзии не имели запаха. Единственный запах, исходящий от этого места, был запах Карин, ну или _тела_ Карин. Но так же был примешан какой-то незнакомый запах, который Татсуки не смогла опознать. Нет запаха – нет человека, так что это значило, что это была Карин, ну или кто-то в её теле.

Вторым фактом стало то, что Татсуки могла видеть тепловой контур, и он не совпадал с тем, что она видела обычным взглядом.

Тут придётся объяснить. Татсуки примерно неделю назад научилась видеть тепло. Это было весьма похоже на стандартное инфракрасное зрение, только вот даже вспышкой от подъёма температуры её было не ослепить. Ситуация была весь глупая. Татсуки тренировалась с Рирукой и та решила поиграть в прятки, используя свои куклы как наживки. Татсуки настолько надоело продираться сквозь нескончаемую армию, что она решила попробовать нечто необычное. Она начала проводить **Reiryoku** в свои глаза, дабы попытаться усилить их ещё выше, чтобы успеть заметить хотя бы след Рируки. Нос ей не помогал, ибо каждый голем пах как Рирука. Слух тоже, ибо големы создавали столько шума, что она не могла сосредоточиться на сердцебиении Рируки, чтобы определись её местоположение. Но последний эксперимент привёл к неожиданным результатам.

Её восприятие мира изменилось.

Окружающий мир приобрёл синий цвет, с единственными яркими пятнами красного, жёлтого и оранжевого там, где затухали остатки её огня на телах големов или те, что ещё не остыли даже после того, как собрались обратно.

Урахара предложил теорию, что её организм всё ещё развивается, и перенимает некоторые черты рептилий, в данном случае змеи. Он не мог сказать, _когда_ оно у неё появилось, ибо раньше она не нуждалась в подобной способности, ибо обоняние и слух могли фактически заменить ей зрение. Но, дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят.

Инфракрасное зрение стало для Татсуки интересным приобретением, ибо в бою она разогревала местность настолько, что она не могла различить врага, ибо температура тела человека была _ниже_, чем окружающая среда. Зато теперь она могла найти Рируку среди её големов без каких-либо проблем.

Но вернёмся к текущей ситуации.

'_**Gikon**__?_' Подумала Татсуки.

Но **Gikon** не может ничего делать, кроме того, чтобы изображать человека… Либо этот **Gikon** где-то обзавёлся прибором для создания иллюзий, либо…

**Kaizō Konpaku**. Татсуки знала о них, но никогда не думала, что _встретит_ нечто настолько редкое… Забудьте _редкое_, их вообще быть не должно!

Кажется, Урахара задолжал ей объяснение, ибо только он мог предоставить кому-то в этом городе **Kaizō Konpaku**.

Тут тело Карин припустило в сторону ближайшего переулка. Учитывая, что никто на неё даже не обернулся, она была невидима для них.

Улыбка заиграла на губах Татсуки, похоже сегодня она сможет немного развлечься!

* * *

Ририн бежала изо всех сил, но это… _нечто_ не отставало ни на шаг! Иллюзии не помогали, ибо та девочка видимо могла её обнаружить без помощи глаз. Скорость не помогала, ибо Ририн выжимала всё, что она могла из этого тела, но этого было явно не достаточно!

Её преследовательница держалась на дистанции, но Ририн могла чувствовать её **Reiatsu**, а значит и точное местоположение. Она не знала, _сколько_ она сможет так продержаться, выносливость никогда не была её сильной стороной.

Сделав ещё одни поворот, она создала иллюзию, в которой она разошлась на три отдельные копии самой себя и каждая направилась в свою сторону – направо, налево и прямо. Сама Ририн рванула наискосок и в парк, до которого она _не могла поверить_, что добралась!

Вбежав на территорию парка, она метнулась к ближайшим деревьям и спряталась за одни из них. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание Ририн начала думать о том, что же происходит.

Та девочка явно не была **Shinigami**, в этом Ририн была уверенна, как и в том, что она была и не **Пустым**. Это осложняло ситуацию, ибо она не знала, как в такой ситуации действовать!

**Kaizō Konpaku** были созданы для борьбы с **Пустыми** и больше не для чего. Так что её создатели не почитали нужным предоставить ей методы для борьбы с чем-то подобным. Это было стандартной тактикой – если создаёшь оружие, то сделай так, чтобы оно могло разить только цель, что была изначально предусмотрена.

"Она должна быть где-то тут!" Раздался голос неподалёку.

Глаза Рируки расширились. Это был голос той **Shinigami**! Но если она тут… Ририн вернула всё своё внимание на **Reiatsu** той девочки, но она всё ещё находилась на том же месте, где и минуту назад, на крыше соседнего с парком дома.

'_Она явно не боится __**Shinigami**__, но и пересекать пути с ней не хочет…'_ Подумала Ририн. _'Её __Reiatsu__ сильнее, чем у __**Shinigami**__, так что бояться поражения она не должна. Она преследовала меня до этого парка, но остановилась не входя в него, что означает…'_ Глаза Ририн расширились. _'Она _загоняла_ меня сюда! Она работает с __**Shinigami**__? Нет, не похоже, иначе бы она не пряталась. Тут что-то другое…'_

* * *

Карин неслась по улице сломя голову, стараясь сдержать поток ругательств, который грозил вырваться наружу.

**Kaizō Konpaku**! Из всех возможных безответственных действий, которые мог совершить Киске, он умудрился подсунуть ей **Kaizō Konpaku**! Это полностью оправдывало тот удар в лицо, что она нанесла этому посредственному торговцу!

Ох, Карин _знала_ о **Kaizō Konpaku**, и о том фиаско, которым обернулся весь план. Тессай рассказывал о них в приложении к лекции о **Gikongan**'ах, и был весьма точен в описании всего произошедшего. Карин было дурно от всей этой затеи. Да, использование мёртвых тел было _аморально_, но всегда можно было найти им другое применение! То, что **Sōrusosaeti** сотворили, Карин называла _геноцидом_.

**Kaizō Konpaku** были виноваты лишь в том, что их создали без плана отставки. И теперь одна такая **Kaizō Konpaku** была у штурвала тела Карин, что было довольно плохо. **Kaizō Konpaku** не доверяют **Shinigami**, и эта скорее всего попытается сбежать при первой возможности. Карин ели сдерживалась, чтобы не скрежетать зубами.

Когда Карин впервые увидела Нэл без **Gigai**'я, она знала, что новая подруга Ичиго **Пустой**. Она это чувствовала. Но ей было плевать! **Пустой**, **Shinigami**, **Quincy**, какая разница?! Важно не _что_ ты, а _кто_ ты!

Её мама была чистокровная **Quincy**, и Юзу начала проявлять признаки предрасположенности к способностям **Quincy**. Её отец был чистокровный **Shinigami**, и она с Ичиго были **Shinigami**! Нэл была **Arrancar**'ом! Три враждующих расы и все они жили вместе под одной крышей и считали друг друга семьёй, и _ничто _не могло это изменить!

Сейчас ей было важнее всего найти своё тело с **Kaizō Konpaku** внутри, пока она не натворила глупостей.

Если верить данным с **GPS** датчика вмонтированного в телефон в кармане штанов её тела, то она должна быть за деревьями в парке прямо по пути. Карин оглянулась на Рукию, которая уже тяжело дышала, пытаясь угнаться за **Shinigami**.

"Она должна быть где-то тут!" Крикнула она ей.

Рукия в ответ только кивнула.

Один положительный эффект из всей ситуации был в том, что Карин успела сделать звонок с телефонного автомата маме и быстро рассказать ей что происходит, пока Рукия ругалась с Урахарой.

* * *

Масаки стояла со сковородкой в руках над поддёргивающимся телом Урахары Киске. Они были неподалёку от парка, куда направлялась её дочь и Кучики Рукия.

Серьёзно, этот человек не знал, когда нужно остановиться. Да, она была благодарна ему, что она спас её жизнь годы назад, но это не изменяла тот факт, что он умудрялся затянуть её детей в самые разные неприятности.

Тут она услышала звук, который производила **Garganta**, когда открывалась. Даже не оборачиваясь, она отвела руку назад и в её руке в голубом сиянии материализовался небольшой лук из голубого **Reishi**. Она оттягивала тетиву большим пальцем, а фиксировала стрелу и удерживала древко лука средним и указательным пальцами.

Из тёмного отверстия разрыва ткани измерений, появился **Пустой**, напоминающий многоножку. Даже не успев издать и звука его голова, была разорвана в клочья от стрелы, выпущенной Масаки.

Она вздохнула. Как приятно было снова быть в полной силе.

Да учитывая, что _он_ забрал её силы, никто не говорил, что их нельзя восстановить. Это стоило больших трудов и большого времени изучения материала по **Quincy**, но она смогла полностью восстановиться.

После того, как Урахара рассказал Ичиго, как она и Исшин познакомились, её чудесный сын подлил ей в еду одно из своих зелий. Насколько она поняла из объяснений Ичиго, это зелье было неким святым эликсиром, что должен был изгонять злых духов из тел и душ тех, кто его выпьет и устранять _все_ повреждения, нанесённые им. Она слушала лишь краем уха, ибо она была занята тем, что обнимала своего сына и плакала от счастья. **Пустой** был полностью уничтожен, и её душа была восстановлена до предыдущего состояния. Ичиго мог использовать это снадобье лишь раз десять лет, ибо столько требовалось ему времени, чтобы восстановить _единственный_ флакон _божественного_ снадобья, что находился в его чертогах.

После её исцеления, Исшин тоже смог вернуть себе свою полную силу **Shinigami**. Масаки с улыбкой вспоминала, как её муж ликовал как ребёнок, но не из-за себя, а из-за неё.

Небольшой стон вернул её внимание к всё-ещё лежащему перед ней телу.

"Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок, Урахара?"

"Д-д-а…" Простонал торговец.

"Хорошо, а теперь иди и исправь свою ошибку." Масаки повернулась к столбу, за которым прятался и дрожал Исшин. "Пошли домой дорогой, мне ещё нужно приготовить ужин, Карин явно вернётся голодной." Она сказала с улыбкой, создавая весь спорный образ из-за окровавленной сковородки у неё в руках.

Исшин мог только кивнуть и тихо всхлипнуть, молясь за душу Урахары.

* * *

Карин в это время влетела в парк. Оглядевшись, она заметила своё тело, сидящее на ветке дерева.

"Ох, так ты меня нашла?" Спросила **Kaizō Konpaku**.

"Да, и я знаю, кто ты." Ответила Карин.

Видимо это было плохой идеей, ибо лицо **Kaizō Konpaku** исказилось болезненной гримасой, и вдруг она исчезла в радужном свете.

"Ох, так ты знаешь?" Раздался голос со всех сторон. "Дай угадаю, ты как все остальные **Shinigami** думаешь, что меня нужно уничтожить?"

Карин не успела ответить, ибо она получила сильный удар в живот, который выбил воздух из её лёгких.

"Что мы всего лишь расходный материал?"

Следующий удар пришёлся на её поясницу.

"Что мы ничто, кроме _побочного продукта_?!" Её голос ломался и был на гране истерики.

Карин сжала зубы, когда ещё один удар пришёлся ей в грудь. **Kaizō Konpaku** явно не сдерживалась, и Карин могла её понять. Она думала, что Карин, как и другие **Shinigami**, не видела её ничем, кроме предмета, эксперимента, _ошибки_.

Она была напугана. **Kaizō Konpaku** была напугана. Она боялась, что её уничтожат, что её краткое существование прервётся. Это было не нападение врага, а попытка испуганной души спастись о печальной участи её собратьев.

'_Так, Карин, думай! В таком состоянии она тебя не послушает, так что сперва мне нужно будет её схватить и обездвижить. Всё, что я скажу на данный момент, будет расценено, как попытка заставить её открыться, чтобы я смогла её убить.'_ Карин выдохнула. _'__Так, сначала выбить дурь, потом объяснить.__'_

Карин получила удар в лицо, и чуть было не упала, но смогла устоять.

'_Так, я не могу использовать меч, ибо я не хочу калечить своё тело. Это оставляет рукопашный бой, но я всё ещё не знаю, как её достать.'_ Подумала Карин, получая очередной удар в бок. _'Глазам, ушам и способности чувствовать __**Reiatsu**__ доверять нельзя, остаётся только нюх и осязание. Нюх отпадает, ибо я не Татсуки, чтобы найти кого-то по запаху, так что придётся полагаться на осязание.'_

Карин сделала глубокий вздох и расслабилась.

'_Сейчас!'_ Она отступила назад, только почувствовав, как что-то прикоснулось к её одежде._ 'Я не могу ни слышать, не видеть, но я могу чувствовать, когда она бьёт меня, а следовательно могу уклоняться от большей части удара. Спасибо Йоруичи за базовую тренировку против __**Hakuda**__!'_

Это приём для боя в слепую Йоруичи практически вбила в Карин, когда та сказала, что она может полагаться на свои глаза, уши и способность чувствовать **Reiatsu**, чтобы найти врага. Бывшая **N****ibantai** **Taich****ō**, а так же бывший командир **Onmitsukidō**, быстро развеяла эту иллюзию. Йоруичи попросту двигалась настолько плавно, что не издавала ни звука, подавляла своё **Reiatsu** _настолько _хорошо, что её там могло и вообще не быть и была настолько быстра, что глаз не мог за ней уследить. Карин вернулась с тренировки вся в синяках, но весьма довольная собой, что смогла хотя бы чуть-чуть уклониться от удара знаменитой **S****hunshin**.

'_Сейчас!'_ Теперь Карин пригнулась, уклонившись от удара в затылок, когда почувствовала, как что-то коснулось её волос._ 'Мне становиться всё легче от неё уклоняться, ибо я привыкаю к её скорости.'_

Ей только оставалось поймать **Kaizō Konpaku**, чтобы выиграть бой.

"Как ты уклоняешься от моих атак?" Раздался голос.

Карин выгнулась в бок, чтобы не получить удар справа по рёбрам.

"Может, это ты становишься предсказуемой?" Спросила Карин.

Шаг в сторону, чтобы уклониться от удара в живот. Прыжок, чтобы избежать подсечки.

'_Если так и продолжится, то меня не хватит надолго, ибо я не такой монстр в плане выносливости как другие.'_ Карин отклонилась назад, чтобы избежать удара в горло. _'Пора заканчивать!'_

Карин выпрямилась и застыла. Следующий удар она должна была поймать, что было _гораздо _сложнее, чем просто уклоняться. Она почувствовала, как удар вошёл ей в живот, но вместо того, чтобы уклоняться, она согнулась, давая удару пройти дальше, и одной рукой схватилась за то, что её ударило.

Время как будто застыло на секунду. Вдруг в радужном сиянии появилась её тело под контролем **Kaizō Konpaku** с удивлённым и даже шокированным выражением лица. Её нога была всё ещё вытянута и в крепкой хватке Карин.

"Попалась." Пробормотала Карин, и на её губах заиграла улыбка.

* * *

**Так, во первых на счёт голосования!**

**1)Roronoa Zoro - One Piece: 6 » 25%**

**2)Rei Ayanami - Evangerion Shin Gekijō-ban: 4 » 16%**

**3)Kaede/Lucy/Nyu - Elfen Lied: 3 » 12%**

**4)Kamina - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: 3 » 12%**

**5)Train Heartnet - Black Cat: 3 » 12%**

**6)Jin Kisaragi – BlazBlue: 3 » 12%**

**7)Kratos - God of War: 2 » 8%**

**8)Inuyasha – InuYasha: 0 » 0%**

**9)****Neptune**** - ****Hyperdimension****Neptunia****(Добавлено по просьбе читателей.): 0 » 0%**

**Как видите победил Ророноа Зоро, так что ждите скорого дебюта всеми известного Охотника на Пиратов как духа Zanpakutō!**

**Вопрос дня: Подумайте, почему я ввёл столько дополнительных персонажей? Даю подсказку, это из-за Нэл. От вас же хочу услышать теорию **_**почему**_**?**

**Ещё одна приятная новость! У данной истории появился Форум! Ссылка у меня на странице с названием 'Мой Форум.'!  
**

**Приглашаются все! Вы можете задать там свои вопросы, поднять темы для обсуждения, предложить свои идеи и тому подобное.**

**Так же хочу заметить, что были заданы некоторые интересные вопросы мне в ****PM****. На один из них я отвечу здесь: Нет, Ичиго не убьёт Йамамото! Я не знаю, **_**откуда**_** у вас появилась такая идея, и я даже не могу увидеть ситуацию, где такой исход может быть возможным вариантом!**

**Всего хорошего и оставляйте отзывы!**


End file.
